Guardián
by roxana elizabeth
Summary: Bella tiene que decidir entre seguir en el infierno junto a su esposo o vivir una nueva vida, en una nueva ciudad lejos del dolor, pero no sabe lo que tendrá que pasar para poder ser realmente libre y realmente Feliz, ¿ podrá ser fuerte en soportar todo por conseguirlo?
1. Vida muerta

**Una nueva Historia, los personajes pertenecen a S. M, la historia de mi autoria.**

**Guardián de mi ****corazón**

**Capítulo 1. Una vida muerta.**

**Pov Bella. **

**Forks Washington 1 de febrero **

Él estaba acostado en un lado de la cama, mientras que yo ocupaba el extremo opuesto, no podía dormir, mire el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, marcaban las tres de la mañana.

No podía decir que estaba felizmente casada, me había casado demasiado joven, apenas tengo 23 años,. Me case con Alec cuando tenía 21, pensaba que estaba enamorada, que por fin sería feliz, pero no, desde que dije que si en el altar, mi vida se convirtió en un infierno, primero fueron golpes pequeños, una bofetada, un tirón de pelo, un manotazo en trasero, pero como los mese pasaban los golpes se hacían cada vez más fuertes, hasta llegar al extremo de quebrar una de mis costillas. Siempre era lo mismo, tenía que pasar noches enteras despierta, una vez intento ahogarme con la almohada, desde aquel entonces he pasado todas mis noche despierta, duermo cuando el ya no está en la casa.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan- Evans Hace dos años que estoy casada y mi vida está completamente muerta. Levante mi mirada hacia, el reloj marcaban las 4 de la mañana, así comenzaba mi día, me levante de la cama, sin ganas de nada. Calladamente me fui hasta el baño y me duche rápidamente, en mis piernas tenia marcado el cinturón, en mi estómago estaba llenos de moretones, el motivo de esta agresiva agresión fue por que andaba con unos Jeans apretados y había salido de casa a comprar algo para hacer de comer.

Termine mi Ducha y me vestí con un conjunto de ropa interior de color blanca, una pantalón de deportes azul con dos líneas blancas a los costados, tome una camiseta gris con unas letras negras. Busque unas calcetas blancas y me coloque mis zapatillas. Salí de la habitación sintiendo algo de alivio pero solo duraría hasta que Alec se despertara.

Fui hasta la cocina a preparar el desayuno de Alec, puse el café a calentar y saque el pan de la alacena, y lo puse en el tostador, era una rutina, Alec se levanta siempre a las seis, toma desayudo a las 6:30, a las 6:45 se está yendo a su trabajo. Mientras que yo me quedo limpiando y lavando ropa, limpiando muebles. Serví el desayuno justo a tiempo, si me hubiera demorado la golpiza hubiera sido peor.

Cuando Alec estaba desayunando fui a nuestra habitación e hice la cama cuando termine, camine devuelta hasta la cocina, Alec no le gustaba compartir la mesa, así que siempre me sentaba sola en la cocina, estaba perdida completamente en mi pensamientos, en como mi vida había cambiado desde que me case.

Me sorprendí cuando Alec entro a la cocina, mientras me levantaba para ir a sacar las cosas de la mesa, ni siquiera salude a Alec no tenía ganas de verlo o pelear con él, total siempre era lo mismo, tome los platos y camine hacia la cocina dejando los platos en el lavaplatos, no sé qué paso pero sentí su mano enredándose en mi cabellos haciéndome que lo mire, predio la estufa poniendo mi mano sobre el quemador.

- Querida el café estaba frio – susurro en mi oído mientras que intentaba sacar mi mano pero él la sostenía fuertemente, comenzaba a sentir el calor, quería sacar mi mano que comenzaba a enrojecer, las lágrimas salían de dolor.

Alec por fin soltó mi mano sin antes darme un gran golpe en la cara, sentí el sabor de mi sangre en la boca, las lágrimas salían con más fuerza, sentí su mano otra vez chocar en mi mejilla pero esta vez era un puñetazo.

-cuando aprenderás a hacer un buen café - dijo tomando mi cabello entre sus dedos y echando mi cabeza hacia a tras para que lo mirara, si decía algo todo se volvería mas difícil, mas violento.

- Llegare tarde – dijo mientras se alejaba de mí, rápidamente lleve mi mano hacia el lavaplatos, abriendo la llave del agua fría, puse mi mano debajo del chorro de agua, dolía, dolía demasiado, las lágrimas salían, podía ver las ampollas formándose en la palma de mi mano, tome un vaso y lo llene agua, tome un sorbo, enjuague mi boca. Siempre encontraba la manera de maltratarme ya sea por el café estaba caliente o muy fría, que si el pan estaba duro o muy blando, que la camisa estaba mal planchada, que la ropa está mal lavada, siempre es lo mismo.

Trate de arreglar y limpiar la cocina sin duda esto será una larga mañana, cuando termino, miro mi mano enrojecida, busco en el botiquín cuando lo encuentro limpio mi mano con alcohol y arde demasiado, apretó los dientes soportando el ardor, cuando mi mano está completamente limpia, tomo uno de los tantos vendajes blancos que hay en el botiquín, con cuidado comienzo a vendar mi mano, duele terriblemente, esto ya no puede seguir así. ¿Padres? No tengo, ellos fallecieron hace tiempo, no tengo nada o a nadie que me ayudo con esta vida que me está pudriendo la vida, este cuente no es eterno, debo salir y ponerle un fin, no me importa ya nada, solo quiero correr lejos y que él jamás me encuentre.

Hoy comenzaría mi plan de escape, aún era temprano para hacer la cena, corrí aun adolorida por la anterior paliza que me había dado, fui hasta la habitación que compartía con Alec, nuestra casa era como cualquier otra, dos dormitorios, cocina, living, comedor y un baño, Alec tiene un auto Fiat punto rojo, eso era todo. Abrí el closet y saque mi antiguo bolso azul, puse en ella algo de ropa interior, una camiseta negra, otra gris, dos pantalones de deportes, una par de calcetas, una chaqueta y busque algo de dinero que había estado ahorrando a escondidas de Alec, no tenía mucha ropa de mi edad pero que más podría hacer con un agresivo marido, mire la hora y avanzaba demasiado, cerré bolso, mis manos estaban temblando por lo que iba hacer, cerré mis ojos y respire profundo, tenía que ponerle a toda esta mierda un punto final.

Camine hacia la primera planta con el bolso sobre mis hombros, fui hasta la cocina, puse a calentar algo de agua para cocinar la cena de Alec, Salí y escondí la mochila en unos de los arbustos cercanos a la entrada asegurándome que nadie más me viera, corrí de vuelta hacia la cocina, comenzando a buscar algo que cocinar, decido que será lasaña ya que será más fácil para esconder los tranquilizantes.

Justo a tiempo la lasaña esta lista y Alec entra en la casa, sirvo un trozo de la lasaña en su plato y le pongo queso rallado mesclado con algunos tranquilizantes, mis manos tiritan sabiendo lo que va a pasar. Respiro profundo al llegar a comedor poniendo el plato entre los cubiertos, él se sienta sin decir nada, en su cuello lleva una marca clara que hoy estuvo con su amante, no me duele que lo haga, ya nada me duele, solo quiero correr lejos de Él.

Camine de vuelta a la cocina para comer, comería lo mismo, pero sin tranquilizantes, pienso en todos estos años, soportando humillaciones, golpes, gritos, hoy cambiaria todo, hoy seria libre hasta que él se despierte, pero para cuando eso pase estaré demasiado lejos y poder hacer mi vida lejos de él.

Miraba el reloj continuamente, las manillas negras continuaban su viaje alrededor, salte del asiento cuando la puerta se abrió, demonios no sé nada adormilado, sus ojos fijos en mi me quemaban, el miedo comenzaba a crecer en mi interior, esta sería una noche larga hasta que los tranquilizantes hicieran efecto en su cuerpo. Tiro el plato vacío, golpeando mi cabeza, cerré mi ojos con fuerza, el plato cayó al piso rompiéndose en miles de pedazos así como mi vida también se rompía en cada golpe que me proporcionaba.

- limpia todo, zorra, hoy es tu noche veras lo que puedo hacer – dijo cerrando la puerta, escuche sus pasos hacia el dormitorio, me levante me tuve que a sujetar con el respaldo de la silla, mi cabeza comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, el dolor comenzó a hacer más fuerte, algo recorría mi cuero cabelludo, lleve mi mano hasta la línea en donde comienza mi cabello, tenía sangre que comenzaba su recorrido por mi frente, rápidamente tome un poco de papel de cocina y lo presione, fui hasta el comedor, con solo un mano comencé a tomar las cosas levándolas hasta la cocina tenía que hacer tiempo para que Alec se quedara dormido.

Cuando termine de levantar las cosas, recogí los trozos del plato que estaban por todo el piso de la cocina, tome una escoba y los recogí, cuando ya todo estaba en silencio fui hasta el cuarto, para quedarme segura que el dormiría por al menos unas 10 horas o más, eso me daría tiempo de salir corriendo de este infierno. La puerta estaba cerrada y no escuchaba nada, despacio abrí la puerta mirando hacia la cama, Alec estaba en ella a medio vestir, sus ojos estaban cerrados, espero que los tranquilizantes no lo mataran, entre para estar más tranquila, su boca abierta, parecía muerto, así que me acerque despacio y puse mis dedos en su cuello buscando su pulso, hasta que lo encontré, suspire aliviada, lo último con lo que quiero lidiar es con la muerte de Alec, rápidamente tome mi chaqueta y Salí, dejando todo como estaba, tome la mochila que estaba entre los arbustos, la colgué en mi hombro y comencé a caminar, creo que comencé a correr, la adrenalina golpeaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo, jamás había intentado escapar pero no me puedo quedar en esa casa donde todo era golpes, gritos y humillaciones. Llegue hasta una para de autobuses, justo estaba el autobús que va hasta Los ángeles, sin pensarlo dos veces como un boleto y me subí, mi respiración era agitada, creo que era por la maratón que hice desde esa casa hasta aquí, respire más aliviada cuando el bus comenzó a moverse por la carretera.

Cada vez todo se hacía más oscuro mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de todos en bus, no podía dormir, no podía, era mi miedo, cerrar mis ojos y poder dormir, por todas esa noches en las cuales, el me violaba, me golpeaba o simplemente me trataba de matar, esta era la única oportunidad que podría tener, ya que jamás me había atrevido hacer nada en contra de Alec, por temor a morir.

Quizás no fue la mejor decisión, dado que el cuándo despierte comenzara a buscarme y la golpiza será peor, Bella, no piense así, tienes que ser fuerte, todo es mejor, todo será mejor. Me repetía e mi cabeza una y otra vez. El bus se detuvo en Montesano por unos cinco minutos para que aquellos que deseaban comprar algo, lo hicieran, yo por mi parte solo quería que este bus pusiera la mayor cantidad de kilómetros entre Alec y yo, llegando a Los Ángeles veré que hare allí, no tengo a nadie allí y sé que será más que difícil, pero estoy dispuesta a todo por comenzar una nueva vida.

El bus comenzó a moverse de nuevo, no sabía qué hora eran pero no me importaba, ya no tendría que seguir esa vida de mierda que tenía que soportar solo por miedo.

Abrí los ojos de golpe sintiéndome desorientada, claro el golpe de anoche está haciendo sus efectos, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, mire hacia la ventana, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estábamos o que horas eran, pero el sol ya estaba bien puesto en el cielo azul, creo que estamos cerca. Mire a mi alrededor y faltaba mucha gente, quizás se bajaron mientras yo me quede dormida. Un gran letrero dándonos la bienvenida a Sacramento respondía a mi pregunta, faltaba poco para llegar.

Apoye mi frente en el cristal de la ventana mientras el bus seguía moviéndose hasta mi destino final, mi libertad, mi nueva vida. No sabía lo que me esperaba en esa ciudad, pero sé que será para mejor, tengo un buen presentimiento, estoy segura que esta ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida.

Toda la noche y parte de la mañana sentada en un incómodo asiento tendrían que valer de algo cuando el bus llegara a la ciudad. Mi espalda dolía y mi cuello también, no supe el momento en cual que había quedado dormida pero sinceramente dormí como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida y fue una de las mejores experiencias. Creo que después de nuestra parada en Montesano, el bus no volvió a detenerse. Volví a cerrar mis ojos, sumergiéndome en un sueño.

**POV Edward.**

**Los Ángeles, California. 2 de febrero **

Me removí en mi cama tratando de alcanzar la alarma que no dejaba de sonar, Martes, odio los martes tanto como lo lunes, lo único bueno es que tengo mi propia empresa, poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos fijando mi vista en la ventana por donde entraban pequeños rayos de sol, supire sonoramente y me levante de mi cama.

Soy Edward Cullen Masen, dueño de Masen Enterprise Inc. Tengo 25 años, solo me dedico a mi empresa no tengo tiempo para nada mas que no sean negocios, unos golpes tocan mi puerta de mi habitación.

- Adelante – dijo mientras me coloco mi camiseta, la puerta se abre y me deja ver a Christie, mi ama de llaves, tiene 35 y hace 4 años está trabajando para mí, aunque no puedo dudarlo es muy hermosa, pero ella no está interesada en mí solo tiene ojos para su novio, Ryans mi jefe de seguridad.

- Señor Cullen, su desayuno está listo – jamás me ha dejado de llamar Señor y me gusta cierta distancia con mi personal.

- Gracias Christie – dije mientras ella cerraba la puerta, camine hasta el baño, creo que un baño caliente me daría la energía que necesito para comenzar el día. Luego de terminar mi ducha busque mi ropa, me puse mis bóxer Calvin Klein, coloque mis calcetas, fui hasta mi closet donde colgaban todos mi trajes, tome uno negro y una de mis camisa de lino blanco, cuando termine de vestirme, puse mis zapatos, y tome una corbata azul, y Salí hacia la cocina, en ella estaba Ryan y Christie hablando.

- Buenos Días – dije sentándome en el desayunador, Christie puso delante de mí, huevos y tocino, pan Francés y una taza de café negro. Ryans asintió, anude mi corbata alrededor de mi cuello, arregle la camisa y comencé a tomar mi desayuno mientras Christie terminaba de limpiar la cocina, tenía una gran casa, digno de un exitoso empresario.

Cuando termine Ryan estaba de pie detrás de mí.

- Gracias Christie – dije levantándome y mirando a Ryans – Nos iremos en 5 – dijo mientras camino hacia mi estudio para recoger mi maletín. Cuando lo encuentro me giro hacia la salida, en la puerta de mi coche un Audi A6 de color negro esta Ryans.

Me subo a la parte trasera, prendiendo mi BlackBerry bold 9700, en un segundo mi bandeja de correo electrónico se llena de mensajes que han sido mandados durante la noche, sin no apagara mi teléfono no sería capaz de dormir durante la noche. Suspiro comenzando a leer cada mensaje y respondiéndolos. El coche entra en el estacionamiento de mi empresa, aun no termino con el asunto de mis mensajes, pero así es mi vida, jamás se detiene. Ryans detiene el coche aparcándolo en el espacio reservado para mí, tomo mi maletín y desabrocho mi cinturón de seguridad y Ryans abre mi puerta, salgo y camino hacia el ascensor, Ryans después de cerrar y poner la alarma al coche me sigue y sube conmigo en el ascensor. Presiono el botón del piso número 20, las puertas se cierran y el ascensor se eleva, no se detiene en ningún otro piso. Cuando las puerta se abre ya he termino con mis mensajes en mi teléfono. Carol mi asistente personal se pone inmediatamente de pie, me encanta cuando la gente tenga respeto por mí, claro está que si no lo hacen estarán sin trabajo rápidamente.

Entro en mi oficina, Ryans se queda afuera, tiene mi permiso para vagar por las instalaciones de la empresa pero siempre tiene que estar cerca por cualquier cosa. Carol entra en mi oficina y comienza leyendo mis citas para hoy, reuniones, y más reuniones, llamadas de mi madre, de mi hermana y de mi amigo, me entrega unos contratos que había mandado hacer para una cuantas personas. Los firme y se los di para que los llevara hasta las personas que tenían que firmarlos.

Cuando Carol termino de hablar y leer mi agenda, comencé mi trabajo, llamando, ajustando citas, revisando informes, contratos con otras empresas, y demás.

Así se pasó la mayor parte de mi mañana, entre llamadas y correos electrónicos. A la hora del almuerzo necesitaba un poco de aire, me levante de mi asiento y salí de mi oficina, Carol me miro con un rostro bastante confundido.

- Saldré, donde esta Ryans – pregunto mientras camino hacia el ascensor.

- Está en la cafetería lo llamare para que se una a usted en el vestíbulo – las puertas del ascensor se abre y entro.

- Lo quiero en 5 minutos allí – me meto en el elevador y las puertas se cierran, creo que hoy tendrán un respiro del jefe. El elevador desciende por todos los pisos, espero que Ryans esté allí, ya que no me gusta esperar. Salí del elevador en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, para mi gusto Ryans estaba en la puerta esperándome.

- Señor – asiente una vez hacia mí.

- No iremos en coche, necesito aire – dije saliendo de mi empresa y comenzando a caminar, porque tengo esta necesidad de salir, esta necesidad de caminar, jamás lo había sentido, jamás había salido, siempre Carol ha comprado mi almuerzo. Esto es demasiado extraño. Mientras sigo caminando, Ryans está a mi lado.

Al doblar en una esquina, cocho con alguien, mierda como puede ser tan torpe para no fijarse por donde está caminando.

- Oh perdón, no quise – dice la chica, es de baja estatura, cabello largo color caoba, su rostro pálido, ojos de color Café profundo, como el chocolate, ella se queda en silencio mirándome fijamente.

No puedo hilar ningún pensamiento y mucho menos una oración. Es una chica hermosa pero demasiado delgada, sus ojos detonan miedo, tristeza. _Concéntrate Cullen _me reprendo mentalmente, gracias al cielo Ryans me saca de mi torpeza momentánea.

- Señor se encuentra bien – pregunta poniéndose entre la chica y yo.

- Si estoy bien – de un momento a otro la chica desaparece, pero donde se habrá ido. La busco con mi mirada, Ryans me miro confundido.

Vamos de vuelta a la empresa – dijo mientras giro y camino de regreso hacia empresa, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, quien era esa chica, ¿quién podría ser? Se veía desorientada, asustada y a simple vista se ve que está en un estado de desnutrición. No podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos café profundo como el chocolate derretido. Todo lo que quedaba de mi día fue igual, aquellos ojos me seguían y se quedaban en mi mente.


	2. Nueva Ciudad y nuevo Trabajo

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es producto de mi Imaginación :)**

**Guardián.**

**Capítulo 2: Nueva ciudad y Nuevo trabajo.**

**Pov Bella.**

Las imágenes llegan a mi mente como si las estuviera viviendo una y otra, los golpes las humillaciones, todo se repetía en mi mente.

**- Señorita –** escucho la voz de alguien, vagamente recuerdo que escape de casa, demonios mi cabeza zumba demasiado fuerte, abrí mis ojos mirando a mi alrededor.

** - ¿Dónde estamos? –** me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie en el bus, salvo aquel hombre que me mira fijamente.

**- Estamos en los Ángeles –** dice el hombre, tiene que estar en sus cuarenta o cincuenta, lleva una camisa barata de color celeste con su corbata, sonreía hacia mí, su sonrisa es sincera, haciendo que le devolviera la sonrisa.

**- um gracias –** digo mientras tomo mi bolso y el chófer se aleja.

Me baje del bus, tuve que cerrar por un momento los ojos por el fuerte sol que me llegaba en mi rostro, no tenía ni idea donde estaba, necesitaba a comprar un mapa y buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, comencé a caminar sin rumbo.

Miro hacia todos los lados, jamás había salido de Forks, esta ciudad era inmensa tenía unos edificios altos, casas, tiendas todo es muy lindo. _Creo que tengo que comprar un mapa antes de hacer cualquier cosa _pienso mientras doblo en un esquina chocando fuerte con el pecho de alguien.

**- Oh perdón no quise… -** dije atascando mis palabra cuando levante mi mirada para ver con quien había chocado y por Dios, era un chico con traje, claramente bien vestido, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas destellaban asombro haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a palpitar como un loco, su cabello levemente despeinado por el viento, demonios, otro hombre se pone entre el chico y yo, es mi tiempo de escapada, entro en el edificio que está más cerca, ocultándome.

Suspiro cuando él se aleja de la esquina volviendo por donde había venido, detrás del cristal lo miro alejándose, un mal paso bella, solo un mal paso, me repito una y otra vez. Con mi bolso en mi hombro comienzo a caminar buscando algún motel barato donde pueda pasar la noche.

Después de caminar un par de minutos encuentro un motel de mala muerte, bien es esto o nada, todo lo que tenía era 600 dólares, pero con el boleto del bus que fueron 50 dólares, solo me quedan 550 dólares, y este motel es realmente barato. 35 dólares la noche, tendré que buscar algo en donde pueda trabajar.

El dueño del motel me entrego la llave número 7, fui y abrí la puerta, era lo peor, suspire entrando a la habitación las paredes eran de un color beige gastado por lo que veo han pasado años desde que se pintó, una cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas y un cobertor de color café desteñido, el olor era a humedad era demasiado, también tenía un televisor chico y una lámpara a un lado de la cama, eso era todo, camine hasta una puerta donde está el baño, lavamanos, un wáter y la ducha, bueno era esto o dormir en el peligro de un calle, además tengo que pensar que hacer aquí, no se hacer nada, solo termine el instituto y nada más, no tengo experiencia en nada. Deje mi bolso en la cama, y me acosté en ella después de haber cerrado la puerta, más tarde iría a recorrer los alrededores y buscar un trabajo.

Abro los ojos de un salto, mi frente sudando a mares, miro a mi alrededor buscando a Alec, suspiro aliviada dándome cuenta en donde estoy, miro por la ventana y el sol está apunto de ocultarse completamente, me levanto y tomo mi bolso, salgo de la habitación y cierro la puerta con llave, la meto en mi bolsillo y comienzo a caminar mirando a mi alrededor, buscando alguna tienda, donde pudiera trabajar, espero que pueda encontrar algo ya que no quería que el dinero se acabara y pasar la noche en la calle.

Me detenido frente a unos cristales negros con letras Rojas brillantes que dejaban ver el Nombre de _the Moulin rouge_, me quedo mirando fijamente la puerta, debería entrar y ver si me dan trabajo, se bailar, no muy bien pero lo puedo hacer o solo hacer aseo, no lo sé lo que sea que me puedan ofrecer. Mi subconsciencia me miraba desconcertada con la boca abierta, sea lo que sea tengo que trabajar para vivir aquí. También tengo que saber si tenían trabajo, lo necesito. Tome un fuerte respiro y tome el pomo de la puerta empujándola hacia adentro, todo el aire se quedó atascado en mis pulmones, todo era muy oscuro, había un par de chicas que estaban bailando en la tarima y se movían muy bien, mi ánimo decayó ya que yo obviamente no me movía de esa forma, con suerte podía caminar y eso significaba un buen día para mí.

Una de las chicas tenía el cabello rubio hasta la cintura, liso, realmente hermosa, sus ojos color avellana llenos de sensualidad, creo que hasta una mujer podría sentirse caliente con ella, llevaba un corsé rojo con unas franjas Negras, una pequeña pantaletas de color negro además de su portaligas que sujetan sus medias negras y unos tacos extremadamente altos. La otra chica era de cabello castaño hasta los hombros sonríe sexy mientras baila alrededor del caño, lleva casi la misma vestimenta de la chica rubia con la diferencia que no llevaba un portaligas.

**- ¿Hola puedo ayudarte en algo? –** una voz me hace saltar en mi lugar y me doy cuenta de que el chico del bar me está mirando con una sonrisa burlona, me giro sobre mis talones para enfrentarme a aquella persona que me está hablando.

Es una mujer realmente hermosa, es de un color como la canela, su cabello color chocolate hasta más debajo de los hombros, sus ojos verdes grandes, vestida con un pequeño corsé color rosado claro y unas pantaletas blancas, mis nervios no me dejaban pensar claramente, cerré mis ojos para concentrarme.

**- Um Si** – concéntrate Bella, abro mis ojos y veo que ella está sonriendo – **yo necesito hablar con el dueño o dueña de…** - muevo mi mano mostrándole todo el lugar a mi alrededor.

**- Bueno yo soy la dueña dime que se te ofrece –** dice con una sonrisa mirando mi rostro, si mi rostro debería tener un par de marcas.

**- si, esto… yo quería saber si tenía algún trabajo –** dijo y voz suena muy aguda a causa de mis nervios.

Ella dirigió su mirada por todo mi cuerpo, estaba muy delgada y eso era obvio ya que estando en esa casa no me daban ganas de comer nada, estuvo mirándome por un buen rato, no sabía cómo actuar.

**- Sabes Bailar? –** Pregunto mientras mantenía su vista sobre mi cuerpo, yo solo fui capaz de asentir, ella tomo un respiro –** bien, sígueme necesito ver algo mas –** dijo mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y comenzaba a caminar detrás de la tarina donde la chica rubia me sonrió amablemente, le devolví la sonrisa.

Entramos en un camerino donde las letras brillantes llamaban mi atención, he de suponer que era su nombre, Tía en letras grandes plateabas en medio de la puerta, me encogí de hombros mientras entraba detrás de ella.

**- Bueno por tu rostro creo que estas escapando –** dijo mientras buscada unas prendas de ropa.

**- Algo así –** dije en un susurro, aun no podía encontrar mi propia voz.

**- Bien, toma, aquí será difícil que alguien te encuentre –** dijo mientras ponía delante de mí una teñida similar a la de la chica rubia **– cámbiate y déjame ver –** dijo dándome las ropas y mostrándome el baño, asentí y entre en el baño, creo que al final esto fue una buena idea.

Me cambie de ropa y me mire al espejo, me veía distinta, pero me gustaba, arregle un poco mi cabello y abrí la puerta.

**- Listo –** dije dando un paso hacia ella.

**- impresionante –** dijo mientras me miraba y daba vueltas a mí alrededor. –** Pero si quieres trabajar aquí, tendrás que comer más, estas muy delgada y no quiero que te enfermes –** dijo mientras miraba mi rostro. **– Creo poder hacer algo con eso moretones, Vamos para que conozcas a las demás chicas –** dijo abriendo la puerta y caminando de vuelta hacia la tarima.

La seguí, me sentía un poco incomoda usando tan poca ropa y provocadora. Las chicas que estaban en la tarima se detuvieron cuando Tia puso sus manos en alto haciendo que cortaran la música.

**- Bien chicas, quiero presentarles a… -** dijo me miro, claramente preguntando mi nombre, susurre mi nombre "Isabella" –** bueno, tendremos que acortarlo. Les presento a Bells, quien comenzara a trabajar con nosotras –** dijo y escuchamos que alguien aclaraba la garganta—**perdón, con nosotros desde hoy, así que acérquense para que les pueda presentar.**

Todos se acercaron, decir que mis nervios se hacía cada vez más grandes era poco, con mis manos trataba de tapar mi trasero.

**- ok, ella es Rose –** dijo Tia mientras la chica de cabellos rubios me saludaba **– ella es Angie –** la chica de cabellos castaños me saludo **– Ella es katie –** una chica de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros me saludaba con una enorme sonrisa**—Los chicos son Jacob y Jasper –** dijo mientras el que respondía a el nombre de Jacob me sonreía burlón, era el que estaba en el bar, Jasper levanto dos dedos desde su cabina, él era el DJ.

**- Hola a todos –** dije saludando a todos con una tímida sonrisa.

**- Bien, muéstrame lo que sabes hacer –** dijo invitándome a la tarima, mientras que la música comenzaba a sonar, las chicas se sentaron y Jacob se fue hacia la barra. Tome aire profundamente y camine hacia la tarima

_Tu puedes hacerlo, solo imita a las chicas que viste una vez en la televisión _pensaba mientras me acercaba al caño, mire hacia Tia y ella asintió dándome el Vamos para que comenzara a Bailar.

Comencé a mecer mis caderas al compás de la canción, reconocí la música era Toxic de britney Spears, comencé a bailar a sujetaba el caño con mis manos y bajaba moviendo mis caderas los más sensual que podía, el video musical se me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente y trate de recrear algunos pasos que salían en el video, podía hacerlo, era fácil. Cuando la música termino yo también deje de mover, mi respiración era agitada y mis ojos encontraron a los de Tia.

**- Bien –** dijo poniéndose de pie **– puedes moverte con ritmo así que empezaras hoy, solo haz lo mismo que acabas de hacer –** dijo girándose a los demás – **Chicas sigan ensayando en una hora abrimos y Rose, maquilla a Bells y dile las reglas –** dijo Tia mientras se iba hacia la cabina donde estaba Jasper.

**- Vamos –** sonrió Rose mientras caminábamos hacia los camarines, ella era un poco más alta que yo y su caminar era muy sensual, entramos en su camerino, las paredes eran de un color rosa pálido, muy lindo creo que todas tenían su propio camerino, en una de las paredes había un gran espejo con faroles a los costados, igual que las películas, olía a perfume dulce, como de a flores, ella se giró a mí** – tratare de esconder esos moretones en tu boca y en tu ojo –** dijo poniendo la silla frente a mí, asentí y me senté.

**- Gracias –** dije sentándome y mirándome en el gran espejo, ella sonrió dulcemente.

**- Nosotras somos una familia, si necesitas algo solo habla con alguna de nosotras y te ayudaremos –** dijo abriendo una gran maleta de maquillaje, jamás me había maquillado, por supuesto que no ya que a Alec no le gustaba, con su dedo levanto mi rostro, abriendo un objeto era como un labial pero creo que se trataba de Base **– Tia, es la dueña del lugar junto a su esposo Benjamín, el trabaja durante el día, lo podrás conocer cuando venga esta noche –** dijo poniendo base en la comisura de mis labios y comenzó a esparcir tapando mi moretón** – Los clientes vienen a entretener su vista, si alguno se propasa contigo, solo tienes que levantar tu mano y Dimitri lo sacara, una cosa te tengo que aclarar –** Dijo poniendo la base en la maleta, y tomo un corrector de ojeras.

**- Nosotras no tenemos sexo con los clientes, somos solo bailarinas –** dijo poniendo el corrector por debajo de mis ojos **– además, se te asignara un horario, un camerino y el vestuario, lo demás lo tendrás que comprar tu –** dijo sonriendo, tomo un pack de sombras oscuras **– utilizare estas por tu ojo –** asentí.

**- Gracias -** dije cerrando mis ojos mientras ella aplicaba la sombra sobre mis parpados, con cada minuto que pasaba los nervios crecían, esto era como esa película "Coyote Ugly" cuando la chica comenzaba a trabajar en ese bar.

**- Listo –** dijo cuando termino de aplicar algo en mis labios, camino hasta ponerse detrás de mí dejándome ver en el espejo, el aire se escapó de mis pulmones al ver aquella mujer en el espejo, no podía creer que ella era yo, me veía demasiado distinta, mis ojos negros, ocultando mi moretón, en mi mejilla aún se notaba el morado pero era menos, mis labios de un rojo furioso que hacían pensar que mis labios eran más gruesos de lo que eran.

**- oh… ¿esa soy yo? –** dije aun aturdida por cuan diferente me veía con todo ese maquillaje.

**- Si, trate lo más posible en tapar esas marcas –** dijo apuntando a su rostro **– de momento seré yo quien te maquille, pero tendrás que aprender a hacerlo por tu misma.**

**- Sí, claro –** dije, pegue un salto cuando la puerta se abrió.

**- Rose estamos por empezar, tu serás la primera y Luego Bells –** dijo Tia entrando al camerino de Rose y mirándome fijamente. **– Impresionante Rose, aun no puedo creer como no te contratan para maquillista de modelos, o de películas –** dijo sonriendo mientras que rose removía su cabello que caía por su hombro con aire despreocupado.

**- Gracias –** dije mientras me ponía de pie, creo que tendría que practicar con estos zapatos.

**- Bells, luego que bailes, le ayudaras en la barra a Jacob, tu solo bailaras una vez por noche hasta que este mas lista de hacerlo más veces, tienes que ponerte esto** – digo pasándome un pequeño short negro, unas botas negras de un taco demasiado fino y muy alto solo espero jamás caerme con esas cosas ya que posiblemente me ropa el cuello , una camisa blanca, un pequeño chaleco sin mangas y una corbata negra **– ya sabes si alguien te toca o te golpea el trasero, levanta tu mano y Dimitri se hará cargo de todo.**

**- si, lo entiendo –** dije frotando mis manos.

**- No estés nerviosa, será unos 4 minutos y listo, solo hazlo como hoy –** dijo Tia saliendo del camerino **– Rose a la tarina Ahora –** Rose sonrió y salió hacia la tarima, la seguí, necesitaba ver como lo hacía, así podría hacerlo cada día mejor y podría imitar sus movimientos.

La música comenzó a sonar, mientras que rose salía hacia la tarima con un caminar sensual, moviéndose con ritmo lleno de sensualidad, mire hacia el público, estaba lleno de hombres, mirándola con deseo y lujuria cada movimiento que Rose hacía, creo que no poder hacerlo, son muchos ojos viéndome.

Me arrodille mirando la habilidad que tenía Rose para moverse y llenaba el ambiente de placer, varios hombres ponían dólares en un frasco que iban pasando por las mesas, me fije que llevaba el nombre de rose, creo era para las propinas, ya que no se les permitía tocar a las bailarinas, creo que una buena forma de protegernos, vaya ya estoy incluyéndome con ellas.

Espero que todo salga bien y me den buenas propinas ya que necesitaría el dinero para comprar maquillaje y esas cosas que necesito para trabajar aquí. La música comenzaba terminar eso solo significaba que pronto tendría que subir a la tarina, solo espero que no caiga o haga el ridículo enfrente de todos esos hombres llenos de oscuros deseos.

"_Cálmate Bella y respira profundamente" _me repetía una y otra vez tratando de que mi respiración se hacía cada vez más pacífica. La música de Rose termino y ella salía con un caminar que desmoronaba a cualquier chico. Llego a mi lado y sonrió.

**- Suerte Bells, solo disfruta, piensa que estas sola, que solo eres tu –** dijo poniéndose detrás de mí.

**- Es hora del Show –** dije para mí misma y la misma música de Britney comenzaba a salir por los altavoces, Salí hacia la tarina tratando y pareciendo una mujer sensual, mientras la música corría, hacía que mis movimientos fueran más sensuales, no tenía idea si funcionaba o no, pero me sentía libre, me sentía capaz de todo.

Cuando la canción termino, Salí de la tarima cansada y muy emocionada, cuando baje Tia me abrazo.

**- Bien, hecho, has tenido una buena propina –** dijo mientras me soltaba, en mis labios tenía una sonrisa nerviosa aun con la adrenalina en mis venas – Vamos ve a cambiarte y ayuda a Jacob, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer.

**Pov Edward**

**Martes 9 de febrero.**

Toda una semana, una semana a paso desde que vi a esa chica en aquella esquina, por más que salía en la hora de almuerzo, solo para presionar al destino y encontrármela, esos ojos chocolates me persiguen de día y de noche, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando jamás me había interesado por una desconocida de esta forma, ni por Tania, mi ex novia, o ex amante, no tenía claro lo que éramos.

El sonido del teléfono de saco de mis pensamientos. Apreté el botón del alta voz.

**- Dime que pasa? –** pregunte cansadamente, el tener a esa chica en mi mente me tenía realmente cansado.

**- Señor, Emmett está en la línea 1** – Rodé mis ojos que quería ahora Emmett.

**- Tomare la llamada, gracias Carol –** dije acariciando mi frente con mis dedos, Emmett era mi mejor amigo, es abogado y tiene la misma edad que yo, lo único que nos diferencia es que a él le encanta las fiestas, yo no, soy más centrado en mis negocios. Levante el teléfono, apretando el botón.

**- Emmett –** dije tratando de que mi estado de ánimo fuera el mejor posible, imaginándome para que me está llamando.

**- Señor Cullen, que milagro que toma mi llamada –** dijo en un tono bromista, no sé cómo puede ser abogado si siempre tiene la broma a flor de labio.

**- Bueno Emmett, Dime que quieres –** dije no tenía ánimos de sus bromas, además se acercaba la hora de salida y yo solo quería irme a la casa y seguir pensando en ella.

**- veo que no estas de Humor, iré al grano –** dijo y podía imaginar que algo se traía entre manos cosa que no me gustaba, cada idea que el tenia siempre resultaba ser un fracaso.

**- sabes que no me gustan tus ideas, recuerda como nos fue por ir a la playa –** dije claramente ese incidente era el último que habíamos, echo juntos.

**- Esta bien, lamento lo de la playa, pero fue divertido asustar a esas chicas –** negué con la cabeza, Emmett no tenía remedio **– pero en fin, Hoy tenemos que salir, tranquilamente a un bar –** dijo calmadamente, sabía que detrás de esas palabras había algo más.

**- Ok, pero nos tomaremos un par de tragos y nada más, sabes que mañana tengo trabajo –** dije tratando de que el cortara la llamada antes de que yo lo hiciera y no de una buena forma.

**- Excelente, estaré en un casa a las 9, nos vamos a divertir –** dijo cortando la llamada. Suspire y seguí con mi trabajo.

A las 9 en punto Emmett se presentó en mi casa, Christie le abrió la puerta mientras yo termina de ponerme mi chaqueta Negra, llevaba unos Jeans azules, una camiseta Blanca y mis converse. Emmett iba con unos Jeans Negros, una camisa Gris y una chaqueta Negra, suspire bajando las escaleras.

**- Listo, vámonos, entre más prontos no vayamos, más pronto podremos regresar –** dije saliendo por la puerta, Ryans iría con nosotros.

Nos subimos al coche, Emmett parecía muy animado, quizás esto no era buena idea, no sabía dónde él nos llevaría. Emmett se encargaba de darle las direcciones a Ryans que iba manejando, Doblo en una esquina y al fin supe donde quería tomar esos tragos. Suspire mirando a Ryans por el espejo retrovisor del coche.

**- Bienvenido a _the Moulin rouge—_**Dijo sonriendo ampliamente, sus ojos brillaban con demasiado entusiasmo.

**- En serio Emmett, aquí es donde quieres tomar unos tragos –** Dije y mi voz era tosca, estaba enfadado de cierta forma, no me gustaban estos lugares.

**- Si, vamos, además necesito ver a mi doncella –** dijo abriendo la puerta, Ryans se apresuró y abrió la mía.

**- Doncella? –** dije en un tono de duda ya que si trabajaba aquí era imposible que fuera Doncella.

**- Ellas son solo bailarinas, no tienen sexo con los clientes, además, ella ni siquiera sabe que existo –** dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Ryans me miraba divertido.

**- Bien, entremos entonces –** dije abriendo la puerta, Emmett entro y luego yo, por ultimo Ryans, el lugar era solo alumbrado por los focos que apuntaban a la tarina, en ese momento una chica de cabellos castaños hasta los hombro bailaba sensualmente con el caño.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas cercanas a la tarima, Emmett lo había decidido para poder ver a su Amada. Rodé los ojos, esta sería una noche realmente larga. Una voz salió por los altavoces presentando a la siguiente bailarina.

**- Con Ustedes la Dulce Bells –** termino una voz masculina, la música comenzó a sonar, era Your body de Christina Aguilera, salió una chica, no muy alta pero muy sensual, a moverse, camino hasta el caño, tomándolo entre sus manos comenzó a bailar alrededor, yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, había algo en esa chica que me llamaba la atención, en un momento nuestros ojos se encontraron, era ella, sus ojos chocolates igual que la última vez, eran una delicia admirar, no podía creer que ella trabajara aquí. Ella siguió bailando hasta que su rostro quedo blanco mirando hacia la puerta, antes que la música terminara corrió hasta desaparecer de mi vista. Me gire mirando hacia la puerta, pero no había nadie.

Qué demonios había pasado, a quien vio que la puso de esa manera, se podía sentir el miedo en el ambiente, yo necesitaba verla necesitaba saber su nombre, saber todo de ella, me quedaría hasta que el Bar cerrara y yo podría hablar con ella más que seguro, otra música comenzó a sonar y una chica Rubia salió bailando y mirando para todos lados buscando a alguien, Emmett estaba perdido en la chica, esa era su amada, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en la chica, hoy me daba cuenta de que amaba los martes.

**Bueno gracias por sus Reviews, favoritos y aletas, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, tratare de actualizar dia por medio y si puedo cada dia... espero que lo disfruten :)**


	3. reencuentro doloroso

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es producto de mi Imaginación :)**

**Guardián.**

**Capítulo 3 reencuentro doloroso**

**Pov Bella.**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que había llegado a Los Ángeles, todo iba súper bien, cosa que hizo sentir un poco incomoda, cuando la vida te trata bien por un tiempo siempre algo malo pasara.

Todas estas noches han sido lo mejor, Rose de a poco se había convertido en mi amiga, la única, aunque las demás chicas eran amables, Rose se había ganado mi confianza a pulso, hasta le había contado mi historia y porque había llegado hasta aquí.

Ella me conto que sus padres habían muerto y su tío la había despojado de todo lo que le pertenecía, en un parque había conocido a Tia quien le habría ofrecido trabajo, ella acepto ya que todo los demás trabajos la habían rechazado, además de que se había encontrado con su hermano, Jasper, resulta ser que su tío los había separado cuando eran solo unos recién nacido y aquí en el Moulin Rouge se había reencontrado. Su historia era digna de una teleserie mexicana, le pregunte por que no comenzó acciones legales contra de su tío, pero dijo que no tenía caso hacerlo ya que su tío siempre se las arreglaba para salirse con la suya.

Había conocido a Benjamín el esposo de Tia, un hombre de cabellos oscuros, tenía unos ojos verdes, grandes como Tia, su piel trigueña, muy simpático y por supuesto que ama a su esposa, el amor entre ellos es palpable, me pregunto si mi matrimonio con Alec hubiera sido distinto, puede que hoy tendríamos una pequeña o un pequeño, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de patear esa idea de mi cabeza, un hijo de Alec era lo menos que quería, no porque lo odie, si no por las condiciones en las que estaba pasando, no era conveniente pensar en hijos. Las propinas eran buenas además de un sueldo fijo que teníamos, pero aún estaba en aquel mugroso Motel, quería juntar dinero y comprar alguna casa o un departamento, por ahora pagaría las noches en aquel lugar.

Me había estado preparando para duplicar mis bailes, desde hoy bailaría dos veces, y Tia me dio a elegir el horario y las canciones, mi primera canción seria Your body de Christina Aguilera e iría después de Angie. Me había acostumbrado a ir de las segundas, era más fácil, luego tendría tiempo de cambiar mi ropa y bailar otra vez. Estaba nerviosa mirando como Angie se movía al ritmo de Rihanna, era buena, creo que todos esos sensuales movimientos se adquirían con el tiempo.

Había aprendido a no mirar al público antes de salir a bailar, ya que si lo hacía me ponía más nerviosa y me desconcentraba. Rose llego a mi lado y paso un brazo a mi alrededor.

**-Tranquila veras que lo harás genial –** Dijo poniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

**- Creo que lo podre hacer –** dije soltando una sonrisita.

**- Eres buena moviéndote al compás de la música, eso es bueno, con el tiempo mejoraras –** dijo haciéndome un giño. **– Vamos que es tu turno.**

**- Aquí vamos –** dije tomando aire y la música comenzó a sonar, Salí hacia la tarima sin mirar a nadie, como la primera vez me dijo Rose, estoy sola. Tome el caño con mis manos y caminaba alrededor mientras movía mis caderas y bailaba sensual, cada día esto se hacía más fácil y me gustaba. Di una mirada a todos esos hombres que estaban allí para entrenar su vista y esos Ojos verdes con los que llevo soñado toda la última semana estaban allí mirándome, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, su respiración era un poco dificultosa, espero que sea por mi baile, seguí bailando con más sensualidad que podía, el saber que él estaba allí me hacía querer ser más sexy.

Levante mi mirada hacia la puerta y allí estaba Alec, con una chaqueta negra y pantalones negros, no sé cómo me había encontrado, muchas ideas pasaron en mi mente, las peores golpizas, corrían a una velocidad impresionante, él sonrió complacido como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro, el aire comenzó a faltarme y lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ese lugar y ocultarme, si es posible en el fondo del mar para que él no me volviera a encontrar. La música seguí sonando y yo no podía seguir bailando, sabía que en camerino estaba segura, Salí corriendo bajando de la tarina choque con Rose quien me abrazo.

**- Bells, que pasa? –** pregunto preocupada.

**- Él está aquí, él va a matarme –** dije entre lágrimas, el terror se formaba en mí y se hacía cada vez más grande.

**- Rose afuera Ahora –** dijo Tia, la música de Rose comenzaba a sonar, Rose asintió y salió para entretener a los hombres que estaban allí afuera. Sentí los brazos de Tia envolviendo mi cuerpo.

**- Vamos Bella, que pasa? –** dijo mientras caminábamos en hacia su camerino, yo no podía encontrar mi voz el miedo que sentía era demasiado grande que no me dejaba hablar.

Tia hizo que me sentara en uno de sus sillones, las lágrimas salía y recorrían mis mejillas sin detenerse, el me encontró, él me va a matar, me llevara de vuelta a Forks donde me golpeara hasta cansarse y hará mi vida más miserable de lo que era. Dios tenía que salir de aquí, tenía que escapar lejos y si es posible fuera del país, pero donde iría, tendría que ser un país en donde hablaran el mismo idioma, ya que no se nada más. Me levante para ir al camerino de Rose, donde tenía mis cosas, tenía que largarme de aquí.

**- a dónde vas? –** pregunto Tia con un vaso de agua en sus manos.

**- Lejos, tengo que salir de aquí, al menos alejarme de el –** dije entrando al camerino de Rose, mi voz estaba vacia sin vida y asi era como me sentia, Tia venía siguiéndome, la música de Rose llegaba a su fin. Con manos temblorosas agarre mi bolso con mis cosas y me metí en el baño, no podía sacarme el corsé, mis manos y mis dedos perdían la fuerza para desatar el nudo, comencé a sacarme los zapatos y las medias, para ponerme mis calcetines, me quite las pantaletas quedándome solo en mis bragas. Me coloque mis Jeans que había comprado con el dinero de las propinas y me puse mis converse, me mire en el espejo, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, el maquillaje completamente corrido por mis mejillas, respire profundamente antes de desatar el nudo de mi corsé, cuando ya lo había hecho comencé a soltar las amarras y sacándolo por mi cabeza, tome mi sostén y me lo puse, rose comenzó a tocar la puerta indefinidamente.

**- Bella abre la puerta, dinos que pasa? Te ayudaremos –** negaba con la cabeza mientras me ponía mi camiseta gris, abrí el grifo de agua lavando mi rosto para sacar las manchas de maquillaje, como ellas podían ayudarme, solo tenía que salir de aquí sentía que el aire se me escapaba y me costaba respirar. Mi rostro estaba limpio ya no tenía maquillaje y allí estaba aquella mujer, que oculte toda esta semana detrás de una capa de maquillaje volvía llena de terror.

Abrí la puerta mientras me ponía mi chaqueta, ya no podía seguir aquí. Tenía que huir y ocultarme.

**- Bella estas bien? –** pregunto Rose mirándome confundida.

**- Ya no puedo seguir aquí, el me encontró y tengo que escapar, alejarme lo más posible –** dije arreglando mi chaqueta lista para irme otra vez, puse mi bolso sobre mi hombro.

**- No puedes irte si él está aquí, te hará daño –** dijo rose poniéndose frente a mí, sus ojos se veían preocupados.

**- Estaré bien, saldré por detrás, por favor Rose, estaré en contacto contigo –** dije abrazándola torpemente, Tia está a su lado, también la abrace. **– Gracias Tia por ayudarme –** dije y comencé a caminar hacia la salida de atrás, por allí él no me vería y no me seguiría.

Los nervios seguían creciendo mientras caminaba, era tarde y las calles estaban desiertas, no sabía por dónde iba, me detuve a mitad de calle, sin saber por dónde seguir, miraba por todos lados esperando a que las calles me parecieran conocidas pero nada, _"concéntrate bella, tienes que recordar por donde es el camino" _ decidí doblar en la siguiente esquina.

**- Hola querida –** dijo Alec quien estaba apoyado en la pared con aire despreocupado pero en sus ojos veía claramente su enojo y furia trague pesadamente mientras ponía en la balanza las posibilidades de correr y no ser alcanzada pero era más que obvio que eso jamás ocurriría, el me alcanzaría con facilidad.

**- Alec –** dije en un susurro, mi boca estaba seca.

**- Si que bien te movías allí –** dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza apuntando hacia el bar mientras se acercaba a mí, quise alejarme de él, pero mis pies estaban pegados en la acera y no sabía que hacer mi cabeza solo daba vueltas **– vamos a ver si vuelves a moverte después de lo que te hare –** tomo mi brazo bruscamente y comenzó a caminar **– Ahora jamás volverás a dejarme maldita –** sus palabras destilaban odio y un motón de promesas que yo sabía perfectamente que él las iba a cumplir.

Siguió caminando mientras apretaba mi brazo cada vez más, haciendo que me doliera. Nos desviamos hasta un callejón, claramente allí nadie nos oiría, ya que era un callejón donde estaba las entradas laterales de los almacenes, el olor era fétido, un gran contenedor de basura estaba pegado a una de las paredes. El miedo crecía en mí y yo no sabía qué hacer, pero si podía pensar en todo lo que Alec podría hacer, su furia era palpable.

**- Ahora aprenderás a no escaparte, maldita Zorra –** dijo empujándome contra la pared, mis pulmones dejaron salir todo el aire que contenía, mi espalda comenzó a zumbar de manera violenta, me derrape hasta llegar al suelo. Podía ver las piernas de Alec frente a mí, se inclinó hacia mí quedando en la misma altura.** – Hoy aprenderás a respetarme y no quiero escuchar tus gritos, porque sabes muy bien que nadie podrá venir ayudarte. –** enredado sus dedos en mi cabello empujando mi cabeza hacia atrás para que lo mirara, mi cuero cabelludo dolía horrores, cerré mis ojos con fuerza soportando el dolor. Con su otra mano tomo mi rostro, presionando sus labios sobre los míos. – Serás siempre mía – susurro, lo siguiente que sentí fue su mano estrellándose en mi mejilla haciendo que mi cabeza se girara de manera brusca.

No tenía casa alguno que pidiera ayuda o que gritara, nadie podría ayudarme, al parecer él había estudiado la zona con bastante detenimiento para traerme hasta aquí. La mano que tenía en mis cabellos me forzó a mirar al frente, una lágrima solitaria recorrió mi mejilla.

**- Estarás marcada de por vida –** escupió con dureza, sabiendo que sus palabras era la pura verdad quien podría amar a una persona como yo. Su puño golpeo con fuerza mi mejilla cerca de mi ojos, rápidamente soltó con fuerza mi cabeza empujándome contra el suelo, su pie se estrelló contra mi estómago gemí de dolor dejando salir todo lo el aire que había en mis pulmones, solo quería que todo esto fuera una pesadilla.

Tomo mi muñeca levantando de un tirón, presiono mis hombros con ambas manos golpeándome contra la pared, a sujetándome por el cuello su mano seguía estrellándose, las lágrimas salían amontonadas por mis mejillas, todo estaba ocurriendo de nuevo, todos estos años sufriendo se repetían en mi cabeza mientras él seguía golpeando mi rostro sin cansarse, de un solo golpe me tiro al suelo, soportando mi peso débilmente en mis manos, su pie golpeo mi estómago, tosí y sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, su pie volvió a golpear mi estómago, mi voz sonó débil.

**- Por favor no más –** suplique, ya no podía, el golpeaba con toda sus fuerzas, en cada golpe sentía su furia, su enojo, en un momento se detuvo pero solo fuera para quitarse el cinturón. Alzo su mano con el cinturón envuelto alrededor de ella y comenzó a golpear mi espalda con el cinturón, con cada golpe no podía sostener los gritos de dolor, golpeaba mi espalda una y otra vez sin detenerse.

- Detente por favor – suplicaba en vano, sabía que no me escucharía, se detuvo, acuclillado frente a mi tomo mi rostro, no tenía fuerzas para alejarme de su toque, solo quería cerrar mis ojos y no saber nada de este mundo, su puño volvió a chocar con mi mejilla dejándome en el suelo aturdida…

**Pov Edward.**

Quede completamente preocupado por la actitud de "Bells", Emmett seguía embobado mirando a la chica de cabellos rubios que se llamaba Rose, era hermosa, pero yo seguía pensando en ella, en sus ojos, que podría haber pasado para que su rostro se volviera pálido, asustado, necesitaba saber que había ocurrido, pero ella jamás volvió a salir. En una hora ya me había aburrido y necesitaba salir de aquí lo antes posible.

**- Ryans –** dije levantándome, Emmett me miro enfurruñado en su silla.

**- Me quiero ir, ya no aguanto estar aquí –** dije mientras ponía un billete de 100 dólares en la mesa **– disfruta tu noche Emmett –** quiso decir algo mas pero yo no tenía ganas de escucharlo, me gire y Salí del bar, Ryans como siempre a mi lado.

**- ¿Señor? –** pregunto Ryans cuando nos detuvimos en frente al coche.

**- Necesito caminar, luego volveremos por el coche. –** comencé a caminar, necesitaba aclarar mi mente, todo estaba muy confuso, recordaba el rostro de aquella chica, aquel día cuando ella choco conmigo. Su rostro, mierda tenía su rostro con marcas, como no me había fijado en eso antes. ¿Quién podría dañar a tan hermoso ángel?, ¿quién podría? Doblamos en una esquina, suspire pesadamente, tenía que volver a verla, saber todo de ella, poder protegerla y darle todo el mundo.

Un grito nos hizo detener habíamos caminado unas dos cuadras desde que habíamos doblado la esquina, era un grito de dolor, con Ryans intercambiamos miradas y decidimos seguir el sonido de los gritos, cada vez se iban haciendo más y más fuertes, Ryans se colocó delate de mi mirando por un callejón.

**- ¿Qué vez? –** quise saber, Ryans me miro, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos demasiado serios.

**- Señor, es un hombre dándole una golpiza a alguien, desde aquí no puedo ver más señor –** dijo mientras continuaba mirando hacia el callejón.

**- Déjame ver –** dije mientras me ponía frente a él, por supuesto que su ceño de frunció. Fije mi vista en el final del callejón, vi a un hombre golpeado a alguien con un látigo, cuerda o un cinturón, por la oscuridad no se podía ver bien, el hombre se arrodillo delante de aquella persona golpeándolo con el puño, un poco de luz alumbro a la otra persona que estaba en el suelo. **– Mierda –** susurre alejándome de la vista.

**- ¿Qué es señor? –** Ryans pregunto mirando hacia el callejón.

**- le están pegando a una mujer –** dije mientras caminaba por el callejón acercándome hacia ese hombre. Ryans pasó por mi lado corriendo para taclear al hombre e inmovilizándolo, me arrodille para ver a la chica, rostro estaba con sangre y sus ojos cerrados, su boca botaba salida mesclada con sangre.

**- Por favor, no más –** susurro sin ganas, mi corazón se apretó, gire mi rostro para ver a Ryans peleando con el hombre, Ryans recibió un golpe y el tipo salió corriendo, Ryans iba a comenzar a correr detrás de él.

**- Ryans –** lo llame, él se giró para verme.** – ver por el carro necesitamos llevarla al hospital, llama a mi padre para que este listo para atenderla**.- Ryans asintió y Salió corriendo por el coche.

**- Tranquila –** susurre mientras sacaba un pañuelo de mi bolsillo limpiando su boca, su rostro se contrajo en dolor, suspiro y se desmayó en mis brazos.

Ryans llego con el coche, tome a la chica en mis brazos, Ryans abrió la puerta trasera del Audi y entre con la chica en mis brazos, no sabía nada de ella, aún estaba desmayada, Ryans comenzó a manejar hacia el White memorial Medical center, donde mi padre trabaja. Cada cierto tiempo acariciaba su mejilla amoratada. Saque mi teléfono marcando el número de Scott, el encargado de mi seguridad.

**- Scott, necesito verte en 30 minutos en el hospital donde mi padre trabaja –** dije Ryans me mira por el espejo.

**- Sí, señor estaré allí –** dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono, le tome el pulso a la chica en mi brazos y los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más lentos.

**-Ryans, date prisa –** dije poniéndome más nervioso, Ryans acelero y prácticamente esquivo cada auto y se pasó tres luces rojas, cuando pensé que no llegaríamos, Ryans aparco en la entrada de emergencias mi padre nos esperaba con una camilla y varios enfermeros.

Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, prestigioso Medico general, director del mejor Hospital de los ángeles, mi padre abrió la puerta y llamo a los enfermeros para que sacaran a la chica del coche, Carlisle me dio una mirada y se llevó a la chica, los seguí pero mi padre me prohibió la entrada.

**- Déjame lo demás, ve a cambiarte –** dijo con tono profesional entrando por donde ellos se habían llevado a la chica.

Mire mi camiseta cubierta de sangre, Ryans llego a mi lado con su postura tensa.

**- Llama a Christie y dile que haga un bolso con ropa y lo traiga –** dije mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas negras en la sala de espera. Ryans asintió sacando su teléfono y llamando a Christie, no sabía si llamar a Emmett, pero creo que era mejor dejarlo disfrutar de su noche con aquella chica.

Los minutos pasaban lentos y tortuosamente, mi padre no había salido para darnos alguna noticia de la chica, aun con todo esto, no podía quitar de mi mente a la chica de ojos chocolates, Christie llego con el bolso y con sus ojos desorbitados mirando mi ropa manchada con sangre.

**- Gracias** – dije tomando el bolso y me dirigí al baño, Scott me llamo antes de entrar.

**- Señor Cullen –** llamo y me gire.

**- Scott –** asentí al igual que el en forma de saludo, entramos al baño y Scott reviso cada cabina para asegurarse que estábamos solos. Me quite mi chaqueta y mi camiseta, saque la ropa de mi bolso y me la coloque.

**- ¿Qué necesita que haga? –** dijo mirando la nada.

- Necesito que encuentres una persona, aun no se su nombre pero habla con Ryans para que te de un retrato del hombre que quiero – dije tomando mis pantalones y entrando a una de las cabinas.

**- Hare lo que pueda para encontrar a esa persona –** dijo mientras que yo me cambiaba mis pantalones.

**- En cuanto tenga más información de aquel hombre te lo hare saber –** dije saliendo de la cabina, puse toda la ropa sucia devuelta en el bolso. **– quiero que utilices tus contactos y además de que reúnas a los mejores para esto, te dijo que no será fácil pero lo quiero vivo, cuando lo atrapes llévalo a Italia, donde nos encontraremos.**

Estaba decido hacer pagar a ese miserable, lo haría de la peor manera que pueda existir, Scott me miraba confundido jamás había querido vengarme de nadie, no de esta manera, pero como vi a la chica no tenía nombre y el pagaría con lágrimas de sangre todo el dolor que le causo.

**- Sí señor, hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para dar con ese tipo –** dijo abriendo la puerta.

**- Toma –** dije pasándole el bolso con la ropa **– haz desaparecer esto** – dije saliendo del baño y reuniéndome con Christie y Ryans.

Ya habían pasado más de una hora y no teníamos noticia de la chica ni nada por el estilo, Scott había hablado con Ryans y se había puesto a trabajar para encontrar a ese mal nacido. Christie estaba quedándose dormida apoyada en el hombro de Ryans.

**- Es mejor que la lleves a casa –** dije y Ryans asintió, sin decir nada se levantó, Christie se rehusó a irse pero no tenía caso que se quedara aquí. Al fin accedió a irse, Ryans volvería para hacerme compañía y protegerme.

Dejo el bolso de la chica a mi lado mientras se llevaba a Christie, revise el bolso en busca de alguna identificación, pero nada, solo había un poco de dinero, un mapa y ropa. ¿Qué tanto podría demorarse Carlisle allí adentro?

Ryans había vuelto y aun no sabíamos nada, la espera me estaba matando, eran la 1 de la mañana y nada, mi padre no había salido a darme ninguna noticia de la chica.

Me levante y comencé a caminar por la sala de espera, caminaba de allá para acá, los nervios seguía creciendo mientras que los minutos seguían pasando.

**- Si sigues caminando así harás un hoyo en la sala de espera –** dijo mi padre en un tono bromista, dándome un susto, lo mire detenidamente, Ryans salto poniéndose a mi lado.

**- ¿Cómo está? –** pregunte ansiosamente.

**- La chica…-**dijo haciendo una pausa – **está estable aunque tiene muchos golpes en su cuerpo, tiene marcas en las piernas, espalda, estomago, costillas, pecho, brazos, hombros, cuello y por ultimo su rostro, tiene su rostro completamente morado, aquel tipo se ensaño con esa pobre mujer. –** dijo mi padre con pesar, mis manos se hicieron puños rápidamente, no podía creer que alguien fuera tan despiadado para hacer algo así con un mujer. Ahora más que nunca quiero que Scott encuentre a ese maldito.

**-Puedes entrar a verla si así lo deseas –** dijo mi padre mirándome. Asentí y él se giró para mostrarme el camino hasta la habitación de la chica, Ryans se quedó en la sala de espera.

Al entrar en la habitación de la chica, fue algo chocante, allí estaba, inmóvil, en una cama con sábanas blancas, su rostro ahora estaba más limpio, pero está cubierto de moretones, tense mi mandíbula con fuerza, como era posible que alguien fuera tan cruel, mi padre me había dejado dándome algo de privacidad con la chica, era delgada, su cabello castaño, aun con su cara amoratada podía ver las hermosas facciones de su rostro.

Era tarde, ya eran las tres de la mañana, decidí quedarme, me senté en uno de los sillones, lo acerque a la cama y tomando su mano apoye mi cabeza en el colchón y cerré mis ojos deseando que ella jamás hubiera pasado todo este sufrimiento.**  
**

**Bueno gracias por sus Reviews, favoritos y aletas, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, tratare de actualizar dia por medio y si puedo cada dia... espero que lo disfruten :)**


	4. ¡¡Tu!

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es producto de mi Imaginación :)**

**Guardián.**

**Capítulo 4 ¡Tu!**

**Pov Bella.**

Todo mi cuerpo dolía, un ruido atrajo mi atención, una voz, un susurro. Por más que quería recordar algo de la noche anterior no podía, tenía imágenes borrosas de lo sucedido, pero no sé cómo llegue aquí, he de suponer que estoy en un hospital, por el ruido de la maquina marcando mis latidos, además del olor a hospital.

Por más que quería no podía abrir mis ojos, no tenía ganas, ni la fuerza necesaria para moverme. Otro sonido llego a mis oídos, como un timbre de algún teléfono, alguien está aquí conmigo. Será Alec, pero no creo que él me trajera a un hospital.

**- Diga –** dijo una voz cerca de mí, pero no la reconocí por lo que no es Alec, eso me daba un poco de alivio, aunque mi cuerpo no tenía alivio.

**- No, tenemos que hacer ese contrato lo antes posible… manda el contrato a la oficina de mi padre, iré a firmarlo y lo mandare de vuelta… no creo que sea conveniente… -** hizo una larga pausa y escuchaba sus pasos lleno de un lado para el otro.

Quería abrir mis ojos y ver quien era, su voz me intrigaba, por la forma en la que hablaba debería ser más viejo, de unos 40 o 50, debe de ser un empresario. El al parecer había dejado la habitación, suspire tratando de abrí mis ojos, al fin lo conseguí, la habitación era de paredes blancas completamente inmaculadas, una gran ventana con un cristal que me debajo ver el cielo completamente celeste y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor.

No podía mantener mis ojos abiertos, ha de ser por lo hinchado, quiero ver mi rostro, ver cómo me dejo Alec por más que duela, necesito ver mi realidad. Suspiro, muevo mis piernas tratando de salir de la cama, pero no tenía fuerzas, escuche la puerta justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerme sobre mis pies.

**- No creo que sea conveniente que se levante –** dijo una voz masculina a mis espalda, pero no era aquel hombre que estaba aquí hace unos minutos.

**- Necesito verme en el espejo –** dije en un susurro, me fije que no podía abrir mucho mi boca, lleve mis manos a mis labios y dolía, demasiado.

**- Es mejor que no toques tu cara, las heridas están limpias –** dije aquel hombre me gire a ver al hombre y quede impresionada, era muy guapo, sus ojos castaño casi llegando a rubio, sus ojos de un color celeste, pero creo que eran como grises muy lindos, rostro marcado, sonrió al ver mi mirada estudiándolo, desvié la mirada rápidamente.

**- ¿Hasta cuando tendré que estar aquí? –** pregunte mientras volvía a tumbarme en la cama, él se acercó mirando la máquina que marcaba las palpitaciones de mi corazón.

**- La tendremos aquí hasta que se recupere totalmente, trate de descansar –** dijo sacando una pequeña linterna **– siga la luz con sus ojos, solo sus ojos –** dijo mientras movía la luz de un lado para, yo hice lo que me decía, moví mis ojos mirando la luz. – bien, ahora debes descansar, luego vendré a revisarla, además de un enfermera vendrá a revisar las heridas de su espalda.

Asentí y el doctor se fue de la habitación dejándome sola, trate de recordar la noche anterior, me acuerdo de haber estado en el bar, bailando, recuerdo esos ojos verdes mirándome, recuerdo haber visto a Alec. Me encontró en una esquina, lo recuerdo golpeándome, lo recuerdo azotándome con el cinturón, pero desde allí no recuerdo nada más, no recuerdo como llegue aquí ni mucho menos quien me trago hasta este Hospital, quiero seguir con esto.

Me senté en la cama, tenía que aprovechar que estaba sola, me saque la vía de mi brazo, dolió pero ese dolor no tenía comparación, para mí era como una caricia comparado con los golpes que me había propinado Alec la noche anterior, suspire y Salí de la cama, poniéndome débilmente sobre mis pies, todo mi cuerpo dolía, supuse que la puerta que estaba frente a mi seria el baño. De seguro allí habría un espejo. Lentamente camine con cuidado hacia la puerta, gire el pomo y empuje la puerta, si, era un baño, camine hasta quedar frente al espejo, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

Mis labios estaban con varios cortes, hinchados y demasiado rojo, alrededor de mis labios estaba de un color morado casi llegando a negro, mis mejillas moradas completamente, mis ojos, completamente hinchados que no me debajo ver claramente, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, era un monstruo, estaba horrible, mire mis brazos cubierto de un color morado oscuro, ambos brazos, tenía marcado los dedos de Alec en mis muñecas cerré mis ojos no tenía ganas de ver mi piernas, he de suponer que estaba igual o peor.

Suspire, jamás podría vivir tranquila con el acechándome, tendría que vivir siempre con el temor de que el me encontrara y me dejara peor que esta vez, que no se controlara y me matara, tenía que hacer algo antes de que él lo hiciera por mí. No tenía nada porque luchar, ni nadie, así que nadie me echaría de menos, a nadie le importaba, estaba completamente perdida en mis pensamientos, comencé a caminar hacia uno de los ascensores, tenía que acabar con este sufrimiento, con este dolo que tenía en el alma, yo tenía que ponerle un fin.

A nadie le importara que la chica golpeada por su esposo desapareciera, a nadie le importo, no tengo ya nada en este mundo, para que seguir en un mundo donde todo es dolor, todo es sufrimiento, ya no sirve de nada estar aquí.

Las puertas se abrieron en el último piso del hospital, coloque mi cabello sobre mis hombros así nadie vería mi rostro deformado por los golpes, seguí caminando, al parecer nadie le importaba que una paciente anduviera rondando por el hospital, encontré la puerta que llevaba al techo del hospital, suspire y abrí la puerta empujándola, tenía que subir unas cuantas escaleras, lo hice despacio dado que mis piernas no podía sostener mi peso. Estaba débil, lo que sería muy fácil que todo esto acabara. Camine por el techo hasta llegar al borde, apoye mis manos en la baranda que sobre salía de las paredes, mire a los lejos todo era muy hermoso, pero que caso tenia si yo no lo podía ver como los demás, todo es negro, el sol daba de lleno en mi rostro, cerré mis ojos sin poder soportar los rayos del astro rey, las imágenes de todos estos años venían mi mente, los golpes, los gritos diciéndome que nada valgo, que no soy nadie, que a nadie le importo resuenan en mi mente, jamás le agrade, jamás me amo, solo tenía una obsesión, solo fui su muñeco para que el practicara los golpes, como si fuera un saco de arena.

Porque no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba antes de dar el sí, porque, porque tuve que llegar a esto, como fue que llegue a esto, me incline para subir a la baranda, el viento soplaba, despeinado mis cabellos, aguantando el dolor estire mis brazos formando una cruz, solo por una vez, hoy me sentía libre, a pesar de que mis costillas dolían, me costaba respirar, respire profundamente llenando mis pulmones del fresco aire de la mañana.

Mi mente pensaba demasiado rápido, yo jamás le di una razón para que el me golpeara, jamás lo engañe, nunca mire a otro hombre que no fuera el, nunca le mentí, jamás le falte el respeto, sin embargo el golpeaba mi cuerpo como si fuera un muñeco, como si no fuera nada y él tiene razón, no soy nadie, no soy lo suficientemente hermosa como para atraer las miradas de aquellos hombres, no era especial, no tenía un cuerpo que hiciera enloquecer a los hombres, no tenía nada que ofrecer, era mejor desaparecer, era mejor dejar de existir, dejar de sufrir, era lo que más me gustaba de esta idea, el hecho que pronto dejare de sufrir, de llorar, de tener miedo dejare todo atrás, sonreí melancólicamente, mi tiempo se había acabado, cada sueño que tenía el con sus golpes se encargó de ponerle fin, ni siquiera eso tenía, solo esto, mi mejor decisión.

**- No sería muy prudente estar aquí para pensar –** dijo una voz a mi espalda, reconocí esa voz, era el hombre que temprano estaba en mi habitación – **deberías bajar, te harás daño si no lo haces –**dijo calmadamente, yo no me atrevía a mirarlo.

**- este es lo mejor, para mí –** dije en un susurro, no sé si me escucho, tenía mi vista al frente disfrutando del viento que débilmente soplaba contra mi cuerpo.

**- Lo mejor para ti es volver a tu habitación –** hizo una pausa **– déjame ayudarte –** dijo mientras escuchaba como avanzaba hacia mí.

**- nunca más –** dije levantando mi rostro al cielo.

**- Por favor, baja –** dijo ahora estaba más cerca, como puede el ayudarme, cerré mis ojos aun con mi rostro hacia el cielo, las lágrimas salían recorriendo mis mejillas, mi rostro ardía a causa de mi llanto **– yo te ayudare, te protegeré, el jamás podrá hacerte daño otra vez, conmigo podrás ser libre, verdaderamente libre –** susurraba.

**- No quiero nada, no puedo con este dolor que me carcome el alma –** mi voz estaba quebrada a causa de las lágrimas **– el destruyo todo lo que tenía, sueños, metas, esperanza, todo lo destruyo** – susurre.

**- Cómo te llamas? -** pregunto, pero yo no le respondí, qué caso tiene, el saber cómo me llame, mi nombre era algo que quería olvidar así como todo lo demás. **– Déjame ayudarte, te prometo cuidar de ti.**

**- ¿Por qué? –** pregunte abriendo mis ojos y lo mire sombre mi hombre.

Fue demasiado rápido todo lo demás, ya no estaba en la baranda del techo, alguien me tenía con cuidado entre sus brazos no podía ver quien era, una enfermera se puso delante de mi inyectado algo en mi brazo, antes de cerrar completamente mis ojos, lo vi, vi aquellos ojos verdes, era él.

**- Tu… -** susurre mientras caía en la inconsciencia.

**Pov Edward.**

El timbre de mi teléfono sonó, despertándome bruscamente, respondí rápidamente antes de que la chica despertara a causa del timbre de mi teléfono, Carol me llamaba para hablar de un contrato con los taiwaneses, que si no lo cerrábamos hoy perderíamos una gran cantidad de dinero. No quería dejar a la chica sola, temiendo que ese tipo pudiera entrar y matarla, la mire por un momento y le dije que mandara el contrato a la oficina de mi padre, él tenía fax y sería más fácil.

No quería que la prensa se enterara de nada de mis movimientos con los taiwaneses ya que corríamos el riesgo de que alguien se nos adelantara, con este contrato podríamos dar al menos unos 20 mil empleos y muchas bocas podríamos alimentar.

Salí de la habitación de la chica aprovechando de que ella estaba profundamente dormida a causa de los medicamentos. Mientras iba caminando hacia la oficina de mi padre, iba contestando numerosos correos en mi BlackBerry.

**- ¿A dónde vas? –** Dijo mi padre asustando otra vez, porque siempre tiende a asustarme así.

**- A tu oficina, necesito que me prestes el fax, Carol, mi asistente me mandara un contrato que necesito firmar lo antes posible –** dije sin sacar mi vista de mi teléfono.

**- Adelante, yo iré a ver a la chica, ya sabes cómo se llama? –** me pregunto y yo por primera vez en toda la mañana levante mi vista.

**- No, cuando Salí de la habitación ella aun dormía, espero que cuando despierte pueda preguntarle algunas cosas –** dije y el asintió.

**- Bueno, ve y haz tu trabajo –** dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba por mi lado dejando un golpe suave en mi hombro sonreí y seguí mi camino hasta la oficina de mi padre, apenas entre fui hasta el ordenador y prendí el fax, hace mucho que no uso una de esas cosas. Llame a Carol para que me mandara el contrato.

Utilice el ordenador para seguir contestado mis correos y así estar más seguro de los correos sean mandados. Llame a Luke, mi ingeniero de informática para que borrara todos los mensajes que recibía y mandaba desde el ordenador de mi padre ya que no tenía ganas de que el supiera mis movimientos.

Llame a Ryans quien había ido a descansar un poco, le dije que trajera algo de ropa para que me pudiera cambiar, no tenía ganas de irme de aquí, hasta saber el nombre de la chica, y si es posible hasta que mi padre le de alta médica.

Ryans no demoro mucho por lo que rápidamente me cambie de ropa, el me pidió ver a la chica, creo que le tomo cierto cariño a la chica, asentí y nos encaminamos hasta la habitación de la chica cuando una enfermera salió con el rostro pálido de la habitación, mi cuerpo se tensó pensando lo peor.

**- ¿Qué ha pasado? –** pregunte mientras pasaba por al lado de la enfermera, la cama estaba vacía, corrí hacia el baño para ver si ella estaba allí, pero nada, ella no estaba allí, suspire.** – Demonios, Ryans busca por los alrededores, iré a buscarla por cada piso, no debe estar lejos –** Ryans asintió corrió hacia el estacionamiento, la enfermera solo me miraba **– Ve por mi padre y dile lo que ha pasado –** Salí rápido hacia uno de los mesones donde había unas enfermeras.

Rápidamente les pregunte a las enfermeras si habían visto a la chica, les di algunos de sus rasgos y me dijeron que se había dirigido hacia los ascensores, mi mente se ilumino, ella está en el techo. Mi teléfono sonó mientras apretaba el botón para llamar al elevador.

**- Cullen –** dije estaba ansioso y nervioso con todo esta situación.

**- Señor, la señorita está en el techo –** dijo Ryans y parecía que estuviera corriendo.

**- ¿Dónde estás? –** pregunte mientras entraba en el ascensor.

**- Voy en las escaleras señor –** dijo se escuchaba agitado.

**- No hagas nada hasta que yo llegue –** dije, en unos segundos el ascensor llego hasta el último piso.

Corrí hasta la puerta que indicaba la salida de emergencias hacia las escaleras, comencé subir las escaleras esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde, Ryans estaba de pie junto a la puerta, mirando fijamente hacia adelante, la chica estaba parada en la baranda, con los brazos abiertos, el viento alborotaba sus cabellos.

Al ver que Ryans comenzaba avanzar dispuesto a tomar la chica y poder sacarla de aquí, le tome el brazo y negué con la cabeza esto había que hacerlo con tacto, un paso en falso y la chica saltaría al vacío.

**- No sería muy prudente estar aquí para pensar –** dije con voz suave y calmada, tenía que hacer que la chica bajara por su propio deseo.**– deberías bajar, te harás daño si no lo haces –** dije, ella no se movía solo podía ver su espalda.

**- este es lo mejor, para mí –** Digo, el viento era cálido y alborotaba su larga melena.

**- Lo mejor para ti es volver a tu habitación –** hice una pausa **– déjame ayudarte –** dije avanzando hacia ella, no quería que saltara, le hice señas a Ryans para que fuera por el otro lado así sería más fácil.

**- nunca más –** Susurro con alivio, levanto el rostro al cielo, mi estómago se tensó, Ryans esperaba mi señal para tomar a la chica y bajarla. Una enfermera traía una jeringa, mi padre se detuvo al verme interactuar con la chica.

**- Por favor, baja –** dije acercándome aún más a la chica **- yo te ayudare, te protegeré, el jamás podrá hacerte daño otra vez, conmigo podrás ser libre, verdaderamente libre –** susurre, lo haría, pero no quería que ella cometiera esta tontería por él.

**- No quiero nada, no puedo con este dolor que me carcome el alma –**Su voz detonaba la angustia y el miedo está impreso en cada palabra**– el destruyo todo lo que tenía, sueños, metas, esperanza, todo lo destruyo –** siguió susurrando como si quisiera que nadie la escuchara

**- Cómo te llamas? -** pregunte, tenía que saber su nombre, aunque no era el mejor momento, pensé que esta trivial pregunta la distraería lo suficiente** – Déjame ayudarte, te prometo cuidar de ti.**

**- ¿Por qué? –** pregunto y lentamente giro su rostro, Ryans aprovecho para tomarla en brazos y bajarla de la baranda, la enfermera se acercó y nuestras miradas se encontraron, quede como una estatua, ella, era ella, la chica de los ojos como chocolate, Bells, era ella.

**- Tu… -** dijo reconociéndome y sus ojos se cerraron a causa del medicamento, mi padre se estaba agachando para tomar a la chica en sus brazos.

**- Déjame –** dije mientras la alzaba en mi brazos, Ryans se sacó su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de la chica cubriéndola **– Gracias** – dije mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Todo estaba confuso, quien era el hombre que la estaba golpeando la noche anterior, fue el a quien vio, en el bar, por eso fue su actitud? La clara evidencia que ella le temía, de por si lo conocía, sería su novio, ahora más que nunca quiero que Scott encuentre a ese desgraciado.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entramos rápidamente, podía notar lo fría que ella estaba a causa de estar tanto tiempo en el techo, imaginarme que si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo, quizás jamás la hubiera encontrado, mi corazón se apretó al ver su rostro, lleno de moretones, ahora dormía plácidamente.

Ryans abrió la puerta, y arreglo la cama, pedí que trajeran unas cuantas mantas más para que ella pudiera estar más a gusto y sus cuerpo recuperara el calor. Una enfermera entro y le puso de nuevo la vía. Además de conectar la máquina para revisar su corazón, dijo que estará durmiendo al menos una horas. Ryans fue por comida, ahora no me movería de su lado, tendría que avisarle a las chicas del bar, sería correcto. Me encogí de hombro y llame a Carol para que me consiguiera el número del bar.

Unos minutos después Carol llamo dándome el número de teléfono, marque el número del bar, sonó varias veces antes de que alguien contestara.

**- The Moulin Rouge –** hizo una pausa **- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –** digo una voz femenina.

**- Habla Edward Cullen, Necesito hablar con… -** hice una pausa tratando de acordarme del nombre de la chica de Emmett, he de suponer que conoce a Bells.** – Rose, necesito hablar con Rose por favor –** dije esperando alguna respuesta.

**- Espere un momento por favor –** dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea. Escuche "no conozco a ningún Edward Cullen", Suspire y espere pacientemente.

**-Habla Rose, dígame que quiere –** dijo su tono de voz dejaba ver que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, iría al grano.

**- Disculpe por ocupar unos minutos de su tiempo pero creo que este le interesara –** hice una pausa mirando a Bells en la cama **- ¿Conoce a Bells? –** pregunte.

**- Sí, pero ella ha dejado el Moulin rouge ayer por la noche –** dijo apresuradamente.

**- Ella está en el hospital, la encontré golpeada en la calle y necesitamos su documentación, ¿usted cree que nos pueda ayudar? –** dije amablemente.

**- Oh por Dios! –** grito y tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído. – **En que hospital esta? –** pregunto y su voz sonaba quebrada y ahogada a causa de las lágrimas.

**- En el White Memorial Medical Center –** dije en un susurro, Ryans venia entrando con comida, le hice señas para que se mantuviera callado.

**- Iremos enseguida, ella dejo su billetera aquí, la llevare si eso ayuda –** dijo atropelladamente.

**- Claro, Pregunte por el doctor Carlisle Cullen** – dije.

**- Por supuesto, nos vemos** – dijo cortando la llamada.

Corte la llamada, ayude A Ryans con la comida y comimos, le conté a quien estaba llamando y quien resulto ser la chica, él no se mostró asombrado por lo que había pasa, me dijo que ya había reconocido a la chica. Me molesto que no me lo digiera pero he de suponer que él creía que yo ya lo había hecho. Aun no tenía noticias de Scott eso me tenía nervioso, ya que ese tipo aun andaba por allí caminando tranquilamente, mientras que Bells está en el hospital. El paga caro cada uno de los golpes, cada marca que ella tiene en su cuerpo, para él será aún más peor de lo que pudiera imaginar o pensar.

**Que lo disfruten.**


	5. Presentaciones

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es producto de mi Imaginación :)**

**Capítulo 5. Presentaciones.**

**Pov Edward.**

Con Ryans acomodamos las cosas que había comprado para que comiéramos, el silencio estaba presente en la habitación, no me había dado cuenta de que Ryans había reconocido a la chica, ¿Cómo es que la reconoció y yo no pude? es por eso que su preocupación, una ola de Celos recorrió mi espalda llegando hacia mis manos convirtiéndolas en un puños, haciendo que me incomodara más de lo necesario, no podía creerlo, apenas conozco a la chica y ya siento celos de mi guardaespaldas, trate de enfocarme en comer y no pensar en mis estúpidos e infundados celos, gire mi cabeza mirando a la chica que estaba durmiendo, tranquila, Bells, ese sería su nombre real, ¿Por qué ese tipo la golpeo de esa manera? ¿Quién era para hacer eso? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo sin tener ningún tipo de remordimiento?

Ryans se aclaró la garganta, dirigí mi mirada hacia él pero él dirigió su mirada hacia mis manos que estaban convertidos en puños sobre la pequeña mesa. Terminamos de comer en el mismo silencio, no era incomodo, pero yo por lo menos no tenía mucho que decir.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejándome ver a una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios, la reconocí de inmediato, se veía muy hermosa sin todo ese maquillaje y esa ropa que deja muy poco para la imaginación. Me coloque de pie como un resorte y ella se acercó a Bells, tomando su mano susurraba cosas que no entendía del todo. Ryans quito todo lo que habíamos utilizado y rápidamente dejo la habitación.

Espere a que ella hablara no quería interrumpir cualquier cosa que ella le dijera a Bells, parecía como si solo moviera su boca.

**- ¿Qué paso? –** Su voz era como seda, muy hermosa, sonó como un susurro lo cual me sorprendió que me hablara.

**- La encontramos en un callejón, aun cuando el tipo la estaba golpeando –** dije mientras las imágenes llegaban a mi mente, necesitaba que Scott encontrara a ese tipo para sacarle el corazón con mis propias manos.

**- Oh por Dios! –** dijo su voz era aterrada llena de miedo. Sabría ella el porqué de todo esto.

**- Necesito la identificación de ella, para llenar los papeles del hospital, y saber si saber ¿tú sabes quién fue? –** susurre no quería que Bells se despertara, ella necesitaba descansar.

**- Su esposo –** escupió con odio, mis manos se convirtieron en unos puños automáticamente.

**- Si te pidiera que me ayudaras, por el bien de ella, ¿lo harías?** – pregunte, sacando mi teléfono para llamar a Scott.

**- Por supuesto, haría lo que fuera por ayudarla y que ese tipo pague por todo el daño que le hizo a mi amiga –** dijo alzando su mano para acariciar el rostro de Bells.

Marque el número de Scott, esta nueva información nos ayudaría a encontrar más rápidamente a ese mal nacido, mi mente maquinaba las peores escena en las cual él podría morir, pero primero él tendría que sufrir aún más de lo que hizo sufrir a Bells. Al terminar de hablar con Scott, Rose me miraba, no sabía si era asombro pero de seguro estaba sorprendida por mi actitud y las ganas de encontrar a ese tipo.

**- Scott es el encargado de mi seguridad además de hacer otro tipo de trabajos, el encontrara a ese tipo, pero necesito que le digas todo lo que sabes acerca del esposo de ella –** dije mi voz de autoridad hizo que ella se estremeciera en su asiento.

**- Lo hare, solo por ella –** Miro a Bells, mientras hablaba, me alegra ver que ella la quería como amiga.

**- Bien** – dije mirando la hora **– ella despertara en un par de horas, tuvieron que suministrarle unos tranquilizantes, estuvo a punto de cometer una estupidez –** termine mi oración entre dientes, recordando lo que había pasado.

**- No lo puedo creer –** dijo Rose al borde de las lágrimas.

**- no hay dejarla sola, para que no vuelva a ocurrir, necesito la documentación de ella –** dije acercándome a la cama, Rose se removió sacando una billetera de color marrón desde su cartera negra, me la extendió.

**- Aquí tienes –** dijo aun su voz se notaba rara a causa de las lágrimas.

**- Gracias –** dije tomado la billetera de color marrón – **iré a poner en orden los papeles del hospital.**

Rose asintió, Salí de la habitación con muchas cosas en mi cabeza, aquel tipo era su esposo, ella era casada, que sabría Rose de él, ¿Por qué razón él quería lastimar a su esposa? No podía encontrar la razón por la cual él era así, mi cabeza pensaba y buscaba algo, pero no había nada, era obvio y absurdo ya que yo jamás podría poner una mano encima de una mujer para dañarla, eso va encontrar de todo lo que se y de todo lo que se me han enseñado.

Suspire caminando hacia la oficina de mi padre. Levante mi mano tocando la puerta y esperando por la respuesta.

**- Adelante** – escuche la voz de mi padre del otro lado de la puerta, gire el pomo y entre en la oficina de Carlisle, él estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Mantenía su mirara en unos documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio.

**- Tengo la documentación de la chica –** dije, mi voz no me sorprendió, no contenía ninguna emoción, no sabía cómo manejar todo esto, todo era muy fuerte para mí y no entendía nada, porque sentía esta rabia que quemaba y solo quería golpear a alguien. Mi padre se había dado cuenta de mi situación.

**- Bien, siéntate y haremos la documentación –** dijo mientras buscaba el expediente de la chica.

Me senté en uno de los asientos, entre mis manos estaba la billetera de Bells. La abrí sacando la identificación, una foto muy linda con una leve sonrisa me miraba, sus ojos chocolates me cautivaban una vez más.

**- ¿Cuál es su nombre?** – pregunto mi padre mirándome con curiosidad. Le di la identificación.

**- En vez de poner su real apellido ponle Masen, así si el tipo la está buscando no podrá encontrarla-** . Carlisle asintió.

**- no diré que no te involucres en esto porque sé que no me escucharas –** dijo mientras movía su lápiz sobre el papel, escribiendo y llenando casillas **– solo te apoyare en todo lo que necesites, de alguna forma puedo ver que hay algo mas con ella –** dijo mirándome, mi padre me conocía mejor que mi propia madre.

**- Gracias –** fue todo lo que dije con respecto a sus palabras sabía que Carlisle me apoyaría en todo. El me devolvió la identificación.

**- De nada! –** Hizo una pausa **– Firma, como responsable de ella –** me dio el lápiz y firme.

**- Todo los gastos ira por mi cuenta –** dije sonriendo. **– ya sabes el procedimiento para eso. Iré a devolver esto –** levante la billetera de color marrón en mi mano.

**- Deberías llamar a tu madre –** dijo sin mirarme, sabía que ella siempre se ponía en mi contra por todo. Suspire y asentí, era una promesa vacía, ya tendría tiempo para lidiar con mi madre.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Bells, escuche unos murmullos, ella ha despertado y estaba conversando con Rose. Debería preguntarle cómo se llamaba, me encogí de hombros dejando ese pensamiento lejos, ahora lo que me preocupaba era la reacción de Bells. Ryans estaba sentado en una de las sillas que habían en el pasillo, al final de este venia caminado Scott junto con Emmett, lleve mis manos hacia mi frente, frotándola cansinamente, ¿Qué demonios quería Emmett ahora? Ryans me miro y yo solo asentí, rápidamente él se colocó de pie detrás de mí.

**- Scott –** dije en un tono autoritario.

**- Señor Cullen –** saludo asintiendo solo una vez. Emmett tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, el sabia o presentía que clase de trabajo estaba teniendo con Scott ya que era rara vez que nos veíamos personalmente.

**- Emmett ¿Qué haces aquí? –** dije y mi voz sonó cansada. Él lo noto.

**- Llame a tu casa, Christie me dijo que te encontraría aquí, estaba preocupado por lo de anoche, después de que te fuiste el club cerro. –** dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Él no sabía que su amaba estaba detrás de esa puerta que estaba a mi lado derecho.

- Y? – volví a preguntar, no entendía a venia tanta preocupación de parte de Emmett.

**- He venido por si necesitas mi ayuda, sé que estas tramando algo –** dijo apuntando a Scott **– de principio pensé que algo malo te paso después de que saliste, pero ahora sé que hay algo más.**

**- Bien, necesitare tus servicios como abogado, como amigo puedes mantener la boca cerrada con todo lo que escuches, ¿está claro? –** dije mirando fijamente a Emmett, ya que no confiaba en su boca. Él se encogió debajo de mi mirada.

**- Como abogado, sabes que es mi deber mantener todo en confidencia, como tu amigo, puedes contar que yo no diré nada –** dijo su voz me dejaba ver que estaba en serio, espero no equivocarme con él.

**- Bien, Scott –** dije y el levanto su mirada hacia mí **– cuidado con tus preguntas –** dije mientras entraba. Mire rápidamente hacia Isabella, me encantaba su nombre.

**- Hola –** dijo en un susurro mirándome calmadamente, pero al inspeccionar los rostros de los que me acompañaban su rostro se tornó en miedo.

**- Tranquila –** dije acercándome a la cama, ella volvió a fijarse en mí, mirar su rostro todo cubierto por moretones no hacía nada fácil tener mi temperamento bajo control **– él es Ryans, mi guardaespaldas –** dije y Ryans asintió hacia Isabella.

**- Un gusto señorita –** dijo Ryans saludándola, esa ola de celos volvió a mi golpeando con más fuerza al ver que ella le sonreía abiertamente. "mierda Edward controlate" repetia en mi mente una y otra vez.

**- Scott –** él fue más relajado, solo levanto su mano **– él es el encargado de mi seguridad y porque todo valla como debe de ser –** dije y ella me miraba fijamente, como me gustaría saber lo que estaba pensando.

**- Él es Emmett abogado y mi amigo –** dije y Emmett sonrió, yo sabía cuál era la causa de su amplia sonrisa. Su amaba estaba allí, ella lo miro al igual que Isabella, pero en el rostro de Rose había una chispa que no entendía.

Isabella me miraba como esperando algo, pero yo no sabía que era, era algo realmente incomodo no saber que era.

**- aun no sé quién eres –** dijo en un susurro, por supuesto eso era lo que faltaba, yo no me había presentado.

**- Soy Edward Cullen Masen –** dije y ella sonrió.

**- Soy Isabella… -** hizo una pausa su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo en la pared. **– Swan, Isabella Swan—**sonreí

**- Mucho gusto Isabella –** me encantaba el sonido de mi voz al pronunciar su nombre, como mi lengua envolvía cada palabra.

**- Encantada de conocerte, aprovecho para disculparme por chocar contigo el otro día –** dijo enredándose en sus palabras, sonreí.

**-No te preocupes por nada –** dije e hice una pausa mirando a Scott **– Scott me está ayudando a encontrar a tu esposo –** su rostro hizo una mueca de miedo **– no es para lo que estás pensando, el jamás volverá a tocarte. –** Mire a todos en la habitación**– podría tener un par de minutos con Isabella por favor –** Rose rápidamente miro a Isabella buscando un indicio para quedarse, Ella asintió y Rose se puso de pie y salió.

Emmett salió detrás de Rose, quizás hoy sería su oportunidad para conversar con Rose. Scott lo siguió y Ryans salió. Isabella me miro.

**Pov Bella.**

El abrir mis ojos y encontrarme con Rose en mi habitación fue un gran alivio, ella me comento que todos en el club estaban preocupados y que pronto vendrían a verme, aunque sea idea no me gustaba ya que, todos verían en las condiciones en las que estaba y mis moretones que dejaron mi rostro totalmente deformado.

Aún recuerdo aquellos ojos verdes que me miraron con sorpresa hoy en la mañana en la azotea del hospital, pero era extraño ya que cuando recién desperté aquí, su voz no encajaba con su rostro, su voz demostraba más edad, él tendría unos 27 o 28 años o más.

La puerta se abrió dejándome ver al chico de ojos verdes, y tres hombres más.

**- Hola –** susurre al ver al chicos de los ojos verdes, espero que él me diga su nombre era extraño tener que pensar en el como el chico de los ojos verdes. Mire a los tres hombres que entraron detrás de él, parecían policías, serían gente de Alec que estaban buscándome, el miedo se posó en mi estómago y el de ojos verdes se preocupó.

**- Tranquila –** dijo acercándose a mi cama, su voz era suave tratando de no asustarme, estiro su mano hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado**– él es Ryans, mi guardaespaldas –** dijo y Ryans asintió a modo de saludo.

**- Un gusto señorita –** dijo Ryans saludándome, sonreí abiertamente es realmente guapo. Ojos azules, su barba naciendo en su rostro mis manos picaban por tocarla, realmente lo hacían ver realmente guapo. Pero no tanto como el hombre de los ojos verdes.

**- Scott –** dijo y el susodicho levanto su mano, un hombre guapo de ojos cafés con una sonrisa que contagiaba **– él es el encargado de mi seguridad y porque todo valla como debe de ser** – dijo con un tono decidido, se notaba el poder que tenía, yo solo estaba maravillada y aun no podía creer que esa voz es de ese hermoso rostro.

-** Él es Emmett abogado y mi amigo –** dije y Emmett alto, de ojos azules, un cuerpo que debajo de ese traje se notaba los músculos, sonrió por un segundo me miro pero luego miro a Rose, a él ya lo había visto varias veces en el club. Será algún enamorado de Rose.

Lo quede mirando fijamente esperando para que me dijera su nombre, pero me miraba sin decirme nada, tendría que decir algo para que sacarle el nombre.

**- aun no sé quién eres –** susurre y él sonrió como si hubiera descubierto américa.

**- Soy Edward Cullen Masen –** dijo en un tono educado y ceremonial, hermoso nombre, pensé para mí.

**- Soy Isabella… —** hice una pausa pensando en mi apellido estaba claro que no tenía ganas de seguir siendo la esposa de Alec** – Swan, Isabella Swan—** dije y mi nombre sonaba hermoso con el apellido de mi padre. Alec dijo que él había muerto, me hubiera gustado que él estuviera aquí conmigo.

**— Mucho gusto Isabella —** y su voz acaricio mi nombre de tal manera que hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran pero creo que nadie lo noto ya que mi rostro estaba cubierto de moretones.

**— Encantada de conocerte, aprovecho para disculparme por chocar contigo el otro día —** dije nerviosa y mi lengua enredada las palabras haciendo que se escucharan rara y chistosas.

**— No te preocupes por nada ––** dijo mirando a Scott y siguió hablando** —Scott me está ayudando a encontrar a tu esposo —** el miedo afloro posándose en mi rostro y él lo noto **— no es para lo que estás pensando, el jamás volverá a tocarte. —** mire a todos en la habitación, no sabía para que quería encontrar a Alec **– podría tener un par de minutos con Isabella por favor —** Dijo y miro a Ryans y a los demás en la habitación.

Rose me miro y yo sabía que si le pedía que se quedara ella lo haría sin importar lo que Edward dijera, Asentí haciéndole ver a Rose que no pasaba nada, de alguna manera sobrenatural confiaba mucho en Edward, me sentía cómoda con él.

Todos dejaron la habitación dejándome a solas con Edward, no sabía nada del aun así, no tenía miedo de estar con él. Se sentó en el sillón donde estaba Rose.

**— Necesito que confíes en mí –** dijo tranquilamente.

**— Confió en ti –** dije rápidamente, luego de que pronuncie las palabras me di cuenta de su peso.

**- Bien –** dijo sonriendo levemente** – no quiero que te preocupes de nada, Scott encontrara a tu esposo, pero para eso necesito que le digas a él todo lo que sabes, si no quieres hablar a solas con él, Rose te puede acompañar y yo también –** dijo mirándome seriamente.

**- Lo hare si tú y Rose están aquí conmigo –** dije en un susurro.

**- Bien –** levanto su mano y la acerco a la mía con cuidado, sonreí tomando su mano.

**- Hare lo que pueda –** dije mirándolo a los ojos el asintió y acaricio el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar.

**- No puedo fingir que se cómo te sientes –** tomo aire para seguir hablando **– Pero sabes que soy estoy aquí, que soy real, puedes hablar o no decir nada, pero quiero que sepas que no te dejare sola –** dijo mirándome con ternura, desde que entro en la habitación era la primera vez que en su mirada veía más que poder y autoridad, veía preocupación y ternura.

**- Gracias –** mi voz sonaba ahogada a causa de las lágrimas, no me había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llorar. Edward saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y con extremo cuidado seco mis lágrimas.

**- Quiero que cuando salgas de aquí, te vayas conmigo, así podre protegerte mejor y ayudarte –** susurro cerré mis ojos.

**- Porque? –** dije sin pensarlo pero era una pregunta que me estaba volviendo loca y rondaba mi cabeza desde que me ayudo hoy en la azotea.

**- Eres especial, eres una mujer, que nadie puede tocar. Me asegurare que él jamás te vuelva a tocar –** término con voz dura y llena de rabia e ira.

**- Él es peligroso** – susurre sabiendo de ante mano de lo que era capaz Alec y me aterraba.

**- Lo encontrare y pagara por lo que él ha hecho, eso te lo prometo –** dijo el peso de sus palabras me golpeaban, no sabía si estar aterrada o feliz porque alguien me ayudara a salir adelante.

Sin pensarlo dos veces él se levantó y presiono sus labios en mi frente, cerré mis ojos, no sabía cómo sentirme, todo era muy confuso para mí.

**- Ahora entrara Scott y rose para que puedas hablar –** dijo caminando hacia la puerta, asentí y el abrió la puerta. **– Rose, Scott por favor entren –** dijo haciéndose a un lado para que ellos pudieran entrar. Rose me miro e inspecciono mi rostro en busca de algo anormal aparte de los moretones y lo demás.

**- Estoy bien –** susurre y Rose se sentó en su asiento a mi lado. Edward se quedó de pie al final de la cama, mientras que Scott saco una grabadora y la puso en la cama, estaba de pie a mi lado izquierdo de la cama. Suspire asintiendo hacia Scott.

**- Bien, empezaremos con Isabella —** el me miro esperando algo, se giró a mirar a Edward y este asintió en su dirección.

**— ok –** suspire **— Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y estoy casada con Alec Evans, nos casamos el 15 de septiembre de 2008, en nuestro noviazgo era normal, me sentía enamorada y cuando me propuso matrimonio yo no dude en darle el si –** suspire cerrando mis ojos recordando cada detalle, era como estar viviéndolo otra vez. **– Desde que nuestro matrimonio, él me ha golpeado, primero fueron golpes pequeños, pero al pasar de las semanas fueron más y más fuerte y brutales. –** Mire a Edward y él tenía sus manos convertidos en puños, sus nudillos eran blancos por la fuerza en la que estaba apretando sus manos.

**- el quebró varios de mis huesos, manos, tobillos, hombros, codos, costillas –** hice una pausa para tomar aire y recuperar mi voz **– hasta que un día no lo aguante más, luego de que me golpeara y quemara mi mano decidi que yo ya no podia seguir viviendo asi, tenia que acabar este cuento, pense en muchas cosas, yo ya no tenia nada por que seguir existiendo-** Rose alcanzo mi mano y la apreto dandome apoyo- **Arregle todo para poder escapar y nr la hora de la cena fue cuando ****entre la comida le puse unos tranquilizantes, de esa forma pude escapar de él y llegue aquí, pero mi felicidad no duro todo lo que yo pensaba, el me encontró y lo demás creo que ya lo sabes –** dije mirando a Scott no tenía ganas de recordad la noche pasada, mire el rostro de Rose y de Edward, estaban completamente blancos como si estuvieran enfermos.

**- Bien, esto nos podría ayudar a darnos una idea de que podríamos hacerle a Alec cuando lo encuentre –** dijo Edward su voz estaba cargada de dolor y furia.

**- Sabes si tiene familia? –** pregunto Scott haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Edward.

**- Si, tiene familia en Italia, pero jamás los conocí, ellos nunca vinieron a verlo, ni siquiera cuando nos casamos –** dije encogiéndome de hombros hice una mueca de dolor, Edward me miro preocupado le sonrei pero seguia pensado en que era rara la situación familiar de Alec.

**- Donde Vivian? –** pregunto Scott.

**- En Forks, Washington. Allí crecí al igual que Alec –** me costaba decir su nombre **– el conocía los ángeles, anoche el encontró fácilmente las calles sin problemas –** dije en un susurro, recordando la noche anterior cuando caminaba decidido por las calles hasta encontrar la calle que necesitaba no cabia dudas que el ya sabia el lugar de memoria.

**- Nadie le echara de menos si deja de existir –** susurro Edward, lo quede mirando sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, eso era una una promesa que incluida muchas cosas.

**- Señor Cullen, ya he hablado con la señorita Hale –** dijo Scott mirando a Edward, él lo miro confundido. **– Con Rose**.

**- Bien, Isabella, Emmett está aquí para hagas la demanda de divorcio. ¿Lo quieres hacer? –** pregunto con cuidado.

**- Si –** dije decidida a alejarme lo más que podía de Alec, ya no me importaba nada con respecto a Alec, solo quería ser libre y si Edward me ayuda con eso, sería lo mejor.

Ahora podría saborear la verdadera libertad aunque eso llevaría tiempo, ya que no sabían dónde estaba Alec, lo que en realidad importaba es que el ya no estaría allí para atormentarme, ya no estaría allí para hacer mi vida una porquería como lo hizo todos estos años.

**que lo disfruten ;)**


	6. Mansion y Promesa

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es producto de mi Imaginación :)**

**Capitulo 6 Mansión y Promesa**

**Pov Bella**

Habían pasado cinco días desde que había ingresado al hospital después de esa noche donde Alec me encontró y me dio una golpiza que jamás podré olvidar, después de que Scott tomara mi "declaración" por así decirlo. Emmett me pregunto si quería hacer la denuncia de Divorcio, esa no era un cosa que tenia que pensar mas de un vez estaba decidida a separarme definitivamente de Alec, para mi no era una opción tenia que ser un hecho.

Durante todos estos días Edward no se ha movido de mi lado, ha estado trabajo desde mi habitación, por mas que yo le pidiera que se fuera a su casa a descansar o a trabajar pero él hacia caso omiso a mis palabras y se quedada junto a mi. Lo agradecía mucho.

Los chicos del club vinieron a verme y Tia como siempre me apoyo en todo lo que necesitara, incluso aun conservaba el trabajo cosas que creo que a Edward no le gusto ya que me dijo que no tenia necesidad de volver al club.

Los moretones en mi cara comenzaban a desaparecer con lentitud, pero aun tenia dolor en mis costillas y espalda, aun no había querido ver mi cuerpo, con lo que había visto aquella mañana me daba una idea de como estaba todo mi cuerpo.

Rose había venido durante todos estos días pero se iba temprano ya que tenia que trabajar en el club, extrañaba estar en el club, pero aun no me podía mover mucho sin que mis costillas dolieran.

Hoy era sábado y según Edward pronto me daría el alta, aun no podía creer que el Dr. Carlisle fuera el padre de Edward, se parecía pero el doctor era demasiado joven y muy guapo.

La puerta se abrió dejándome ver a Ryans junto con una chica rubia, con una hermosa sonrisa, tenia los ojos azules muy lindos, Edward quien estaba a mi lado se puso tenso, se coloco de pie mirando a la chica y luego a Ryans, sin decir nada salieron de la habitación.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y entro el doctor, sonrió tomando la tablilla que estaba a los pies de mi cama colgado, comenzó checando todo.

**- Espero que esta mañana te encuentres mejor –** dijo escribiendo algo en la tablilla.

**- Me siento bien, aunque aun duele las costillas cuando respiro profundamente –** dije poniendo mis manos en mis costillas.

**- Tranquila es normal después de lo que has pasado** – dijo mirándome con ternura, era extraño, sentía desorientada cuando el me mirada de esa forma, sin lugar a dudas que me hacia falta un abrazo paternal, pero eso jamás podría ser, ya que ninguno de los dos están aquí conmigo. Suspire y mis costillas dolieron.

**- ¿Cuándo saldré de aquí? -** pregunte esperando alguna respuesta ya que siempre decía lo mismo, "pronto".

**- Estas en perfectas condiciones de dejar el hospital hoy en la tarde, hablare con Edward –** dijo sonriéndome, le devolví la sonrisa, salio de la habitación llevándose mi tablilla, no podía dejar de sonreír por fin dejaría este lugar.

Me levante de la cama y abrí la puerta para ver a Edward y decirle que tenia que ir al mugroso motel para buscar mis cosas, era un hecho que yo me iría a su casa, no tenia caso ponerme en contra de eso él no me dejaría estar en ese motel. No después de lo que paso en ese callejón.

Asome la cabeza para mirar por el pasillo y cerca de los ascensores estar Edward, Ryans y la chica rubia conversando, podía notar que Edward estaba tenso. Su rostro se giro hacia los ascensores y de pronto apareció una chica rubia, escultural, alta, quien prácticamente le arrojo a los brazos de Edward. Suspire y mi pecho dolió horrores.

Sabía que un chico tan guapo con Edward tendría novia. La chica se alejo saludando alegremente a Ryans y a la chica rubia que estaba a su lado. Volví a entrar a mi habitación, con cierta dificultad me senté en la cama, pies colgado pegue mi mirada en el suelo. No se porque me sentía así, me sentía triste otra vez. La puerta se abrió pero no me gire para ver de quien se trataba.

**- Señorita –** llamo una voz y la reconocí, era la voz de Ryans, un escalofrío de decepción recorrió mi espalda. Levante mi mirada hacia él.

**- ¿Si? –** dije, seguramente el será el me lleve a casa de Edward, ahora creo que no seria buena idea después de todo.

**- Le traje unas cosas para que se pueda cambiar, el doctor Cullen nos ha dicho que hoy le da de alta –** sonrió levemente, no podía negar una sonrisa genuina, le devolví la sonrisa.

**- Ryans –** Llamo una voz, Ryans se paro derecho y miro hacia la puerta, allí de pie estaba Edward, su mandíbula apretada juraba que se iba a romper por tanta presión.

**- Señor –** dijo y se alejo.

**- Nos vemos Ryans y Gracias por las cosas –** dije dulcemente, Edward lo quedo mirando y el solo asintió y salio de la habitación, aquí había algo que no yo me había perdido. Mire a Edward pero aleje mi mirada de el lo mas rápido posible, el tenia novia y solo era una persona que estaba ayudando.

**- Mi padre me ha dicho que te dará el alta hoy –** dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba cerca de mi cama. Su tono no era el mismo de hace unos días.

**- Si –** respondí, que mas podía decir, con ese tono de voz ni siquiera me daban ganas de responder.

**- Bien, nos iremos en cuanto Carlisle nos de los papeles –** dijo haciendo un movimiento y sentí un peso en la cama, gire mi rostro y había puesto un bolso en la cama. Levante mi mirada, Dios esos ojos hacían que mi interior se derritiera. El trago ruidosamente y su mirada se relajo bajo la MIA.

**- Gracias –** susurre alejando mi vista de sus ojos, comencé a morder mi labio inferior sin saber que mas decir, porque esto se había vuelto complicado.

**- Te dejare para que te vistas y te arregles, mientras iré a ver lo de los papeles –** dijo y yo solo asentí, salio de la habitación, deje salir un fuerte suspiro.

Me subí completamente a la cama y agarre el bolso, abrí el cierre y mire dentro, había ropa interior, calcetas, medias, camisetas, pantalones y un par de zapatillas, me sonroje al ver que todavía tenían las etiquetas, pensando que Ryans fue quien las compro. Los precios por la ropa interior eran totalmente ridícula, saque la ropa que me pondría y fui hasta el baño. Me duche y me puse la ropa interior blanca. Me coloque una camiseta de color lila y unos jeans, no quise mirarme al espejo, me puse las calcetas y las converse, arregle mi pelo para que tapara las marcas que aun tenia en mi cuello.

Salí del baño y Edward estaba esperándome sentado en la cama, levanto su mirada y sonrió. Sonreí de vuelta.

**- ¿Estas lista? –** pregunto poniéndose a mi lado con los papeles en su mano, de seguro eran mi alta medica.

**- Si, estoy lista –** tomo el bolso y comenzó a caminar, lo seguí, aun en mi mente estaba la imagen de la chica rubia abrazándolo. Suspire y lleve mi mano hacia mi costado debería recordar de no suspirar en un buen tiempo.

Edward se detuvo y paso un brazo por mi cintura sin decir nada me acerco mas a el, seguimos caminando hacia los ascensores. El presiono el botón para llamar al elevador.

**- ¿Dónde esta Ryans? –** pregunte ya que no lo veía.

**- Nos esta esperando en el coche –** dijo serio, ¿Qué le pasaba? Su humor cambiaba siempre, será bipolar.

Asentí, no se me vio o no, no sabia que estaba mal, quizás ahora se daba cuenta de que no quería llevarme a su casa, que era un estorbo o habrá tenido algún problema con su novia, esto es demasiado frustrante.

**- No te muerdas el Labio –** dijo sin mirarme, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, inconcientemente estaba mordiendo mi labio inferior, lo solté de inmediato, al abrirse las puertas tomo de mi mano y salimos, en el vestíbulo estaba el padre el padre de Edward, con una bolsa café, no se que tenia dentro.

**- Son unas vendas que te ayudaran a respirar mejor, así las costillas mejoraran mas rápido y no tendrás dolores cuando suspires –** dijo sonriendo de lado.

**- Gracias papá –**dijo Edward tomando la bolsa.

**- Gracias Doctor –** dije sonriendo.

**- Para eso estamos Isabella –** dijo Edward volvió a tomar mi mano y salimos del hospital, nos quedamos de pie esperando a Ryans con el coche.

**- Edward –** susurre mirando a mi alrededor, frente a nosotros habían unos árboles, su tronco eran gruesos, me fije que detrás de uno de esos árboles, había alguien escondido mirándonos, me acerque mas a Edward tratando de esconderme.

**- ¿Qué pasa? –** pregunto preocupado, mirándome.

**- Es Alec –** susurre al pronunciar su nombre me dio un escalofrío que me hizo temblar – detrás de los árboles de enfrente – el giro su rostro hacia los árboles, me puse detrás de el poniendo mi frente en su espalda sintiendo sus músculos tensarse. Saco su teléfono de su bolsillo oprimiendo un número.

**- Scott…. El esta aquí, asegúrate que no salga de los Ángeles –** hizo una pausa, mirando a su alrededor, para ver si lo podía distinguir entre los árboles, saque mi cabeza de su espalda, para ver, pero no había nada **– esta cerca del hospital, lo quiero vivo Scott** – dijo su voz contenía odio y furia, corto la llamada sin un adiós o un Gracias.

El coche llego hasta la entrada del hospital y sin dejar que Ryans se bajara, Edward me subió de un tiron en el coche, aun sumida en el terror de haber visto a Alec tan cerca, no escuche la conversación que tenia Edward con Ryans quien se apresuro a echar andar el coche lo mas rápido que pudo.

Las calles pasaban rápido por mi ventana no podía distinguir nada, pero sabia que estábamos dando vueltas por la ciudad, cada cierto rato Ryans miraba por el espejo retrovisor, y volvía su mirada hacia la calle que tenia enfrente. Edward a mi lado seguí tenso y no había dicho ninguna palabra, habíamos pasado más de 30 minutos en el coche.

**- Estamos libres señor –** dijo Ryans mirando otra vez por el espejo pero esta vez miraba a Edward, gire mi rostro mirando a Edward quien no se había relajado, Edward asintió en respuesta de una pregunto no formulada, Ryans comenzó a manejar de nuevo, comencé a frustrarme por no saber nada de lo que estaba pasando pero tuve la rara idea de que era por Alec. Suspire sonoramente dejando salir un gemido de dolor. Edward alzo su mano depositándola en mi mano que estaba en mi regazo, me sorprendió y lo mire confundida.

**- Tranquila –** susurro **– todo estará bien, lo prometo –** dijo mirándome a los ojos, me perdí en lo profundo de sus ojos que brillaban por alguna razón haciendo que olvidara respirar por unos cuantos segundos, no podía encontrar mi voz para responderle.

Rápidamente y sin darme cuenta Ryans había detenido el coche frente a un gran portón de acero. El aire se me atasco cuando las puertas se abrieron y Ryans comenzó a mover el coche, sobre un camino de piedras, a cada lado había unas palmeras, dos en la entrada, dos al medio del camino y dos cerca de la entrada de la casa.

La casa, OH Por Dios, exclame en mi mente al ver tan impotente casa, era grande no era un casa, sino que era una mansión, Ryans estación el coche en la puerta de la gran mansión, Dos grandes pilares blanco estaban frente a mi, unos cuantos mas atrás estaba la impotente puerta, Edward me ayudo a bajar del coche, la puerta se abrió rápidamente, atrás de nosotros sentí el coche alejándose por otro camino, Edward tomo mi mano y entramos.

**- Señor Cullen –** saludo amablemente con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

**- Christie –** saludo Edward sin decir más.

**- Señorita** – asintió en mi dirección.

**- Hola –** dije tímidamente.

**- Me alegro que se encuentre mejor de salud –** dijo la mujer rubia, demasiado amigable para mi gusto. Edward a mi lado solo la miro.

**- Iré a mostrarle el cuarto a Isabella –** dijo Edward. Frente a nosotros había dos escaleras que se unía en la siguiente planta. Entre las escalera había una mesa con unos adornos muy lindo, claramente caros de alguna manera, mire hacia arriba y desde el alto techo colgaba una lámpara de gran tamaño que alumbraba el vestíbulo. Mas atrás de la gran mesa que había en medio podía distinguir una gran sala con cómodos sofás. Edward tiro de mi mano subiendo por las escaleras a nuestra derecha, las escaleras estaba cubiertas por una alfombra de color gris con mi mano acariciaba la baranda de mi lado izquierdo, mi mirada recorría cada centímetro de la casa.

Al llegar hasta el final de las escaleras Edward me llevo por uno de los pasillos, en las paredes colgaban varios cuadro, mas que una casa parecía un museo, quise detenerme al ver un cuadro pintado al óleo, no había nada allí mas que colores vivos y felices, por un momento desee estar como esos colores, llenos de vidas y felices, pero a lo largo de todos estos años sabia que la felicidad no estaba echa para mi, tendría que acostumbrarme a esta vida vacía sin nada mas.

Edward tomo mi mano y me hizo caminar hasta una de las puertas. Tomo el pomo y lo giro haciendo la clara invitación para entrar, Edward no había dicho nada solo me miraba esperando a que diera los pasos necesario para entrar en la habitación. Suspire entrando a la gran habitación, paredes blancas de alguna forma me hacia sentir, en medio una gran cama matrimonial, cobertores blancos, a cada lado de la cama habían unas mesitas de noche con lámparas, de un estilo Frances, a los pies de la cama un pequeño mueble acolchado de color crema, un gran ventanal estaba a un costado de la cama, el cristal se extendía desde el techo hasta el suelo, unas costinas blancas que llegaban hasta el suelo.

Me faltaban palabras para expresar la hermosura de esta habitación, aun no podía creer que estaba allí, en esa mansión. Edward se había quedado apoyado en el marco de la puerta, me adentre mas en la habitación, pase mis manos por la cama, cerré mis ojos sintiendo la suavidad del cobertor.

** -¿Te gusta? –** pregunto Edward desde la puerta de la habitación. Yo solo asentí **– Iré a hablar con Christie para que haga algo para que cenes –** dijo poniendo el bolso en uno de los silloncitos que estaban cerca de la cama. Salio de la habitación sin decir nada.

Me acerque al gran ventanal descansando mi frente sobre el cristal. No sabía que mas hacer, estaba allí pero parecía que mi mente no lo estaba. Suspire mirando hacia el gran patio trasero, podía ver parte del océano azul, juntándose en el horizonte con el cielo negro. Ya había oscurecido.

Viviendo con Alec había aprendido a tener miedo de la oscuridad.

**-La cena estará lista en un par de minutos –** dijo Edward muy cerca de mi, yo no me había movido de la ventana.

**-No tengo hambre –** susurre aun con mi frente contra el cristal.

**-Tienes que comer –** dijo Edward, sentí su mano en mi hombro. En mi garganta se había formado un nudo que hacia que se me dificultara tragar.

**-Esta bien –** dije derrotada, sin nada mas sentí los brazos de Edward rodeando mi cintura, no pude evitar tensarme, descanso su frente en mi hombro, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi espalda.

**-No sabes como lamento todo lo que te ha pasado –** susurro contra mi hombro **– por favor, permíteme ayudarte –** cerré mis ojos con fuerza aguantando las ganas de llorar, todos estos años he llorado que no sabia si tenia mas lagrimas que derramar pero las palabras de Edward llegaban mas hondo de lo que había pensado, mi respiración se hizo pesada, sin saber que decir.

**Pov Edward.**

No había aguantado las ganas que tenía de abrazar a Isabella, mis manos quemaban, sentirla así de cerca, era una sensación indescriptible. Podía sentir sus músculos tensarse a mi toque, no sabia si la estaba incomodando o si era algo mas.

**-Por favor –** susurre rogando a que me dijera que si, que me permitiera ayudarla a sanar todas sus heridas y a superar.

**-Nadie puede –** susurro en su voz pude darme cuenta de que estaba llorando.

**-Yo puedo hacerlo –** bese su hombro, no sabia si estaba yendo muy lejos, este día había sido difícil, ver como Ryans le sonreír a Bella, y ella le sonreía para el, los celos me carcomieron por dentro. Cerré mis ojos tratando de concentrarme en este momento.

Con cuidado y con suavidad la gire para poder ver su rostro, sus mejillas estaban manchadas por lagrimas, sus ojos rojos, sus nariz rosada. Me quede embobado mirando su rostro.

**-Déjame cuidarte –** susurre apoyando mi frente contra la de ella, no Hare nada mas haya, no quiero apresurar las cosas solo quiero que ella se sienta bien.

**-Si –** dijo abrazándome por la cintura enterrando su rostro en mi pecho, rodee su pequeña cintura con mis brazos, poniéndola mas cerca de mi cuerpo sintiendo su calor atravesando mi ropa hasta llegar mi pecho inundando mi corazón. La abrace con todo lo que sentía, hacia dos semanas que había la había visto y aun no podía creer que ella estuviera aquí, en mi casa.

Vamos a comer – dije separándome de ella y mi cuerpo la extraño. Ella asintió, levante mi mano hacia su mejilla y ella automáticamente cerro sus ojos, como un acto de reflejo, mi corazón se retorció, cerré mi mandíbula con furia, deje caer mi mano en su mejilla, secando sus lagrimas, cada golpe que él le había dado a Isabella, yo borraría cada marca con mis caricias. Deslice mi mano por su cuello, su hombro derecho seguíos su camino hasta tomar su mano, entrelace nuestros dedos y ella dejo salir todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, me dolía verla así, débil, frágil, asustada. Ella abrió sus ojos y me miro.

**-Vamos –** dije comenzando a caminar hasta la cocina. Christie no paso por alto nuestra llegada ni mucho menos que nuestras manos unidas.

Sonreí al ver a Isabella mirando la cocina, la ayude a sentarse en una de los taburetes, mientras que Christie nos servia una plato de pasta.

**-Espero que le guste señorita –** dijo Christie poniendo un plato frente a Isabella, luego sirvió otro para mi.

**-Gracias –** dijo Isabella mientras ella tomaba un tenedor y enrollaba en la pasta.

**-¿Ryans? –** pregunto Christie, mirándome.

**-Fue a hablar con Scott –** dije mientras comía, ella asintió y comenzó a lavar algunas cosas, dándonos la espalda a mí y a Isabella, ella me estaba mirando.

**-Lo encontraran? –** pregunto dejando de comer.

**-Come –** dije sin darle alguna respuesta. Christie nos dejo con bastante sutileza.

**-Podré volver al club? –** pregunto mirando su plato.

**-No –** dije dejando mi cubierto en el desayunador donde estábamos** – Mira, Isabella, no puedes dejar la casa sin compañía, el esta afuera y sabes de lo que es capaz, mañana entrevistare a algunas personas para que sean tu guardaespaldas.**

**- No es… -** no la deje terminar.

**Todo pasara –** tome su mano dándole un apretón **– lo prometo.**

**Gracias –** dijo volviendo a comer, algo que mas me preocupaba era su alimentación, al abrazarla podía sentir su estado de desnutrición.

Al terminar de comer, Isabella se sentía cansada, la acompañe a su cuarto donde solo se saco sus zapatos y se metió a la cama.

**-No quieres ponerte algo mas cómodo –** dije mirándola desde la puerta.

**-Estoy bien –** dijo mirándome.

**-Hasta mañana –** dije sonriéndole.

**-Hasta mañana -** trato de sonreír pero no llego a sus ojos, cerré su puerta y camine hasta mi cuarto que no estaba mas allá de un par de puerta de la habitación que Isabella estaba ocupando. Me puse mi pantalón de pijama y me metí en la cama. Mi teléfono sonó, lo mire y era un correo de Scott.

_**De: Scott Bentley **_  
_**Asunto: Atrapado.**_  
_**Fecha: 16 de Febrero 2010 10:45 PM.**_  
_**Para: Edward Cullen.**_

_** Lo hemos atrapado, ha sido difícil, Ryans tiene varios cortes en la cara y un corte en su brazo ahora esta en urgencias en el hospital, él esta en uno de los escondiste que nos dijo. Usted dirá con que proseguimos.**_

_** Scott Bentley.**_  
_**Jefe de Seguridad Masen Enterprise Inc.**_

Me senté en a cama, volviendo me a vestir, tenia que ver como estaba Ryans. Rápidamente abrí mi laptop y respondí el e-mail.

_** De: Edward Cullen M.**_  
_**Asunto: Atrapado!**_  
_**Fecha: 16 de febrero 2010 10:55 PM.**_  
_**Para: Scott Bentley**_

_**Bien. Dale una golpiza, no lo mates y llévatelo a Italia estaremos allí en un par de días. Iré a ver Ryans. No quiero más gente involucrado en esto. Llamare al piloto. Duérmelo para que no de problemas en el viaje.**_

_**Edward Cullen M.**_  
_**Gerente general de Masen Enterprises Inc.**_

Rápidamente hable con Christie, sabia que se preocuparía por Ryans pero ella tenia que quedarse en casa vigilando a Isabella, mañana hablaría con ella, con mas tranquilidad, por ahora tenia que ver a Ryans.

* * *

**Espero que lo disfruten... gracias por sus Reviews, me dan animo para seguir, lamento la tardanza pero tuve algunos problemas con mi Laptop, pero ya estoy aqui y tratare de volver a actualizar lo mas pronto, el jueves lo hare :) Dejen sus opiniones, me encanta leerlos. Un adelante. Hay una gran sorpresa para Bella en los siguientes capitulos.**

**Roxana :)**


	7. Verdad y Recuerdo

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es producto de mi Imaginación :)**

**Capitulo 7 Verdad y Recuerdo **

**Pov Edward.**

Baje las escaleras rápido, después de hablar con Christie y asegurándole que Ryans estaba bien que solo tenia unos cortes pero nada grave se quedo mas tranquila. tenia que quedarse tranquila, tenia que cuidar de Isabella, mi pequeña, desde que chocamos aquel día se ha metido debajo de mi piel y tenia la necesidad de protegerla y darle todo lo el mundo, llenarla de lujos, darle todo lo que jamas pudo tener, ayudarla a que estudie alguna carrera, apoyarla para que sane, mis pensamientos estaban revueltos, Isabella me gustaba, me encantaba, pero tenia que averiguar que mas sentía por Ella. Tome las llaves de mi auto y corrí hasta subirme a mi coche un hermoso Lexus Lfa negro, comencé a maneje hacia el hospital.

Al llegar al hospital estacione el coche cerca de la entrada, por cualquier cosa. Sabría que tendría que darle algún tipo de explicación a Carlisle ya que estoy mas que seguro que esta atendiendo a Ryans. Me dirigí hasta el mesón donde la recepcionista sonrió descaradamente, suspire exasperado.

**- Donde esta el Dr. Carlisle? –** pregunte sin darle importancia a su coqueteo. No me importaría si fuera Isabella pero ahora no podía pensar en ella, tenia que concentrarme.

**- Esta en Urgencias en estos momentos déjeme… -** siguió hablando pero yo ya estaba caminando hacia urgencias, sin mas me metí entre la gente en las camillas, las enfermeras me miraban un tanto molestas ya que había interrumpido en varios cubículos buscando a Carlisle hasta que lo encontré, me miro frunciendo el ceño.

**-Que haces Aquí? –** dijo cosiendo el brazo de Ryans y sin mirarme.

**-Vengo a Ver a mi personal –** dije mirando a Ryans quien asintió.

**- Sabes que no puedes estar aquí, ve a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar –** dijo mi padre concentrándose en lo que hacia, ya sabia de lo que quería hablar, pero yo no le diría nada, por su bien no le diría nada.

**-No tengo porque ocultarte nada, sabes el porque –** dije seriamente, no tenia porque dar mas explicaciones de mis asunto y lo menos que quería es que Carlisle se viera involucrado en todo esto.

**-Lo se, eso me hace cómplice –** dijo mientras vendaba el brazo, Ryans frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que yo.

**- No eres cómplice ademas estas haciendo tu trabajo. Sabes que, mientras no sepas nada mas, todo ira bien –** dije mi teléfono sonó, era un correo de Scott.

_**De: Scott Bentley**_

_**Asunto: Atrapado.**_

_**Fecha: 16 de Febrero de 2010 11: 30 PM.**_

_**Para: Edward Cullen.**_

_**Estamos en las pista del aeropuerto, donde usted tiene su Jet. Además le gustaría saber un dato que nos ha dicho el tipo.**_

_**Scott Bentley.  
**__**Jefe de seguridad Masen Enterprise Inc.**_

Mierda, tenia que movernos rápido y yo aun no había llamado al piloto. ¿Cuál seria ese dato? ¿Ryans sabe de ese dato? No podía decir nada, no quería involucrar a Carlisle en esto.

_**De: Edward Cullen M.  
**__**Asunto: Datos confesados.  
**__**Fecha: 16 de febrero de 2010 11: 34 PM.  
**__**Para: Scott Bentley.**_

_**Quédate donde estas, iremos enseguida. Llamare al piloto, se Irán hoy mismo, ¿datos? Ya hablaremos, aun no lo duermas.**_

_**Edward Cullen M.  
**__**Gerente general Masen Enterprise Inc.**_

Ryans me miro, yo solo asentí el sabia con quien me estaba comunicando, este no era el momento ni mucho menos el lugar.

**-Esta listo –** dijo Carlisle deshaciéndose de sus guantes **- cuando llamaras a tu madre -** mierda, que acaso no puede dejar a un lado el tema de mi madre, apreté los puños, con ella era con la que menos quería hablar.

**-Vámonos –** dije mirando a Ryans quien rápidamente se ponía la camisa. **- Luego lo haré -** dije solo para que se quedara tranquilo.

**-Gracias papá –** dije caminando hacia la salida, antes de salir completamente de la sala de urgencias y seguido por Ryans me gire a ver a mi padre, con rostro preocupado y triste.

**-Papá –** lo llame, el me miro, sonreí **– No te preocupes, estaré bien, te quiero –** dije antes de recibir alguna respuesta, Ryans iba a mi lado hacia el estacionamiento.

Entramos en el coche y comencé a manejar dejando atrás el hospital, en una luz roja puse mi teléfono en manos libres, marcando el número de Mike Newton, mi piloto.

**-¿Diga? –** dijo Mike del otro lado de la línea. Su voz sonaba extraña, de seguro lo desperte.

**- Newton, habla Cullen, te necesito en la pista en 15 minutos, llama yorkie –** dije mientras manejaba por la autopista hacia el aeropuerto. Lo unico bueno es que tenia mi propia pista de aterrizaje.

**-Estoy en camino –** dijo rápidamente. Colgué y seguí manejando.

Ryans seguía con su mirada en el espejo.

**- Necesito sabes que paso –** dije aun manejando.

**- Con Scott nos juntamos en la esquina de la calle para poder coordinarnos para buscar al esposo de la señora Isabella. –** hizo una pausa mirándome, mis manos se tensaron alrededor del volante al escuchar la palabra "esposo".

**-Solo di lo necesario –** gruñí y Ryans siguió hablando.

**-Bien –** asintió **– estaba hablando con Scott cuando su teléfono sonó, y era Thomas, quien estaba cerca del club, le dijo a Scott que había visto al "sujeto" entrar a un motel. Thomas estaba junto con Dimitri, mientras que Marco y James estaban buscando por el hospital. Con Scott fuimos hasta el dichoso motel. Cuando entramos a la habitación en donde estaban los demás, el "sujeto" estaba en el suelo. –** hizo una pausa**—Thomas lo había noqueado, revisamos la habitación y encontramos varias cosas que nos hicieron pensar que el estaba planeando algo mas aquella noche cuando la encontramos.**

**-¿Qué cosas? –** interrumpí preguntando.

**- Encontramos 4 metros de cuerda, una cinta y armas –** dijo apretando los puños. Maldito desgraciado, aun tenia planeado mas atrocidades contra Isabella.

**- Entonces aquel día, aparte de golpearla también la quería secuestrar para que no volviera a escaparse –** dije escupiendo cada palabra. Ese miserable pagaría con cada gota de sangre todo el sufrimiento que le ha causado a Isabella.

**- Si, al parecer Thomas no lo había puesto a dormir tan fuerte, cuando despertó quiso escapar, pero no deje que nadie mas se acercara a él, sabia que usted lo quería vivo. No se de donde saco una navaja y comenzó a atacarme. Thomas lo quiso agarrar, pero el fue mas rápido, hay nos dimos cuenta de que sabia artes marciales, por lo que Scott y yo lo atacamos, Dimitri ayudo a Thomas quien estaba en el suelo –** hizo una pausa para tomar aire y seguir hablando **– En esos ataques, la navaja del tipo rozo varias veces por mi rostro, cortando, mi mejilla y mi frente, Scott le agarro el brazo pero alcanzo a herir mi brazo. Allí fue cuando llegaron James y Marco quien lo derribo noqueándolo, nos apresuramos a ponerlo en el coche y darle aviso a usted. Yo tome un taxi hacia el hospital, mientras que James se quedaba cuidando el cuarto mientras que Scott junto con Thomas, Marco y Dimitri lo llevaban hasta la pista de aterrizaje para llevárselo a Italia.**

**- Bien –** dije mientras entrábamos a la pista de aterrizaje. **– Scott menciono un dato, ¿Cuál es?**

**- Antes de James llegara con marco el menciono de que Isabella jamás sabrá la verdad –** dijo mirándome parecía tener algo mas que contar pero no dijo nada. Habíamos estacionado. Cerca el jet habían varios autos negros con los vidrios polarizados, distinguí a Scott hablando con la mirada en el suelo.

**-Vamos tenemos que ver, cual es esa verdad –** dije saliendo y dando un portazo al cerrar, Ryans bajaba camine hacia los coches. Scott me vio y se acerco.

**- Señor aquí esta el … -** seguía hablando.

**- Ya lo se –** escupí, no quería escuchar esa palabra, el no era digno de llevar ese titulo, ni mucho menos ser llamado Hombre.

**- Bien señor –** dijo haciéndose a un lado para mirar al sujeto.

Thomas, Dimitri y Marco asentían mientras yo me ponía frente al tipo, estaba apoyado en contra de unos de los coches, estaba completamente noqueado.

**- Un balde de agua fría, ahora –** dije, Thomas corrió para traerlo.

**- Algún otro dato –** dije mientras me agachaba para quedar a la altura del tipo, tome su cabello y levante su cabeza, mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Maldito desgraciado, escupí en mi mente.

**- Señor el balde –** dijo Thomas a mi lado, me aleje.

**- Lánzaselo –** dije **– necesito que despierte.**

**- Señor, Newton y Yorkie acaban de llegar –** dijo Ryans su voz estaba tensa.

**- Bien, no se ira nadie de aquí hasta que yo no sepa que fue lo que significaba que Isabella jamás sabría la verdad –** dije sacando mis llaves y se las lance a Ryans.

**- Acerca el coche –** dije mientras miraba a Thomas **– otro balde de agua, Scott, llama a James, dile que averigüe, con el dueño del motel, sobre Isabella.**

**- Si, señor –** dijo Scott sacando su teléfono y llamando.

**-Señor? –** pregunto Thomas.

**- Arrógale el agua encima –** dije alejándome unos pasos del sujeto.

Thomas le arrogo el agua, al parecer Marco lo había dejado bien dormido. Pero que el segundo balde con agua funciono, el tipo apenas abría los ojos, viéndose claramente desorientado.

**-Buenas noches Alec –** dije mientras metía mis manos en mis bolsillos, mientras que el tipo trataba de fijar mi vista en mi **– Veo que al fin te despiertas de tu siesta –** dije sin una gota de humor, los demás estaban atrás de mi, mirando atentamente, sin hacer ningun movimiento

**- ¿Quién … quien eres? –** dijo aun no podía orientarse.

**- Digamos que soy tu peor pesadilla –** dije encogiéndome de hombros. Me acerque a él poniéndome a su altura **– creo que puedes pensar el porque estas aquí ¿no? –** dije.

**-Creo que puedo tener una idea –** dijo mirando a mi alrededor, se tenso cuando vio a Ryans a mi lado.

**- Alec Evans –** gruño Ryans.

**- Gabriel Ryans –** contesto Alec. Mire a Ryans, confundido, se conocen, comencé a hacer memoria sobre el expediente de Ryans, pero no encontré nada que lo relacionara con el.

**- Que demonios pasa aquí? –** pregunte enojado, había algo que todos ellos me estaban ocultando.

**- Señor, quisiera que eso lo habláramos en privado. –** dijo Ryans realmente Tenso.

**- Bien –** acepte, me gire hacia Alec **– bien, creo que es hora de que hables, antes de tu muerte.**

**- Ella no será de nadie –** dijo Alec furioso **– si he de morir, moriré pero tu jamás sabrás nada.**

**- Bien, esa es tu decisión, pero la mia será aun mas dolorosa para ti –** dije y no pude aguantarlo y le di un puñetazo **– maldito, pagaras cada golpe, cada lagrima, cada moretón que le provocaste.**

**- Señor –** susurro Ryans.

**- Ahora dirás que verdad es esa –** pregunte levantándome. Sin escuchar las palabras de Ryans.** – comienza a hablar maldito.**

**- Bien –** dijo limpiándose la comisura de su labio con la lengua – El padre de Bella, jamás murió. Su madre lo hecho de la casa, ya que ella lo engaño con… - miro hacia otro lado **– mi padre. Charlie quería contarle a Bella, pero Renee se las arreglo para que Bella jamás lo supiera. Charlie tomo un vuelo hacia no se donde desapareciendo de la vida de mi esposa. Antes de que conociera de que me casara con Bella, Renee me dio una buena despedida de soltero.**

**- Eres un asqueroso mal nacido –** grite enojado dándole otro golpe a lo que el solo río.

**- Charlie desapareció cuando Bella tenía 4 años, Vivian en Phoenix, pero Renee se llevo a Bella a ForKs para estar cerca de mi padre. –** dijo mirándome, quería matarlo allí mismo, por asqueroso y por no decirle a Isabella lo de su padre.

**- ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? –** pregunte pasando mi mano repetidamente por mi cabello.

**- Cuando me acosté con Renee, ella me lo confeso diciéndome, que yo era mejor amante que mi padre –** volvió a reír. poniéndome entre sus piernas, le di una patada en su entrepierna.

**- Maldito! –** grito de dolor, Ryans me tomo del brazo alejándome de Alec, pero deshice su agarre rápidamente, aun no olvidaba que había algo que el no me ha dicho.

**- Ponlo a dormir –** gruñí hacia Scott, quien asintió y Dimitri se acerco a Alec con una jeringa.

**- Algo sobre el motel –** pregunte a Scott dándole la espalda a Dimitri y a Alec.

**- Ella se había hospedado en ese cuarto desde que llego hasta la noche del lunes pasado –** asentí para que siguiera, comencé a caminar hacia mi coche, Ryans no dijo nada solo se subió. Ya hablaría con él. **– el sabia donde estaba desde que llego a los Ángeles. El se estaba hospedando en el ultimo cuarto, la mantuvo vigilada por varios días hasta que la ataco.**

-**- Vigilándola? –** pregunte frunciendo el ceño **- ¿Cómo sabes que el estaba aquí desde el día en que Isabella llego a la ciudad? –** pregunte confundido.

**- Las cámaras de seguridad –** dijo mientras veía como subían a Alec al jet.

**- Y ¿Qué mas? –** pregunte.

**- El se registro en el motel con su nombre, la seguí cada noche hasta al club, pero jamás entro, creo que era para que ella creyera que estaba libre de esposo** – dijo Scott. Demonios, como odiaba que se refirieran a el como su esposo, el solo era un animal.

**- Bien –** dije mientras Mike se acercaba a nosotros claramente confundido, saque unos documentos de mi coche.

**- Señor estamos listos para partir. –** dijo Mike.

**- Toma –** le di los papeles a Scott –** que todos firmen, contrato de confidencialidad, todos deben firmar –** Scott asintió. **– Ryans firma –** dije mirando a Ryans en el coche, el bajo y firmo.

**- Nosotros también? –** pregunto Mike.

**- Si –** dije y Mike se alejo.

**- Ya sabes donde lo tienes que llevar, estaré allí el 20 –** dije mientras me giraba para entrar a mi coche.

**- Si, señor –** respondió Scott caminando hacia el jet.

**- Llévame al motel –** le dije a Ryans, este solo asintió y comenzó a manejar.

Había mucho por hacer, mucho que pensar, ¿conocía Ryans a Alec? será por eso el reconoció a Isabella, pero ella jamás lo reconoció, mierda, tenia muchas cosas que hacer, tenia que hablar con Isabella, con Ryans, con mi padre.

Mi teléfono sonó, mire la pantalla y rodee lo ojos en exasperación, por demonios me estaba llamando a esta hora. No conteste. Solo me dedique a pensar en todo lo que había pasado con Alec…

**Pov Bella**

Escuche varios pasos por el pasillo pero me limite a seguir acostada. Me encorve en la cama tapándome hasta la barbilla estaba frente a la gran ventana, con todo y cobertor me levante caminando hacia la ventana, me quede de pie mirando por el cristal. Vi como Edward salía de la casa prácticamente corriendo y se subió a un gran coche de lujo y de color negro ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué salio así de apurado?

Me encogí de hombros sin darle mucha importancia ya que el era un hombre ocupado, debería ser algún problema en su empresa, me senté en el suelo, llevando mis rodillas hasta mi pecho las rodee con mis brazos, no podía dormir llevaba mas de dos años con este insomnio, aun sabiendo que Alec no podría entrar aquí, aun sentía miedo de dormir, estar así para mi no era extraño ya se había convertido en parte de mi, me había acostumbrado a estar despierta, maldita sea la hora en que decidí casarme con Alec. Me envolví con el cobertor y mantuve la vista frente que era demasiado hermosa.

Mi mente viajo tiempo atrás, recordé a mi madre, pero porque tenia que recordar a mi padre ese era un recuerdo doloroso que había reprimido, jamás me acordaba de el, será por que era muy pequeña.

_Mamá me había llevado a mi escuela, aun que yo no quería, ella me había llevado, estaba muy nerviosa y murmuraba cosas que yo no podía escuchar solo miraba sus labios moverse._

_A mamá se le había olvidado ir por mi, por lo que la Tia tuvo que ir a dejarme a casa, siempre era lo mismo._

_- Llegue mamá – dije apenas entre a la casa, me despedí de la Tia con mi mano y camine hasta llegar con mama._

_Ella estaba sentada en el sofá, tenía sus manos en su boca y estaba llorando._

_Hija – dijo mamá mirándome con los ojos llorosos. Tenía sus mejillas manchadas por su maquillaje._

_Mami que pasa? – dije asustándome, me subí al sofá justo a su lado, no me gustaba ver a mami llorar._

_Tu padre hija – dijo y mas lagrimas salían recorriendo sus rojas mejillas._

_¿Dónde esta papi? – pregunte, no había visto a papi, porque el siempre se va a trabajar temprano y yo no lo puedo ver._

_Su avión se ha estrellado – dijo murmurando, papi iba en un avión y no se despidió de mi, - todos han muerto – dijo levantándose de golpe y dándome la espalda. Muertos? _

_Muerto – susurre – mi papi muerto – dije. Me acerque a mi mami, quien lloraba a mucho, la abrace muy fuerte, dándole mucho cariño. Yo también llore, papi ya no estaba._

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza tratando de sacar ese recuerdo de mi mente, jamás encontraron el cuerpo de mi padre, en Forks hay una tumba, con su lapida, pero sin cuerpo, jamás lo visite, mi padre no estaba allí. No tenia caso que llorara en una tumba donde no había nada.

Días después de haberme casado con Alec, mi madre falleció producto de un cáncer fulminante al colon. Desde ese día comenzó mi vida en completa soledad, creí que Alec me ayudaba y me cuidaba ya que no tenía a nadie mas, pero que equivocada estaba. Siempre estuve equivocada y no lo quise ver, siempre fui ciega y deje que pasara, fui una estúpida por creer ciegamente en el.

Vagamente escuche el ruido de un motor, no me levante, para ver quien era, puse mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas aun cubierta con el cobertor, porque papá tuvo que morir, porque tuvo que irse. No me había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar, todo comenzaba a regresar a mi mente, el dolor, la tristeza, la soledad, la angustia, todo volvía por mas que lo reprimía no podía, era mas fuerte que yo, mi cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos.

**- Bells –** oí una voz cerca de mi, no quise levantar mi vista, sabia quien era, pero no quería que me viera así, ya me había visto llena de moretones, no quería que me viera así de derrumbada.** – mírame por favor –** dijo sentándose a mi lado atrayéndome junto a el.

Levante mi vista para quedar ahogada en un mar verde de preocupación.

**- ¿Qué pasa pequeña? –** pregunto secando mis lagrimas con sus dedos, instintivamente cerré mis ojos por mas que no quería pero no lo podía evitar.

**- No puedo dormir –** susurre, mas lagrimas salían.

**- Tranquila –** dijo abrazándome mas fuerte, descanse mi rostro en su pecho, tome aire aspirando su rico aroma, haciendo que me clamara y me relajara – **sabes que nada te pasara, jamás, nunca mas –** dijo sonó muy convencido de eso.

Que habrá pasado hoy, porque salio tan apurado, porque sonaba tan convencido de sus palabras. Me deje llevar estando sobre su pecho, me deje llevar por la delicia de un sueño, me deje llevar por la oscuridad y su paz.

Sentí las sabanas en mi cuerpo, poco abrí los ojos encontrándome con Edward, mirándome con fascinación, sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

**- Quiero hablar contigo -** susurro poniendo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, estaba completamente aturdida por su mirada, todos estos días he pensado demasiado en el, en el chico de los ojos verdes. cada vez que sentía su cercanía, mi cuerpo reaccionaba haciendo que sintiera mil mariposas en mi estomago y dándome seguridad que jamas había sentido, no podía encontrar mi voz.** - No es nada grave, ni nada malo, no quiero que te preocupes por nada -** susurro acariciando mi mejilla.

**- Cuando quieres que hablemos -** dije insegura de lo que el quisiera decirme.

**- Lo haremos, pero mas tarde -** dijo presionando sus labios contra mi frente, cerré mis ojos disfrutando de su aroma.

**- Porque no ahora? -** pregunte, no me gustaba tener que esperar.

**- por la mañana, es tarde y necesitas descansar -** dijo serio.

**- esta bien -** dije cerrando mis ojos.

**- ire a dormir -** susurro.

**- no te vayas -** dije mirándolo **- por favor quédate -** le rogué, no quería que se fuera, no quería quedarme sola.

**- Esta bien -** dijo sacándose los zapatos y metiéndose a la cama conmigo.

**-Gracias -** susurre acomodándome en su pecho y cerrando mis ojos.

**- de nada pequeña -** dijo besando el tope de mi cabeza.

sin nada de temor, me deje llevar quedándome dormida aferrada a su pecho y escuchando su corazón palpitar...

* * *

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. gracias por sus Reviews, cada opinion, me ayuda a seguir creando esta historia. **

**Roxana:)**


	8. Pasado

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es producto de mi Imaginación :)**

**Capitulo **

**Capitulo 8 Pasado.**

**Pov Edward.**

El estar en ese motel no había ayudado en nada en mi decisión de haber dejado a Alec con vida hasta el sábado, solo quería tomar mi teléfono y llamar a Scott para que lo matara, pero no lo haría, el tenia que sufrir por lo que le había echo a Bells, tendría que suplicar por que lo matara antes de seguir sufriendo.

Decidí hablar con Ryans al día siguiente, lo haríamos junto con Bells. Ella tenía que saber porque Ryans y Alec se conocen, también ella tiene que saber sobre su padre y sobre que en unos días podría ser libre, literalmente. Pero me incomodaba saber que pasara con Bells después de que Alec desapareciera de su vida. ¿Qué pasara si ella quiere hacer su vida lejos de mí? El terror se apodero de mi, no podía imaginar mi vida sin Bells a mi lado, como podía ser, como ella se había clavado tan profunda en mi piel, su nombre se había tatuado a fuego en mi corazón.

La claridad de la mañana no me permitió seguir disfrutando de mi sueño, poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, estaba desorientado, no tenia la claridad en mi mente para saber donde me encontraba, pero su olor llego a mi nariz, sonreí como jamás lo había hecho, gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con la mejor imagen que podía existir en el mundo, a mi lado con los ojos cerrados, se encontraba Bells, se veía realmente tranquila, en paz, me pregunto cuantas noches había pasado sin poder dormir, sin tener que preocuparse de que ese maldito le hiciera daño, mientras dormía.

Anoche, cuando la encontré en el suelo cerca de la ventana llorando y sollozando, la acomode en mi pecho deseando que ella jamás hubiera sufrido todo esto, mi corazón se había apretando al verla en esa posición, no me gustaba verla llorar, solo quería verla sonreír y saber que es feliz, que no viva del pasado y poder curar cada una de sus heridas, me dolía saber que Alec le había hecho mas daño de lo que había pensado, había también echo daño en su mente y en su manera de ver la vida.

Presione mis labios contra su frente, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla me levante de la cama, tome mi teléfono que estaba en silencio y lo revise, tenia un correo de Scott diciéndome que ya estaban en Italia. Era miércoles, el sábado iría a Italia a deshacerme de Alec. Una idea se puso en mi mente, pero no creo que fuera una buena idea, como podría descubrir si es o no una buena idea. Necesitaría hablar con Emmett, aunque eso conllevara un montón de bromas por parte de él.

Fui hasta mi cuarto donde busque mi ropa y me dirigí hacia el baño. Me coloque una camisa de lino blanco y unos pantalones, negros, hoy tendría ir a la empresa, pero lo haría cuando terminara todo el asunto de Ryans y luego lo de Bells. Desde la empresa podría hablar con Emmett.

Me coloque mi corbata Gris, tome la chaqueta del traje y baje a la cocina donde me encontré con Christie quien estaba haciendo el desayuno. Ryans no estaba allí.

**-Buenos Días Señor –** saludo Christie poniendo una taza de Café frente a mí.

**- Buenos Días –** dije mientras tomaba mi café, Christie puso frente a mi un plato de huevos revueltos, tocino y pan Frances.** - ¿Dónde esta Ryans? –** pregunte, Christie quien comenzaba a tomar su taza de café, pareció un poco tensa.

- **Esta arreglando el coche** – susurro, creo que ya sabia lo que pasaba.

- **Al parecer Ryans te ha puesto al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado o ¿me equivoco?** – pregunto terminando mi desayuno.

- **Si, el me lo ha dicho –** se giro y tomo unos papeles – **y me hizo firmar esto, dijo que usted estaría mas tranquilo y también por respeto a la Señorita Isabella**. – Tome el documento y lo deje a mi lado.

-**Que considerado, aun así debió haberme preguntado si tu podías saber todo o no** – levante pero antes de salir de la cocina me gire a ver a Christie.

- **Gracias por todo y dile a Ryans que lo necesito en mi estudio, ve al cuarto de mi hermana y busca algo de ropa para Isabella y dile que cuando termine de desayunar vaya al estudio** – dije y me di vuelta caminando hacia mi estudio, quizás seria mejor trabajar desde aquí para no dejar sola a Isabella.

Me senté detrás de mi escritorio, prendiendo mi Laptop, abriendo de inmediato la sesión de mi correo electrónico, comencé a leer unos correos de Carol, mi asistente, diciéndome de los contratos sin firmar, de las juntas aplazadas y un montón de cosas que rápidamente comencé a organizar, tenia que dejar todo listo para salir a Italia el Sábado en la mañana o a mas tardar el sábado por la tarde. Además de mandarle un correo a Emmett para que tuviera listos lo papeles de divorcio para que Bells los firmara y llevarlos hasta Italia y así Alec los firmara también.

Unos golpes hicieron que levantara la vista y mirar la puerta, seria Bells quien estaba tocando. Quizás era Ryans, después de todo le había dicho a Christie que lo mandara al estudio para hablar con el. Suspire antes de hablar.

- **Adelante** – dije mientras continuaba respondiendo un correo electrónico. Levante la mirada hacia la puerta, por ella veía la cabeza de Christie. **– Ryans?** – pregunte.

- **El viene enseguida señor** – dijo mientras entraba completamente – **quería avisarle que la señorita Isabella, esta tomando desayuno y ha preguntado por usted** – hizo una pausa, el escuchar que ella había preguntado por mi hizo que mi corazón saltara de emoción, tenia que comportarme no era un muchacho en la secundaria. – **Y en la entrada esta la señorita Tanya, quiere hablar con Usted.**

Me quede congelado, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Tanya aquí? Suspire y me levante.

- **Bien** – suspire en seco. – Iré a ver que demonios quiere Tanya – Christie se hizo a un lado dejándome pasar.

Camine por la casa hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, allí de pie estaba Tanya, en unos jeans azules apretados, que se ajustaban a sus piernas, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta negra, de su antebrazos colgaba un pequeño bolso negro, se veía un poco alta, por los tacones que llevaba. También tenia un par de accesorios, Tanya era una mujer de infarto, de cabellera rubia hasta la cintura, ojos de un verde intenso, labios carnosos, destilaba sensualidad, por alguna razón estuve con ella hace tres años, nuestra relación fue buena, pero no siempre las cosas son como uno quiere, cometimos errores por la cual decidimos no seguir con la relación así que optamos por lo mas sano para ambos y hoy manteníamos una buena amistad, pero el día de hoy no tenia ganas de verla, tenia muchas cosas en mi mente, además me moría de las ganas por ver a Isabella y con Tanya aquí, me hacia poner de un humor realmente mal.

- **Hola, Edward** – dijo Tanya dulcemente.

- **Tanya** – dije secamente, Tanya se dio cuenta de mi estado de humor – **¿Dime que deseas?** – pregunte mientras caminaba hacia afuera esperando que ella me siguiera y así lo hizo, claro con su rostro lleno de confusión.

- **He venido a ver como estabas, ese día en el hospital, tampoco estaban de un buen humor** – dijo mientras dejaba su pequeño bolso en una silla, estábamos cerca de la piscina.

- **Tanya hoy tengo el humor para este tipo de conversaciones, necesito terminar de hacer un par de cosas y luego tengo que ir a la empresa, en fin sabes que soy un hombre ocupado** – dije pasando mi mano repetidamente por mi pelo en claro gesto de exasperación.

- **Lo siento, desde que nos vimos en el hospital, me quede preocupada, no sabia por que estabas allí** – dijo acercándose a mi.

- **Lo que yo estaba haciendo en el hospital no te incumbe en nada, ahora por favor Tanya, tengo mi día bastante ocupado** – dije caminando hacia la casa.

- **Esta bien** – dijo caminando hacia su coche, un hermoso Mustang GT Rojo –** vendré otro día.**

Yo solo asentí antes de entrar a la casa, sin mirar a mi alrededor camine directo hacia mi estudio allí ya estaba Ryans, por fin sabría como demonios el conocía a Alec y porque no me había dicho nada, he de suponer que fue por eso que reconoció a Isabella esa noche.

- **Quiero que me cuentes todo, pero Isabella tiene que estar aquí** – dije mientras cerraba el correo electrónico y lo mire.

- **Como usted prefiera** – respondió Ryans.

- **Bien, el sábado iremos a Italia, necesito dos personas mas para la seguridad de Isabella** – Ryans solo me miraba.

- **Piensa llevar a la señorita a Italia?** – pregunto Ryans con mucha curiosidad.

- **La llevare, pero no vera a Alec, no creo que eso sea muy sano para ella, además quiero que esto lo tome como unas mini vacaciones.** – dije mientras que unos tímidos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpía.

- **Pasa** – dije amablemente. Ryans noto el cambio en mi tono de voz pero no dijo nada con respecto a eso, la puerta se abrió, dejándonos ver a una muy tímida chica de cabellera castaña.

- **Christie me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, pero si estas ocupado puedo venir mas tarde** – dijo evitando mi mirada, sus palabras salían de su boca en un susurro que me costo entender.

- **Por favor siéntate, necesitas escuchar ciertas cosas, si lo que escucharas es mucho, siéntete en la libertad de salir, no quiero que te veas obligada a estar aquí ¿esta bien?** – dije suavemente para que ella no se sintiera obliga y pudiera entender que todo lo que estaba haciendo es por ella.

- **Esta bien** – dijo y se sentó en uno de los asientos al lado de Ryans. "concéntrate" me reprendí mentalmente al sentir una ola de celos recorría mi columna vertebral. Era completamente entupido sentir celos, cuando bien sabia que Ryans estaba con Christie, además Isabella no era nada Mio, Aun.

Asentí en dirección a Ryans para que comenzara con su historia de la noche anterior, en cada palabra que Ryans decía, los ojos de Isabella se agrandaban y se llenaban de lagrimas, también pude ver el terror en sus hermosas facciones, quería ir y abrazarla pero teníamos que acabar con este tema antes de que viajáramos a Italia, esa era mi idea, pero aun no estaba muy seguro en su totalidad.

Para cuando Ryans termino de contar la historia de como habían encontrado a Alec y lo había mandado a Italia donde yo también iría, al momento de que Ryans lo dijo, los ojos de Isabella se encontraron con los míos llenos de preocupación y de algo mas que no supe descifrar, su mirada contenía muchas preguntas que me perturbaron al no saber el porque.

- **Ahora Ryans nos podrías decir como es que conoces a Alec?** – pregunte acercando a Isabella un pañuelo, ella lo tomo susurrando un inaudible "gracias".

Ryans asintió y parecía que no sabia por donde empezar, tomo varias bocanadas de aire para poder hablar y que su voz saliera con claridad.

- **Bueno, Mi Nombre es Gabriel Ryans Evans** – suspiro concentrándose en una larga pausa, Evans, como no me había dado cuenta – **Mi madre se llama Liliana Evans, ella era hermana del padre de Alec, jamás sentí un lazo con la familia de mi madre por lo que siempre estuve mas vinculado con la familia de mi padre. La relación con la familia Evans era inexistente, jamás me lleve bien con Alec, ni con nadie de la familia Evans , después de unos años fui a Forks, ya que mi madre me lo había pedido, mejor dicho me había suplicado que fuera a visitar a mi primo y a mi tío, allí me di cuenta de varias cosas, solo una vez vi a Alec, esa vez estaba acompañado por una hermosa chica, estaban muy felices, cuando decidí acercarme, mi teléfono sonó, era mi madre, avisándome que mi padre estaba muerto, tome el primer vuelo de vuelta a los Ángeles** – hizo otra pausa mirándome, esos días le había dado libre para que fuera a ver a su familia, jamás me dijo que su padre había muerto, no dije nada quería escuchar todo lo que tenia que decir – **enterramos a mi padre al día siguiente, lo unico que supe fue que mi padre había muerto la noche anterior, de un balazo. Mi madre no sabia quien fue, solo me decía que lo habían querido asaltar pero yo sabía que eso era una mentira, ya que todo lo que el tenia en sus bolsillos estaban intacto. El medico que reviso el cuerpo de mi padre me dio su billetera y su teléfono celular, revise el aparato, en el encontré varios mensajes de un numero desconocido amenazándolo. Llame al número y la persona que me contesto era el padre de Alec…**

- **Puedo salir?** – pregunto de pronto Isabella que estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, no me había dado cuenta cunado se puso de pie, su rostro estaba cubierto de lagrimas y aferraba el pañuelo a su rostro, tapando su boca y nariz.

-** Puedes hacerlo** – dije dulcemente – **dile a Christie que te haga un te, ve a descansar, yo iré pronto** – ella solo asintió y salio corriendo del estudio, suspire mirando a Ryans.

- **Si quiere ir a ver a la señorita, podemos seguir mas tarde –** dijo Ryans viendo mi rostro de clara preocupación por aquella chica de cabellera castaña que había salido del estudio.

- **No, la dejare que asimile todo esto, luego iré a hablar con ella, sigue por favor** – dije, Ryans asintió y siguió hablando.

-**Comencé a averiguar que realmente paso, pero mi madre no quería, lloraba por que dejara todo como estaba, pero yo no podía dormir ya que todo era muy confuso, por eso cada vez que podía hacia mis investigaciones.** – me miro y le hice una seña con mi mano para que continuara – **después de tanto averiguar, encontré algo, realmente fuerte, el padre de Alec había mandado a matar a mi padre por descubrir algunos de sus negocios sucios, aparte de saber algunos secretos, aparte de unos secretos de Alec que involucraban a la señorita Isabella, después de aquello jamás me acerque a ellos, mi madre murió de un paro cardiorrespiratorio hace unos meses, fue por eso que le pedí aquellos días libres, yo no conocía a la señorita Isabella hasta ese día, cuando la reconocí en el callejón, esa noche hice memoria de la chica que estaba con Alec y era ella.** – termino de decir Ryans.

-** Bien, aun no puedo comprender porque no me dijiste nada de tu padre, ni de tu madre** – dije mientras me ponía de pie tratando de asimilar todo.

-** No quería que se preocupara por cosas sin importancia** – dijo, pero que mierda, me gire enojado.

- **¡Todos estos años cociéndome y crees que ese tipo de situaciones sean sin importancias, como se te ocurre pensar ese tipo de estupideces!** – estaba realmente enojado.

- **Lo sient**o – dijo avergonzado.

- **Ve a arreglar el coche saldremos en un par de horas, arregla lo necesario para contratar a esas personas que necesito para la seguridad de Isabella, necesito todo sus datos y una entrevista en mi oficina mañana a las 8** – dije y Salí de estudio, no lo podía creer que después de todos estos años trabajando para mi, diga que para mi ese tipo de situación eran cosas sin importancias.

Pase por la cocina allí estaba Christie mirándome, de seguro habrá escuchados los gritos. He de suponer que ella lo sabía, demonios que le pasaba a esta gente, actúan como si no me conocieran. Suspire enojado.

-** Isabella?** – pregunte sin rodeos.

- **Esta en su habitación, ya le lleve su te** – dijo en susurros, de seguro mi expresión de enojo la dejo congelada en donde estaba, salí de la cocina y corrí por las escaleras hasta que llegar a la segunda planta, fui directamente hasta la habitación que Isabella estaba ocupando. Toque la puerta, tratando de que mi ira y enojo se fueran para no asustar a Isabella, volví a tocar pero ella no abrió la puerta.

Tome el pomo y lo gire entrando en la habitación, ella estaba ovillada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, me fije su cuerpo temblaba supe que estaba llorando, suspire y me acerque poco a poco a su cama.

**-Isabella** – susurre acercándome a la cama, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando escucho mi voz…

**Pov Bella.**

La mañana siguiente me desperté completamente sola en la cama, estire mi mano hacia el lado de la cama donde se suponía que estaría Edward acostado a mi lado, la cama aun estaba tibia, aun conservaba el calor de su cuerpo, de seguro se habría levantado hace poco. Me quede un rato mas en la cama recordando sus palabras, sus brazos envolviendo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir protegida. Cerré mis ojos aspirando el poco del aroma de Edward que quedaba en el aire, unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi burbuja personal, no debía permitirme pensar en Edward mas de lo debido, el es solo un amigo que me esta ayudando ademas el de seguro tendría novia o una prometida.

- **Pasa** – dije mientras me sentaba en la cama mirando hacia la puerta, por ella un chica rubia muy linda pasó, era Christie. En sus manos traía unas ropas.

- **Buenos Días señorita, le traje estas ropa, para que pueda bajar a desayunar.** – dijo amablemente poniendo la ropa a los pies de la cama, junto con un par de zapatos que dejo en el suelo.

- **Buenos días** – dije sonriendo – **gracia por la ropa.**

- **De nada** – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta – **el desayuno estará listo en cuanto usted baje** – salio dejándome sola en la habitación.

Me levante de la cama mirando la ropa que estaba allí, la tome y la vi, era bonita, unos jeans de un color azul o gris combinado con amarillo desgastados, una hermosa camiseta negra sin mangas y un sweater con rayas negras y Burdeos horizontales, también había un par de zapatos negros sin tacos, tome la ropa y fui hasta el baño, abrí la llave del agua y me desvestí, dejando la ropa en el suelo me metí a la ducha, rápidamente me lave el pelo y mi cuerpo, cuando termine cerré la llave y tome un de las toallas que habían allí, comencé a secarme el cuerpo, aun tenia las marcas que Alec había dejado en mi cuerpo hace como una semana atras, las marcas iban desapareciendo poco a poco, ahora tomaban un tono amarillento.

Me vestí y limpie el espejo sacando el vapor, mis orejas eran visibles, los moretones se iban de mi rostro poco a poco. La hinchazón de mis ojos era muy visible, por el llanto de la noche anterior. Mi labio inferior comenzaba a sanar rápidamente, peine mi cabello, encontré un cepillo de dientes nuevo así que lo use, cepille mis dientes, cuando termine baje en busca de la cocina.

En la cocina estaba Christie, me senté en uno de los taburetes que allí habían, ella se giro sonriéndome amablemente, ella era una de las rubias que estaban en el hospital. He de suponer que ella estaba allí por Edward ya que trabajaba para el, pero quien era la otra chica. Será su novia, prometida, amiga con beneficios, la curiosidad quemaba y yo solo quería saber quien era la otra chica rubia.

- **¿Dónde esta Edward?** – pregunte con curiosidad, sentí que mis mejillas se ponían rosadas. Christie sonrió con ternura, quizás no debería preguntar por el abiertamente.

-**El señor Edward esta en su estudio, ha dicho que después que termine de desayunar vaya a su estudio** – dijo poniendo una taza frente a mi. – ¿te o café? – pregunto.

- **Te, por favor** – dije mientras ella servia mi te, además coloco unas tostadas y algunos huevos. – **gracias.**

El timbre de la puerta me sobre salto y mire a Christie quien sonreía y salio a abrir la puerta, yo solo me concentre en come, Christie volvió con su rostro completamente serio, ¿Quién seria? Sin darle demasiada importancia termine de comer y levante mi plato con mi taza, Christie me las quito inmediatamente, no me sentí muy cómoda pero se que era su trabajo.

- **No se preocupe, yo lo hare** – sonrió y puso las cosas en el lava-vajillas.

-** Gracias, estaba todo muy rico** – dije sinceramente.

- **De nada** – respondió.

Me quede mirando la cocina pero mi mirada viajo como un imán hacia la ventana vi. a Edward caminando con la mirada pegada en el suelo, se veía tenso y al parecer sin nada de humor, detrás de él lo iba siguiendo una chica de una cabellera rubia hasta la cintura, hermosa, realmente hermosa, en mi estomago se hizo un nudo al darme cuenta que era la chica del hospital.

Por más que quise escuchar algo no pude, sin pensarlo las palabras salían de mi boca de forma apresurada, necesitaba saber quien era la chica.

- **¿Quien es la chica?** – pregunte sin dejar de verlo, pasaba sus manos por su cabellos, desordenándolo aun mas de lo que ya estaba. me pregunto como se sentira acariciar ese cabello, automaticamente mis manos picaban y tuve que morder mi labio para poder tranquilizarme.

-**Ella es Tanya Denali** – dijo Christie mirando por la ventana a mi lado.

-**Es muy hermosa la novia de Edward** – dije y me impresiono mi tono de voz, sonaba llena de tristeza y decepción.

-**Ella no es la novia del Señor Edward** – sonrió mirándome un leve sonrojo subió hasta mis mejillas, quise salir corriendo solo de vergüenza – **ella fue novia de Edward, hace como unos tres años, pero ahora son solo amigos**. – termino Christie volviendo a sus quehaceres.

Edward entro a la casa sin despedirse de la chica, yo solo seguía mirando por la ventana, la chica se subió a un flamante coche rojo y salio hacia la calle. Al parecer Edward si que no estaba en un buen humor, será por mi presencia aquí, en su casa, si fuera por eso, el tendría la culpa, el me obligo a venir a su casa, yo perfectamente me hubiera ido a casa de Rose, como ella lo propuso cuando supo que me darían el alta del hospital.

-**Debería ir al estudio, el debe de estar esperándola** – dijo Christie quien me hizo volver al presente.

- **Por favor, tutéame, me siento muy vieja cuando me hablas de usted** – dije sonriendo, Christie era una mujer muy amable y sincera, me agradaba.

- **No creo que eso será bueno, este es mi trabajo y usted es amiga del señor Edward** – dijo mirándome seriamente.

- **Yo soy solo Isabella y tu eres Christie, dos personas comunes y normales** – dije sonriendo y me acerque a darle un abrazo, ella tímidamente devolvió el abrazo.

- **Iré a ver a Edward** – dije luego de que nos separáramos, ella sonreía y asintió.

Christie me dio las indicaciones para ir hacia el estudio, fue fácil encontrar aquella puerta impotente, se parecía mucho a la puerta de la entrada, toque la puerta tímidamente. Escuche la voz de Edward invitándome a entrar.

- **Pasa** – Escuche la amable voz de Edward, el estaba sentado detrás de escritorio caoba, en el había, un ordenador de alta tecnología varias documentos, y muchas cosas mas.

- **Christie me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, pero si estas ocupado puedo venir mas tarde** – dije mirando entretenida la alfombra que estaba bajo o las paredes cubiertas de libros.

- **Por favor siéntate, necesitas escuchar ciertas cosas, si lo que escucharas es mucho, siéntete en la libertad de salir, no quiero que te veas obligada a estar aquí ¿esta bien?** – dijo mientras estiraba su mano para sentarme en un de las sillas a un lado de Ryans, que me quería decir, me senté y espere a que el hablara.

- **Esta bien** – dije asintiendo mientras lo miraba intrigada.

Edward asintió y Ryans se aclaro la garganta para hablar. Cuando Ryans comenzó a hablar, contando una historia, no podía creer en cada palabra que Ryans decía lo hacia parecer un cuento de terror, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir recorriendo mis ojos, como era todo eso posible, si ellos tenían a Alec, yo era libre de alguna forma, pero los demás que pasaría con su familia, de seguro que tomarían venganza en contra de Edward y mía, también en contra de cada persona que estuvo involucrada. Esto es mucho para mí.

En el momento en que Ryans dijo que Edward iría a Italia a finiquitar el asunto de Alec, lo mire preocupada a Edward, como se le ocurría ir a allá a enfrentarse a Alec y dejarme aquí sola con la preocupación si el esta bien o mal. Edward me miro preocupado y desorientado.

- **Ahora Ryans nos podrías decir como es que conoces a Alec?** – Ryans conoce a Alec? Pero como, yo jamás lo ví, no siquiera en la boda, Edward me tendió un Pañuelo, que lo tome dándole un Gracias que no se si escucho, pero no me detuve a corroborarlo.

Ryans quien estaba un poco dudo antes de comenzar a hablar.

**- Bueno, Mi Nombre es Gabriel Ryans Evans. Mi madre se llama Liliana Evans, ella era hermana del padre de Alec, jamás sentí un lazo con la familia de mi madre por lo que siempre estuve más vinculado con la familia de mi padre. La relación con la familia Evans era inexistente, jamás me lleve bien con Alec, ni con nadie de la familia Evans , después de unos años fui a Forks, ya que mi madre me lo había pedido, mejor dicho me había suplicado que fuera a visitar a mi primo y a mi tío, allí me di cuenta de varias cosas, solo una vez vi a Alec, esa vez estaba acompañado por una hermosa chica, estaban muy felices, cuando decidí acercarme, mi teléfono sonó, era mi madre, avisándome que mi padre estaba muerto, tome el primer vuelo de vuelta a los Ángeles** –Ryans paro por un momento, mi cabeza comenzaba a doler demasiado, toda esa información me hacían querer salir corriendo y desaparecer, Ryans era primo de Alec, no podía creerlo, todo esto parece un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla, Ryans siguió hablando pero yo no creía que pudiera seguir escuchando. - **enterramos a mi padre al día siguiente, lo unico que supe fue que mi padre había muerto la noche anterior, de un balazo. Mi madre no sabia quien fue, solo me decia que lo habían querido asaltar pero yo sabia que eso era una mentira, ya que todo lo que el tenia en sus bolsillos estaban intacto. El medico que reviso el cuerpo de mi padre me dio su billetera y su teléfono celular, revise el aparato, en el encontré varios mensajes de un numero desconocido amenazándolo. Llame al número y la persona que me contesto era el padre de Alec…**

- **Puedo salir?** – pregunte cuando sin que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que me había puesto de pie y ya estaba a punto de salir corriendo, lejos.

Apenas Edward me dijo que podía salir, lo hice pero antes me dijo que le dijera a Christie que me hiciera un te y que le iría pronto, mi idea de correr lejos y desaparecer se fue mi cabeza al pensar en los abrazos de Edward, sin tardar mucho le pedí a Christie un te y corrí hasta la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces me quite los zapatos y me lance en la cama, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, lleve mis piernas a mi pecho haciéndome un ovillo, en esta posición mis costillas dolían, pero no tanto como los recuerdos, las palabras hirientes, el saber todo con respecto a Ryans, hicieron que mis recuerdos llegaran con mas nitidez y mas dolor que antes. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de aquel infierno que eran mis recuerdos. Pero mi cuerpo ni mi voz respondían, la puerta se abrió, no quise girarme, quizás seria Christie con mi te.

- **Isabella…** - inmediatamente me estremecí sintiendo su voz. No respondí. Sentí su peso a mis espalda, la cama se hundió y su brazo rodeo mi cintura acercándome mas a su cuerpo, abrí mis ojos sintiendo su calor.** - ¿Cómo estas?** – pregunto poniendo su mentón en mi hombro para luego presionar sus labios en el.

Solo me encogí de hombros, no podía hablar a causa de las lagrimas, el nudo en mi garganta me hacia imposible formular una silaba, su abrazo se hizo mas fuerte en contra de su cuerpo, cerré mi ojos tratando de relajarme y poder hablar. Me gire en la cama, el me miraba preocupado. Me acerque a su pecho enterrando mi rostro en el, solo quería desaparecer. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda haciendo con sus dedos círculos, sin duda comenzaba a relajarme bajo sus dedos.

- **¿Por qué no puede ser un cuento? O ¿Un sueño? ¿Esto es una pesadilla?** – pregunte en un susurro.

-**Se que es difícil, pero yo te prometí estar contigo, para cuidarte y apoyarte** – susurro Edward tan bajito que pensé que lo había imaginado.

- **¿De verdad te iras a Italia?** – pregunte aforrándome a su pecho, no se que es lo él estaba haciendo en mi vida, cada día que pasa, me encuentro mas cautivaba y mas deslumbrada por este hombre.

- **Si, necesito finiquitar ese asunto para que puedas ser libre **– contesto acariciando mi cabello.

- **Quiero ir contigo **– dije sin pensarlo, no quería estar sola aquí, menos sabiendo que algo le pueda pasar a el.

- **Si, iremos, pero antes de irnos, necesitamos hablar de algo importante.** – su voz sonaba seria, me separe de el para mirar a aquellos ojos verdes que me dejan sin aire.

- **No quiero saber nada** – sin que me diera cuenta las lagrimas habían comenzado a salir, sentí su pulgar limpiar mis mejillas. –** ya no quiero saber nada de mi pasado** – dije con voz entrecortada.

-** Isabella, lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante, cambiara tu vida** – dijo con determinación.

- **Ya no quiero mas** – cerré mis ojos –** por favor, no quiero saber nada mas, cada vez que algo de mi pasado sale a la luz me duele mas y mas el alma, por favor ya no quiero saber nada mas** – escondí mi rostro en su pecho, ya no quería mas, no quería saber nada mas, solo quería que esta pesadilla terminara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las horas pasaban y él pasaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio caoba, sobre este como siempre había una taza de café, el jamás se movía, solo esperaba la llamada que pudiera dar con su hija, miraba el teléfono por horas enteras. Cuando salio de aquella casa juro volver, pero cuando tuvo la fuerza y el coraje para enfrentarse a su esposa en aquel tiempo, pero fue en vano ya que aquella mujer se llevo a su hija y jamás la volvió a ver, desde que salio de esa casa, su hija desapareció, fue como si la tierra se la hubiera comido sin dejar huella.

Al no encontrar la casa vacía y sin ninguna pista de su pequeña, tomo un vuelo hacia Londres donde vivía su madre, quien lo ayudo a salir adelante, consiguió un buen trabajo y poco a poco fue subiendo en aquella empresa de telecomunicaciones, un día conocía a una hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros, ojos cafés que le recordaban a su pequeña, su nombre era Sue. Junto a ella comenzó una nueva vida en Londres, donde jamás dejo de pensar en su pequeña que en algún lugar de estados Unidos estaba escondida con aquella mujer.

Había contratado a los mejores detectives privados para que encontraran a su pequeña, pero Renee era muy buena y con un poco de ayuda de su amante hacia que los detectives desistieran y le dieran a aquel desesperado padre que no habían encontrado a su pequeña Isabella. Pero él no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día pudiera volver a su hija. Los días pasaban y era feliz junto con su nuevo amor, Sue quedo embarazada a un año de noviazgo, teniendo un precioso varón llamado Seth, la felicidad se sentía en aquella casa en el centro de Londres, pero a Charlie le hacia falta una cosa para que su vida estuviera completa, su pequeña Isabella pero por mas que pasaran los años y los detectives siguieran con las mismas noticias el jamás se rendía, el tenia que encontrar a su pequeña.

La búsqueda fue aun mas complicada desde el día en que Isabella decidió unir su vida a Alec Evans, Charlie no sabia nada de eso, pero aun mantenia la esperanza de encontrar a su hija, desde entonces comenzó a llamarse Isabella Evans y para los detectives fue aun mas dificil encontrar a la pequeña. Charlie siguió su búsqueda, entre tanto, supo de Renee había muerto por lo tanto el era viudo y libre para unir su a Sue Clearwater, junto a su pequeño Seth Swan Clearwater. El pobre hombre jamas dejaria de buscar, su esposa y su hijo de 15 años lo apoyaban estando de acuerdo en viajar a Estados Unidos.

El seguiría buscando a su niña, seguiría y no se rendiría hasta tener a su pequeña en sus brazos, pronto tendría que viajar a Los angeles, quedandose a vivir y para poder cerrar un par de negocios con la empresa de mayor importancia en los Estados unidos, Masen Enterprises inc.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui estoy, espero que disfruten este capitulo, gracias por sus reviews, acepto todo tipo de opiniones. esas son las que me dan el animo para seguir escribiendo, perdon por la demora, pero aqui esta! que lo disfruten.**


	9. Pasado II

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es producto de mi Imaginación :)**

**Capitulo 9**

**Pov Edward**

Me dolía ver a Bella negando a saber sobre su pasado pero la entendía su vida no había sido nada fácil, sin contar de que desde muy pequeña Alec estuvo involucrado en su vida, ahora no pensaba que había sido el destino el que los había unido, esto era mucho mas serio, en cuanto a Charlie, no sabia que hacer. Mi teléfono sonó con un Correo de Scott diciéndome que tenían dopado a Alec para que no hiciera nada. También me llego un correo de Carol, mi asistente, diciéndome que la cita con una empresa de Londres era para mañana viernes y no podía cambiarla ya que gerente de esa empresa solo estaría hasta el sábado por la tarde. No me quedaba otra opción, pero tampoco me despreocuparía por Bella. Le dije que enviara al gerente de LifePhone Inc. a mi casa, así no tendría que estar yendo a la empresa y dejar sola a Isabella, aun sabia que no quedaría sola, pero aun no tenía la seguridad para ella.

Mañana tendría un almuerzo de negocios, pero antes tendría que hablar con Bella sobre su padre, ella ha creído que todos estos años el estaba muerto, ella creyó a las mentiras de su madre y siguió creyendo en Alec.

Me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, su respiración era mas tranquila y su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado, se que hasta ahora todo era confuso y sabia que de algún modo todo su pasado se removía y eso la atormentaba, pero ella tenia que saber toda la verdad, o al menos saber que su padre esta vivo.

Salí de su habitación hacia la cocina, Christie había preparado el almuerzo, me senté en el taburete, unos minutos mas tarde entro Ryans y se sentó a mi lado.

- Gracias – le dije a Christie cuando puso frente a mi el plato de comida, también le sirvió a Ryans.

- Isabella no bajara? – pregunto Christie sentándose frente a Ryans con su plato.

- No, se ha quedado dormida hace unos minutos, mañana tengo una reunión de negocios con el gerente de Londres, necesito que hagas el almuerzo. Isabella estará también – dije comenzando a comer.

Durante el almuerzo nadie dijo nada, no había nada que decir, ya todo lo habíamos hablado en mi estudio. Cuando termine de comer me levante y me dirigí rápidamente a mi estudio para terminar con el trabajo que tenia atrasado y elaborar los documentos para la asociación con la empresa en Londres.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve entretenido con una cantidad interminable de papeles que firmar, documentos que revisar, llamadas que atender, una dulce música de un piano me saco de mi concentración, hacia años que yo no tocaba el piano, y nadie entraba a ese cuarto, desde ese día jamás se abrió ese cuarto. Rápidamente me levante yendo hacia ese cuarto, la puerta estaba entre abierta, no era capaz de entrar allí, los recuerdos venían a mi mente y yo solo quería que se fuera, dejando de atormentarme. La que estaba tocando era bella, se veía entregada la música, de un momento escuche su voz, llena de dolor y tristeza acompaña con el piano.

_Sé que me enamoré  
__Yo caí perdida sin conocer  
__Que al salir el sol  
__Se te va el amor_

_ Duele reconocer  
Duele equivocarse y duele saber  
Que sin ti es mejor  
Aunque al principio no_

Me perdí  
Apenas te vi  
Siempre me hiciste  
como quisiste

Porque siempre estuve equivocada  
Y no lo quise ver  
Porque yo por ti la vida daba  
Porque todo lo que empieza acaba

Porque nunca tuve más razones para estar sin él  
Porque cuesta tomar decisiones  
Porque se que va a doler  
Y hoy pude entender  
Que a esta mujer  
Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste

Hoy que no puedo más  
Sigo decidida a dejarte atrás  
Por tu desamor  
Lastimada estoy

Me perdí  
Apenas te vi  
Siempre me hiciste como quisiste

Porque siempre estuve equivocada  
Y no lo quise ver  
Porque yo por ti la vida daba  
Porque todo lo que empieza acaba

Porque nunca tuve más razones  
para estar sin él  
Porque cuesta tomar decisiones  
Porque se va a doler

Si, así me sentía  
No sé por qué seguía  
Apostándole mi vida a él

Porque siempre estuve equivocada  
Y no lo quise ver  
Porque yo por ti la vida daba  
Porque todo lo que empieza acaba

Porque nunca tuve más razones  
para estar sin el  
Porque cuesta tomar decisiones  
Porque se que va doler

Y hoy pude entender  
Que a esta mujer  
Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste*

No me había dado cuenta de que había cerrado mis ojos, realmente tenia una hermosa voz, ella siguió tocando el piano hasta que el sonó dejo de llegar a mis oídos, abrí mis ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron, su ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y dolor. Todo a su alrededor me recordaba el dolor que había vivido allí hace unos años atrás, trague en seco tratando de encontrar mi propia voz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dije tratando de ocultar el dolor en mi voz, aun estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, mi mano aun sostenía el pomo, no me atrevía a entrar.

- Lo siento – dijo Bella poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala por otra puerta sin decir nada, cerré mis ojos cerrando la puerta rápidamente, saque las llaves que tenia en mis bolsillos y cerré con seguro.

No quería que la herida se volviera abrir. Volví hasta el estudio.

- ¡Christie! – Grite esperando a que ella apareciera, mis manos secaban el sudor que comenzaba a formarse en frente.

- Dígame señor Cullen – dijo al momento que entraba en mi estudio, la quede mirando.

- ¿Por qué la sala del piano estaba abierta? – pregunte, siempre la mantenía cerrada, no sabia porque ahora fue distinto.

- Lo siento, hoy estuve limpiando la sala y se me quedo abierta, lo lamento mucho – contesto atropelladamente.

- que no vuelva a pasar, no quiero esa habitación abierta por nada del mundo—apenas termine el teléfono sonó, al ver el identificador de llamada era Esme, suspire dejando que el teléfono sonar, Christie se acercaba al teléfono, yo solo me levante de la silla y Salí del estudio.

- No estoy – grite al momento que Christie se disponía a contestar el teléfono, hoy menos que nunca quería hablar con ella, tome las llaves de mi volvo SC 90 y Salí a toda velocidad, necesitaba un poco de aire, pensar claramente.

Necesita aire, un poco de paz poder tranquilizarme y dejar los recuerdos enterrados donde han estado todos estos años. Sin darme cuenta había llegado a la playa. Estacione el coche en un lugar libre y baje. Camine hasta la orilla, todo esos recuerdos por los que luche día tras días, volvían a atormentar mi vida.

Suspire sentándome en la arena con mi mirada fija en el vaivén de la olas, mi mente se perdió en el azul de las olas.

- Hey – dijo una voz a mi lado, gire mi rostro para ver de quien se trataba, era Emmett, de seguro que Ryans o Christie lo llamaron.

- Hey – dije volviendo mi mirada hacia el mar, realmente no tenia ganas de hablar con el.

- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso? – pregunto cuidadosamente. Sabiendo de ante mano mi reacción hacia ese tema.

- Ella estaba tocando el piano – dije en un susurro, Emmett guardo silencio, el estaba conmigo aquel día.

- Deberías deshacerte de todo eso – dijo perdido en sus pensamientos – si sigues así lastimaras a la gente a tu alrededor, Isabella no sabia lo que ha pasado, deberías hablar con ella, puede estar pensando que eres un gruñón que no le gusta que le toquen sus cosas – dijo levantándose y dejándome solo.

- Gracias – susurre. Sabia que Emmett tenia razón, teniendo todo en casa me estaba haciendo daño, tenia que seguir adelante con mi vida y tratar de borrar aquel mal recuerdo.

Debería hablar con ella y decirle lo que ha pasado, si le gusta tocar el piano le puedo comprar uno nuevo. Suspire y me levante, caminando hacia mi coche, maneje hasta mi casa.

Para cuando llegue a mi casa Ryans estaba esperándome en la puerta, en su rostro estaba plasmada la preocupación ya que había salido sin el para que me protegiera. Aparque el coche cerca de mi Audi, salí y entre a la casa, pude escuchar el suspiro de Ryans a mis espalda.

- Ryans – lo llame cuando me detuve en las escaleras antes de ir a hablar con Isabella.

- Si, señor – dijo rápidamente poniéndose frente a mi.

- Dile a Christie que abra la habitación del piano, que llame para que se lleven todo de esa habitación, no quiero nada, la quiero vacía hoy mismo – dije y comencé a caminar hacia la habitación de Isabella.

Tome aire antes de poder entrar. Ella estaba sentada en unos de los sillones cerca de la ventana su mirada estaba perdida en la nada.

- Isabella – La llama y ella me miro con una sonrisa llena de tristeza. Me acerque a ella cuidadosamente. Tome uno de los sillones y me acerque a ella.

- ¿Cómo estas? – me pregunto. Ella me pregunta a mi ¿como estoy? Tan mal estaba que se quedo preocupada por mi actitud.

- Bien – dije sin saber realmente. Ella solo asintió. – quiero que sepas, porque mi reacción de Hoy, no quiero que te asustes o pienses que me molesto que toques mis cosas dije mirando su rostro y estudiando tu reacción.

- Cuéntame lo que quieras, no estas en obligación de decirme nada – digo acercándose a mi y tomando mis manos entre las suyas. Ella es demasiado perfecta. Tome aire para prepararme.

- Cuando tenía 5 años, vivíamos en Santa Mónica, Mi padre y Esme, mi mamá. – Esto no seria fácil, ella se dio cuenta y comenzó a acariciar mi mano con su pequeño dedo pulgar – yo tenia 13 años y me encantaba tocar piano, por lo que mi padre contrato un profesor para que me enseñara. Cuando comencé tenia 6 años, a esa edad jamás me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, era demasiado pequeño para darme cuenta. a los pocos meses supimos que Esme estaba embarazada, a los 8 meses y medio llego Alice, todo marchaba bien o eso al menos parecía. Los años pasaban y yo seguía con mis clases de piano junto a este dichoso profesor. Cuando tenia quince años, llegue temprano a casa, ya que en mi cabeza tenia una melodía y quería tocarla, para darle una sorpresa a Esme, pero cuando entre a mi casa no había nadie, fui hasta mi habitación, allí me di cuenta de que de la habitación de mis padres habían unos ruidos muy extraños, muchas ideas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero jamás imagine que mi madre, estaría en la cama con otro hombre – me detuve tratando de calmar mi voz, Isabella aprovecho para levantarse y llevarme a la cama, nos tumbamos así ella se acerco a mi cuerpo poniéndose muy cerca, la abrace con fuerza. - Esme jamás supo que yo sabia las cochinadas que hacia con aquel hombre, mi padre se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal conmigo por lo que opto por cancelar todas las clases de piano, yo sabia que eso no pararía a Esme para que tuviera sus encuentros amorosos con el profesor. Cuando cumplí 18 años y termine la secundaria, tome un vuelo a Italia, donde vivía una amiga, allí estuve en la universidad y comencé mi empresa, no quería depender de mi padre y así de paso evitaría cualquier trato con Esme. Los años pasaban y yo veía cada vez menos a Esme, mi padre jamás se oponía a mis decisiones ya que sabia que mi agenda era demasiado ocupada, cuando me establecí aquí en los Ángeles, tuve que salir a Italia por asuntos de mi empresa, pero cuando volví, mi padre me dijo que Esme me estaba esperando para hablar conmigo, yo no tenia opción, ella estaba en mi casa, para cuando llegue, en la habitación del piano estaba mi madre con el profesor de piano, ella lo estaba montando como si la vida dependiera de ello. Mi padre venia llegando y yo no quería que el viera aquel espectáculo, Emmett estaba allí conmigo, el se lo llevo directamente a mi estudio, cuando ellos terminaron comenzaron a hablar de Alice, me quede unos minutos mas escuchando… - trague en seco, las imágenes llegaban a mi mente torturándome. Isabella se puso un poco mas arriba acariciando mi cabello como si fuera un niño. - El le exigía dinero por su silencio, Alice no es hija de mi padre, ella es hija de ese hombre – escupí con rabia. – yo entre en esa habitación, Esme comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, le exigí que se fuera, que yo le pagaría la suma que necesitaba, Mi padre no sabe, no quiero que sufra, desde entonces Esme me llama para que hablemos y todo pero yo no la puedo mirar.

- Lo siento – dijo en un susurro besando mi cabeza.

- El había pedido 5 millones de dólares por su silencio, pero yo no me quede así como si nada, le hice firmar un contrato, si el hablaba, el iría a la cárcel. En cuanto a Esme, desde aquel día, evito todo tipo de reuniones familiares, navidades, años nuevos, cumpleaños, todo lo he pasado aquí, solo – termine en un susurro, cerrando mis ojos.

- Lo siento mucho – acariciaba mi cabello haciendo que me relajaba.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, ella enredando sus pequeños dedos en mi cabello, arrastrando sus dedos en mi cabella, yo solo la abrazaba, envolviendo su estrecha cintura con mis brazos.

- ¿Por qué no se lo has contado a tu padre? – pregunto de repente.

- El profesor de piano se llama Eleazar Cullen, es hermano de mi padre, no quiero que el sufra aun mas – dije.

- Me imagino que tuvo que haber sido muy duro para ti – suspiro.

- No te imaginas cuanto – dije sin pensarlo.

- Es por eso que cierras la habitación del piano – hizo una pausa – perdóname por haber entrado, estaba un poco aburrida y comencé a hacer turismo en tu casa, no quise incomodarte – comenzó a disculparse.

- No lo sientas, fue un gusto haberte escuchado – sonreí – ¿te gusta tocar? – pregunte.

- Si, mi padre una vez toco el piano para mi, pero en esa fecha yo tenia como 5 años o menos, son recuerdos borrosos.

- Tienes que saber algo – dije decidido a contarle lo de su padre, ahorrándome lo que hizo su madre.

- ¿Es sobre mi pasado? – pregunto, sabia que esto seria difícil por su negativa a saber sobre el pasado.

- Mas o menos – dije mirándola, ella iba a comenzar a hablar decidí soltarlo todo o casi – Tu padre esta vivo. – dije rápidamente.

- Eso… eso… - comenzó a tartamudear no dejaba de mirarme.

- Tu madre mintió, el se fue del país cuando tu tenias 5 años – Dije acariciando su mejilla – cuando capturaron a Alec, este me lo dijo antes de mandarlo a Italia. – ella rápidamente se levanto de la cama paseando por la habitación, sin saber que hacer o decir, comenzó a llorar.

Me levante rápidamente abrazándola fuerte haciéndola que sienta mi apoyo y mi amor, ella se aferro a mi, su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos, si ella no me pedía mas datos al respecto de su padre, yo no diría nada, solo la ayudaría a encontrarlo. Me senté en la cama con ella en mis brazos, meciéndola como si fuera un niña pequeña, a los minutos ella se quedo dormida, con sumo cuidado la puse en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con las mantas.

- Te quiero mi pequeña – susurre acercándome a su frente, presione mis labios sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Me aleje y Salí de la habitación para hablar con Ryans.

Iba bajando las escaleras, mucha gente entraba y salía con cosas de la habitación del piano. Ryans se acerco a mi poniéndose a mi lado, mientras unos hombres sacaban el piano.

- cuando acaben llama a alguien para que pinte la habitación, quiero esa habitación vacía, sin nada, sin cortinas, sin nada, cuando este listo me avisas dije yéndome a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Allí Christie me dio un café cargado, que me lo tome escuchando los ruidos que hacían mientras desocupaban esa habitación. Compraría un nuevo piano para Isabella. Lo haría mañana a primera hora, antes del desayuno.

Mi cuerpo ya no era capaz de sostenerse por si solo, al terminar de mi café fui hasta mi habitación, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, arrastraba los pies, no tenia fuerza para seguir en pie. Me puse mi pantalón de pijama y me metí a mi cama. Apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada, mi mente viajo al mundo de los sueños.

- Edward? – escuche un susurro a los lejos, no sabia que hora eran, pero creo que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que cerré mis ojos. – Edward? – escuche su voz mas cerca.

- Isabella – dije prendiendo la lamparita que estaba en la mesita de noche, me acomode a verla. - ¿Qué haces levantada? – pregunte mirando el reloj, marcaban las dos de la madrugada.

- No podía dormir… - hizo un pausa, mordiendo su labio inferior y sonrojándose visiblemente – y me preguntaba si podía dormir contigo – pregunto como una niña pequeña, sonreí y me acomode mas al medio de mi cama haciéndole espacio junto a mi, ella se subió a mi cama suspirando – gracias – susurro acercándose a mi.

La sostuve tan cerca como era posible, ella se paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura, poniendo su rostro en mi pecho desnudo, yo no dude en envolver mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, no tardo mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormida. A los minutos entre en el mundo de los sueños junto con ella.

**Pov Bella**

No tenia ninguna intención de saber algo mas de mi pasado, ya tenia sufriente con todo lo que pasaba, solo quería que esto acabara pronto y no volver a pensar en eso años de dolor nunca jamás. Me quede dormida en los brazos de Edward, allí me encontraba a salvo, protegida e incluso podría decir que me sentía querida, de alguna forma, el hacia que mi cuerpo reacción cuando esta cerca de mi, no se como lo hace, es como si hubiéramos nacido para estar juntos.

No se cuanto tiempo había dormido, abrí mis ojos poco a poco, suspire en decepción para ver que Edward ya no estaba a mi lado, me senté en la cama, pero había rastro de el, me levante, me calcé mis zapatos y baje hasta la cocina, tenia hambre, ya era hora de comer. Christie estaba allí terminando de acomodar los platos en los estantes.

- Hola Isabella – Me saludo con una sonrisa.

- Hola – dije tímidamente.

- ¿Quieres Comer algo? – pregunto mientras sacaba un plato y los cubiertos, yo solo asentí, ella puso la comida en el plato y lo puso en el microondas. A los pocos segundos el timbre del microondas anuncio que mi comida estaba lista. Christie con mucho cuidado saco el plato y lo puso frente a mí.

- Gracias – dije tomando el cubierto y comencé a comer.

- El señor Cullen estará en su estudio, si quieres puedes dar un paseo por los alrededor Ryans puede acompañarte – sonrió sentándose frente a mi haciéndome compañía mientras yo comía.

- ¿El siempre trabaja en casa? – pregunte.

- No, siempre el lo hace en su empresa – contesto.

- Oh – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

- mañana tendremos un almuerzo de negocios, tu tienes que estar – dijo mientras que yo me atragantaba con un trozo de carne. – Tranquila, es solo un almuerzo, ellos discuten sus negocios a puerta cerrada, en su estudio – trato de tranquilizarme. Termine de almorzar y Christie rápidamente tomo mi plato poniéndolo en el lavas vajillas.

Le agradecí y salí de la cocina, la casa era demasiado grande, quizás me pierda mientras hago "turismo", sonreí y abrí varias puertas, había una salita llena de libros, sonreí pasando mis manos por las tapas de los libros. Salí de allí abriendo una puerta mas, tenia unos sillones y cerca de las ventanas había un hermoso piano de cola negro, cuando mi madre aun vivía me enseño a tocar pero hace mucho que no toco.

Me acerque al piano acariciando la tapa que estaba levantada, toque las teclas blancas y negras no sabia si pudiera tocar, no sabia si mis dedos estaban listos para hacer algún acorde, me senté en el banquillo, me sentí nerviosa y a la vez emocionada, este era mi único recuerdo que tenia de mi padre, a el le gustaba tocar, solo recuerdo una vez que el toco para mi. Suspire haciendo un acorde, sonreí automáticamente.

Seguí deslizando mis dedos sobre las teclas, las notas me envolvían, mi mente viajaba en todos aquellos momentos desde que conocí a Alec. Las palabras venían a mi mente sin problemas, fluían como agua, sin darme cuenta estaba cantado.

Desde que desde que conocí a Alec, creí que me había enamorado y que había encontrado al amor de mi vida, pero que equivocada estaba, desde entonces todo fue de mal en peor, la noche de bodas me obligo a estar con él, y cuando salio el sol, todo aquel amor que pensaba que teníamos, se había ido así como todos mis sueños. No quería darme cuenta que todo estaba mal y que tenia tomar una decisión, pero aun creía que teníamos algún futuro juntos, pero en los últimos meses sabia que esto tenia que acabar. El jamás me hizo feliz, el me hizo completamente Triste.

Pero desde que vi a Edward, he decidido dejar a tras todo lo que tenga que ver con Alec, por todo el daño, por todas las falsas ilusiones que me hizo creer, por aquellas promesas rotas, por su completo desamor, por todas las veces que me manipulo y hizo lo que quiso conmigo.

Tome malas decisiones y sufrí por las consecuencias de aquellas, pero hoy tengo nuevas fuerzas, quiero vivir y ser libre, ahora me doy cuenta de que jamás lo ame como creí, solo tenia aprecio y de alguna forma gratitud ya que su padre y el siempre estuvieron con mi madre y conmigo cuando mi padre murió. Pero ahora ya no tengo que tener miedo de Alec, el ya no podría hacerme daño.

Deslice mis dedos terminando la canción, fue un sentimiento único. Mi corazón se lleno de una paz increíble. Cuando deje de tocar mire hacia la puerta y allí como una estatua estaba Edward en la puerta, su mano sostenía el pomo, tenia los ojos cerrados pero su rostro reflejaba tristeza y dolor, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mirándome. Me asuste ya que jamás lo había visto así, estaba enojado, claramente no quería que yo tocara sus cosas. Mi animo de cayo considerablemente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto en su voz había dolor y enojo, sabia que estaba tratando de ser amable pero no era muy bueno escondiendo sus emociones.

- Lo siento – conteste rápidamente poniéndome de pie y saliendo por una de las puertas del costado, mis ojos picaban llenándose de lagrimas, me dolió su mirada y su tono de voz. Corrí por las escalera, escuche su grito llamando a Christie, corrí aun mas rápido hacia la habitación donde estaba pasando las noches.

Me senté en uno de los sillones cerca de la ventana, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin que yo las pudiera detener. Lo vi salir de casa montándose en un de los tantos coches que tiene y salio hacia la calle a toda velocidad. Llore aun mas, sin saber por que. No se cuento paso pero fue mucho tiempo. Ya no tenia ganas de llorar por lo que me limpie la cara pero no me moví de donde estaba. Desde hoy no saldría de aquí, solo lo Hare para comer y nada mas.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, sabia que era el pero no tenia ganas de nada.

- Isabella – Me llamo y yo gire mi rostro hacia el y le sonreí, pude ver en sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y de angustia, comenzó a acercarse a mi con precaución.

- ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunte, me preocupaba su mirada. El no debería estar triste.

- Bien –contesto pero creo que no estaba muy convencido de que así fuera. – quiero que sepas, porque mi reacción de Hoy, no quiero que te asustes o pienses que me molesto que toques mis cosas dijo mirándome, no quería obligarlo a decirme algo que lo hacia sufrir.

- Cuéntame lo que quieras, no estas en obligación de decirme nada – dije dándole la opción de decidir, tome sus manos entre las mías para darle mi apoyo de alguna forma.

Tomo aire y supe que lo que estaba a punto de contarme, seria lo suficientemente doloroso para él.

Comenzó hablando de su familia cuando era pequeño y de donde vivía, hizo una pausa y yo la aproveche para acariciar su mano con mi pulgar dándole animo a que siguiera. Me di cuenta de que el no nombraba a su madre. Siguió hablando y contándome que le gustaba tocar el piano, por lo que mi padre contrato un profesor para que me enseñara. Cuando comencé tenia 6 años, así que su padre contrato a un profesor, también me contó de que al tiempo después supo que tendría un hermano y en este caso que era una niña, Alice, todo parecía normal como toda familia, el seguía con sus clases de piano aun no entendía todo. Hasta que dijo que había visto a su madre con otro hombre en la cama matrimonial, sabia que esto era horrible para el, hizo un pausa para calmarse ya que su voz se quebraba, tome de su mano y me puse de pie para llevarlo a la cama, allí nos recostamos, me acerque a el y el en respuesta me abrazo con fuerza, Me dijo que su madre jamás supo que el sabia sobre su doble vida. Su padre se dio cuenta de que el ya no quería nada con el piano así que cancelo las clases, todo era muy agobiante. También me contó de que cuando cumplió 18 y termino la escudaría se fue a Italia a estudiar y formar su gran empresa. Creo que su decisión se baso en alejarse lo mas posible de su madre. Cuando al fin se estableció aquí, tuvo que salir de nuevo a Italia ya que tenia negocios allí, cuando volvió su padre lo llamo diciendo que lo estaba esperando en casa, pero cuando llego a su casa, encontró a su madre teniendo relaciones sexuales con el profesor de piano, en su piano, en el piano que yo toque hoy, miedo eso deber haberle hecho sentir terrible y deshecho, además que su padre venia llegando, Emmett estaba con el y tuvo que actuar rápido y llevarse a Carlisle a su estudio, cuando ellos terminaron comenzaron a hablar de su hermana, hizo otra pausa, Dios como puedo aliviar su dolor, darle el consuelo, me coloque un poco mas arriba que el dejando su cabeza sobre mi pecho y comencé acariciar su cabello, me pareció como si fuera un niño que necesitaba protección y amor, cuando estuvo un poco mejor, siguió contándome de que el tipo le estaba exigiendo dinero a cambio de su silencio, a cambio de guardar el secreto. Cuando dijo que su hermana no era hija biológica de Carlisle, mi estomago hizo un no aun no entendía como aquella mujer pudo hacerle eso a un hombre como Carlisle.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, no sabia que decir, sabia que esto era duro para el, por Dios era su madre, su ejemplo de amor y de ternura. Pero las preguntas llegaban a mi mente y no sabia si las podía hacer o si el las iba a responder.

- ¿Por qué no se lo has contado a tu padre? – pregunte sin poder detenerme.

- El profesor de piano se llama Eleazar Cullen, es hermano de mi padre, no quiero que el sufra aun mas – contesto y fue como un balde de agua fría.

- Me imagino que tuvo que haber sido muy duro para ti – suspire aun acariciando su cabello, me encantaba pasar mis dedos por sus hebras cobrizas.

- No te imaginas cuanto – dije rápidamente, mi pequeño niño desprotegido.

- Es por eso que cierras la habitación del piano – dije haciendo una pausa, yo había causado, yo había abierto su herida – perdóname por haber entrado, estaba un poco aburrida y comencé a hacer turismo en tu casa, no quise incomodarte – comencé a disculparme.

- No lo sientas, fue un gusto haberte escuchado – lo sentí sonreí y eso me hizo feliz – ¿te gusta tocar? – pregunto.

- Si, mi padre una vez toco el piano para mi, pero en esa fecha yo tenia como 5 años o menos, son recuerdos borrosos – dije tratando de recordar a mi padre frente a su piano.

- Tienes que saber algo – dijo de repente, supe de inmediato que diría algo relacionado con mi pasado.

- ¿Es sobre mi pasado? – pregunte y era así yo no quería saber absolutamente nada.

- Mas o menos – dijo rápidamente mirándome yo iba a comenzar a hablar para decirle que no quería escuchar nada. – Tu padre esta vivo. – Soltó sin mas.

- Eso… eso… - comencé pero mis palabras no salían de mi boca, esto era una locura, no podría ser cierto.

- Tu madre mintió, el se fue del país cuando tu tenias 5 años – Dijo acariciando mi mejilla, mi cabeza dolía tremendamente cuando capturaron a Alec, este me lo dijo antes de mandarlo a Italia. – Sin pensarlo me levante de la cama, comencé a caminar por la habitación, no me di cuenta cuando había comenzado a llorar sin parar.

Sentí el cuerpo de Edward abrazándome, me aferre a el, mi padre estaba vivo, por Dios esto no podía ser cierto. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar a causa de los sollozos, sentí como me arrastraba entre sus brazos, se sentó en la cama y me puso en sus piernas, comenzó a mecerme tratando de tranquilizarme. Estar en sus brazos me sentía mejor y me daba paz.

Me quede dormida en pocos segundos, lo sentí acomodarme en la cama, mis sueños eran extraños veía a mi padre, veía a Edward, también a mi madre y a Alec. No sabia cuando había dormido, pero las imágenes de Alec abusando de mi siempre me despertaban sudando y con mi ritmo cardiaco por las nubes. Mire por todos lados y en la mesita de noche había un pequeño reloj digital y marcaba cerca de las dos de la mañana.

Me levante de la cama, decidida a buscar a Edward, cada vez que dormía con el las pesadillas se iban y podía dormir sin problemas. Abrí un par de puertas y no encontraba a Edward cuando estaba a punto de rendirme abrí una ultima puerta con la esperanza de que el estuviera allí. Y lo logre, la habitación estaba oscura, pero podía ver la figura de Edward durmiendo en esa inmensa cama, las mantas cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo, dejando su torso al descubierto. Dios demasiado tentador.

- Edward? – susurre aun estando en la puerta, no quería cometer algún crimen con ese hombre allí en la cama – Edward? – susurre de nuevo pero esta vez acercándome aun mas. Se movió y me miro.

- Isabella – dijo estirando su brazo, prendiendo la lamparita que estaba en la mesita de noche, se acomodo mejor mirándome- ¿Qué haces levantada? –pregunto mirando el reloj, marcaban las dos de la madrugada.

- No podía dormir… - hice un pausa, mordiendo mi labio inferior, no podía dejar de pensar en su torso, mis mejillas se calentaron aun mas, de seguro mi cara es un tomate y me preguntaba si podía dormir contigo – pregunte quise golpearme, me estaba comportando como una adolescente, ni con Alec, pero me sentía bien, me sentía viva con todo estos nuevos sentimientos sonreí mientras que el se acomodaba en la cama, dejándome espacio – gracias – susurre acostándome y no pude evitarlo acercarme a el, era como estar en casa.

Me acerco a el aun mas deslice mi brazo por su cintura y puse mi cara lo mas cerca de su pecho, respire su aroma, _Concéntrate en dormir _me repetía una y otra vez, el movió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo envolviendo mi cintura. Sin pensarlo me deje llevar por su aroma y el ritmo acompasado de su corazón, me quede dormida en sus brazos.

El calor del sol sobre mi espalda me estaba comenzando a sofocar haciendo que me despertara. Como todas estas mañanas estaba sola en la cama. Un escalofrío de decepción recorrió mi cuerpo, derepente ya no tenia tantas ganas de salir de la cama. Gire mi rostro hacia la mesita de noche mirando el reloj, marcaba las diez de la mañana, pero detrás del reloj había un nota con un mi nombre, sonreí como un tonta, me senté en la cama tomando la nota en mis manos, la desdoble.

_Isabella:_

_Espero que hayas dormido bien, _

_no quise despertarte te veías demasiado hermosa como para interrumpir tus sueños. _

_Ve a desayunar, te espero en la sala. _

_Edward._

Sonreí aun mas, leían la nota una y otra vez, no lo podía creer, salte de la cama y fui hasta mi habitación allí ya habían unas ropas pero esta vez tenían etiquetas, las mire pero estas estaban sin el precio. Me duche y me coloque la ropa, un jeans azul desgastados, una camiseta gris con un diseño de una flor sobre el hombro derecho, una chaqueta negro y unos zapatos de infarto, me los coloque, creo que caeré y me romperé el cuello, eso es mas que seguro. Trate de caminar un par de veces alrededor de la habitación y ya estando segura que no moriré a causa de los zapatos. Salí de la habitación y fui hasta la cocina.

Christie estaba cocinado lo que seria nuestro almuerzo.

- Buenos días – salude sentándome en el desayunador.

- Buenos Días Isabella –saludo con una gran sonrisa. – Quieres un café? – pregunto.

- Por favor – sonreí. – Huele bien – dije respirando hondo.

- Bueno espero que les guste y que sea un gran almuerzo. – dijo poniendo frente a mi la taza de café y unas tostadas.

-Gracias – dije antes de comenzar a comer. Oí unos pasos detrás de mí, pero no preste atención, hasta que unos labios se apoyaron en mi mejilla.

- Hola – susurro cerca de mi oído, enviando un escalofrío por toda mi espalda.

- hola – conteste tratando de que mi voz no reflejara el nerviosismo que sentía.

- ¿has terminado ya? – pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

- Si, ya he terminado – dije sonriendo mientras dejaba mi taza vacía en el mesón. – Gracias Christie – dije poniéndome de pie.

- Vamos – Edward se acerco tomando mi mano y caminando hacia la sala de estar, me fije que la sala del piano estaba cerrada, miraba a Edward confundida.

Se puso detrás de mi puso sus manos sobre mis ojos. – Edward ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunte con extrema curiosidad.

- Tranquila, ya lo sabrás – dijo mientras sentía como abría la puerta y me hacia caminar. El olor a madera golpeo mi nariz. – sacare mis manos, pero no abra los ojos hasta que yo te lo diga ¿OK? – dijo cerca de mi oído, tuve que concentrarme mucho para no caer.

- OK –dije tratando de parecer tranquila.

Sus manos se alejaron de mis ojos, sentí su cuerpo alejarse de mi, escuche una tela moviéndose, no tenia idea que estaba pasando, me comía la curiosidad.

- Puedo ver? – pregunte, golpeando mis manos en mis muslos.

- Bueno creo que si – dijo ahora lo tenia a mis espalda.

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos, el aire de mis pulmones salio por mi boca al ver el hermoso piano de cola blanco que estaba en medio de la sala de estar, en la tapa había un gran moño Rojo. Me obligue a cerrar mi boca y a respirar hondo ya que mis pulmones ardían por la falta de oxigeno.

- Oh por Dios! – dije aun tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

- Te gusta? – pregunto Edward, me gire y le di mi mas amplia sonrisa.

- Me encanta – sonreí girándome para caminar hasta el piano, me senté en el banquillo, muchas emociones me ahogaban, respire profundo. – Pero no debiste – dije mirándolo, el comenzó acercarse, se arrodillo a mi lado, tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

- Te gusta tocar, a mi me gusta escucharte, quiero darte todo lo que necesites, todo lo que quieras y empecemos con este piano. – dijo sonriendo de lado.

- Gracias – respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- De nada – sonrió poniéndose en pie, levante la tapa mirando las teclas blancas y negras, por la puerta apareció Christie.

- Señor – llamo, Edward se giro un poco tenso – Scott necesita hablar con Usted. — dijo un poco tímida

- Iré en un segundo – respondió con un tono frío, me quede mirando las teclas – Volveré en unos minutos – dijo acercándose a mi y besando la parte superior de cabeza yo solo asentí, el salio de la sala.

Suspire pasando mis manos por las teclas haciendo un acorde, comencé a dejarme llevar por las notas. Cerré mis ojos tratando de transportar mi cuerpo y mi mente hasta un lugar donde pudiera ser feliz, donde pudiera borrar cada día que pase junto a Alec, pero todo lo que hacia era ver esos ojos Verdes, ese cabello cobrizo, esos brazos, ese pecho desnudo. No podía imaginar nada más que no fuera Edward. Suspire dejando de tocar.

Alguien en la puerta se aclaro la garganta. Abrí mis ojos de golpe, allí en la puerta de la sala había un hombre de unos 40 o mas años, Unos ojos café un cabellos marón y un bigote con algunas canas. Tenía un traje de alta costura, supuse que era el hombre con quien Edward iría a hacer negocios. Me levante del banquillo y me acerque y estire mi mano, hacia el hombre, me parecía que lo conocía de algún lado pero deseche ese sentimiento.

- Hola, Soy Isabella Swan – dije sonriendo – un placer…. – no pude acabar de hablar ya que el hombre se puso blanco y se llevo la mano a su pecho. Comenzó a desvanecerse y yo no supe que hacer.

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! – grite mientras me acercaba al hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo, tratando de respirar. - ¡Edward! – volví a gritar, Christie y Ryans aparecieron por la puerta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Ryans acercándose al hombre deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata y desabrochando la camisa.

- No lo se, cuando lo salude me presente y de un momento a otro se desvaneció – dije atropelladamente, Edward apareció por la puerta.

- Mierda – gruño – tomo el teléfono y llamo a una ambulancia. - ¿Que ha pasado? - pregunto mirando al hombre en el suelo mientras que Ryans lo ayudaba a respirar. le dije lo mismo que que le conté a Ryans, frunció el ceño sin mirarme.

La ambulancia tardo cinco minutos en llegar, el hombre tenia el pulso débil, pero luego de estabilizarlo se lo llevaron al hospital. Edward iba saliendo junto con Ryans hacia el coche yo lo seguí.

- Te quedas – dijo sin mirarme.

-Por favor, déjame ir – le rogué – quiero saber que paso – el paso su mano por el cabello y suspiro.

- Ryans en el volvo – dijo mirándome. – Iremos, pero no te quedaras toda la noche, vamos – dijo agarrando mi mano y caminado hacia el volvo, Ryans abrió la puerta y rápidamente entre al coche y Edward hizo lo mismo después de mi.

Tenia que saber que había pasado, antes de que yo dijera algo él estaba bien. Retorcía mis manos en mi regazo, además me preocupaba su estado de salud, pudo haber muerto allí. Negué con la cabeza. Nadie dijo nada durante todo el camino hacia el hospital y yo tenia muchas preguntas en mi cabeza.


	10. Verdades y Pasion

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es producto de mi Imaginación :)**

**Capitulo ****10. **

**Pov Bella**

Cuando llegamos al hospital nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia el área de emergencias en ningún momento Edward soltó mi mano y Ryans nos seguía bien de cerca. Edward se acerco al mesón de recepción para pedir algún dato sobre el estado de salud del hombre.

- Buenas noches, el Dr. Carlisle? – pregunto, lo mire confundida.

- El esta ocupado en estos momentos, pero si gusta podemos hacerle una cita para mañana – dijo la enfermera, Edward tenso la mandíbula mirando fijamente a la chica.

- Dígale que lo necesita su hijo – dijo y comenzó a alejarse del mesón arrastrándome con el.

- Llama a Carol, pregúntale sobre los datos del gerente de y pregúntale si alguien mas vino con el – dijo Edward mirando a Ryans este solo asintió y comenzó a llamar por teléfono alejándose de nosotros.

Nos sentamos en la sala de espera mientras esperábamos al DR. Carlisle. Edward no soltaba mi mano y ya comenzaba a ponerse morada por la falta de sangre.

- Me duele – susurre lo mas bajo que pude, Edward me miro y yo solo miraba nuestras manos. Edward solo mi mano.

- Lo siento – susurro tomando mi mano otra vez pero esta vez solo la acariciaba.

- No te preocupes – le sonreí, estire mi otra mano para acariciarle su mejilla. Alguien se aclaro la garganta. Saque mi mano rápidamente y mire hacia adelante. Un muy sonriente Carlisle nos miraba.

- Supongo que vienen por el hombre que ingreso con un paro Cardiaco ¿cierto? – pregunto Carlisle.

- Si, sabes ¿como esta? – pregunto Edward poniéndose de pie, yo lo imite.

- El esta estable, si hubieran demorado un poco mas, aquel hombre no hubiera sobrevivido. – dijo Carlisle con tono profesional.

- Ryans esta averiguando el nombre con mi asistente – dijo Edward.

- Puedo verlo? – pregunte, los dos me miraron confundidos.

- Claro. Sígueme – asintió Carlisle, mirando a Edward.

- Iré a hablar con Ryans – asentí el se acerco a mi dándome un beso en la comisura de mis labios, yo intestivamente cerré mis ojos. El se alejo y yo comencé a caminar hasta Carlisle, el me sonreía divertido.

- ¿Como te has sentido? – pregunto mientras caminábamos.

- Bien, ya los moretones se están yendo, aunque aun se notan – dije encogiéndome de hombros quitándole importancia.

- Me alegro –Sonrió y se detuvo abriendo la puerta a nuestra derecha. – Solo Cinco minutos, ya que no eres un familiar directo. – dijo invitándome a entrar.

Asentí mientras entraba a la habitación, el estaba allí conectado al holter, también tenia una mascarilla para que pudiera respirar. Estaba un poco pálido, mientras mas lo miraba mas se me hacia conocido, mi mente trataba se hacer algún tipo de conexión, pero nada, no había nada. Suspire frustrada.

- Bells – susurro el hombre desde la cama, como demonios el sabia mi diminutivo. Solo había una persona que me llamo así y fue hace mucho tiempo que nadie mas me llamaba así ni siquiera mi madre.

No fui capaz de acercarme, el nudo en mi estomago me dejo estancada allí cerca de la puerta. Estaba petrificada, no podía ser cierto, esto no podría ser cierto, ahogue un sollozo en mi mano, salí de allí corriendo, no podía aceptarlo. Escuche a Edward llamarme, yo solo seguí corriendo. Me detuve justo en la salida, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no podría ser el. No podría estar pasando.

- Isabella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Edward envolviéndome en su cuerpo. Pase mis brazos envolviendo su cintura aforrándome a el.

- Es él – respondí entre sollozos.

- ¿Él? Cariño no entiendo a que te refieres – dijo acariciando mi cabeza.

- El es Charlie Swan, mi padre, el hombre que estaba en tu casa, el es mi padre – llore aun mas – OH por Dios – hundí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, el solo me abrazo aun mas fuerte.

- Tranquila, cariño – susurro confortándome. El sabría que el es mi padre? Me separe de el bruscamente, me quedo mirando confundido por mi actitud.

- Tu… Tu… lo sabias – afirme tratando de que mi voz saliera clara.

- No, no lo sabia, Carol solo me dijo que era gerente de una de las empresas de telecomunicaciones en Londres, solo eso – me miro a los ojos – crees que te ocultaría eso, después de todo lo que te he dicho, yo soy el que mas quería que tu encuentres a tu padre, soy el que quiere tu felicidad – tomo mi cara en sus manos. – No lo ves – susurro cerca de mis labios, yo no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera he pensar – Me gustas, te quiero, quiero hacerte Feliz y darte todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo. – cerré mis ojos.

Presione mis labios en los de el, automáticamente envolví su cuello con mis brazos acercándome mas a el, Edward me acerco mas a su cuerpo envolviendo mi cintura, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo a través de su ropa, delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua pidiéndome permiso yo por mi parte con gusto se lo concedí, entre abrí mis labios saboreando su lengua, sabia a café, sonreí ligeramente mientras enrollaba mi lengua alrededor de la suya, enrede mis dedos en su cabello, el gimió en mi boca, por Dios si no paraba haríamos un espectáculo justo en la salida del hospital, a mi no me importaba, lo quería y necesitaba, el hacia que me olvidara de todo lo que me rodea y solo podía concentrarme en el y ahora en sus labios. El rompió el beso, no me sentía segura de abrí mis ojos y mirarlo, pude sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

El dejo su frente unida a la mía, sentía su respiración agitada, yo solo era capaz de tratar de tranquilizar a mi loco corazón que amenazaba con salir, respire profundamente tratando de encontrar mi voz y recuperar mi corazón que aun no se recuperaba del apasionado beso.

- Isabella – susurro contra mis labios. Dios solo quería besarlo y besarlo.

- Te quiero – susurre incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos moviéndose lenta y lleno de ternura, seguí sus movimientos, un beso tierno, lleno de adoración y cariño.

- Vamos, adentro, tenemos que hablar – me abrazo besando mi frente haciendo que mi mente volviera a la realidad y comenzamos a caminar hacia adentro del hospital.

No sabia como sentirme, eran muchas emociones para un solo día, primero el piano y la felicidad que sentí tocando. Luego el susto que me dio aquel hombre, que resulta ser mi padre, ahora la declaración de Edward. La pasión de sus besos.

Ryans nos esperaba en la sala de espero junto con Carlisle, me estaba mirando fijamente, creo que estaba estudiándome para saber si tenia algún daño. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo el me devolvió la sonrisa.

Edward me ayudo a sentarme y el lo hizo a mi lado, tomo aire para comenzar a hablar.

- Creo que lo mas importante que sepas, es que el esta bien, si es tu padre, esta casado y tiene un hijo – trague grueso trantando de no llorar, el esta casado y yo tenia un hermano, Dios.

- ella esta aquí? – pregunte y Edward me miro confuso – me refiero si la esposa de mi padre esta aquí en el país – dije mi voz sonaba quebrada. Las ganas de llorar eran cada vez mas fuerte.

- Si, Carol se ha comunicado con ella, estará aquí en un par de minutos – respondió Edward mirándome yo solo asentí. Aun no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, porque mi madre mintió, por que jamás me dijo que el estaba vivo y porque el jamás me busco, porque no volvió por mi. No me había dado cuenta que las lagrimas corrían de forma libre por mis mejillas hasta que Edward las seco con sus pulgares.

- Tranquila, se que ahora tienes muchas dudas y te prometo que te ayudare a resolverlas todas – dijo tiernamente asentí, el sonrió y me beso la frente.

Me abrazo mientras esperábamos a la esposa de mi padre, descanse mi cabeza en su hombro, no sabia que hacer, porque mis días tenían que ser así, porque no podían ser normales, donde nadie me diga cosas que me alteren que sean normales, que mis emociones se queden quietas, sin sobre saltos ni nada, solo estar tranquila.

- Quisiera saber sobre mi esposo? – escuche una voz femenina, era una mujer morena, cabello negro hasta la cintura, a su lado un chico de su altura, cabellos oscuro y muy guapo.

- ¿me podría dar el nombre de su esposo? – respondió la enfermera en el mesón de recepción. Edward me abrazaba y acariciaba mi brazo con su mano haciendo que me relajara.

- Charles Swan – respondió la mujer, automáticamente levante mi rostro hacia la mujer, Edward se sentó derecho mirando a la mujer.

- Es ella – susurre bajito para que solo el pudiera escucharme.

- Si es ella – dijo Edward. Se levanto dejándome sentada. – Iré a hablar con ella, será mejor que esperes aquí ¿Esta bien? – pregunto mirándome.

- Si, esta bien – conteste.

- Ryans – llamo él aludido se acerco y se sentó a mi lado. Edward beso mi frente y se acerco a la mujer.

Me quede mirando a Edward mientras que este hablaba con la mujer, ella se veía muy preocupada, su hijo puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella dándole apoyo, en un momento ella desvío su mirada hacia mi y ahogando un grito, tense, Ryans agarro mi mano y le dio un apretón.

- Gracias – susurre, sin quitar la vista de la mujer. El chico también me miraba con rostro de sorpresa.

- No hay problema. – dijo dándome una sonrisa.

Edward suspiro mirándonos, solté la mano de Ryans rápidamente, Edward giro su rostro y siguió conversando con la mujer quien no dejaba de mirarme. Carlisle salio por una de las puertas mirándome, me levante como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, me acerque a el.

- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto la mujer quitándome la pregunta de mi mente y de mi boca.

- El esta estable, lo dejare unos días aquí en observación ha sido un gran infarto – dijo Carlisle mirando a la mujer.

- ¿Puedo verlo? – pregunto el chico.

- perdón pero creo no será posible hasta mañana, el esta sedado, ha tenido una fuerte impresión y será mejor dejarlo descansar. – contesto Carlisle.

- Gracias Dr.… - respondió la mujer

- Llámeme Carlisle – respondió estirando la mano hacia la mujer.

- Sue Clearwater- Swan, este es mi hijo Seth Swan – Sue estrecho la mano de Carlisle.

- Un gusto – sonrió Carlisle – tengo que retirarme – se alejo de nosotros después de despedirse de Edward, algo le dijo ya que se tenso de inmediato y cerro sus manos en puños. Me acerque a él rápidamente, y tome su mano dándole un apretón para que se relajara he de imaginarme que le dijo algo con respecto a su madre.

- Vamos a casa – susurre, el me miro y sonrió pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

- Sue, Seth, si lo desean pueden quedarse en mi casa y mañana Ryans los traerá – dijo Edward, automáticamente me puse la mitad de mi cuerpo detrás de Edward. Tratando de esconderme no tenia fuerzas para hablar con ella o con mi hermano.

- No queremos molestar, nos iremos al Hotel allí están nuestras cosas y preferimos quedarnos allí – Dijo la mujer sonriendo. Creo que se dio cuenta de mi actitud.

- Está bien, pero Ryans estará en el hotel para traerlos. – dijo Edward casi demandante.

- Gracias – respondió la mujer sonriendo se veía que era una gran mujer.

- Nos vemos – se despidió la mujer, yo no pude decir nada, todo era muy confuso. Comenzamos a caminar y Ryans ya tenía la puerta del Volvo abierta para nosotros, entramos y fue un gesto automático, en cuanto Ryans arranco el coche Edward me beso.

Al principio estaba sorprendida pero al siguiente segundo estaba respondiendo a su demandante beso enrollando mis dedos en su cabello acercándolo mas a mi, un gemido salio de su boca muriendo en mis labios haciendo que todos los músculos de mi parte inferior se tensaran de manera deliciosa, haciendo que mi parte inferior se humedeciera de manera agresiva. Cuando nos separamos en busca de aire, sus ojos eran intensos y más verdes que nunca. Yo solo quería olvidar todo por hoy, quería que el fuera como una goma para borrar y que borrar cada rastro de dolor en mi cuerpo, quería que el me amara. Solo quería que el me amara.

**Pov Edward. **

Tener los labios de Bella sobre los míos era una sensación increíblemente excitante. Pero sabia que me tenía que contralar, nos quedamos mirando por mucho tiempo, sin darnos cuenta de que Ryans ya había aparcado el coche en la entrada de la casa.

Abrí la puerta y Salí, me gire para ayudar a Bella, ella tomo mi mano, me perdí mirando sus labios rojos e hinchados por el beso de hace unos minutos. Sin decir una palabra nos fuimos hasta mi habitación, ella me miro confundida. Le sonreí torcidamente.

- Dormirás conmigo – susurre – creo que seria mejor si en caso de que tengas pesadillas – la mire dándole una sonrisa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, fui hasta mi armario y tome una de mis camisetas viejas y se la entregue.

- Gracias – susurro girándose hacia el baño, suspire y me puse mi pijama. Rápidamente me metí a la cama esperándola.

Ella salio unos segundos después, se veía hermosa con mi camiseta aun le quedara un poco grande, en sus piernas aun podía ver sus moretones aunque ya iban desapareciendo. Dejo su ropa en uno de los sillones y se metió a la cama junto a mi. Poco a poco se acerco a mi yo sonreí abiertamente. La abrace poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho ella tímidamente rodeo mi cintura con su brazo.

- ¿Cómo estas con respecto a lo de Charlie? – pregunte mientras acariciaba su espalda a través de la camiseta.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora, hoy no por favor – dijo mirándome apoyando su mentón en mi pecho, yo asentí, ella sonrió acercando sus labios a los míos, tome sus labio entre mis dientes tirando de el suavemente. Ella jadeo y si no me controlo esto me enloquecería y podría jurar que ella estaba jugando con mi control.

- Bella – susurre cuando su pierna se enredo en mi cintura sentándose en mis caderas.

- Por favor – pido en un hilo de voz empujando sus caderas hacia abajo haciendo que nuestros sexos se encontrara, tuve que morder mi labio inferior para no gemir – Ámame – rogó besándome intensamente. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Claramente ella sabia lo que estaba haciendo aunque no sabia si estaba bien.

Lleve mis manos hacia sus caderas consiguiendo una fricción de nuestros sexos demasiado deliciosa para mi salud mental, haciendo que mi amigo se despertara y reaccione de manera rápida endureciéndose de manera descontrolada y queriendo salir libre.

Hice que nos giráramos quedando ella debajo de mi cuerpo y yo entre sus piernas, sintiendo su sexo en mi miembro, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y su respiración era agitada y pesada. Sus ojos encendidos de pasión y de deseo, tome su rostro en mis manos mirándola fijamente y tratando de pensar en frío toda esta situación aunque estaba jodidamente caliente pero me obligue a pensar claramente. No quería hacerle daño por mas que yo la deseara con locura, no podía comportarme como un adolescente calenturiento.

- ¿estas segura? – pregunte – no quiero que hagas algo que no quieras, yo quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero que te sientas bien con esto, quiero que tengamos una relación mas profunda y no quiero hacerte daño – susurre, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, seque sus lagrimas con mis pulgares de manera tierna.

- te quiero y quiero esto – respondió acercándose a mis labios – por favor – lloro – ámame – unió sus labios en los míos, y mi mente ya no pudo mas me entregue a su beso lleno de pasión, trate de hacerlo suave y tierno para demostrarle lo que ella significaba para mi, de demostrarle cuanto la quería.

Moví mis labios hacia su mentón dejando besos por el camino, quería que ella disfrutara de esto, yo no importaba, yo solo quería que ella sintiera todo el placer que yo pudiera darle. Bese su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello. Bese, chupe y mordí su cuello y hombro, en recompensa recibí, gemido y jadeos que retumbaron en las paredes de la habitación. Oh Dios esta mujer me volverá loco.

Lleve mis manos hasta el dobladillo de la camiseta y suavemente la subí tocando ligeramente su piel, suave, sedosa, cremosa, levanto un poco su torso para sacarla completamente por la cabeza la tire sobre mi cabeza sin fijarme donde había caído, me fije que no llevaba sostén. _"Mierda" _trague en seco mirando esas montañas rosadas y perfectas, respire hondo calmando mi instinto animal que quería salir a flote. En sus costillas aun tenia marcas de aquella noche respire reprimiendo un gruñido. Suavemente hice el camino de mi mano desde su estomago acariciando su piel hasta su pecho derecho, era perfecto, su pecho llenaba mi mano a la perfección como si fuera hecha para mi, le di pequeño apretón a lo que ella respondió arqueando su espalda llenando aun mas mi mano, gemí como un niño adolescente que por primera vez tocaba a su novia mierda no quería correrme en mis pantalones. Ella tiraba de mi cabello haciendo que los escalofríos recorrieran mi espalda hasta morir en los músculos de mi estomago.

Levante mi mirada hacia el rostro de Bella, tenia los ojos cerrados mordiendo su labio con furia. Bese su pecho y alrededor sin tocar su pezón, Bella se retorcía debajo de mi cuerpo encendiendo cada molécula en mi, verla disfrutar me hacia perder el control. Tome su pezón en mis labios y chupe, Bella gimió alto haciendo que mi amigo palpitara con fuerza, seguí chupando y tirando de su pezón, mientras que mi otra mano apretaba su pecho dándole atención por igual.

Decidí hacer lo mismo con el otro, Bese, chupe, lamí y mordí su pezón con ganas, esta mujer me volvía loco. Baje dejando besos en su vientre que algún día guardaría mi hijo, sonreí ante mi pensamiento. Sus manos jugaban con mi cabello, me encantaba sentir sus dedos en mi cuero cabelludo.

Me deshice de sus bragas en un movimiento rápido no quería perder el tiempo, deslice uno de mis dedos sobre su sexo, mierda estaba húmeda hasta la muerte, quería sentirla alrededor de mi miembro hacerla gritar de pasión y de placer.

- Edward – llamo gimiendo, levante mi vista ella estaba mirando hacia abajo hacia donde yo estaba. – Por favor, te quiero ahora, te necesito – levanto sus caderas dándome a entender lo que quería, sonreí y me deshice de mis pantalones, mierda, no sabia si ella estaba tomado pastillas o no.

- Necesito un condón – susurre levantándome para alcanzar la mesita de noche para sacar un condón.

- No – dijo con voz decidida la mire confundido deteniéndome – sin condón, estoy… con… la… píldora – un color rosado coloreo sus mejilla, asentí besándola mientra me volvía a acomodar entre sus piernas poniendo un de sus piernas en mi cintura, puse la punta de mi miembro en su entrada, el calor que emanaba me hacia perder la cabeza.

Ella alzo sus caderas otra vez haciendo que mi miembro entrara suavemente en su vagina. Mierda que se sentía bien, estaba ardiendo y yo me quería quemar. Empuje suavemente llenándola completamente. Gemí quemándome con su fuego me quede quieto disfrutando el calor de estar adentro de ella, era tan estrecha tan delicioso.

- ¿Edward? – pregunto levante mi vista ella me miraba preocupada y le sonreí, comencé a mover mis caderas de manera lenta y suave.

- Bella – gemí besando su cuello mientras que mis embestidas se hacen aun más rápidas. Ella envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura permitiéndome llegar mas adentro. Sus dedos tiraban de mis cabellos haciéndome gemir y jadear más alto. No podía pensar claro su cuerpo estaba completamente lleno de sudor, bese su cuello haciendo que ella jadeara.

Puse mis brazos a los lados de su rostro soportando mi peso en ellos empujando mas y mas fuerte, ella gemía arrastrando sus uñas en mi espalda, levanto su rostro besando mi cuello y mordiéndolo. Gemí al sentir sus labios en mi piel, suave y exquisito.

Mis embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas, llenándola completamente. Sentí como sus paredes vaginales comenzaban a contraerse deliciosamente alrededor de mi miembro, hice mis embestidas mas rápidas y mas profundas buscando su liberación.

- ¡Edward! – grito con fuerza haciendo que jadeara al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, Sonreí sabiendo que había alcanzado la cima haciendo que sus paredes agarraran mi miembro apretándolo tan fuerte que me constaba empujar, oh por todo lo sagrado había imaginado este momento pero esto era aun mejor que mis sueños. Gruñí embistiéndola una vez mas corriéndome dentro de ella, llenándola por completo. Bella beso mi cuello y mi hombro mientras que yo trataba de recuperar la respiración, sentía sus manos buscando mi rostro, levante mi rostro hacia ella y me sonrió, haciendo que yo pusiera una sonrisa idiota en mis labios, la bese con cariño, con ternura, con amor.

Ella acariciaba y tiraba el cabello que caía sobre mi frente poniendo hacia atrás, sonreía feliz.

- Sabes que he querido hacer esto desde hace unos días – susurro mirándome a los ojos. Mierda esta mujer me volverá loco.

- Se mi novia – dije sin pensarlo, pero que tenia que pensar, la quería y la necesitaba cerca de mi si no me volvería loco.

- Si – río con ganas, la primera risa que obtenía y me propuse hacerla reír cada vez que pudiera.

- Te quiero mi pequeña – susurre besando sus labios, ella me devolvió el beso acariciando mi mejilla. – es mejor que duermas, se que mañana querras ir al Hospital, quizás el viaje a Italia podía esperar hasta el domingo en la noche.

- Si, por favor – sonrió de manera dulce como una niña. Me salí de ella para tumbarme a su lado, nos cubrí con las mantas y la acomode en mi pecho besando su cabello.

Cerré mis ojos recordando lo que paso hace unos minutos, mi mente aun no se recuperaba de aquello, la manera en que me rogó para que la hiciera mía, Dios yo quería esperar, yo podía esperar hasta que ella estuviera cien por ciento segura. Pero agradezco que sucediera no sabría si hubiera podido con una nueva ducha fría.

- Edward – me llamo, y yo estaba a punto de entrar al mundo de los sueños.

- Mmm – fue lo unico que puse contestar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a la esposa de mi padre? – pregunto su voz era muy baja.

- Que eras su hija y que por ahora era mejor no agobiarte con pregunta y cosas – susurre acariciando su espalda desnuda.

- Gracias – suspiro. Por que me estaba dando las gracias. No conteste porque no sentía que las merecía.

Los brazos de Morfeo me arropaban mientras sentía que la respiración de Bella se hacia cada vez mas calmada, me deje llevar sabiendo que ella ya estaba dormida. Sin duda este día fue el mejor de mi vida.


	11. hermosa complicacion

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es producto de mi Imaginación :)**

** Capitulo 11 Una hermosa Complicacion. **

**Pov Bella.**

Mis músculos se sentían como gelatina, no quería abrir los ojos solo quería recordar cada beso, cada caricia, cada jadeo y cada gemido, los recuerdos de la noche anterior me llenaba y por mas que quería abrir mis ojos para verlo de algún modo sabia que el no estaría a mi lado, sabia que mi felicidad se iría, por lo tanto seguí con mis ojos cerrados aunque ya no estuviera en mi lugar feliz.

Aun podía sentir las manos de Edward recorriendo mi piel, borrando aquel dolor y miedo dándome un nuevo sentimiento, dándome un placer inigualable, la manera en la que me besaba y me acariciaba haciéndome sentir como una muñeca. Ahora era tiempo de volver a la realidad, suspire preparándome para la decepción matutina de no ver a Edward a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos mirando el lado opuesto de la gran cama. Ahogué un grito en la sabana mirando a Edward dormir a mi lado, jamás pensé que esto podría pasar, puede que sea estupido e infantil, pero todos estos días durmiendo con él, jamás se había quedado allí, siempre se levantaba antes de que yo abriera mis ojos. Hoy tenía por fin un buen despertar.

Me quede mirando su hermoso rostro, estaba sobre su estomago, su brazo rodeaba mi cintura, estaba tan metida en mis recuerdos que no me di cuenta de su brazo. Sonreí girando mi cuerpo hasta quedar frente a él, levante mi mano hasta enredar mis dedos en su cabello, mi mano picaba cada vez que mis dedos recorrían desde su frente hasta su nuca. Suave y perfecto como el. Todo de él era perfecto.

- mmm... – gimió ante mi toque, sonreí ampliamente. – Eso me gusta – susurro haciéndome soltar una risita. Por Dios parecía una colegiala. Todo era tan distinto, era como si fuera nueva en esto, aunque se cierto modo aun yo jamás había experimentado este tipo de emociones.

- Me gusta tu cabello - pensé, el abrió los ojos mirándome, puso una sonrisa en sus labios dándome a entender que lo había dicho en voz alta. Me sonroje hasta no poder más.

- Me gusta tus mejillas sonrojas – sonrió aun mas acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar. Se acerco a mi juntando nuestros labios en un tierno Beso, haciendo que mi corazón de derritiera. Este hombre me gusta, completamente me gusta. – Es hora de levantarse, tenemos que desayunar – se levanto soportando su peso en sus brazos yo solo era capaz de mirarlo. Tan malditamente perfecto.

Se levanto y me di cuenta de que tenía puesto sus pantalones de pijamas, hizo su camino hasta el baño, me quede embobada mirando su perfecta espalda, sonreí al ver la marca de mis uñas en su esculpida espalda. Ahora me daba cuenta de muchas cosas que no tenía cuando estaba en Forks.

Gire mi rostro perdiéndome en la hermosa vista de un cielo azul con los rayos del astro rey en su esplendor. En Forks no tenía libertad, tenia un constante miedo a salir bueno creo que eso era por razones obvias, no conocía el amor, no conocía el placer, no conocía nada, mi vida era vacía hasta que llegue aquí. Hasta que conocí a Edward. Hasta que me trajo aquí y poder ser libre de alguna forma. Anoche experimente muchas nuevas sensaciones. Por mas que quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que me amo.

Yo tenía una idea equivocada con respecto al sexo, siempre fui obligada, no puedo negar que imágenes vinieran a mi mente pero con Edward todo fue diferente y hermoso, perfecto en todos los sentidos, cada caricia fue como si fuera una muñeca, como si fuera de cristal y el tuvo especial cuidado en todo momento y eso me di cuenta de que escapar de Forks fue la mejor decisión que pude haber hecho. Me arrepentía de muchas cosas pero había dos cosas que jamás me arrepentiré.

Una de ellas fue tomar pastillas para no tener un hijo, jamás hubiera permitido traer un niño a este mundo, donde yo era golpeada, abusada y dañada, Alec jamás lo supo y fue mejor así, no puedo imaginar el calvario que hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido aquel bebe.

Maldito! Cerré los ojos con fuerza, después de eso comencé a tomar pastillas, el pensó que por el aborto no podía tener mas hijos. Pero todo fue su culpa. Envolví la sabana en alrededor de mi cuerpo y me levante acercándome a la gran ventana, el sol lleno cada poro de mi cuerpo, cada vez que pienso en aquello la tristeza me invade, pero se que fue lo mejor que pudo pasar…

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Acababa de ir a la_ _farmacia ya que tenia mi periodo atrasado por mas que trate de cuidarme para que esto no pasara, pero maldita sea, esto no puede pasar, no puedo tener este bebe, el sufrirá como yo o quizás mas que yo y eso no lo puedo aceptar. No puedo dejar que nadie mas sufra este maldito infierno. Pero si esta prueba es Positivo hare lo que sea necesario por escapar y esconderme para poder tener a mí bebe a salvo. Daré mi vida si es necesario para que ese bebe tenga un lugar digno donde vivir. _

_Siempre fui cuidadosa, tomaba todo tipo de tes para no quedar embarazada y el mes pasado cuando no llego mi periodo todo se vino abajo. Tome la caja en mis manos y corrí hacia el baño, me senté en el baño leyendo las instrucciones que venían en la caja. Tres minutos tenía que esperar, tres malditos minutos para saber si estaba embarazada o no. Tome aire para calmarme, necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría. Hice lo que tenia que hacer y puse la prueba encima del mostrador, lave mis manos y comencé a mirar el reloj, contando cada segundo que pasaba, tenia mucho tiempo antes de que Alec volviera de trabajar, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza cuando una línea comenzó a formarse, cerré los ojos por el tiempo que restaba, no podía mirar el resultado. _

_Me levante y camine por la habitación, mis manos comenzaban a sudar, las frotes contra mis muslos tratando de aplacar la sudoración excesiva que estaba teniendo, la presión en mi estomago se hacia cada vez mas grande. Ya había pasado más de quince minutos y aun no me atrevía a ver el resultado de aquella prueba._

_Tenia que ser valiente y cualquiera que fuera el resultado tenia que hacer frente a las consecuencias. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y camine hasta el baño, mire la prueba que estaba en el mostrador de color gris, allí dos rayas rosadas, ley las instrucciones una vez más. Mi corazón palpitaba de forma rápida y desbocado como si hubiera corrido una maratón. _

_- OH por todo lo santo, estoy embarazada, ¿Qué demonios se supone que hare ahora? – dije con voz temblorosa mientras me deshacía de la prueba y de la caja. No podía dejar de llorar, ahora más que nunca tenia que buscar la forma de escapar, solo por él o por ella, automáticamente lleve una mano hasta mi vientre que aun estaba plano, de cuanto estaría. Suspire y comencé mi día, tenia mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para tener todo listo. _

_Cuando la casa estaba completamente limpia comencé con la cena, todavía me quedaba tiempo, tenia que planear algo para escapar, tenia algo de dinero que me podría ayudar por un par de días, tendría que trabajar mientra mi embarazo no sea notorio. _

_No podría decir que me alegraba ya que tenia mucho miedo, cada día los golpes eran cada vez aun mas fuertes y peores. Tendría que escapar mañana mismo. Termine de hacer la cena cuando Alec entraba por la puerta. Llego a mi lado en la cocina enredándolo sus dedos en mi cabello tirando hacia atrás mi cabeza y beso mis labios brutalmente._

_- Hola cariño – saludo soltando mi cabello con demasiada fuerza tuve que afirmarme en el mostrador para no caer. _

_- Hola – dije en un susurro tragando el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta aguantándome las ganas de llorar. _

_- tengo hambre – con eso se fue hasta el comedor, estaba molesto de seguro no vio a su amante, hoy seria una larga noche. _

_Le serví el plato y me fui hasta la cocina, me servi mi plato y me senté en la mesa, sonreí tristemente ya no estaba comiendo sola, tenia a mi pequeñín, sea como fuera el me dará la fuerza para salir de aquí. _

_Cuando Alec termino se fue a la habitación, recogí la mesa y lave los trastos, los seque y guarde, ya era tarde, apague las luces y comencé a subir las escales pero antes de terminar su mano agarro mi brazo y me azoto contra la pared, el dolor recorrió cada terminación de mi cuerpo, yo solo era capaz de pensar en mi peque. _

_- Hoy nos vamos a divertir – susurro en mi oído. _

_- Alec estoy cansada y no tengo ganas – dije, pero sabia que lo que venia no era bueno, nada bueno._

_Su ceño se frunció profundamente y su mandíbula se tenso, mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la ira que emanaba del cuerpo de Alec. Puso su mano en mi cuello apretando hasta el punto de que ya no podía respirar, luchaba con toda mi fuerza para poder sacarme de el pero el hizo un agarre aun mas fuerte y eso pudiera ser. Me soltó y cai ruidosamente contra el piso. Me oville tosiendo y tratando de proteger mi estomago, pero sabia que nada lo pararía Sentí su pie golpear mis costillas una y otra vez, cuando se canso me levanto pero yo no podía sostenerme de pie, el me soltó y como si mi cuerpo fuera una pluma cerré mis ojos y me deje caer. _

_Abrí mis ojos y una luz blanca me cegaba por lo que tuve que volver a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza, mi cabeza pulsaba, levante mi mano hasta mi frente sobandola tratando de mitigar el dolor que sentía. _

_- Isabella? – pregunto alguien que no conocía._

_- si – mi voz salía raposa, estaba seca y me costaba tragar._

_- ¿sabe donde esta? – volvió a preguntar trate de pensar pero nada solo tenia las imágenes de Alec a la orilla de la escaleras. Oh Dios mío, mi pequeño. – esta en el hospital de Forks, sufrió una caída, su esposo la ha traído._

_- ¿Dónde esta? – pregunte con voz ronca._

_- el se ha ido a su casa, ha dicho que luego vendra a verla – abrí mis ojos y trate de enfocar, allí cerca de mi cama, un hombre con una bata blanca, su rostro detonaba que estaba cerca de los sesenta años. _

_- Bien – hice una pausa – cuando me podré ir – pregunte._

_- pasado mañana, lo mejor es que guarde reposo – me miro durativo, algo me decía que lo que tenia que decirme no me gustaría nada – la caída que sufrió trajo consecuencias – se callo mirándome como si buscara algo._

_- Lo he perdido? – pregunte, tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración, mi voz salio completamente rota._

_- Si, ha perdido a su bebe – susurro – Lo siento mucho. _

_- Necesito que me haga un favor – lo mire esperando su respuesta el solo asintió – No quiero tener hijos, puede recetarme alguna anticonceptiva, pero no quiero que mi… esposo lo sepa – lo mire suplicando por su ayuda. _

_- No se lo que sucede en su matrimonio pero quiero que sepa que puede contar conmigo, tiene una marcas en su cuello, su claro miedo a su marido – se acerco mas y tomo mi mano – si algo esta pasando debe hablar con alguien lo antes posible, por supuesto que la ayudare – sonrió tristemente, yo solo asentí._

_El medico salio dejándome sola y llore como jamás llore en toda mi vida, llore por mi pequeño ángel que se había ido, fue mi culpa, no debí haberme negado a estar con Alec, ahora mas que nunca tendría que escapar ya no lo soporto mas, lo hare por mi bebe que ahora esta en el cielo junto a mi padre…"_

Unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura me volvieron al presente, no me había dado cuenta de que me había perdido, mis mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas y Edward besaba mi hombro desnudo, sentía su fuerte pecho contra mi espalda. Suspire calmado mi llanto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto después de un rato en silencio, todo el me relajaba y sabia que podía confiar en el.

- Yo perdí un bebe – cerré mis ojos dejando salir todo el aire de mis pulmones, pude sentir como Edward se tensaba.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto reposando su mentón en mi hombro.

- Junio del año pasado – hice una pausa tratando de sacar esos recuerdos de mi mente – tenia dos meses de embarazo, el no lo sabia, pero el mismo día en que me entere que estaba embarazada el me golpeo y caí por las escaleras perdiéndolo… - sorbí mi nariz.

Edward me giro abrazándome fuerte, me aferre a el llorando.

- Tranquila pequeña, el jamás volverá ha hacerte daño – susurro besando la cima de mi cabeza

Después de varios minutos abrazados me sentí mejor, mas aliviada, Edward me sugirió que después del viaje a Italia viera algún terapeuta para que me ayude, aunque me negué el insistió, así que acepte, el me beso tiernamente y me fui a la ducha, el avisaría a Christie para que trajera mi ropa, hoy volvería al hospital y hablaría con Charlie o con Sue.

Luego de una rica ducha reconfortante, salí y me vestí, en la cama habían unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta negra de mangas tres cuarto y unas valerianas azules. Me vestí rápidamente, la camiseta caía sobre mi brazo izquierdo dejando mi hombro a la vista, me gusto mucho como se veía, sonreí y salí hacia la cocina, tenia hambre y no quería esperar para ir al hospital, tenia muchas preguntas que hacer.

Cuando llegue a la cocina allí estaba solamente Christie, sonríe y la salude, ella por su parte me saludo un tanto seria y tenia ni la menor idea de su comportamiento. Me sirvió el desayuno.

- ¿Dónde esta Edward? – pregunte tomado un sorbo de mi te.

- esta atendiendo un asunto en su despacho – dijo completamente seria mirando hacia la ventana, me levante y mire hacia la entrada, allí un Jeep Grand Cherokee rojo se estacionaba, Emmett bajo del coche con el rostro tenso y con el ceño fruncido en su mano llevaba un maletín negro, su vestimenta consistía en unos jeans azules desgatados y una camiseta gris y unas zapatillas, corrió hacia la entrada luego dos fuertes portazos, mire rápidamente a Christie quien claramente sabia que estaba pasando. Ella me miro y se volvió a hacer el almuerzo, suspire y volví a sentarme a terminar mi desayuno, era tarde pero aun no era el horario de visita del hospital por lo que aun quedaba tiempo.

-¡ CHRISTIE! – el grito de Edward me sobresalto, mire a Christie quien rápidamente corrió hasta el despacho. Pero que mierda esta pasando aquí, de que me perdí.

Cuando termine de desayunar, levante las cosas y las puse en el lava-vajillas, me quede mirando a la mujer de cabellos rubios hasta la cintura con muchos rizos, tenia buen cuerpo, era realmente hermosa, camino hasta el portón y tomo un taxi.

No quise pensar en los posibles "asuntos" que tenia que tratar Edward con aquella mujer, camine hasta mi habitación, pero antes de que pudiera entrar Christie me llamo avisándome que Edward quería verme. Asentí y con un lento paso camine a su Despacho. Antes de bajar por completos las escaleras, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Carlisle junto a una hermosa mujer, de cabellos color caramelos, ojos verdes iguales a los de Edward, ella era su madre. Mierda esto no pintaba bien.

- Isabella – saludo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

- Carlisle – sonreí sin poder evitarlo, llegue hasta su lado.

- Mira te presento a Esme – Carlisle miro a la mujer con un gran amor que mi estomago se tenso inevitablemente.

- Es un placer señora Cullen – dije estirando mi mano.

- Lo mismo digo – me miro de pies a cabeza y no tomo mi mano así que la deje caer y sonreí ante la mirada de disculpa que me daba Carlisle.

- Con su permiso – me gire y camine hasta la puerta del despacho de Edward, mire hasta Carlisle que conversaba con Christie.

Toque la puerta y un suave "adelante" me invitaban a entrar, tome aire para prepararme ante cualquier cosa. Abrí la puerta y asome la cabeza mirando a Edward que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio leyendo unos documentos.

- ¿puedo pasar? – pregunte tímidamente. En unos de los sillones cerca del escritorio estaba Emmett quien me daba una pequeña sonrisa.

- pasa – susurro. Entre y me acerque hasta donde estaba Emmett. – Toma asiento – dijo fríamente. Mi corazón se estrujo ante su tono de voz pero obedecí y me senté. Fije mi vista en unos de los sofá que estaba cerca de una de las ventanas, allí en una sillita había un bebe, podría decir que era un recién nacido. Trague mirando a Edward, él estaba mirándome. No me atrevía a decir nada, quería que el me dijera que pasaba.

La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Christie se asomo mirando hacia Edward.

- Señor Edward, su padre esta aquí junto a su madre – lo ultimo lo susurro, mire a Edward que fruncía y murmuraba algo por lo bajo.

- Dile a mi padre que entre, solo él y Esme dile que espere – dijo con su tono autoritario y frío, me encogí otra vez al escucharlo. Emmett solo miraba hacia abajo.

- Así lo hare – contesto Christie y salio. A los pocos segundos Carlisle entro con el ceño fruncido. Acaso hoy era el día de frunzamos el ceño todos juntos.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto Carlisle al ver al bebe.

- Necesito que hagas una prueba de paternidad ahora mismo, espero que hallas traído lo que necesitas – Edward se veía tenso y mi corazón se paralizaba en cada palabra que decía. Ese bebe era suyo.

- Si lo he traído – Carlisle estaba completamente serio.

Dejo su maletín en el sofá y saco unos tubos con unos palillos que en su punta tenían algo como algodón. Edward se levanto y camino hasta su padre y abrió la boca. Carlisle tomo uno de los palillos y lo metió en la boca de Edward, paso el palillo a lo largo del interior de la mejillas de Edward. Cuando termino puso el palillo en uno de los tubos y lo tapo guardándolo en su maletín. Edward volvió a sentarse pude sentir su mirada sobre mi, pero yo estaba perdida en el bebe que estaba en la sillita. Era una niña. Carlisle tomo el otro palillo y lo introdujo en la boca de la bebe siguió el mismo procedimiento que le hizo a Edward. Cuando termino lo puso en el tubo y lo tapo.

- quiero esos resultados para mañana en la noche, antes de que me valla a Italia – lo mire el tenia el ceño fruncido.

- hare lo que pueda – hizo una pausa mirando a la pequeña - ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto. Eso mismo quería saber.

- el año pasado fui a una fiesta donde me emborrache festejando una nueva alianza, fui con Emmett, esa noche estaba feliz y quería divertirme – hizo una pausa mirándome – conocí a Lauren y una cosa llevo a otras, jamás pensé que ella fuera el resultado de aquella noche de juerga. Después de esa noche no supe nada mas de ella, seguí mi vida hasta hoy – miro a la pequeña.

- ¿Dónde esta la madre? – pregunto Carlisle claramente enojado.

- se ha ido y me la ha dejado – dijo pasando su mano por su cabello. Tape mi boca con mi mano, como podría ser que una madre dejara a su hija sin más.

- supongo que volverá ¿cierto? – Carlisle camino hasta la pequeña y la saco de la sillita ya que se estaba durmiendo.

- No – contesto Edward. Mire a Emmett quien miraba una y otra vez los papeles que estaban en el escritorio. – quiere que yo me haga cargo de la niña, le hice firmar los documentos donde me cede la custodia total y donde ella no tiene derecho sobre la niña a cambio me pidió una suma de dinero.

- por dios – dije totalmente asqueada y asombrada por todo lo que Edward acababa de decir.

- Ella la iba a dar en adopción ya que no la quiere – siguió hablando – Su nombre es Annia, Emmett se esta encargando de los papeleos para que lleve mi apellido por eso necesito los resultados de paternidad – Emmett estaba hablando por teléfono en murmullos. – Pueden dejarme con Isabella por favor – pidió y miro a su padre – no lleves a la niña.

Carlisle asintió y dejo a la niña en la sillita, pero yo me adelante y la tome en sus brazos, Edward me miro buscando algo. Carlisle salio y Emmett que aun estaba hablando por teléfono salio dejándonos solos. Me senté en el sofá con Annia en mis brazos que dormía tranquilamente totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba.

- se que lo que te pediré para ti no es fácil –hizo una pausa – yo no se nada de bebes y se que tu serias una gran madre – yo aun no sabia que decir, las palabras de Edward me tomaban por sorpresa – quiero que seas la madre de Annia.

- yo… yo.. – tartamudeaba sin poder decir una oración completa.

- No tienes que casar conmigo para ser su madre, se que aun estas casada, pero con el tiempo eso no será ningún problema.

- yo no se que decir – dije finalmente.

- Emmett esta agilizando los documentos y antes de que vayamos a Italia, no quiero que te sientas obligada, pero todo seria mas fácil para ella como para mi – dijo acercándose a mi poniéndose de rodilla frente a mi – se que todo es mas difícil después de lo que me dijiste hoy pero quiero que sepas que serás una gran madre si aceptas. – acaricio mi mejilla atrapando una de las lagrimas que caían.

- ¿y si ella vuelve por la niña? – pregunte angustiada por la idea.

- ella no podrá acercarse a la niña, ya que en el documento lo certifica y si en caso de que volviese ira a la cárcel – dijo en un susurro sin un deje de preocupación.

- Me encantaría ser su madre – dije sonriendo el se acerco a mi y me beso tiernamente.

- Hare que Emmett haga los papeleos rápidamente. Christie ha llamado para que le compren todo tipo de cosas a la niña para hacer su habitación, y también ropa para que llevemos a Italia.

- ¿la llevaremos? – pregunte.

- Claro, es mi hija y la quiero cerca de mi. – sonreí al escuchar sus palabras, definitivamente el era perfecto.

- espero que cuando lleguemos de Italia no encontremos otro hijo tuyo – dije tratando de que sonara como si bromeara pero mi voz era demasiado seria, claro no me gustaba saber que pudieran haber mas hijos de Edward por todo el país.

- No, después de ella, no tuve sexo hasta ayer – sonrió y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- Creo que deberías hablar con Carlisle y Emmett - susurre besando su mejilla.

Edward asintió y se levanto y camino hasta la puerta, saliendo a buscar a los demás mientras me quedaba con Annia en el despacho.

- Señorita, las cosas de la niña ya están en la habitación por si quiere ir a ponerla en su cuna – sonrió mirándome.

- gracias Christie, pero esperare a Edward aun tenemos que hablar con Emmett. – Sonreí sin dejar de mirar a Annia. – ¿Dónde esta la señora Esme? – pregunte mientras me ponía de pie con Annia en mis brazos .

- Ella esta en la cocina – sonrió.

Edward entro con Emmett y Carlisle. Este ultimo sonrió al verme con la pequeña en mis brazos. Edward me obligo a sentarme en la silla detrás del escritorio.

- Bueno Edward ya nos dijo que tu serás su madre, así que necesito que firmes unos documentos – dijo Emmett poniendo frente a mi los documentos, sin dudarlo los firme. – bien, ahora quiero que firmes la solicitud de divorcio, la mandare a Italia por fax – sonrió, firme los papeles – ahora solo hay que esperar un poco y ya estarás divorciada. Lo de la niña estará mañana, llame a Jenks para hacer los tramites de sus visas y de su pasaporte, estarán para mañana antes de que partan a Italia, necesito el nombre completo de la pequeña y la fecha de nacimiento.

- Su nombre es Annia Marie Cullen Swan y nació el 6 de febrero del presente – dijo Edward detrás de mí. Emmett tomo nota rápidamente. – Papá no quiero que Esme se entere de esto, ella puede pensar lo que quiera – dijo sin un ápice de suavidad, Carlisle lo miro y asintió.

- No te preocupes.

- Bella por que no llevas a la niña a su habitación, para que vayamos al hospital, Christie se encargara de ella – dijo y se acerco a mi para besar mi mejilla asentí y me levante despidiéndome de Emmett y de Carlisle.

Salí del despacho con Annia en mis brazos, pase por al lado de Esme quien iba saliendo de la cocina, rápidamente subí las escaleras me encontré con Christie saliendo de la habitación que estaba frente a la de Edward. Cuando entre todo estaba arreglado había una cuna, una mecedora, algunos peluches unops muebles, un cambiador y muchas cosas para bebes, camine hasta la cuna y puse a Annia en ella, la tape y acaricie su mejillas. Después de unos minutos de hablar con Christie para que cuidara a la pequeña fui hasta la cocina para comer algo antes de ir al hospital allí estaba Ryans quien sonrió y me aviso de que nos íbamos en quince minutos.

Saque una fruta y salí hasta la salida, el coche de Carlisle y el de Emmett ya no estaba, Ryans abrió la puerta del volvo, me subí después de darle las gracias, Edward no tardo en subir cerrando la puerta Ryans comenzó a manejar hacia el hospital, Edward me atrajo hasta el abrazándome, yo me acomode en su pecho. Tenia muchas cosas que pensar, pero por ahora solo disfrutaría.


	12. Respuestas

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es producto de mi Imaginación :)**

**Capitulo 12. **

**Pov Bella. **

El viaje hacia el hospital fue completamente en silencio. No fue incomodo, no sabia lo que Edward pensaba pero se que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que estaba pasado, lo de su hija, además de tener que ver a su madre y no poder hacer nada, solo actuar con frialdad. Aun no comprendo porque Esme insiste en hablar con Edward después de todo lo que paso. Ella debería de hablar con Carlisle ya que se ve tenso por la poca relación que tiene su hijo con su esposa.

Al entrar en la habitación la esposa de mi padre estaba sentada en uno de los sillones cerca de su cama, tenía una de sus manos entre las de ella vi como por su mejilla se deslizaba una lagrima. Seth estaba acostado en el sofá más grande durmiendo. Edward estaba a mi lado.

- Ve con ella cariño iré a hablar con mi padre – susurro cerca de mi oído dejando un beso en mi mejilla, asentí dándole una sonrisa – Ryans se quedara aquí afuera por cualquier cosa.

- Claro – susurre y me adentre en la habitación mientras que Edward se alejaba. Sue se giró y me dio una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunte acercándome hasta el final de la cama.

- Bien, ha pasado buena noche – sonrió mirando a mi padre - ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto un poco tímida.

- Bien con muchas preguntas y un poco confundida – susurre desviando mi mirada para ver a Seth durmiendo.

-se quiso quedar toda la noche, no quería separarse de el – sonrió mirando a su hijo. – Puedes preguntar lo que quieras yo te puedo ayudar a disipar un poco esa confusión que tienes.

- Te lo agradezco mucho – agradecí sinceramente, tome uno de los sillones y me senté del otro lado de la cama.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por Charlie – sonrió, hablaba con tanto amor de mi padre, que desde que recuerdo jamás mi madre miro con tanto amor a mi padre.

- ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? – pregunte, creo que de las otras preguntas él tendría que responderme.

- Conocí a tu padre hace 17 años, nos conocimos en la empresa en donde trabajamos. –sonrió recordando – cuando lo vi, en sus ojos se veía la tristeza, de a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigos, hasta que un día nos pusimos de novio.

- ¿Qué edad tiene? – pregunte mirando a Seth.

- 15 años – sonrió – fue una gran sorpresa, nos queríamos casar pero tu padre aún estaba casado con tu madre… - se quedó callada rápidamente ya que mi padre abría los ojos mirándola, no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

- Hola cariño – saludo mi padre.

—Hola cielo ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto Sue con un dulce tono de voz.

- Mejor – sonrió y levanto su mano acariciando la mejilla de Sue, ella sonrió ampliamente.

- Cariño, tienes una visita - le dijo Sue en un susurro mirándome.

- Hola— salude tímidamente.

- Hola ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto preocupado, esto es increíble era él quien estaba en una cama por un infarto que casi lo mata y me preguntaba a mi si yo estaba bien.

- Estoy bien – hice una pausa - ¿y tú?

- pues, bien, solo quiero salir de aquí – susurro frunciendo el ceño.

- Los dejare, creo que tienen muchas cosas que hablar – Sue se levantó y despertó a Seth, que me miro y sonrió levemente para después besar la frente de mi padre, ambos salieron dejándonos solo.

Camine hasta donde antes estaba sentada Sue.

- Sé que tienes muchas preguntas y quiero que las hagas sin trabas, las responderé todas y cada una de ella – dijo mi padre mirándome, por dónde empezar…

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – pregunte llena de curiosidad.

- Esa semana estaba lleno de trabajo y había ido a Port Ángeles para verificar unos trabajos que allí se estaban haciendo – hizo una pausa, sus ojos estaban en un punto en la puerta – pero cuando llegue allí todo estaba bien, por lo que decidí volver a casa temprano, tú estabas en el colegio por lo que te daría una sorpresa cuando llegaras. Cuando llegue a la casa aún era un poco temprano por lo que pensé que tu madre estaba dormida, entre sin hacer ruido. Pero cuando entre a la sala fue una sorpresa… - se calló mirándome.

- ¿Ella te fue infiel? – pregunte tratando de que mi voz no temblara, pero era completamente inútil aunque por lo que me decía estaba más que claro.

- Si, aunque yo lo sospechaba pero jamás quise creer en todas esas pistas. Pero ese día todo quedo claro, tome mis cosas y me fui, pero antes le dije que volvería por ti.

- ¿Por qué no volviste? – mi voz se quebró, tenía que aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- Volví al poco tiempo para llevarte conmigo pero ya no estabas allí – me miro – me fui a Londres donde mi madre estaba, allí encontré un trabajo y contrate varios detectives para que te buscaran.

- ¿entonces? – pregunte confundida, me pase varias veces mi mano por la frente.

- Tu madre hizo un gran trabajo escondiéndote, por más dinero que iba ganando todo lo invertía para encontrarte, pero el hombre con quien tu madre m engaño era aún más poderoso y mucho más adinerado, sobornaba a mis detectives.

- No lo puedo creer – me puse de pie mirándolo comencé a caminar por la habitación - ¿Quién era ese hombre? – pregunte.

- Aro Evans – murmuro.

- no, es imposible – dije, el aire comenzaba a faltarme, no podía dejar de pensar en todo, mi madre, mi propia madre me mintió, me engaño, Alec también me mintió. Mierda él siempre ha estado en mi camino, en mi vida, en todo a mi alrededor.

- Bells tranquilízate – escuchaba la voz de mi padre a lo lejos, lloraba incontrolable.

- ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? – sollocé - ¿Por qué me dejaste sufrir? – voz estaba ahogada por las lágrimas – Si tú me hubieras llevado contigo yo no… - no hubiera sufrido, no hubiera pasado lo que pase con Alec, pero tampoco hubiera conocido a Edward.

- los años pasaban y hubo un tiempo en él ya era muy difícil encontrarte, a los días supe que tu madre había muerto por lo que yo quedaba viudo y me case con Sue, aun así no deje de buscarte, pero al llegar a esa reunión y verte allí, fue una impacto – sonrió débilmente.

- Fue por eso que mi madre constantemente me llevaba de un lado para el otro – susurre mientras que los recuerdos de los constantes viajes que hacíamos.

- era muy buena haciendo su trabajo – cerré mis ojos.

- Ella jamás fue buena haciendo su trabajo – cerré con fuerza mis ojos – ella me dejaba sola, me aconsejo casarme con un demente – dije llena de ira, mi madre me lleno la cabeza con cosas para que accediera a casarme con Alec, pero porque.

- ¿estas casada? – pregunto curioso, me limpie las lágrimas.

- estuve, pero me estoy divorciando, hoy me iré a Italia con Edward para terminar los papeleos. – allí se resolvería un montón de otras preguntas.

- ¿Por qué? – negué con la cabeza.

- El jamás me amo – me aleje de él levantándome un poco la camiseta dejando ver mis costillas aún estaban un poco amarillos y morados, por los golpes.

- ¿Qué te paso? – sus ojos de abrieron como platos.

- Fue el – baje mi ropa – desde que me case él me ha estado golpeando, haces tres semanas me había escapado pero él me encontró y me volvió a golpear. Edward me encontró y me ha estado ayudando.

- ¡Dios! – exclamo exaltado, el holter comenzó a pitar rápido.

- Tranquilo, por favor – apreté el botón llamando a la enfermera.

Llego Carlisle junto a tres enfermeras que rápidamente me sacaron allí estaba Edward que me abrazo, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, dejando suaves besos en el tope de mi cabeza.

- Tranquila cariño todo estará bien – me susurraba una y otra vez.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La noticia de que su hija era víctima de maltrato por su propio marido, comenzó a culparse por haberla dejado allí con Renee, el aire ya no entraba en sus pulmones y la presión en su pecho se hacía más y más fuerte, sentía que su corazón ya no podría más y se dejó ir cerrando sus ojos y pidiendo silenciosamente perdón a su hija por haberle fallado.

Al darse cuenta de que el paciente se quedaba quieto y el holter pitaba, Carlisle comenzó a hacer maniobra para reanimarlo mientras gritaba a las enfermeras, que le pusieran oxígeno, a otra para que le inyectara a la vía adrenalina, pero como vieron que nada resultaba tomaron el carro de parada, lo cargaron a 200. Una de las enfermeras descubría el pecho de Charlie.

- ¡fuera! – grito Carlisle poniendo las placa sobre el pecho, el cuerpo de Charlie se arqueo ante la descarga eléctrica.

- Nada – dijo una de las enfermeras mirando sus signos.

- Carga a 300 – dijo Carlisle.

- Listo – contesto la enfermera.

- ¡Fuera! – Grito Carlisle poniendo las placas sobre el pecho de paciente, el cuerpo de este subió y el holter comenzaba a pitar levemente, entrego las placas a la enfermera que estaba a su lado.

Una de las enfermeras enfermera comenzaba a escribir todo en su historial que estaba a los pies de la cama de Charlie.

- administre atenolol y manténgalo con oxígeno además en cada media hora revisen sus signos – ordeno Carlisle agitadamente.

- así lo haremos Doctor – contesto Carmen una de las enfermeras que allí estaban. El doctor asintió con una sonrisa y salió para hablar con la familia del paciente. Cuando llego a la sala de espera, la mujer del paciente y los hijos de este rápidamente se acercaron a él pidiéndole explicaciones por el estado de salud. Carlisle fijo su vista en su hijo y en Bella quien no dejaba de llorar.

- Charlie estaba estable por ahora, ha sufrido una parada pero ahora estaba bien, tuvimos que reanimarlo – hizo una pausa mirando a Bella – no te preocupes él está bien, es un hombre fuerte – sonrió amablemente mientras que ella se la devolvía llena de tristeza y culpa.

Internamente se culpaba, no debería haberle dicho nada sobre su marido y las agresiones que había sufrido por más de dos años. Edward al saber lo que probablemente estaría pasando por la cabeza de su chica, la estrecho en sus brazos presionándola contra su pecho.

La alejo de las demás personas, ella seguía llorando, su cuerpo se llenaba de culpa, de que casi haya perdido a su padre.

- Cariño – la llamaba Edward con voz dulce y llena de amor – tranquila, no es tu culpa – le susurraba mientras que su mano acariciaba su espalda tratando de tranquilarla.

- si yo no le hubiera dicho nada de mi matrimonio nada de esto hubiera pasado – su voz salía amortiguada por el pecho de Edward. Este se separó de ella, con sus dedos levanto su mentón para que sus ojos miraran los orbes verdes que llenos de amor la miraban.

- Amor – susurro – nadie tiene la culpa de esto, son cosas que pasaron, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de llorar y aprovechar el tiempo con tu padre. Iremos a Italia y cuando volvamos veras que el estará bien y recuperaran el tiempo perdido – se acercó besando su mejilla, ella sonrió levemente cerrando sus ojos para poder disfrutar de esa sensación que Edward le provocaba, además de ese poder que tenía que hacía que ella se tranquilizara de una manera extrasensorial.

- Gracias – murmuro Bella abrazándose a su chico con todas sus fuerzas, él la recibió feliz envolviendo su pequeña cintura.

Volvieron con los demás, Bella aprovecho para hablar con Sue y con Seth, quería conocer a su hermano y a la mujer que ahora hacia feliz a su padre.

Desde unos de los gruesos árboles que estaban frente al gran hospital, miraba hacia el edificio planeando sus próximos pasos, lo que le hicieron no se quedaría así, le habían quitado su amor, su futuro, su vida además contaba con la ayuda de alguien que podría hacerle las cosas mucho más fáciles.

Se vengaría de la peor manera, vida por vida, no tendría compasión a la hora de actuar, los haría pagar con lágrimas de sangre todo el daño y todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, con su mano limpio una de sus mejillas donde corrían libremente las lágrimas que no podía contener.

De su bolsillo saco una cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno poniéndolo entre sus labio, tomo el encendedor y presionándolo la llama de fuego subió, ella aspiro prendiendo el cigarro, la llama ilumino su rostro y sus ojos negros llenos de ira miraban hacia el hospital.

Después de que ellos volviera de su viaje a Italia su plan se pondría en marcha y aquella bebe seria el señuelo perfecto para que todo salieron como ella quería, nadie quedaría sin su castigo, empezando por Gabriel Ryans Evans. Apoyo su cuerpo en el árbol esperando a que la pareja y su guarda espalda salieran.

**Pov Bella.**

Luego de unos minutos allí, se acercaba la hora de irnos, teníamos que ir a casa por nuestras cosas para ir a Italia, pero ¿Qué cosas? Yo no tenía ropa, solo unos cuantos vaqueros, unas cuantas camisetas, varios pares de zapatos y nada más. Se mordió el labio mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de mi padre.

Sue era una mujer muy cariñosa y Seth era un chico muy extrovertido muy diferente a mí por lo que creo que esa personalidad era por Sue.

Entramos en la habitación y mi padre estaba con oxígeno, mi pecho se encogió estaba mucho más pálido que hace unas horas.

- Hola – salude acercándome a su lado mientras que Sue y Seth se acercaban por el otro lado.

- Siento haberte asustado – dijo con una sonrisa débil.

- Siento haber hecho que te pusieras así – susurre apenada.

- Bella – susurraba Edward desde la puerta.

- Tranquila, no te preocupes – sonrió mi padre y alzo la mano para tomar la mía, yo la tome y le di un apretón él sonrió devolviéndome.

Edward y yo nos despedimos, volveríamos a Los Ángeles el próximo domingo ya que Edward quería pasear un poco conmigo y con Annia. Nos subimos al coche, Ryans manejo hasta la casa. Allí nos esperaba Christie con la niña y con todo listo para el viaje. Me cambien de ropa y cenamos un poco, Christie estaba encantada con la niña. Después de cenar y que Ryans pusiera toda las cosas de nosotros y de la niña en el coche, nos pusimos en marcha hasta el aeropuerto. Allí nos encontraríamos con Emmett y con los resultados de los exámenes del ADN, en unas horas más estaríamos en Italia y yo estaba lista para ser libre y poder saber la verdad.

En la pista del aeropuerto estaba el Jet privado de Edward, era blanco y en la cola con letras negras estaba en nombre de la empresa "Masen Enterprises Inc." aun me costaba asimilar la cantidad de dinero que tiene Edward. Ryans bajo las malestas y la sillita de Annia, era increible como en un par de horas la niña tuviera toda esa clase de cosas que necesitan. Esperamos a Emmett a que llegara, mientras Edward me presentaba al piloto y la co-piloto, eran chicos bastantes agradables. Tambien me presento a las azafatas una de ellas era rubia y de ojos azules, se llamaba Mandy y la otra chica era colorina y se llamaba Victoria.

A los pocos minutos divisamos la camioneta de Emmett, me di cuenta de que no venia solo, Edward fruncio el ceño. Emmett se bajo y a los segundos despues una chica Rubia se bajo, no podia ser, era Rose, hace dias que no sabia nada de ella.

Ella me sonrei ampliamente, me acerque a ella para abrazarla la echaba mucho de menos.

- Vengo a despedirme, te quiero amiga y por favor cuidate - me susurro mientras aun nos abrazamos.

- ¿que haces con Emmett? - pregunte divertida por ver su expresion.

- Pues estamos saliendo nada formal aun, solo en plan de amigos. - dijo mirando al abogado como una boba.

- no te creo, se te cae la baba - dije riendome, ella choco su cadera con la mia mirandome para el final reia junto conmigo.

- Bien es hora, nos tenemos que ir - Aviso Edward mientras se despedia de Emmett.

- Te llamare cuando llegue a Italia y hablaremos cuando regrese - le dije sonriendo. Bese su mejillas, asintio y se acerco a Emmett.

Nos subimos al avion y acomodamos a la niña entre Edward y yo. Ryans iba en unos de los haciento de atras. Las azafatas nos dieron las indicaciones, nos abrochamos los cinturones, el avion comenzo a moverse respire profundamente tranquilizando mi corazon. En tan solo unos minutos ya estamos en el aire y aun quedaba 12 horas de viaje por lo que nos acomodamos lo mejor que pudimos. Por lo que Edward me dijo nos quedariamos en el Hotel Palazzo Manfredi, segun el me encantaria. Al pasar las horas me quede dormida al igual que Edward y la pequeña.


	13. Italia

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es producto de mi Imaginación :)**

**Capítulo 13 Italia**

**Pov Edward**

Una hermosa noche de pasión, la mejor noche de mi vida, había estado con varias mujeres pero ninguna de ellas pudo hacerme llegar o hacerme sentir como ella lo hizo. Jamás podré olvidar las caricias y los besos, sus gestos, sus gemidos, jadeos y como se mordía ese labio ahogando los gritos, Dios esa mujer me volverá loco.

Me tuve que contener para no saltarle encima cuando me despertó con sus caricias, era la mañana más feliz de mi vida. Me levante dirigiéndome hacia el baño, iríamos al hospital a ver a Charlie, era increíble como la vida hace que todo sea fácil o más complicado, lo trajo hasta mi propia casa. Aunque no de la mejor manera, pero lo bueno de todo esta situación era que ella tenía a su padre a su lado.

Termine de ducharme, me seque y vestí, me puse un pantalón de vestir negro y mi zapatos y una camisa Blanca, trate de domar mi cabello pero sabía que era caso perdido, me rasure y salí. Bella estaba de pie junto a la ventana, sujetaba con fuerza la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo dejándome ver sus bellos hombros. Me acerque a ella y la abrace por la cintura, estaba tensa y por su respiración supe que estaba llorando, la presione contra mi pecho besando uno de sus hombros. Realmente estaba preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte después de un silencio comodo. Me dolia verla sufrir de esa manera.

- Yo perdí un bebe – me confeso botando el aire que tenia contenido, todo mi cuerpo reacciono tensándose de una manera dolorosa.

- ¿Cuándo? – quise saber, me imaginaba muchas imágenes de cómo pudo haberlo perdido y en cada uno de ellos estaba el lastimándolo.

- Junio del año pasado –contesto para luego guardar silencio y seguir hablando– tenía dos meses de embarazo, él no lo sabía, pero el mismo día en que me entere que estaba embarazada el me golpeo y caí por las escaleras perdiéndolo… - cuadre mi mandíbula conteniendo todo la ira que sentía contra él, tratando con todas mis fuerza de no salir corriendo tomar el primer avión y matarlo.

La gire envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos dándole la protección que necesitaba, ella se aferró a mí con fuerza llorando.

- Tranquila pequeña, el jamás volverá a hacerte daño – susurre contra su cabeza, presione mis labios en sus cabellos dándole un beso.

Luego de estar un par de minutos la deje ir, tenía unas cosas que organizar para nuestra salida a Italia, le aconseje que luego de este viaje viera a un terapeuta para que la ayudara con todo ese dolor y miedo que tiene por culpa de ese hombre. Salí de la habitación hasta la cocina donde estaba Christie preparándonos el desayuno, le pedí que le llevara la ropa que había mandado a comprar a Bella a mi cuarto y le arreglara algo para que se pusiera.

Me serví una taza de café, necesitaba despejar mi mente, todo lo que me dijo Bella hace unos segundos tenía mi mente marcando ocupado, como un hombre puso hacer eso, Como era posible solo de pensar en hacerle daño a una persona tan frágil como una mujer. Las imágenes de Bella completamente golpeada, ensangrentada y añadirle a esa imagen quien era su agresor no ayudaba en nada.

-Señor – carraspeo la voz de Ryans a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunte volviéndome hacia él. Su rostro estaba tenso, deje la taza en el desayunador.

-Hay una señorita que lo busca, está en su estudio, creo que sería bueno que llamara al Señor McCarty – fruncí el ceño y dejando el café a medio tomar y encaminándome hacia mi despacho.

Cuando entre me fije en la mujer que estaba sentada en uno de mis sillones y en el otro una silla para bebes de color rosado con un pequeño bebe durmiendo en él, la mujer tenía en sus pies un bolso de un color lila. Carraspee para hacerme notar y fui directamente hacia mi sillón. Mire a la mujer y su rostro se me hacía conocida pero no sabía nada.

-No me recuerdas ¿cierto? – su voz suave como un susurro, supongo que era para no despertar a la pequeña.

-En realidad, no te recuerdo – seguí mirando a la pequeña niña que estaba en la sillita.

-El año pasaso, en el mes de mayo, hiciste un gran negocio, estabas feliz, yo estaba con un par de amigas cuando comenzamos a hablar, tu habias ido con tu amigo, la cosa es que, después de bailar y conversar, fuimos hasta un hotel y tuvimos relaciones – las imágenes de aquella vez golpearon mi mente y lo que estaba creyendo ahora no podía ser.

-Supongo que yo soy el padre de la pequeña -afirme mirándola detenidamente, ahora que la veía podía decir que si, esa noche la pasamos juntos.

-Sí – respondio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – comencé a buscar mi chequera, he de suponer que quería dinero, solo por eso vendría ¿o no?

-No quiero dinero – sonrió – bueno si, pero no la quiero a ella, perdí todo lo que tenía por ella, no tengo nada, ahora solo quiero que me compenses por mantener a tu hija por nueve meses y por estas dos semanas – Se cruzó de piernas mirándome seriamente, no podría estar hablando en serio, prácticamente me estaba vendiendo a mi hija.

-¿Cómo sabré que no volverás exigiendo derechos sobre ella cuando el dinero se te acabe? ¿Ella tiene Dos semanas? – pregunte, apenas era una recién nacida. Levante el teléfono para hacer un par de llamadas, para finiquitar este asunto.

-No lo hare, no la quiero ver ni saber de ella, solo la tuve para sacar provecho de la situación, digamos que es como un buen negocio, si ella nació el 2 de febrero – Lo dijo tan resuelta que me dieron ganas de olvidarme que era una mujer y golpearla. Cerré mis manos en puños, mis nudillos estaban blancos por la presión.

-Bien, llamare a mi abogado para que haga los papeleos – dije marcando el número de Emmett – después de esto no tendrás ningún derecho sobre la niña.

-No me interesa la niña, ni siquiera está registrada – otra vez con el mismo tono de voz despreocupado.

Emmett me atendió al tercer tono, le esplique a grandes rasgos lo que estaba pasando, dijo que en un par de minutos, también llame a mi padre para que nos hiciera una prueba de ADN, quería estar seguro de que fuera mi hija, pero aunque no lo fuera, la adoptaría de igual forma, no la dejaría en manos de ella, para que luego la venda a alguien que no sepa cuidar de ella e incluso podría lastimarla. Emmett llego demasiado rápido, hable con el de todo este papeleo. Gracias a Dios tenia papeles sobre la renuncia de los derechos sobre la niña. El comenzó a ordenar los papeles y hacer que Lauren firmara.

Me levante completamente tenso, lo que era una mañana espectacular se convirtió en una completamente complicada. Abrí la puerta y asome la puerta hacia afuera.

-¡CHRISTIE! –grite llamándola, se que llegaría aqui blanca completamente asustada.

-Dígame – dijo Christie después de llegar corriendo y palida como un fantasma.

-Llama a la agencia de decoraciones y diles que necesito decorar una habitación para una niña. La quiero terminada en un par de horas pagare el doble de lo presupuestado y dile a Isabella que venga a mi despacho cuando termine – ella asintió y se fue a hacer lo que la mande, volví hacia dentro.

Emmett ya tenía todo listo, la muy desgraciada me pidió 10 millones de dólares por la niña y por supuesto que se los di, aunque la niña o cualquier ser humano no tenía precio, lo tenía que hacer, para alejarla de esa mujer para siempre.

Luego que le di el dinero a Lauren, ella no dejo de sonreír, negué con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. Suspire dejándome caer en mi sillón, Emmett puso a la niña, en el sofá dejando libre el otro sillón a su lado.

-¿estás seguro que ella es tu hija? – pregunto Emmett mirando a la niña que dormía en su sillita.

-Creo – me encogí de hombros – y si no lo fuera la adoptaría igual.

-Haces bien, la niña no tiene la culpa de la madre que le toco – negó con la cabeza – pero sé que tendrá un gran padre – "padre" esa palabra me la imaginaba en unos años más, aún era muy pronto, pero la vida no nos pregunta lo que queremos.

-No lo sé – deje caer mi cabeza en mis manos.

-Tranquilo, tienes a Isabella a tu lado, creo que con ella será todo más fácil no crees – dijo dándome apoyo.

-¿Qué sucede si ella no la acepta? – mierda, esto no esta bien.

-Ella lo aceptara – aseguro.

-Ella perdió un hijo estando con ese maldito – no pude reprimir la ira en mi voz, Emmett se tensó visiblemente.

-Mierda – susurro – deberías terminar ese tema cuanto antes, ese… no merece vivir.

Asentí mirando a Emmett, él tenía razón, tenía que ir a Italia y terminar con él en persona para que Isabella ya no sienta miedo. Un suave toque en la puerta me hizo sonreír, quien era, Emmett me miraba sonriendo, él también lo sabía.

-Adelante – susurrando no quería que la niña se despertara. Necesitaba buscar un nombre para la pequeña.

Emmett me dio los papeles de la adopción para que Isabella los firmara y los documentos del divorcio aunque ese tipo ya no viva no quiero que Bella este bajo sospecha. La puerta se abrió y entro Isabella. Estaba completamente timida.

-¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto y su voz realmente estaba timida, será por el grito que le di a Christie cuando la llame.

-Pasa – susurre, supe que Emmett estaba sonriendo, yo estaba leyendo hasta la letra pequeña de los documentos. – Toma asiento – dije aunque no quería sonar frio con ella pero no pude, levante mi vista hacia Bella quien estaba mirando a la niña, no sabía cómo lo tomaría, después de lo que me dijo esta mañana.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió y Christie dejo ver su cabeza mirándome un poco de miedo.

- Señor Edward, su padre está aquí junto a su madre –Mierda porque la tenía que traer. Fruncí el ceño "maldita sea" murmure para mí.

- Dile a mi padre que entre, solo él y Esme dile que espere – dije lo más tranquilo posible, esto me tenía con los nervios de punta, vi como Bella e hundía en su silla y Emmett bajaba su mirada, ellos sabían lo duro que era para mi verla.

- Así lo hare – contesto Christie y salió. Mi padre entro, estaba claro que no le gustaba que dejara a Esme afuera de todo esto. Pero no podía hacer como si nada pasara.

- ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto Mi padre aun con el ceño fruncido.

- Necesito que hagas una prueba de paternidad ahora mismo, espero que hallas traído lo que necesitas – dije no podía evitar estar tenso en esta situación. Isabella solo miraba, Dios como me gustaría saber qué es lo que estaba pensando.

- Si lo he traído – contesto aunque sabía que no estaba para nada contento con esto.

De su maletín saco todo lo necesario que necesitaba. Me levante y él se acercó a mí para extraer mi ADN de mi boca poniendo el bastoncito en un tubo y cerrándolo, además de ponerle las iniciales de mi nombre, lo guardo y prosiguió con la pequeña. Annia, me gustaba ese nombre. Me volví a sentar en mi sillón de cuero, Isabella no le quitaba la vista a la niña. Carlisle hizo lo mismo con la bebe, cuando termino lo guardo en maletín.

- quiero esos resultados para mañana en la noche, antes de que me valla a Italia – Dije frunciendo el ceño, tendría que llevar a la niña, allá tendríamos que pasar la noche en un hotel y luego la llevaría a la casa de una amiga, allí estaría mucho cómoda.

- hare lo que pueda – dijo y miro a la niña - ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto, tratare de que el tema del dinero no salga así como así. Sabía que a Isabella le afectaría.

- el año pasado fui a una fiesta donde me emborrache festejando una nueva alianza, fui con Emmett, esa noche estaba feliz y quería divertirme –mire a Isabella, sabía que esto de alguna manera le afectaría - conocí a Lauren y una cosa llevo a otras, jamás pensé que ella –Mire a la niña- fuera el resultado de aquella noche de juerga. Después de esa noche no supe nada más de ella, seguí mi vida hasta hoy

- ¿Dónde está la madre? – pregunto mi padre era obvio que estuviera enojado, no había usado protección, además de que la madre ya no estaba aquí.

- se ha ido y me la ha dejado – dije pasando mi mano por el cabello, no podía decirle a el, que la mujer me pidió dinero menos delante de Isabella.

- supongo que volverá ¿cierto? – Dios esto cada vez era peor, Mi padre tomo a la niña en sus brazos que se había quedado dormida después de que el le tomara la muestra.

- No – conteste. Emmett estudiaba los documentos que había firmado. Isabella estaba cada vez mas sorprendida de todo esto– quiere que yo me haga cargo de la niña, le hice firmar los documentos donde me cede la custodia total y donde ella no tiene derecho sobre la niña a cambio me pidió una suma de dinero.

- por dios – mire a Isabella, estaba pálida.

- Ella la iba a dar en adopción ya que no la quiere –medio mentí, no quería que supiera que lo único que ella quería de la niña era sacar dinero– Su nombre es Annia, Emmett se está encargando de los papeleos para que lleve mi apellido por eso necesito los resultados de paternidad –No me había dado cuenta cuando Emmett había comenzado a hablar por teléfono. – Pueden dejarme con Isabella por favor –pedí, mi padre miro, sabía lo que veía ahora, él se llevaría a la niña, pero yo no quería que Esme la viera– no lleves a la niña.

Carlisle asintió y dejo a la niña en la sillita, pero antes de que la dejara Bella la tomo en sus brazos, me quede mirándola buscando algún tipo de enojo o algo que le pudiera afectar, pero no encontré nada, haciendo mis cálculos él bebe que perdió tendría un mes de nacido. Mi salió y Emmett que aún estaba hablando por teléfono salió dejándonos solos, ¿con quién mierda estaba hablando? Bella se sentó en el sofá con la niña en sus brazos, la imagen era completamente hermosa.

- sé que lo que te pediré para ti no es fácil –me calle pensando en lo que diría – yo no sé nada de bebes y sé que tu serias una gran madre – Ella solo me miraba, sabía que tenía que dejar que pensara las cosas sobre todo este tema. – quiero que seas la madre de Annia.

- yo… yo... – ella balbuceaba mucho, sabía que era mucho lo que yo estaba pidiendo.

- No tienes que casar conmigo para ser su madre, sé que aun estas casada, pero con el tiempo eso no será ningún problema. – dije, me encantaba la idea de casarme con Isabella pero sabía que por el momento era mejor llevar las cosas con calma.

- yo no sé qué decir – Dijo mirando a la niña, sabía que había aceptado.

- Emmett está agilizando los documentos y antes de que vayamos a Italia, no quiero que te sientas obligada, pero todo sería más fácil para ella como para mí –Me acerque a ella poniéndome frente a ella de rodillas – sé que todo es más difícil después de lo que me dijiste hoy pero quiero que sepas que serás una gran madre si aceptas. – De sus ojos salían lagrimas que yo no demore en secarla, sabía que este tema era complicado para ella, aun cuando lo de su padre estaba sin concluir.

- ¿y si ella vuelve por la niña? – su voz era pura preocupación y angustia, sabía que ella temía encariñarse con la niña y luego perderla.

- ella no podrá acercarse a la niña, ya que en el documento lo certifica y si en caso de que volviese ira a la cárcel – mi voz era segura, no me temblaría la mano para acabar con ella.

- Me encantaría ser su madre – no pude evitar sonreír por su voz llena de felicidad, bese sus labios suave y cariñosamente.

- Hare que Emmett haga los papeleos rápidamente. Christie ha llamado para que le compren todo tipo de cosas a la niña para hacer su habitación, y también ropa para que llevemos a Italia. – dije rápidamente.

- ¿la llevaremos? – pregunto entusiasmada.

- Claro, es mi hija y la quiero cerca de mí. – dije sonriendo, era padre y cuidaría de la niña, fuera o no mía.

- espero que cuando lleguemos de Italia no encontremos otro hijo tuyo – la mire, pensaba que era una broma pero su voz era demasiado seria. Trague en seco.

- No, después de ella, no tuve sexo hasta ayer – dije sonriendo y pum, su sonrojo no se hizo esperar, yo sonreí aún más.

- Creo que deberías hablar con Carlisle y Emmett – susurro besando mi mejilla de manera tierna.

Asentí y Salí dejando a Bella en el despacho, mi padre estaba solo en la sala pase directamente hasta el patio trasero donde estaba Emmett.

-Emmett – lo llame, este sonrió, colgando el teléfono.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunto, esa pregunta abarcaba muchas cosas.

-Si, Isabella será su madre, tú tienes los papeles de adopción y ella nos espera para que firmemos.

El asintió y caminamos hasta el despacho, pasamos por la sala Esme ya no estaba allí, solo estaba mi padre, el sonrió y el hice una seña para que nos siguiera.

Los tres entramos. Vi como mi padre miraba a Bella con una sonrisa en los labios. Tome a Bella para que se sentara en mi sillón, mientras que yo me quedaba de pie detrás de ella mirándola completamente embobado.

- Bueno Edward ya nos dijo que tú serás su madre, así que necesito que firmes unos documentos –Emmett y su profesionalismo, extendió los documentos y Bella los firmo sin dudarlo – bien, ahora quiero que firmes la solicitud de divorcio, la mandare a Italia por fax – No pude evitar sonreír, sabía que ahora sería todo mejor para ella – ahora solo hay que esperar un poco y ya estarás divorciada. Lo de la niña estará mañana, llame a Jenks para hacer los trámites de sus visas y de su pasaporte, estarán para mañana antes de que partan a Italia, necesito el nombre completo de la pequeña y la fecha de nacimiento.

- Su nombre es Annia Marie Cullen Swan y nació el 6 de febrero del presente –Dije y Emmett lo escribió rápidamente. – Papá no quiero que Esme se entere de esto, ella puede pensar lo que quiera – Solté sin tapujos, no quería que ella se interpusiera en mi camino.

- No te preocupes. – dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

- Bella por que no llevas a la niña a su habitación, para que vayamos al hospital, Christie se encargara de ella – susurre besando su mejilla, ya todo estaba listo.

Ella se levantó y se despidió de Emmett y de mi padre, saliendo del despacho, mi padre me miraba con orgullo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Hijo – se acercó y me abrazo.

-Gracias Papá – dije separándome de su abrazo.

-Bien, iré a tramitar todo estos documentos para mañana – dijo Emmett estrechando nuestras manos.

-Gracias – dije sinceramente.

-No te preocupes, soy tu abogado y tu amigo – sonrió – y por supuesto el padrino de aquella preciosura.

-Ya lo veremos – reí.

Emmett dejo mi despacho dejándome con mi padre.

-Veras a tu madre ahora – pregunto mientras salíamos. Ryans iba hacia la cocina.

-Ryans en quince nos vamos al hospital – el asintió y siguió caminando.

-¿Y? – volvió a preguntar.

-Papá ahora no tengo tiempo, se supone que ya estaríamos en el hospital, Charlie es el padre de Bella y ella tiene muchas preguntas que hacerle, además yo no quiero hablar con ella.

-Algún día me dirás porque te alejaste de tu madre – afirmo caminando hacia la salida, yo suspire, algún día tendría que decirle todo lo que paso, pero aun no puedo.

Respire profundamente y Salí, Ryans me esperaba con la puerta abierta, podía ver las piernas de Bella esperándome. Me subí y la atraje hacia mí, ella es lo mejor que me paso y ahora sería aún más feliz con Annia. Ryans manejo hacia el hospital.

Cuando llegamos me sentí observado, sin darme cuenta mire a mi alrededor buscando algo anormal pero no había nada, quizás eras cosas de mi subconsciente, mucho estrés me dije a mi mismo.

Caminamos hasta la habitación de Charlie, allí estaba Sue y su hijo, el chico estaba acostado en el sillón durmiendo.

- Ve con ella cariño iré a hablar con mi padre—me acerque a su oído – Ryans se quedara aquí afuera por cualquier cosa. —bese su mejilla, aun no podía quitarme esta sensación.

- Claro – susurro y me aleje mientras ella entraba a la habitación.

-No te muevas de aquí, ire a ver a mi padre – le dije a Ryans que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

-Sí, señor – asintió y comencé a caminar hacia la consulta de mi padre que no estaba muy lejos.

Cuando llegue el sonrió y conversamos de la niña y de Lauren, allí le conté todo lo que paso en mi despacho, también le pedí que me recomendara a la mejor terapeuta, le explique la razón y él dijo que era una buena decisión ya que eso ayudaría a bella a confiar en los hombres otra vez.

Fuimos hasta la cafetería a tomar algo y seguir hablando, obviamente salió el tema del esposo de bella, obviamente no dije nada al respecto, solo le dije que íbamos allí a buscarlo por lo del divorcio, él no me creyó nada pero no pregunto nada más

De un momento a otro el hospital completo se paralizo, una luz azul comenzó a parpadear y el busca de mi padre comenzó a sonar de una manera aterradora. Nos levantamos y comenzamos a correr hacia la habitación de Charlie. Tres enfermera lo alcanzaron mientras el corría, le iban diciendo lo que estaba pasando. Cuando entraron las enfermera sacaron a Bella y yo la atraje a mi en un fuerte abrazo.

- Tranquila cariño todo estará bien- le susurraba una y otra vez, me dolia verla así de mal, quería evitarle cualquier dolor.

Nos fuimos a la sala de espera, los minutos pasaban y bella no dejaba de llorar, lo mismo era con Sue y el muchacho.

Luego de un tiempo las puertas se abrieron, Carlisle salió con su rostro cansado y su frente con una leve capa de sudor.

Sue le pregunto cómo estaba Charlie, estaba muy nerviosa al igual que el chico, se notaba el amor que había entre ellos.

-Charlie estaba estable por ahora, ha sufrido una parada pero ahora estaba bien, tuvimos que reanimarlo – Miro a bella para seguir hablando – no te preocupes él está bien, es un hombre fuerte – sonrió, pero Bella le sonrió aunque esta no llego a sus ojos.

-Cariño – la llame sabiendo que podría estar pensando y eso me mataba – tranquila, no es tu culpa – le susurre en su oído mientras que mi mano acariciaba su espalda haciendo círculos.

-Si yo no le hubiera dicho nada de mi matrimonio, nada de esto hubiera pasado – ella tenía su carita en mi pecho pero pude escucharla. Me separe de ella y le levante su rostro para que me mirara.

- Amor – susurre – nadie tiene la culpa de esto, son cosas que pasaron, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de llorar y aprovechar el tiempo con tu padre. Iremos a Italia y cuando volvamos veras que el estará bien y recuperaran el tiempo perdido – le bese su mejilla, ella sonrió, me dolía en el alma verla así de quebrada, verla frágil, era algo que mi alma no podía soportar

- Gracias – murmuro abrazándome fuerte yo encantado le abrace aun con más intensidad.

Nos acercamos a Sue y Seth, ellos parecían más tranquilos después de que mi padre le dijera que Charlie estaba mejor.

La hora de partir se acercaba, por lo que nos despedimos, Bella entro a ver a su padre, sabía que verlo conectado a unas cuantas maquinas le impactaría mucho mas

Charlie estaba despierto. Bella se acercó junto con Sue y Seth.

- Hola – saludo Bella.

- Siento haberte asustado – Susurro Charlie con su voz rasposa.

- Siento haber hecho que te pusieras así – Susurro muy bajito pero yo la escuche

- Bella – murmure en forma de regaño.

- Tranquila, no te preocupes – sonrió Charlie haciendo caso omiso a mi regaño.

Nos despedimos de todos, estaríamos una semana en Italia, después de resolver el pequeño problema, nos divertiríamos los tres junto como una familia… familia… me encanta como suena. Me encanta la idea.

Ya en el auto Ryans nos llevó hasta nuestra casa, cenamos y nos cambiamos de ropa, Christie tenía todo listo, por eso era la mejor ama de llaves. Cuando ya estábamos listo, Ryans puso todas las cosas en el coche, además de una cuna plegable para Annia.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, mi yet ya estaba listo para ser abordado. Annia estaba en su sillita y estaba dormida, por lo que Ryans la subió al avión. Emmett llego a los minutos después de haber presentado a Bella la tripulación, mi querido amigo venía acompañado de su doncella, sonreí negando con la cabeza y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Ella sabe algo? – pregunte sin saludarlo.

-Hola, como estas yo muy bien, pues veras ella sabe a lo que vas a Italia, pero lo de la niña no – dijo dándome los documentos – Jenks te manda saludos, allí están los documentos de adopción, en cuanto el divorcio salga, la adopción será efectiva. Por ahora es solo tuya, también están los pasaportes y las visas de ambas.

-Pues gracias – dije – por todo.

-No hay problema amigo – sonrió mirando a la chica rubia.

-Suerte – dije sonriendo.

-Gracias pero no la necesito – él y su enorme ego.

-Bien es hora, nos tenemos que ir – avise despidiéndome de Emmett.

En el avión nos acomodamos y el avión despejamos, este además de ser un viaje de "negocios" me preocuparía de que Isabella lo disfrutara…

12 horas después estábamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de roma- Ciampino. El viaje había sido relativamente normal, pero Annia despertó unas 5 veces, varias de ella Bella se hizo cargo.

Ryans bajo las maletas y las cosas de Annia, yo tome la sillita de ella y bajamos, en la pista estaba Scott y Thomas esperándonos, ellos ayudaron a Ryans, mientras que bella, subía al coche, íbamos en dos. Ryans y nosotros iríamos en uno mientras que Scott y Thomas irían tras de nosotros. El papeleo estaba listo y nosotros partimos hacia el hotel "palazzo manfredi. La noche estaba un poco fría.

El hotel no era uno de lujo por fuera pero por dentro era increíble, estaba frente al coliseo y eso sabía que eso a bella le encantaría. Toda la ciudad estaba iluminada, Bella sonreía mirando hacia todos lados.

Cuando llegamos al hotel Bella sonreía sin poder creer que estaríamos cerca del coliseo.

-Esto es increíble – dijo una vez que bajamos del coche, entramos al hotel a registrarnos, dos habitaciones, una para nosotros tres y una para Ryans. Una vez instalados en la habitación. Bella miraba todo estudiándolo, mandaría a comprarle una cámara con varias memorias para que sacara muchas fotos.

-Te gusta? – le pregunte mientras ella ponía a Annia en su cuna. Yo estaba sentado en la cama, las paredes eran de un color crema, había una pequeña chimenea. La vista era hermosa, estaba el coliseo en todo su esplendor.

-Me fascina – respondió acercándose a una de las ventanas.

-Me alegro – la abrace por detrás reposando mi mentón en su hombro – el jueves iremos a pasear y conocer. Mañana iremos a la casa de una amiga, allí nos quedaremos, además mañana ire a terminar el negocio – sentí como su cuerpo se tensó. La gire abrazándola fuerte—todo saldrá bien no te preocupes.

-No quiero que te pase algo – susurro en mi cuello.

-Amor, nada me pasara – bese su cabeza – además ire con Ryans, aquí se quedara Thomas para lo que necesites – asintió.

-Lo se – me miro mordiéndose el labio – tu… tu me dejarías… verlo – negué con la cabeza.

-No, definitivamente, no – ella me miro con un puchero – Isabella, no quiero que lo veas, por nada del mundo.

-Solo quiero hacerle unas preguntas – pidió – por favor…

-No lo sé, tendré que ver cómo están las cosas – dije sin prometerle nada.

-Gracias – me beso.

-Ahora a la cama, tenemos que descansar – bese su frente.

Nos cambiamos de ropa y nos metimos a la cama. Mañana iría a ver cómo están las cosas, iría a que finiquitar todo. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo la cabeza de Bella sobre mi pecho. Desde el jueves nuestro viaje sería el mejor de todos

-Buenas noches mi pequeña – bese su cabello, dejándome entrar en el mundo de los sueños donde ella siempre esta presente


	14. Rencores

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es producto de mi Imaginación :)**

**Capítulo 14 Rencores**

**Pov Edward.**

Aunque estábamos cansados por el viaje, Annia no pareció importarle por lo que se despertó unas 4 veces, las dos primeras me levante yo, aunque Bella insistió en hacerlo, pero al final cedió, aunque en las dos últimas veces fue ella quien atendió a la niña, creo que de alguna manera esto de ser padre creo que funcionara, pero sé que eso también es porque la tengo a ella a mi lado, Isabella es una buena mujer, al principio pensé que todo este tema con la niña le fuera afectar por todo lo que le paso pero ella me ha demostrado que es una mujer fuerte y muy madura.

También sabía que nuestras visita a Italia no era solo por placer, sabía que tenía que terminar de finiquitar ese asunto lo antes posible solo así ella podría ser libre de alguna manera. Emmett ya había recibido los documentos del divorcio firmados, eso era una pequeña pantalla, alejando que contacto al acusado en Roma y no pensaba volver a los Estados unidos, por lo que en un par de semanas se iba a declarar el divorcio.

Me levante de la cama dejando en ella a mi Bella, que aun dormía, fije mi vista en la cuna que estaba a un costado de la cama, allí estaba Annia dormida, era muy pequeñita, suspire, caminando hacia la ducha, necesitaba despertarme y relajarme y que mejor que una ducha. Abrí la llave del agua después de quitarme toda la ropa, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía todos los músculos de mi espalda completamente tensos. La noticia de Annia fue demasiado fuerte para mí, apenas podía hacerme cargo de mí, sino fuera por Christie estaría muerto, era ella la que me recuerda cuando tengo que comer, dormir y esas cosas, si fuera por mí solo viviría para trabajar y enterrar las imágenes que me atormentan cada vez que pienso en lo que ha sido mi vida. Cada vez en la que mi hermana me llama. Cerré los ojos dejando que el agua recorría mi cuerpo, relajando cada musculo, cada fibra, necesitaba tener la cabeza clara para lo que venía hacer. Cerré la llave del agua y envolví mi cintura con una de las toallas blancas que había en el baño.

De mi maleta saque mi ropa, me puse un jeans gris y una camiseta negra, un par de calcetas y mi bóxer, cuando termine de vestirme llame a Ryans quien debería estar despierto, le avise que en media hora nos juntábamos en el lobby y llame a Scott para que viniera por nosotros y se trajera a Thomas para que el cuidara a Isabella. Me quede viendo como Isabella, como arrugaba la nariz y fruncía levemente su ceño, era jodidamente hermosa. Como Isabella aun dormía, no quise despertarla, por lo que le escribí una nota:

_Mi pequeña Bella:_

_No quise despertarte ya que necesitas descansar después de que Annia te mantuviera despierta, iré a hacer mi visita, te quiero, en el cuarto de Ryans esta Thomas por si quieres salir a pasear con la niña mientras estoy fuera. No te preocupes todo saldrá bien._

_Nos vemos pronto _

_E.C_

Le deje la nota en mi almohada, tome mi chaqueta y mi billetera dejando a un lado de la nota una tarjeta para que ella pudiera usarla, por supuesto que estaba a su nombre, aunque no sabía si eso le gustaría o no.

Cuando llegue al lobby Ryans estaba en su traje esperándome, me vio y asintió en forma de saludo, en la calle nos esperaba Scott, Thomas ya estaba en la habitación de Ryans, no me arriesgaría a dejar a bella sola con mi hija en una ciudad que no conocía.

Me subí en la parte trasera del coche, Ryans se sentó en el copiloto, Scott manejaba hacia el lugar donde tenía a Alec, al llegar en la puerta estaba James esperándonos.

Baje del coche después de que Ryans me abriera la puerta.

-Señor—saludo James.

-James – salude - ¿alguna novedad sobre nuestro querido invitado?

-No señor – comenzamos a caminar.

-Bien, es hora de saber algunas cosas – entramos en la casa que estaba a 20 minutos del hotel.

Entramos a la gran casona abandonada estilo victoriano de un color blanco aunque ahora parecía que fuera un poco gris con todo el polvo que tenía encima, aunque era de mi madre y no me sentía realmente cómodo en esta propiedad y nunca me gusto, por lo que jamás vinimos aquí, mi padre jamás me entendió por lo que siempre decidió complacerme, por lo que cada vez que veníamos nos quedábamos en algún hotel. Salimos al patio trasero y entramos a una pequeña cabaña que tenía una escalera hacia el sótano, el olor a humedad llego fuerte a mi nariz, todo estaba muy húmedo y lleno de moho, cuando llegamos abajo, Alec estaba sentado en una silla con los brazos atados a su espalda, Marco y Dimitri se pusieron de pie apenas me vieron.

-Señor -saludaron al verme.

-Marco, Demetri – salude.

-Hace tres horas que duerme – notifico Marco.

-Bien, levántelo y cuélguenlo al techo por las manos – dije sin ninguna emoción, no disfrutaba nada de esto pero si lo llevaba a la justicia sabía que el en unos días podría salir libre y Isabella jamás será completamente libre. Aunque en el pasado había atormentado a un par de imbéciles que quería chantajearme. Di un paso atrás mientras que Ryans se sacaba la chaqueta para ayudar pero lo detuve el miro extrañado.

Cuando terminaron él estaba prácticamente de pie.

-Busca una manguera y conéctala al agua – dije y James corrió buscando una manguera. Me saque la chaqueta dejándola en el barandal de la escalera.

-Señor – llamo james dándome la punta de la manguera.

-Gracias –tome la manguera y apunte a Alec – da el agua—dije.

El agua comenzó a recorrer la manguera saliendo directo hacia el cuerpo de Alec, moje su cara por un mar de minutos antes de que despertara –corta el agua –dije, James hizo lo que dije, deje la manguera en el suelo y me acerque a Alec dándole unos golpes en su mejillas para que se terminara de despertar.

-Hola querido amigo – dije irónicamente después de que el abriera los ojos y me mirara.

-Veo que…-balbuceo con voz ronca – vienes a terminar con el trabajo, pensé que se los dejarías a tus hombres…

-No soy tan poco hombre como para perderme esta diversión.

-Claro –dije mirando al techo confundido.

-Bien, empecemos con la función – dije mientras miraba a Ryans – Necesito una correa y una bate.

Ryans fue hasta el coche donde tenía lo que le pedía.

-supongo que tienes todo listo para la pantalla – dije mirando a Scott mientras esperábamos a Ryans.

-Si toda esta listo para cuando quiera – contesto Scott.

-Bien, me parece perfecto, sabes que todo se debe cubrir. —dije mientras que Ryans bajaba las escaleras con el Bate y el cinturón grueso de cuero negro. Tome el bate.

Me acerque a Alec y con fuerza golpee sus rodillas. Un grito desgarrador salió de sus labios cerrando los ojos fuertes soportando el dolor. Sonreí.

-¿Te gusta el dolor? – Pregunte mirándolo mientras que ponía el bate sobre uno de mis hombros.-claro que no te gusta, pero yo te hace sentir lo que sintió Isabella esos antes que estuvo contigo, hare que suplique que te mate, pero sabes que no lo hare, tan malo no soy.

-Jamás…-murmuro—jamás te suplicare…

-eso ya lo veremos – sonreí dándole el bate a Ryans y tomando el cinturón. Le di un latigazo en la espalda, el arqueo la espalda a causa del dolor gritando.

Le di otro y otro, el gritaba y hasta lloro, ya cuando la sangre comenzaba a salir por su espalda, pecho, brazos y piernas, me detuve mirando a Demetri y a James.

-Suéltenlo – pedí mientras me lavaba las manos. Sacándome la sangre que había salpicado en mis brazos.

Demetri y james lo soltaron y lo dejaron acostado en el colchón que estaba aún rincón.

- denle agua y comida – ordene mientras tomaba mi chaqueta y salía de allí. Ryans me seguía junto a Scott. Mire el cielo y estaba oscureciendo no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que habíamos estado todo el día en el sótano.

Suspire.

-Hoy tendrá luz verde para hacer lo que quieran con él, no lo maten. —dije caminando hacia el coche.

-Sí, señor – dijo Scott.

-Mañana volveré en la mañana, espero no encontrarme ninguna sorpresa – dije subiéndome al coche.

Ryans se subió y comenzó a manejar de vuelta al hotel, cerré mis ojos tratando de relajarme. No soy tan cruel como para matarlo, solo le daré su merecido y el destino hará el resto pero no me arriesgare a que él se acerque a Isabella. Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que eso jamás suceda, ahora tengo que cuidar de ella y de mi hija.

El coche se detuvo en la entrada del hotel, Ryans le dio las llaves al botones y entramos al hotel, nos subimos al ascensor en completo silencio.

-¿Qué crees que deba hacer con Alec? – pregunte mientras esperábamos a que el ascensor parara en nuestro piso.

-No sé qué planes tiene para el – respondió mientras bajábamos.

-No sé qué hacer – dije deteniéndome en el pasillo.-tengo un par de planes pero no termino de convencerme.

El solo asintió.

-Nos vemos en la mañana – me despedí mientras abría la puerta.

-hasta mañana – se despidió.

Entre en la habitación y al final de la cama estaba Isabella sentada mirando la ventana, Annia estaba en su cuna. Sonreí ligeramente.

-Bella –llame. Ella giro su rostro y salto de la cama literalmente corriendo hasta mí arrogándose a mis brazos.

-Oh por Dios –susurro mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y yo apretaba su cuerpo –Por fin estas aquí – murmuro contra mi pecho.

-Cariño, ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Estaba tan preocupada por ti – sonreí antes sus palabras, aunque no sabía porque se preocupaba si sabía que estaría bien.

-Ya cariño, ya estoy aquí – me separe de ella, deslice mis dedos hasta su rostro levantando su barbilla haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos. Dios como él pudo lastimarla de esa manera, tanto tiempo, como pudo hacerlo. Mi pecho dolía ante esa imagen aquel día cuando estaba en ese callejón, llena de moretones, de sangre, completamente inconsciente. –Eres hermosa – susurre acariciando su mejilla. Ella sonrió cerrando sus ojos, inclinando su cabeza sobre mi mano sonrojándose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

En la casona todo estaba tranquilo, Alec que aún estaba sobre el colchón, todo su cuerpo dolía, los azotes que Edward le proporciono causaron varios cortes en su piel. Jamás pensó que pagaría todo lo que había hecho, siempre tuvo esa idea de que Isabella seria de el para siempre y que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con ella, manejarla a su antojo, porque para eso eran las mujeres, eran creadas para servir al hombre, para satisfacer sus necesidad, pero Isabella jamás quiso hacerlo por lo que pago caro cada desobediencia, pero ahora era todo completamente diferente.

Ya no podía pensar con claridad, pero si todos esos recuerdos de cuando vivía en Forks lo atormentaban ya que sabía cuál era su destino o su futuro, cualquiera de los dos ya le daba lo mismo, estaba pagando caro todas sus atrocidades. Suspiro esperando su fatal destino. Los demás hombres de Edward Cullen lo golpearon apenas este había salido. Ya no sentía sus piernas ni brazos, le costaba respirar y sentía que su corazón ya no latía con tanta fuerza como se suponía y sus oídos zumbabas, no podía escuchar con claridad lo que sucedía.

Uno de los hombres lo estaba vigilando los demás tendrían que estar afuera tomando aire o recuperando fuerzas para seguir con lo planeado.

-Tomate un descanso –dijo una voz que poco conocía, o la conocía ya no sabía estaba perdido.

-Sí, señor – podría ser Edward quien este allí para terminar con su agonía, pero como le había dicho jamás le rogaría.

Habrán pasado minutos o quizás horas no lo sabía pues esos hombres lo golpearon tanto que ya no sabía nada. Alec no tenía fuerzas para moverse ni mucho menos para abrir los ojos y ver de quien se trataba, sintió como era levantado del sucio colchón donde se encontraba. Ya no sentía el olor a humedad y el frio que sentía estado en ese sótano.

En un coche negro y con las ventanillas completamente tintadas, lo subieron al asiento trasero, amarrando sus manos y sus pies, pusieron en marcha el coche y el cerro los ojos descubriendo que pronto ya dejaría de pagar sus condenas en este mundo para pasar por el más doloroso de los castigo, que se encontraba en el infierno, siempre había oído sobre el cielo y el infierno, pero el jamás las tomo en cuenta ya que todo eran una fantasía creadas por débiles que necesitaban a quien culpar y esas boberías.

El coche estuvo en movimiento por un par de horas, sintió los rayos del sol sobre su rostro pero no podía hablar. Aun sentía el coche moviéndose, escucho el sonido de un teléfono a lo lejos pero nadie contesto. De un momento a otro el coche se detuvo en la reserva natural de los acantilados duino y el chofer se bajó del coche. Para después bajarlo a él.

-Esto es entre tú y yo – dijo una voz ronca cerca de su oído. Sintió el suelo en su espalda.

-¿Quién….-hizo una pausa tratando de aclarar su garganta ya que llevaba muchas horas sin beber nada - ¿Quién eres? – pregunto por más que quería abrir los ojos no podía, una por el sol y otro por la hinchazón que tenía a causas de la golpiza. El sonido de un celular volvía a sonar pero nadie lo atendió.

-Siempre quisiste ser más – hizo una pausa—siempre quisiste darte las ínfulas de Dios, para hacer y deshacer sobre las vidas de los demás, ese fue el peor error de tu padre, creer que era inmortal…

-Tu no sa… sabes nada de mi padre – Dijo Alec con voz aún más ronca, la rabia lo consumía, ya que esa persona no tenía idea de lo que le paso a su padre.

-Se mucho más de lo que te imaginas – soltó una risa irónica – tu padre murió por creer que era un Dios, por eso murió decapitado por uno de sus socios de negocios, por supuesto que eso tú lo sabes – dijo soltando las manos de Alec.

Alec no sabía que responder, el solo sabía que había muerto en un accidente, eso le había dicho uno de los socios de su padre, sintió sus manos libre pero no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

-Caius Ivanov – dijo el hombre soltando también sus pies - él fue el causante su muerte, él es un gran mafioso Ruso y tu padre le debía una gran suma de dinero, pero el necio de tu padre no le quiso saldar esa deuda por lo que Caius lo mato.

Literalmente Alec quedo sin aliento por todo lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo, él sabía que su padre tenía negocios fraudulentos con mafiosos, pero jamás pensó que todo acabaría así.

El hombre sabía mucha información, ya que necesitaba terminar con su pequeña venganza, él no era malo, pero el dolor lo cegaba, ya que sufrió demasiado por culpa de su propia familia. Ryans jamás pensó en lo que haría, pero era esto a que su jefe pasaría días con uno problema y no poder disfrutar de su hija y de su mujer.

El dolor de perder a Christie era profundo pero tenía que acabar con el odio y el rencor que lo carcomía cada día. Puso a Alec de pie y lo acerco hacia el acantilado en donde se encontraba. Lo puso de espalda hacia el mar, tomándolo por la camisa dejándolo levemente inclinado.

-Tuviste una gran mujer y le hiciste daño, le quitaste el placer de tener un niño, le hiciste daño, le mentiste y sufrió a causa de tus golpes. Tú y tu padre le hicieron daño a mi familia, tu padre mato a mi padre, y por eso mi madre también murió de pena y hoy tú lo harás – susurro soltándolo y viendo como el cuerpo de Alec caía hacia el vacío golpeándose contra las rocas y finalmente cayendo al mar, hundiéndose.

El odio y el rencor lo llevaron a cometer aquel acto, pensando de que con eso acabaría con el dolor y todos aquellos sentimientos pero no fue así, se sintió peor, se sintió igual que su tío, se sintió miserable por lo que acababa de hacer, sintió que perdió el rumbo de su vida y que perdía el amor de su vida.

Fue hasta su coche y tomo el teléfono marcando el número de teléfono que se sabía de memoria. Escucho el tono un par de veces antes de que ella contestara.

-Gabriel – escucho la voz de Christie llena de amor y de emoción. Al instante cerro los ojos con fuerza a causa del dolor.

-Perdón – dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Christie desesperada, su sexto sentido le decía que algo andaba mal.

-Sabes que te quiero y que siempre estaré allí para ti, pero prométeme que estará allí, que pase lo que pase serás feliz — las palabras que salían de su boca se notaban la desesperación que sentía por perder a su amor de toda la vida.

—Te lo prometo, pero dime que está pasando, Edward ha llamado muchas veces por si tú has llamado, estoy preocupada, por favor dime donde estas — Suspiro sonoramente, lo menos que él quería es que no que ella se preocupara y mucho menos hacerle daño, pero sabía que era inevitable.

Dejo el teléfono en el suelo aun escuchando la voz de Christie que lo llamaba histéricamente, no podía más por lo que comenzó a caminar, sin pensar en nada, solo caminar hasta encontrar su destino…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Pov Bella.**

Había estado preocupada todo el día. No tuvo las fuerzas para salir, por lo que opte por quedarme en la habitación con Annia, hace un par de minutos que Thomas uno de los guarda espaldas de Edward vino a presentarse y ponerse bajo mis órdenes, le dije que podía descansar ya que no pensaba salir. Cuando desperté encontré la nota de Edward y una tarjeta de crédito. Cada vez que pensaba en esa nota sonreía como una adolecente, el me hacía sentir amada, valorada y plena.

Con Annia habíamos pasado la mañana viendo algo en la televisión, habíamos tomado el desayuno, jugado y dormido la siesta. Me encantaba estar con mi pequeña, era mía y nadie nunca me la quitara.

Las horas avanzaban y Edward no llegaba, tampoco llamaba y eso me preocupaba aún más. Annia ya estaba profundamente dormida. Y yo no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, sentada en la cama, pensado en situaciones que eran completamente absurdas, negué con la cabeza, allí tenia a Ryans, a Scott y los demás que lo protegerían ante cualquier situación.

––Bella ––Escuche su voz llamándome, no pude evitar las ganas de saltar, me avente a sus brazos.

––Oh por Dios ––susurre mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura enterrando mi rostro en su pecho, él envolvió mi cuerpo con sus brazos apegándome a su cuerpo ––Por fin estas aquí ––murmure contra su pecho.

––Cariño, ¿Qué pasa? ––Pregunto mientras sentía su mano acariciar mi espalda, haciendo que me relajara a un extremo total.

-Estaba tan preocupada por ti – dije avergonzada por los pensamientos fatalistas de hace unos segundos atrás.

––Ya cariño, ya estoy aquí –– puso sus manos en mis hombros separándome unos centímetros de él, levante mi mirada perdiéndome en sus ojos, y en ese mar verde que me ahogaba. En sus ojos vi tantos sentimientos que no pude describir que me hicieron temblar ligeramente. –– Eres hermosa –– susurro haciendo que me sonrojara y mi cuerpo sintiera el calor de su mirada, su mano acariciaba mi mejilla de una manera tierna que hacía que mi corazón se derritiera.

Sus labios acariciaron los míos llenos de cariño y de pasión, mi manos como si estuvieran activadas de alguna manera recorrieron su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello, enredando mis dedos con su cabello, sus brazos abrazaron mi cintura pegándome aún más a su cuerpo como si eso fuera posible. Me incline poniéndome en puntillas sobre mis pies tratando de alguna manera estar a su altura, lo sentí sonreír sobre mis labios y el calor viajo por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi centro, tensando mi estómago.

Y como leyera mi mente sus manos viajaron por mi trasero hasta llegar a mis muslos, me lazo haciendo que mis piernas envolvieran su cintura y nuestros sexos hicieran una fricción que nos hicieron gemir. Sin romper nuestro beso, él camino hasta chocar con la cama, me puso sobre ella con cuidado, nuestras leguas bailaban, podía sentir su sabor en mi boca. Él introdujo sus manos por el interior de mi camiseta y poco a poco fue subiéndola acariciando cada parte por donde pasaban.

Cada vez sentía como la temperatura de la habitación subía más y más, mi mente ya no pensaba solo me concentraba en sus manos y sus labios. Ya no aguantaba y yo misma acabe sacándome mi camiseta y lanzándola lejos. El sonrió por mi deje de desesperación. Dejé que mis labios bajaran a su cuello a la vez que de vez en cuando jugaban con el lóbulo de su oreja mientras que poco a poco iba desabrochando los botones de su camisa para terminar de sacarla y lanzarla lejos. Sus labios lamian y chupaban mi cuello haciéndome gemir como una adolecente.

Mi piel parecía quemar bajo sus manos y mis labios pedían más de los suyos así que con mis dedos le di un tirón a su cabello haciendo que levantara su rostro, sin más dilación el me devoró la boca como si no hubiera un mañana, era un beso lleno de pasión, desesperación y sobre todo amor que jamás había sentido en mi vida.

Sus manos comenzaron a pasear por mi cuerpo recorriendo en todo su extensión, acariciando con adoración mis pechos con el sujetador aun puesto, siguió su camino por mi plano vientre, siguió más abajo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna aún con el pantalón puesto. Un gemido ahogado escapó sin aviso salió de mi garganta y eso pareció excitarlo incluso más, ya que rápidamente desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente a la vez que dejaba un recorrido de besos por mis piernas hasta tirarlos sin ningún destino, subió haciendo el mismo recorrido por mis piernas, mi cuerpo ya no respondía a mi cerebro, mi espalda se arqueo sintiendo sus labios contra mi piel.

Subió dejando beso húmedos por todo mi cuerpo llegando hasta mis pechos y sin decir nada comenzó a acariciar mis pechos, bajo mi sujetador haciendo que mis pecho subiera, tomo entre sus dedos uno de mis pezones y tirándolo haciendo que se pusiera cada vez más duro, quito la prenda tirándola al suelo para luego introducir uno de mis senos en su boca, Dios era el paraíso sentir su lengua alrededor de mi pezón era lo más excitante del mundo. Sus caricias y sus besos tenían un poder sanador, ya que cada vez que me tocaba mi corazón y mi alma dejaban de sufrir y de sangrar por el dolor que ese hombre causo.

Una de mis manos se dirigió de manera involuntaria a él botón de su pantalón desabrochándolo torpemente para introducir así mi mano dentro de su bóxer. Al Notar la erección que allí dentro había escondida hizo que me encendiera aún más, él al sentir mi tacto un sonido gutural salió de su pecho eso me incentivo a acaricie su miembro con fuerza, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras que el gemía y chupaba, lamia y besaba mis pechos.

Se separó de mí y poniéndose en pie se quitó sus pantalones, volvió a colocarse sobre mí pero me sorprendió cuando dirigió su boca hacía mis bragas, lo único que pude hacer fue tomar con una mano la sabana y con la otra agarrar con fuerza su cabello.

Con sus dedos las quitó con lentamente, mi cuerpo ardía y ya no aguantaba más lo necesitaba, cuando al fin las saco puso su cabeza en ellas. Eso era la gloria. Su lengua lamiendo mi clítoris producía espasmos en todo mi cuerpo, succionaba y tiraba mi clítoris con sus labios, me estaba volviendo completamente loca de placer si eso era posible. Sin mi autorización introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de mí, haciéndome gemir aún más.

––Amor, sé que no quieres despertar a la niña y me encanta escucharte pero por favor, silencio –– sonrió mirándome desde allí abajo y eso hizo que mi centro se humedeciera mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

––Por favor Edward, te necesito, prometo quedarme callada pero por favor–– rogué, él sonrió aún más ampliamente volviendo a su trabajo. Y por Dios que era bueno con su lengua.

Introdujo otros dedos y comenzó a bombear rápidamente, mientras que su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris, mi estómago se tensó deliciosamente, sabía que no aguantaría mucho por lo que me deje a su merced, él podía hacer lo que quiera con mi cuerpo. Cada vez más contracciones comenzaban a inundar mi estómago y mi centro, mis paredes apretaron alrededor de sus dedos mientras que sentía un gran orgasmo aproximándose, que no tarde en confirmar poco después con un gran gemido de placer.

Tome su rostro mis manos y lo atraje hasta chocar nuestros labios, dándonos un beso que nos dejó sin aliento, mordí su labio mientras mis manos trataban de quitarle su bóxer, rápidamente el me ayudo, quedando completamente desnudo y Dios que era hermoso. La punta de su miembro acaricio mi entrada haciendo automáticamente que mi espalda se arqueara. Sus ojos jamás dejaron los míos y con un movimiento lento y certero entro en mi jadee a falta de aire, se quedó allí mirándome y esperando a que mi cuerpo se ajustara a su delicioso intruso. Alce mis caderas dándole a entender que se moviera, por Dios me estaba quemando de placer.

Comenzó a moverse rápidamente con un ritmo continúo en el que sus caderas chocaban con las mías y el sonido llenaba nuestra habitación, su respiración era cada vez más rápida, bese sus labios con furia, nuestros cuerpos ligeramente sudados, nuestros aromas se mezclaban así como lo hacía nuestros cuerpos, era una conexión extrasensorial, me hacía sentir tantas cosas que no podía explicar con palabras.

Mis uñas se arrastraban con fuerza por su espalda, cuando sentí que mi orgasmo llegaba, como si fuera posible su miembro se endureció aún más y supe que él también estaba cerca. Sus embestidas eran más profundas y aún más rápidas haciendo que mi estómago se tensara y mis paredes se estrecharan con fuerzas alrededor de su miembro estrujándolo con fuerza. El embistió una vez más llegando a su propia liberación, sentí su caliente liquido llenarme, llevo sus labios hasta los míos, dándome un beso lento y lleno de todo su amor.

Mi respiración aun no era normal pero la de él tampoco, se salió de mi acostándose a mi lado, para luego acomodarnos bien en la cama, nos cubrió con la sabana y de un rápido movimiento me atrajo a su pecho, besando mi cabeza, mientras que su mano acariciaba mi espalda.

––Te quiero mi pequeña –– susurro, sonreí cerrando mis ojos.

––Te quiero Edward –– respondí besando su pecho.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, el de un movimiento se levantó buscando su chaqueta, dejándome ver su cuerpo, mierda que era hermoso y tan perfecto, cuando la encontró yo me levante y me puse mi pijama, se sentó en la cama mientras contestaba su teléfono. Me acerque a él y lo abrace por la espalda dejando mi rostro en su espalda.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –– pregunto completamente tenso.

Lo solté mirándolo, luego de maldecir y decir un par de palabras, se comenzó a vestir, sin decir nada y completamente vestido salió de la habitación dejándome sola y preocupada, solo pude rogar al cielo que nada malo sucediera.


	15. Consecuencias

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es producto de mi Imaginación :)**

**Capítulo 15 **

**Pov Edward.**

En la forma en la que nos amamos, en la forma en la que ella besaba mi cuello, sus manos acariciando mi espalda, sentir sus uñas dejándome marcas, era lo mejor que puedo sentir en estos momentos, pero siempre la realidad se antepone cuando uno piensa que nada existe a tu alrededor, sola tú y la chica que está a tu lado. Una llamada de Scott me atrajo a la realidad diciéndome lo que Ryans acaba de hacer.

Sin demoras me levante de la cama y me vestí, salí mas que rápido hacia la entrada del hotel, donde el joven me tendió las llaves de mi coche, me subí y comencé a manejar a toda prisa hacia la antigua casa de Esme. Lo poco y nada que Scott me dijo, fue que Ryans había llegado dándole a todos unos minutos de descanso lo que aprovecho para llevarse a Alec y hacer quien sabe qué cosa.

Llame varias veces a Christie, mi idea no era preocuparla pero sabía si Ryans hacia algo, la llamaría. Pero mi mala suerte no se quedaba atrás Ryans no la había llamado, Scott y los demás comenzaban a buscarlo por toda roma, yo por mientras seguí llamándolo, pero el teléfono sonaba y sonaba, pero cuando encontrara a Ryans de seguro le daría una paliza por hacer cosas que me dejan en la oscuridad y de seguro con varios problemas que tendré que resolver todo por una estupidez. Él sabe cómo odio este tipo de sorpresas más aun cuando no puedo tener el control completo de la situación. Llame a Luke para que rastreara el teléfono de Ryans, pero para eso necesitaba un par de horas, yo no tenía ese tiempo. Mientras más pasaban los minutos, los nervios me carcomían por dentro.

De un momento a otro el rostro de Isabella vino a mi mente. ¡Mierda! Maldije en mi mente por no haberle dicho nada a ella cuando Salí, debe de estar preocupada, desesperada y enojada por mi culpa. Conecte mi teléfono en las manos libres y marque el número del hotel. Sabía que este tipo de redes no eran nada seguras por lo que luego llamaría a Luke para que borrara esta llamada.

-¿Diga? — Escuche la voz de Bella del otro lado.

— Soy yo, cariño – dije tratando de pensar en cómo iba a reaccionar con la noticia de que Ryans había desaparecido junto con Alec.

— Edward no sabes lo preocupada que estoy en estos momentos – su voz tenía un tinte de enojo que me hizo sonreír — ¿Qué paso para que salieras tan apresurado?

— Bella necesito que estés tranquila — hice un pausa pensando en elegir las palabras correcta para decirle lo que estaba pasando — durante la madrugada Ryans se llevó a Alec y no sabemos dónde están. — Bueno creo que ir al grano siempre ayuda.

— Eso… eso quiere decir — su voz cada vez más lejos y llena de terror.

— Bella, Alec no volverá por ti, eso te lo prometo, solo no salgas del cuarto y por favor cierra bien todas las ventanas y las puertas, en cuanto sepa algo te llamo.

— Lo hare — su voz contenía el miedo que no quería que ella sintiera, pero era inevitable dada la situación — por favor ten cuidado.

— No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. Cuídate, te quiero pequeña.

— Te quiero. — Susurro antes de cortar la llamada.

Corte la llamada para seguir manejando por Roma buscando el coche que estaba utilizando Ryans, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve manejando, los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir alumbrando Roma y aun no conseguíamos localizar a Ryans, Luke me había llamado hacia un par de minutos diciéndome que Ryans ya no estaba en Roma y que se había dirigido hacia la reserva natural de los acantilados duino. Comencé a manejar lo más rápido que me permitía los estatutos de velocidad para llegar pronto. A unos cuantos minutos de llegar al lugar en la que la pantalla de mi GPS me informaba que estaba el coche de Ryans. Mi teléfono sonó.

— Cullen — Rugí, estaba bastante enojado por esta mierda.

— Señor, habla Scott, Hemos encontrado Ryans — apenas lo dijo deje un suspiro, mi espalda y hombros aun seguían rígidos por la información que faltaba.

— ¿Qué hay de Alec? — pregunte.

— Ryans lo ha tirado desde el acantilado — Suspire sonoramente. ¡Santa mierda!

— Voy llegando — Corte la llamada.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¡maldita sea! Aunque no sabía que iba hacer con Alec, Ryans no tenía porque mierda tirarlo desde un acantilado, todo esto era por Isabella y me tocaba a mí saldar esa deuda, sabía que Ryans tenía cuentas pendientes con Alec, pero no debió hacerlo. Ahora estaba las cosas están peor que antes, si las autoridades encuentran el cuerpo de Alec en el mar, empezarían las investigaciones y todo recaería en Isabella y por ende a mí también aún más en Ryans ya que siendo parientes. ¡Mierda! Golpeo el volante con fuerza mientras estaciono el coche donde veo a Scott con Ryans sentado en el asiento trasero del coche. Apago el motor y bajo del coche, otros dos coches llegan estacionándose detrás del mío, de ellos bajan Demetri, James, Thomas y Marcus.

Ryans al verme se coloca en pie y yo con paso firme me acerco a él, formo un puño con una de mis manos y choca contra la mandíbula de Ryans haciéndolo caer.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Grite y doy un paso atrás, no quiero cometer una locura y tengo que controlarme, para pensar bien como solucionar todo esto.

Nadie decía nada, solo miraban la situación, todos teníamos culpa en esto.

— ¡¿Cómo Mierda se te ocurre hacer esa estupidez Gabriel?! — Comencé a pasearme de un lado hacia el otro.

— Tenía unos cuantos asuntos pendientes con Él — Susurro.

— ¡Me importa una mierda lo que tengas con él, todo esto era por Ella, cómo pudiste cometer una estupidez de este tamaño! — Agradecía a Dios por que no había casas cerca que pudieran escuchar toda esta basura.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste? — Le pregunte a Scott, quien aún no se había movido de al lado de Ryans.

— Lo encontré a punto de entrar a la estación de policía — Apenas escuche las palabras que salían de la boca des Scott. Pase varias veces mi mano por la cabeza.

— ¡Que ahora te ibas a Entregar!— él no me miraba y sabía porque, todo estaba jodidamente jodido. — ¡No pensaste en Christie! — Me acerque a él y le di otro golpe, el gimió de dolor.

— Solo quería paz— solté una risa entre dientes.

— ¡¿Y lo que acabas de Hacer te la dio?! — pregunte frustrado y enojado.

El no contesto

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Suspire cerrando mis ojos y tratando de tranquilizarme— bien, llama a Emmett que se venga de inmediato a Roma, James, dale unos cuantos golpes a Ryans a ver si se le quita lo imbécil — le dije a Scott y me acerque a Ryans— Iras a la estación de policía, les dirás lo que paso con Alec, les dirás que estaban peleando y el perdió en equilibrio y cayó por el acantilado, pedirás tu llamada, y me avisaras para ir con Emmett a solucionar esto. La razón de la pelea es por Isabella y el divorcio, lo demás lo resolveré yo. — Le di un golpe fuerte en la cabeza — mataras de dolor a Christie — le susurre y el hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Señor, Emmett ya se encuentra en el aeropuerto en Los Ángeles, pero viene con Rosalie, la amiga de la señorita Isabella. — Me informo Scott.

— ¡Esta bien!, dale la dirección del hotel. Y avísame cuando llegue a Roma — me gire donde los demás estaban de pie mirando completamente serios. — Thomas ahora estarás en el puesto de Ryans mientras todo esto se soluciona, espero no tener sorpresas — El solo asintió con la cabeza — Y esto va para ustedes, Las sorpresas como estas salen bastante caras, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir porque no dudare en acabar con el responsable. — Mire a Scott — haz las pruebas que sea necesaria para que la historia sea completamente verídica, avísame.

Me subí a mi coche y llame a Carol mi asistente personal, mientras yo estaba aquí, Emmett era quien se haría cargo de mi empresa, pero ahora y con esto necesitaba de mi amiga. Marque el numero Bree Tuner. Ella es mi mejor amiga, estudiamos juntos en Italia, ella es casada y tiene un pequeño de 8 Años, su esposo también es mi amigo por lo que necesitaría de su ayuda.

— ¡oh por Dios! — escuche el grito que lleno mi coche. Ella es demasiado efusiva, me recuerda a Alice.

— Pues hola — dije poniendo atención en la carretera.

— Vaya que entusiasta en llamar a tu amiga — rio sarcásticamente — ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, por ahora, necesito un favor de ustedes — Dije rápidamente, no quería tener el tipo de charla donde cuentas tu vida personal, no estaba de humor para eso.

— Esta bien, sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar con nosotros, ahora dime que tenemos que hacer.

— Pues necesito que te encargues de mi empresa por dos semanas — Dije deteniéndome en una luz roja.

— ¿Dónde estás? — pregunto.

— estoy atendiendo unos negocios en Italia pensé que con una semana bastaría pero me equivoque, Emmett está viajando para tratar de que todo salga bien.

— Es grave — acuso.

— Si, pero te lo contare en cuanto esté en suelo americano, sabes que no me gusta dar detallen por teléfono.

— No sé porque te preocupas si Luke borra todas tus llamadas — eso era verdad, siempre estaba prevenido.

— Lo sé pero aun así — conteste.

— ¡Esta bien!, mañana comenzare en la empresa.

— Gracias — dije sinceramente.

— No hay problema, te quiero.

— Te quiero.

Corte la llamada cuando estaba frente al hotel, deje el motor aun encendido para el botones, él subió y se llevó mi coche, entre al hotel, me sentí cansado, mi cabeza dolía demasiado, todo está situación era agobiante y cansadora. Me metí en el ascensor apenas las puertas estuvieron abiertas. En un par de segundos las puertas se volvieron abrir en mi piso. Tome la llave de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta, el aroma a Bebe lleno mi nariz.

Bella estaba dormida en la cama con Annia a su lado tomado uno de sus dedos como si de eso dependiera su vida, la imagen coloco un calor inexplicable en mi pecho, saque mi teléfono y tome una foto. Guarde mi teléfono después de guarda la foto y ponerla como protector de pantalla, una de las ventanas estaba abierta y entra viento helado, me apresure a cerrarla sin hacer mucho ruido. Corrí las cortinas haciendo un poco de oscuridad para que mis damas pudieran dormir un poco más.

Tome algo de ropa y me metí al baño necesitaba con urgencia relajarme y poder pensar con claridad lo que venía. Me desvestí y abrí la llave del agua caliente, en un par de minutos todo el baño estuvo cubierto por el vapor, me metí debajo del chorro del agua, rápidamente mi cuerpo reacciono a la temperatura del agua relajando cada musculo y cada fibra de mi espalda, hombros, brazos y piernas. Se sentía bien. Lave mi cabello y mi cuerpo completo.

Cuando Emmett estuviera aquí le daría a conocer los detalle de todo, además de perfeccionar la solución y también tendríamos que hablar con Rose y con Isabella en caso de la policía las interrogara, tenía que cubrir cada punto en blanco de hablar blanco que había, no me voy a arriesgar a nada, y Ryans no se quedaría en la cárcel. No podía hacerle eso a Christie. Luego de hablar con Emmett y tener todo listo llamaría a Christie, ella no sabría la verdad.

Termine con la ducha y me vestí, me puse un jeans Azul y una camiseta de color Verde con una chaqueta Negra. Al salir Bella aún estaba durmiendo junto con nuestra hija. Tome el teléfono y pedí el servicio al cuarto junto con agua caliente para el biberón de Annia. A los quince minutos llego nuestra cena. Que rápido se no había hecho este día. Me senté en uno de los sillones mientras comía y revisaba mi BlackBerry por asunto de la empresa.

— Hola — Escuche su voz saludarme.

Sonreí como un bobo.

— ¿Cómo estas? — pregunte cuando por fin pude ver sus ojos. Ella sonrió.

— Bien — Contesto seguido por un bostezo. — no te oí llegar.

— No fue hace mucho, creo que fue hace como unos cuarenta y cinco minutos creo — Ella asintió y puso dos almohada alrededor de Annia antes de levantarse, se acercó a mi sentándose en mi regazo.

— Hola — volvió a saludar mientras me besaba suavemente.

— Hola — la abrace aprisionarla fuerte contra de mi cuerpo enterrando mi rostro en su cuello inhalando su dulce aroma de fresas. Ella entrelazo sus dedos con mi cabello masajeando mi cuero cabelludo, lo que hizo que me relajara, cerré mis ojos disfrutando de sus caricias.

— ¿Encontraste a Gabriel? — pregunto suavemente mientras aun arrastraba sus dedos en mi cabeza.

— Si ya está todo arreglado — murmure en contra de su piel.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — pregunto, sabía que su preocupación radicaba en que Alec estuviera libre y que pudiera hacerle daño, pero eso jamás sucedería, la caída desde la altura de ese acantilado no sobreviviría nadie. Ahora tenían que buscar el cuerpo.

— Ayer no tenía muy bien definido qué hacer con Alec, eso es lo último que había hablado con Gabriel, por lo que él decidió por mí, le dio unos minutos a los chicos que estaban cuidando a Alec, se lo llevo de roma a la reserva de los acantilados de duino, allí lo tiro al vacío. — termine estudiando su rostro para ver su reacción, su rostro se puso completamente pálido, sus labios rápidamente perdieron su color rosado a pasar a un color gris.

— Bella — llame y ella puso sus ojos en los míos. — No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, todo saldrá bien, Emmett viene viajando para que podamos resolver todo esto, además que viene con Rosalie, así que cuando tengamos que arreglar todo ya no estarás sola. Además, tendrás que contar lo que pasaste con Alec, y que Ryans quería ayudarte aunque tú le pediste que no viera a Alec, ya te diré lo que haremos.

— Solo quiero que estés bien, y si él está vivo, pues lo enfrentaremos, pero ya no quiero que te involucres en algo malo, solo quiero que estés siempre aquí — me abrazo con fuerza acercándome aún más a ella, solo escondí mi rostro en su cuello dejándome embriagar por su aroma.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o

En los acantilados, Scott negaba con la cabeza mientras que Thomas le daba unos cuantos golpes a Gabriel, era parte del plan para poder sacar a Ryans en donde se había metido.

El plan era que Gabriel se entregaría a las autoridades diciendo lo que había pasado y eso era que, él y su primo Alec habían tenido una discusión por lo que había pasado con Isabella, se fueron a los golpes y Alec perdió el equilibrio cayendo por el acantilado, donde él había citado a Gabriel para discutir lo que había pasado en Los Ángeles California, Edward informo a Isabella lo que tenía que decir, solo que le preguntaran, salvo algunas cosas como, que Edward tenia a Alec encerrado. También en la historia que estaban armando él había escapado a Italia después de la golpiza que Alec le había dado a Isabella, y que lo habían encontrado gracias a los chicos que trabajaban con Edward y que le habían obligado a firmar el divorcio bajo el acuerdo de que él no se acercara a Isabella nunca más, pero Gabriel no quería dejarlo así como así, por lo que se juntó con Isabella y lo demás paso.

Emmett llego a Italia, Roma A las 10 de la mañana y Scott haciendo lo que se le había dicho le dio la dirección del hotel donde se hospedaría junto a los demás. Ryans se entregó a la justicia Italia, le dieron la opción de ser trasladado a los Estados Unidos, pero él no quiso, ya que así Christie no lo vería detrás de las rejas, él no quería que su mujer pasara por todo para poder verlo, así que decidió quedarse en Italia. Llamaron a Edward a Testificar, viendo que las historias de ambos coincidían y con la ayuda de Emmett, al día siguiente testificaría Isabella.

En los ratos libres Edward disfrutaba de las bellezas de Italia junto con su amigo y su novia Rose. Ambas amigas estaban encantadas por las minis vacaciones que estaban viviendo aunque no era como ellas habían soñado pero lo mejor es que estaban con las personas que ellas querían. Rose se encariño con Annia, la niña era completamente mimada por todos.

El viaje que Edward tenía planeado por dos semanas se a largo hasta 3 semanas, todo ese tiempo, estuvieron testificando y disfrutando de aquel viaje. Durante esas tres semanas ellos cinco fueron a Domus aurea, Termas de caracalla, termas de Diocleciano, Panteón de agripa, arco de Jano. Además de disfrutar de la vista del Hotel y conocer el coliseo. También fueron a los museos en Milán, pinacotea de brera, pinacoteca ambrosiana, Museo poldi pezzoli y el museo Bagatti Valsechi, así como los monumentos, El castillo sforzesco, Teatro alla Scala, Isabella quedo encantada con el Arco de la paz, El cementerio monumental de Milán, Galería Vittorio Emanuele II. Y todas las iglesias. Les faltó tiempo para seguir visitando las maravillosos lugares de Italia ya que en poco días seria la audiencia de Gabriel, Christie había llamado varias veces, y Edward siempre le decía que Gabriel estaba trabajando en lo de Isabella y no podía contestar el teléfono, ella no lo creía tan fácilmente pero confiaba tanto en Edward que se quedó en Los Ángeles.

Todas las historias relatada ante el comisario coincidían y eso les daba un poco de tranquilidad, las autoridades estaban buscando el cuerpo de Alec en el mar y por los roqueríos. Faltaban dos días para el juicio y las autoridades habían encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Alec.

Las autoridades le hicieron una autopsia para ver si todo lo dicho por los demás implicados era cierto. Pero el cuerpo de Alec quedo e tal mal estado que casi no podían reconocerlo, Isabella tuvo que verificar el cuerpo de Alec.

El día de hoy se haría el juicio y ya con todo lo que la justicia tenía solo les quedaba esperar. Emmett se preparó toda la noche cubriendo cada detalle que el fiscal crea que Gabriel tiene algo que ver.

Entraron a los tribunales y esperaron a que fueran llamados. Rose no entraría por lo que decidió quedarse con Annia en el hotel. Un guardia les dio la señal para que entraran a una de las salas que estaban destinadas para el juicio.

Estaba Ryans sentado junto a Emmett y del otro lado estaba el fiscal con no muy buena cara. El jurado entro junto con un guardia y con voz ronca hablo.

— Tutti in piedi, l'onorevole Giudice Garret Migliore* — Dijo el guardia y todo se colocaron en pie. Un hombre alto de cabellos castaños con una bata negra, se sento y miro a toda la sala…

* * *

*Todos de pie, el honrado Juez Garret Migliore.


	16. Juicio

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es producto de mi Imaginación :)**

**Capítulo 16 Juicio**

Todos se pusieron de pie hasta que el juez Garrett se sentó y leyó algo que tenía en sus manos, Edward e Isabella estaban en los primeros asientos tomados de la manos, ella estaba nerviosa ya que no quería cometer algún que pudiera condenar a Gabriel. Edward le dio un apretón para que se calmara, Bella levanto su mirada hasta encontrarse con unos ojos esmeraldas que estaban llenos de amor y cariño, ella sonrió automáticamente, no sabía cómo aquel hombre le daba tanta confianza y seguridad. Después de todo lo que paso junto a Alec pensó que jamás volvería a confiar o a acercarse a algún hombre. Pero con Edward es completamente diferente. Con el siente que nada ni nadie le puede hacer daño.

— Estamos aquí reunidos por el caso Evans — hace una pausa y mira al Fiscal que se encuentra en el lado Izquierdo de la sala — Señor Fiscal por favor comience.

El fiscal es un hombre alto de cabellos negros y de piel morena, su nombre es Paul Lahote y muy seguro de sí mismo comienza a relatar la historia. Dejando entre ver que las intenciones de Gabriel eran matar a Alec por problemas familiares y por Isabella. Gabriel estaba tenso pues el fiscal no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Edward solo apretaba su mandíbula para no maldecir en voz alta. Emmett se veía tranquilo y confiado, pues sabía algo que todos los demás no. Pues él conocía a Garrett una vez que él fue a Estados unidos, ambos estaban en el Moulan Rouge. Allí Garrett se había enamora de Kate, desde aquel día ambos se hicieron amigos y continuaron la comunicación a pesar de la distancia. Garrett estaba gestionando todo para irse a Estados Unidos y poder estar con Kate.

Cuando el Fiscal término de explayarse abiertamente, ahora era el turno de Emmett, como lo habían planeado llamo al estrado a Isabella, ella respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizar los nervios que tenía por dentro. Se levantó y se sentó en el estrado luego de hacer el juramento, entrelazo sus dedos poniéndolo sobre sus piernas y espero a las preguntas de Emmett.

— Señorita Isabella ¿Cuánto duro su matrimonio con el señor Alec Evans? — Emmett quedo mirando a Bella de manera que ella se sintiera un poco intimidada por él.

— Dos años y medio — susurro pero aun asi todo lo que estaban en la sala la pudieron oír.

— ¿Fue feliz? — Pregunto el abogado.

— No— su respuesta fue seca. Los puños de Edward se pusieron blancos de la fuerza.

— ¿Qué sucedió la noche del día 9 de febrero? — Emmett deja sus manos es sus bolsillos esperando su respuesta.

— aquel día estaba trabajando y lo vi, me asuste por lo que decidí escaparme antes de que el me atrapara — Su voz era suave y Edward solo quería que Alec estuviera vivo para matarlo por el sufrimiento que le había provocado a Bella.

— ¿Sufrió maltratos por parte de su ahora ex Marido?

— Si, desde que nos casamos — Dijo Isabella recordando aquellos días que sabía perfectamente que jamás volverían.

— ¿Qué sucedió después de que usted dejara su trabajo el día 10 de febrero? — Bella suspiro.

— camine hacia el motel donde me había estado hospedando, al dar la vuelta en una esquina el me atrapo y me condujo a un callejón donde nadie pasaba, me amenazó diciéndome que jamás volvería a escaparme de él, comenzó a golpearme hasta cansarse — la voz de Bella se quebró.

— ¿Alguien la ayudo aquel día? — pregunto Emmett un poco afectado ya que el mismo había visto en las condiciones que Alec la había dejado.

— Si — respondió rápidamente.

— Me puede decir si esa persona está en esta sala y por favor díganos su nombre.

— Edward Cullen y Gabriel Ryans.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que están aquí en Italia? — Emmett solo quería que esto acabara pronto ya que no quería que Bella siguiera recordando su pasado tan doloroso.

— Después de esa noche, Edward me ayudo en todo y también lo de mi divorcio, pero nos enteramos de que Alec había salido del país, Edward junto a Gabriel lo localizaron aquí en Roma.

— Eso es todo señoría — Dijo Emmett sentándose junto a Gabriel.

— Señor Fiscal — llamo Garrett, Paul se levantó y se rasco su mentón con sus dedos largos.

— Gracias su señoría — dirigió su mirada hacia Isabella quien se encogió en su asiento recordando las palabras de Edward antes de salir del hotel _"El fiscal es poco paciente, pero no debes de demostrarle que le temes, no debes de dudar, la mayoría de las preguntas serán sobre tu relación con Alec nada más." _ella miro al fiscal con seguridad, no permitiría que Gabriel fuera a la cárcel. — Señorita Isabella, me puede decir ¿Por qué después de que Alec le firmo el divorcio el señor Gabriel se juntó con él? — Pregunto.

— Creo que eso se lo debe de preguntar al señor Gabriel — contesto Bella muy segura de sí misma.

— Tiene usted toda la razón — Murmuro el fiscal. — ¿Le pidió usted a Gabriel que asesinara a Alec por los maltratos que sufrió durante su matrimonio?

— No. — La respuesta de Bella fue seca. Se preguntaba como el Fiscal podía pensar eso de ella.

— ¿Sabía usted los problemas que ellos mantenían? — la voz del fiscal y ano era tan intimidante como al principio.

— Lo supe la semana después de salir del hospital, pero conozco lo suficiente a Gabriel para decir y asegurar que él podría lastimar a otro ser humano.

— Por supuesto — Hizo un pausa — eso es todo señoría. — Concluyo en fiscal sentándose en su lugar.

— Por favor señorita Isabella por favor regrese a su asiento — pidió el juez amablemente.

Isabella se levantó y respirando agitadamente se volvió a su asiento junto a Edward, el rápidamente tomo su mano dándole apoyo. Garrett estuvo tomando nota de todo el interrogatorio tanto como del abogado Emmett McCarty, como lo dicho por el Fiscal.

— Abogado — Llamo Garrett a Emmett, este se pudo de pie.

— Llamo al estrado al señor Gabriel Ryans — La voz de Emmett resonó en la sala.

Gabriel se puso de pie y camino hasta el estrado, levanto su mano y poniendo la otra sobre una biblia juro que solo diría la verdad.

— Señor Ryans — llamo Emmett — ¿Qué parentesco tiene usted con él señor Alec?

— Somos primos — Respondió Gabriel.

— ¿Tenía algún tipo de problemas con Alec? — Pregunto el abogo, él tenía que hacer estas preguntas para que el fiscal no tuviera nada que hacer ya que las preguntas con posibles hundimientos serias cubiertas por Emmett.

— Si, su familia jamás acepto a mi padre, mi familia no tenía lazos con la familia Evans, por lo que eran inexistente — La voz de Gabriel era grave y segura, no había atisbo de duda.

— ¿Por qué decidió citarse en aquel lugar con el señor Evans? — El fiscal se tensó al escuchar la pregunta, pues esa justamente él quería hacerle a Gabriel y presionarlo para que dijera que había asesinado a Alec.

— pues él fue quien me cito allí, cuando llegue allí el comenzó a amenazarme diciendo que él me mataría si me acercaba a Isabella, pues ella era de él y de nadie más.

— ¿Qué sucedió dio después de eso? — el rostro del Fiscal no tenía precio pues Emmett no le dejaría nada porque preguntar.

— el comenzó a pegarme yo solo me defendí y en un momento el perdió el equilibrio y cayó por el acantilado, lo quise ayudar pero no alcance — su voz tenía el tono justo para que nadie dudara de sus intenciones.

— Eso es todo señoría — Dijo Emmett volviendo a su lugar. Edward frunció el ceño pues Emmett debería de haber hecho más preguntas para que el fiscal no pudiera encontrar un blanco y así hundir a Gabriel. Emmett sabía que Edward le diría un par de cosas después del juicio pero él sabía que todo estaba completamente bajo control por lo que no se preocupaba de lo que el Fiscal pudiera decir o hacer.

— Fiscal — llamo el juez Garrett. Paul se levantó y junto sus manos poniéndola frente a su boca pensando.

— Después de que Alec cayera por el acantilado ¿Qué hizo? — pregunto mirando fijamente a Gabriel.

— Me quede allí, helado, pensando en tirarme y de alguna forma salvarlo, pero me quede sentando cerca del borde pensando que hacer, luego me levante y fui hasta la estación de policía más cercana y di mi declaración.

— Eso es todo — dijo el fiscal y Emmett sonrió como si fuera ganado la lotería, pues de alguna forma lo había hecho, ya que el fiscal no tenía nada más que decir.

Garrett leyó en voz alta la declaración de Rosalie Hale, también leyó la declaración del forense quien le hizo la autopsia a Alec.

— Haremos un receso de 30 minutos — se levantó Garrett y salió de la sala. Emmett palmeo la espalda de Gabriel levantándose para salir de la sala.

Edward sosteniendo la mano de Isabella salió después de Emmett y Gabriel. Edward se acercó a Gabriel.

— Deberías de llamar a Christie. — le susurro.

— Lo hare cuando esto termine — le aseguro.

— Está bien — respondió Edward.

Emmett se quedó de pie junto con Gabriel mientras que Edward y Bella se sentaron a esperar. Bella había llamado a Rose para saber de Annia, hace unos días había cumplido un mes de nacida. Ese día lo habían celebrado paseando por Italia. Rose le aseguro que estaban bien y que hace muy poco Annia se había quedado dormida luego de beber su biberón. Edward revidaba su correo en su teléfono y contestaba algunos otros, a pesar de que Bree y Diego estaban a cargo de su empresa y confiaba plenamente en ambos, necesitaba estar al tanto de su negocio.

Emmett fue a comprar algo de beber y comer. Todos tomaron sodas y un sándwich, Bella estaba muy nerviosa pues no sabía que pasaría, no podía estar segura de lo que dijo adentro, solo no quería que por su culpa Gabriel fuera a la cárcel, aunque en el fondo agradecía lo que él hizo pues ahora ella ya no tendría miedo de Alec. Aunque no era la forma, pero ya no importaba, ella era libre del lazo que tenía con Alec. Edward adivinando los pensamientos de Bella paso su brazo por los hombros acercándola a su cuerpo dándole la seguridad que ella necesitaba.

Emmett llamo a su Rose para escuchar su voz, necesitaba relajarse, aunque conocía a Garrett y eran amigos no podía asegurar que el fallo seria a su favor, necesitaba pensar en positivo pues había hecho un buen trabajo y no le había dado nada al fiscal, él había hecho las preguntas que eran necesarias para hundir a Gabriel.

El juez Garrett se sirvió una taza de café bien cargado pues lo necesitaba para que sus neuronas despertaran y poder tomar una decisión, leyó las notas que había tomado cuando Emmett interrogo a la señorita Isabella, se había dado cuenta en las reacciones de la chica que cada vez que recordaba o nombraban a su ex esposo ella se encogía de susto y sus ojos reflejaban el susto que sentía. No entendía como aquel hombre pudo haberle hecho ese daño a una mujer como Isabella, o como podía existir hombre así. Evans, ese apellido le sonaba bastante conocido, se levantó de su escritorio y camino hasta uno de sus archiveros, abrió el primer cajón, donde se encontraba los archivos más importantes.

Busco entre los archivos una de las carpeta de unos mafiosos italianos, al encontrarla la saco y leyó las hojas, allí encontró el apellido Evans. Aquella familia había tenido varios problemas con la justicia, hasta que el ruso Caius se cansó y mato a Aro Evans. Suspiro por un lado era un alivio que una escoria de persona como Alec haya dejado de existir, aun le quedaba la duda de que si realmente todo paso como todo dicen.

Volvió hasta su silla y pensó en todo lo que había escuchado durante el juicio, ya era hora de dar su decisión, ya había pensado lo suficiente para tomar lo que era correcto. Llamo a uno de los guardia y le dio el permiso para que el fiscal, el abogado y todos los demás para que entraran.

Todos entraron después de que el guardia se lo indicara, la cara del fiscal no tenía precio pues pensaba que en todo lo que se había dicho en aquella sala había un trasfondo y esperaba que el Juez fallara en contra de Gabriel y así poder hacer una investigación más a fondo.

— Después de haber pensado y leído todas las declaración y leído el informe del forense que practicó la autopsia al Señor Alec Evans — hizo una pausa y puso su mirada en todo los presentes — Daré a conocer mi decisión. Teniendo en cuenta lo dicho aquí en esta misma sala, declaro al señor Gabriel Ryans Evans Inocente pues no hay pruebas que demuestren lo contrario. Este caso queda completamente cerrado y olvidado por lo que señor fiscal dejara de mover sus hilos y seguir con este circo. Tengan una buena tarde.

Garrett se levantó de sus gran silla, tomando todos su documentos y se fue a su oficina, allí puso todo los documentos del caso Evans y los puso en el triturador de papeles, así todo esto quedaría en el olvido.

En la sala, Emmett abrazaba a Gabriel tranquilizándolo, Edward abrazaba a Bella y ella sonreía pues ahora todo estaría bien. Edward libero a Bella de su abrazo y ella se fue hasta abrazar a Gabriel, él le correspondió el abrazo de manera fraternal, pues él la quería como si fuera su hermana pequeña, esa la que nunca tuvo y para Bella, él era su hermano Mayor.

Todos salieron rumbo al hotel, luego irían a celebrar. Isabella y Edward iban en la parte de atrás del coche, ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Edward mientras que él tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella. Emmett iba manejando y Gabriel iba en asiento del copiloto. Sus hombros aún estaban tenso pues sabía que había asesinado a alguien y eso no tenía perdón de Dios, el debería de estar pagando caro por lo que hizo, el debería estar en la cárcel y no en aquel auto.

— Llama a Christie ahora — Ordeno Edward — Y deja de pensar estupideces, sabes que todo el daño que él provoco a Bella, es lo poco que se merecía.

— Sí, señor — contesto Ryans sacando un teléfono desde la guantera y marcando el número de Christie. Espero un par de minutos a que ella contestara.

— Casa del señor Cullen — Contesto Christie como siempre lo hacía.

— Vida, soy yo — susurro Ryans le apenaba un poco hablar con Christie delante de tanta gente.

— Por Dios — chillo Christie del otro lado de la línea, pues no había hablado con él desde lo sucedido con Alec y eso fue hace una par de semanas.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunto Ryans en un tono dulce y cariñoso, Emmett que estaba manejando sonrió burlón.

— Ahora estoy mucho mejor — hizo una pausa recuperando su voz — te he echado de menos todo este tiempo.

— Yo también, vida, pero pronto estaremos de vuelta y estaremos juntos otra vez — suspiro — tenemos que hablar de nuestro futuro.

— Claro que tenemos que hablar — sentencio pues sabía que algo pasaba en Italia y ella quería saber todo y también tenía que decirle lo que estaba pasando en los estados unidos.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — pregunto intrigado inmediatamente Edward se puso erguido en su puesto mirando a Gabriel.

— La señora Esme ha venido varias veces y ha preguntado por el señor, también me ha preguntado quien era la mujer que estaba con el aquel día que los vio junto con la niña, por supuesto que yo no le dije nada — se quedó en silencio decidiendo si contarle lo demás o no, pero opto por no decir más hasta que el estuviera en el mismo país.

— Le hare saber eso al señor Cullen, cualquier cosa que suceda llámame susurro.

— lo hare, Te amo — Murmuro Christie. El corazón de Gabriel palpito a mil por hora al escuchar esas palabras.

— Te Amo — sonrió y corto la llamada.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Edward.

— La señora Esme ha ido varias veces a la casa y ha preguntado por usted e insiste en saber quién era la mujer y la niña que están con usted. — respondió Ryans.

— Siempre metiéndose donde no debe — Murmuro Edward hastiado de que Esme no lo dejara en paz, ahora sabía que algo más estaba planeando, tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que se venía.

Emmett estaciono el coche en la entrada de hotel, el botones abrió la puerta de Edward, este salió ayudando a Isabella quien no había dicho nada a las palabras de Edward pues sabia lo difícil que para él era hablar de su madre. Entraron al hotel y rápidamente fueron a la habitación donde estaban Rose y Annia. Ahora ya podían respirar en paz y estar tranquilos, hoy celebrarían y mañana volvería a Estados unidos donde una sorpresa los esperaba. Isabella al momento de que la puerta se abrió corrió hasta la cuna portátil que estaba a un lado de la cama y tomo entre sus brazos a su hija, pues era suya y de nadie más, luego de tener a la niña en sus brazos saludo a su amiga, quien la molesto por no haberla saludado al momento de entrar a la habitación, Bella se sonrojo pero no había aguantado las ganas de cargar a su pequeña, Edward se acercó y abrazo a Bella por detrás mirando a sus dos mujeres más importantes en su vida. Se acercó hacia la cabeza de su pequeña y deposito un beso en su pequeña cabecita. Con esa imagen de una real familia se fueron a celebrar el gran triunfo de esa tarde.

* * *

gracias a todas las que leen mi historia, a las que dejan un review y a las que no, me alegran el dia saber que es bien aceptada mi historia. espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y ya saben, dejen sus criticas e ideas en un review.


	17. Sospresas y mas sorpresas

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es producto de mi Imaginación :)**

**Capítulo 17 Sorpresas y más sorpresas.**

**Pov Bella.**

Hoy por fin nos iríamos a casa, estábamos empacando, después de juicio Gabriel se encerró en su habitación, solo salía cuando nosotros lo hacíamos aunque no fueron muchas veces. Estaba empacando las cosas de Annia, la pequeña ya tenía más de un mes y cada día se parecía más a su padre. Edward estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con Annia en sus brazos, era una escena hermosa, tome la cámara que Edward había comprado y les tome una foto, el solo sonrió mirándome.

— ¿cuando lleguemos a casa podemos ir a revelar las fotos? — le pregunte mientras le mostraba la cámara.

—Por supuesto — se puso de pie y se acercó a mí — no tienes que pedirme permiso para hacer las cosas, solo tienes que decirme dónde vas. —beso mi mejilla yo solo pude sonreír.

— Gracias — le respondí. Cuando estaba con Alec no podía salir, y las veces que lo hacía tenía que pedirle permiso y el me acompañaba. Era terrible.

Termine de empacar y Edward me paso la niña mientras el desarmaba la cuna, llamo a Ryans para que ayudara a bajar las maletas, cubrí a Annia ya estaba un poco frio y no quería que se refriara. Me puse la pañalera sobre mi hombro y Edward tomo las maletas que faltaban, cuando llegamos al lobby el coche ya nos estaba esperando, me subí al coche y Edward junto a mí. Ryans estaba en asiento del piloto y Scott en el copiloto. Edward les había dado vacaciones a los demás pero solo ahora necesitaría a Thomas quien sería quien estuviera conmigo mientras que Ryans seguiría con Edward. Scott volvería a la empresa de Edward. Emmett y Rosalie volverían a Estados unidos junto con nosotros, Rose se había encariñado con la niña y además me había contado como iban las cosas con Emmett, supe que él iba casi todas las noches solo haberla a ella y que estaba enamorado de ella. Se estaban dando un tiempo para conocerse y demás. Pero sabía que mi amiga estaba enamorada y que pronto le daría el di a Emmett. Él babea el suelo por donde mi amiga pisa y es muy tierno de ver. Sé que él es un buen hombre y que podría hacer a mi amiga feliz. Él ha dicho que me adopto como una hermana pequeña y eso me gusta ya que Emmett es el mejor amigo de Edward.

Durante nuestra estancia en Italia había llamado a mi padre por una línea segura me había hecho Edward con su jefe de informática. Mi padre sabía lo que realmente pasado y no me sorprendió el hecho de que estuviera aliviado sobre la muerte de Alec, ya que según sus palabras, el mismo lo hubiera matado y daba gracias a Dios que Renee estaba muerta ya que la hubiera demandado por muchas cosas.

Con Edward tuvimos una conversación de ciertas cosas que yo no sabía. Realmente me sentía asqueado por lo que supe de Renee. Ella la que siempre respete y considere una gran mujer. Ahora sé que era una mala mujer, desquiciada y totalmente una mala madre, porque sabía como era Alec conmigo y lo único que me decía era _"Debes de hacerle caso a Tu esposo, el cuida de ti y les debes mucho" _y yo creyendo en las palabras de mi madre, hice como ella me aconsejo pero todo comenzaba a empeorar. Alec era más y más agresivo. Renee me había visto golpeada e incluso supe de que por culpa de Alec había perdido a mi bebe, pero a ella no le importo, claro si ella se acostó con él. Sacudí mi cabeza para patear todo lejos de mi cabeza, no necesitaba todo eso, tenía una hija, tenía amigos y tenía a Edward.

Estábamos ya en el Jet de Edward, Annia estaba en su sillita y estaba a un lado de Edward, yo estaba del otro lado. Emmett estaba en los asiento de enfrente y a su lado estaba Rose, ellos tenían sus manos entrelazadas y se miraban con amor y adoración. En los asiento detrás de los nuestros iban Scott Ryans y Thomas. Los demás se irían en un avión comercial. Ya llevábamos varias horas de viaje y solo quería volver a casa, me sentía cansada y solo quería dormir.

.

Por fin estaba en casa, estábamos en el coche camino a la casa, nos habíamos despedidos de Emmett y de Rose en el aeropuerto. Ryans y Thomas venían con nosotros, mientras que Scott se iba a su casa en su propio coche. Al llegar casa sin querer solté un alivio ya que llegando al país dejamos atrás todo lo que vivimos en Italia. Mañana iría a revelar las fotos. Edward salió del coche con Annia entre sus brazos, una vez que este se detuvo en la puerta de la casa. Ryans me ayudo a salir, él y Thomas sacaría las maletas. Christie ya había abierto la puerta esperado por nosotros. El rostro de Christie estaba serio y Edward automáticamente frunció el ceño. Algo malo había sucedido.

— ¿Christie? — pregunto Edward mientras entrabamos a la casa. Gabriel y Thomas entraron llevando las maletas a nuestra habitación y a la habitación de Annia.

— Buenas noches señor, Señoritas — sonrió pero no llego a sus ojos. Edward rodo los ojos exasperado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto y su tono de voz era autoritario, su rostro era que el que ya conocía, esa mascara siempre volvía cuando algo no andaba como él quería.

— Su padre lo está esperando en la sala — la voz de Christie era un susurro.

— Gracias y desempaca las cosas de Annia — Christie asintió y subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Annia. Tomo mi mano y camino hasta la sala, no quería estar allí, sabía que algo estaba a punto de explotar.

Carlisle estaba sentado en el sillón con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos estaban en su cabello, que por cierto estaba completamente desordenado. Sus hombros estaban caídos y tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, en la mesa de centro habían varias fotos que también estaban por el suelo alrededor de la mesa.

Oh mierda.

Pude ver en una de las fotos que estaban en el suelo que estaba Esme besándose con un hombre que claramente no era Carlisle. Mierda él había descubierto a Esme siéndole infiel.

— Papá —Llamo Edward y su voz era fuerte y concisa, Carlisle levanto su cabeza mirando a su hijo, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, su rostro estaba completo amoratado y tenía varios golpes en su ceja derecha y en su labio superior. Jadea porque su imagen estaba complemente deteriorada, parecía como si llevara mas de un día con esa ropa.

— Iré por algo para curar sus heridas y me llevare a Annia — susurre a Edward quien miraba a su padre con los ojos abiertos como platos, me dio a la niña y salí de la sala lo más rápido que pude, fui derechamente a la habitación de la Annia, allí estaba Christie guardando las cosas que compramos para la pequeña.

— Puedes cuidarla por unos minutos — le pregunte mientras ponía a la niña en su cuna, el tiempo que estuvimos afuera sirvió para que arreglaran la habitación.

—Por supuesto y en el baño del señor está el botiquín de primeros auxilios — sonrió.

— Gracias — sonreí y Salí a buscar el botiquín.

Con la cajita en mano y un vaso de agua en una de mis manos entre en la sala.

— Ten Carlisle — le di el vaso de agua y una de aspirina para el dolor de cabeza que debe de tener.

— Gracias — murmuro Carlisle sonriendo un poco, tomo el vaso y las pastillas qe estaban en la palma de mi mano.

— No hay problemas — susurre mientras abría la caja y sacaba un algodón y le echaba alcohol. Edward estaba de pie frente a nosotros con la mirada pegada en una de las fotos que tenía en su mano.

Carlisle levanto su rostro y me miro, sonreí tratando de transmitirle un poco de apoyo, comencé limpiando su herida del labio, al sentir el algodón con el alcohol arrugo la cara de dolor pero seguí con mi trabajo. Edward soltó un sonoro suspiro. Ahora venían las preguntas y las respuestas que dejarían muchas cosas a la luz.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — pregunto, tirando la foto a la mesa y miro a su padre, me gire y seguí limpiando el rostro de Carlisle.

—Hace ya un tiempo estaba pensando que algo pasaba con ella — cerro los ojos y suspire limpiando el corte que tenía en su ceja. — no me explicaba tu alejamiento de ella, Esme siempre me pedía que hablara contigo que te suplicara que le atendieras sus llamadas, pero siempre que le preguntaba qué había pasado, ella dejaba de insistir y cambiaba de tema, pero en los primeros años no los tome en cuenta hasta que el día en que llego Annia, no dejaste que ella se acercara. Desde ese día la mande a seguir, Jenks hizo un trabajo excelente pero demoro mucho tiempo para lo obvio. —Negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se aguaron, sentí pena y dolor, porque él era un hombre y no se merecía lo que ella le hizo. — ayer en la mañana estaba en el hospital cuando Jenks me llamo y fue hasta mi consulta, allí me dio un sobre amarillo lleno de fotos de ella y de Eleazar… — se quedó en silencio y yo ya había terminado, había guarde y botado todo lo que había usado, me levante e iba saliendo de la habitación pero la mano de Edward me lo impidió, lo mire confusa, no debería estar allí, era un asunto completamente familiar y yo por supuesto no era nadie allí.

— Eres parte de mi familia — susurro como si hubiera leído mi mente — Por favor— me rogo y no tuve más remedio que quedarme. Deje el botiquín en una de las mesas y me senté en uno de los sillones individuales. Estaba más que claro que esta no era la clase de sorpresas que estábamos esperando.

— Por lo que veo no estas sorprendido por todo esto — se levantó Carlisle comenzando a caminar por la sala. —Alice viene en camino, ella no tiene que saber toda esta porquería de su madre —me preguntaba si él sabe que Alice no es su hija. — Ella seguirá siendo mi hija, sea como sea — se detuvo mirando por la ventana, eso confirmo que el sabia toda la mierda que tenía Esme.

— No estoy sorprendido porque lo sabía desde que todo empezó — la voz de Edward se quebró al final, sabía que este era un tema delicado para él ya que jamás lo supero y solo él llevaba el peso de todo.

— ¿Desde cuando pasaba todo esto? — pregunto aun sin quitar su mirada de la ventana podía ver su espalda completamente tensa, podía imaginarme lo difícil que es para el todo este tiempo, tiempo en que vivió envuelto en todo este engaño.

— Desde que comenzaron las clases de piano — la voz de Edward era dura y solo quería abrazarlo, consolarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien.

—Apenas tenía seis años en esa época — susurro Carlisle completamente asombrado.

—Al principio no me di cuenta, era apenas un niño, pero de alguna forma intuía lo que estaba pasando, ella comenzó a cambiar sutilmente, pero para mí era normal, luego llego Alice, mis clases comenzaban a hacer más seguidas y _él _pasaba más tiempo con nosotros. Cada día que pasaba iba notando más y más que ellos estaban juntos, primero pensé que era porque éramos familia — su vos se quebró y sabía que su mente le estaba trayendo todos esos recuerdo que quería enterrar, podía sentir el nudo en su garganta y yo lo quería arrancar la cabeza de Esme por haber sido una completa perra. — los años pasaban y yo ya no soportaba estar alrededor de _él_, cuando tenía quince años y estando en el colegio una melodía vino a mi cabeza y pensé que sería un buen regalo para ella, cuando llegue a casa, supuse que no había nadie por lo que era mejor para su sorpresa, pero escuche unos sonidos extraños, muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente, los sonidos venían de una de las habitaciones, pero allí me di cuenta de que de la habitación de tu habitación, de allí venían los sonidos, muchas ideas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero jamás imagine que mi madre, estaría en la cama con otro hombre — trago grueso y mire a Carlisle quien ahora miraba su hijo y en sus ojos vi el dolor al saber que todo este tiempo paso ciego ante todo lo que sucedía en su propia casa. — Esme jamás supo que yo los vi, tu pensaste que el piano me había hartado por lo que agradecí que ya no lo tuviera que ver más, cumplí la mayoría edad y me fui a Italia, quería estar lo más lejos posible.

— Tanto tiempo —susurro su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar — ahora comprendo porque no quería estar cerca de ella.

— Cuando volví de Italia, comencé a encerrar en el trabajo y sacar a flote mi empresa, un día tuve que salir a Italia a cerrar un trato y cuando volví, desee jamás haberlo hecho, tu me llamaste diciéndome que ella estaba en mi casa y que quería hablar por lo que no tuve salida, pero cuando entre en la sala del piano, ella estaba allí, teniendo relaciones que el profesor de Piano, encima de mi piano. A mi lado estaba Emmett y tu venias llegando, el me ayudo para que tu no lo supieras. Ellos hablaban de Alice y yo no podía decir nada, así me entere que Alice no era tu hija, _él _le estaba pidiendo dinero por su silencio, el cual yo pague. Ella insiste en hablar conmigo, pero desde ese día he pasado todo tipo de fiesta familiar aquí solo — Edward se detuvo y se puso de tras de mí. Era como si me estuviera usando como escudo, yo lo protegería si fuera necesario.

— ¿Cuánto dinero pidió? — pregunto completamente ahogado por las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, su rostro está completamente retorcido por el dolor.

— Cinco millones de dólares, pero le hice firmar un documento de confidencialidad, él hablaba y yo lo hundiría en la cárcel — la voz de Edward volvía a hacer dura y autoritaria.

— Alice está viajando hacia acá, llegara mañana a las 11 de la mañana — sabía que esto era difícil para ellos dos.

— ¿Qué se supone que le diremos? — pregunto Edward.

— No lo sé — contesto su padre.

— Quizás deberían de decirle la verdad, pero no completamente. — dije más para mí que para ellos.

— ¿Cómo dices? — pregunto Edward confundido.

— díganle que sorprendieron a Esme con otro, no le digan con quien o por cuantos años ellos estuvieron juntos y por supuesto que ella es fruto de esa relación — mi voz no era lo suficientemente fuerte como hubiera querido pero no sabía si resultaría.

—Creo que sería lo mejor que debemos hacer — opino Carlisle — además no quiero que mi hija sufra por las mierdas que hizo su madre.

— Bien, así se hará — murmuro Edward.

— ¿Crees que pueda quedarme aquí por un tiempo? — pregunto Carlisle un poco dudoso.

— Eso no lo tienes que preguntar — contesto Edward un poco enojado y yo le encontraba un poco de razón, pues él es su padre y todo lo que estaba pasando era razón más que suficiente para darle apoyo incondicional.

—Quisiera que Emmett hiciera los papeles del divorcio — la voz de Carlisle aun tenia matices de dolor y era más que obvio.

—por supuesto, en un ratones lo llamaremos y hare que venga, por ahora necesitamos comer y descansar los días que vienes será jodidamente estresantes. — suspiro Edward.

— Iré por Christie y prepararemos una habitación —me levante y Edward me alcanzo para abrazarme y besar mi frente.

— Gracias — susurro bajito y yo sonreír.

— Te amo — susurre y Salí de la habitación, subí las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Annia.

Mi mente era un caos, sabía que esto iba a salir a la luz tarde o temprano pero hubiera preferido que eso fuera más tarde, mucho más tarde, sabía lo que significaba en dolor, pero me dolía ver a Edward como se rompía cada vez que salía el tema, me dolía ver como estaba de herido Carlisle, cuando su burbuja de amor se reventó en su rostro dándose cuenta de que la mujer que estaba con él no era ni la mitad de lo que fue cuando se casaron y prometieron amor eterno y fidelidad. Cada matrimonio que veía a mi alrededor estaba completamente arruinado, pero también sabía que las segundas oportunidades valían la pena.

Llegue a la habitación de Annia y encontré a Christie con la pequeña en sus brazos. Sonreí viendo a mi hija.

— Christie —llame, ella se giró y sonrió.

— Dígame — contesto.

— necesitamos algo para comer, ¿puede prepararnos algo por favor? — pregunte.

— Por supuesto — sonrió y me dio a Annia, ella bajo a la cocina a preparar algo para comer.

Annia estaba dormida y no quería dormirse, le cante y cambie su pañal mojado, pero cuando ya le di su biberón se quedó profundamente dormida, la deje en su cunita y prendí los monitores, me lleve uno hasta la cocina, allí ya estaba Carlisle un poco más repuesto y Edward quien estaba sentado mirando el mesón, parecía un poco ido, me acerque a él y puse el monitor cerca, Carlisle me sonrió cuando me senté al lado de Edward. Christie estaba cocinando, estaba llevando un delantal rojo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo por unos cordones que se abrochaban por su espalda, ella se giró a buscar algo en uno de las alacenas que estaban en la parte alta, y pude ver su estómago, mis ojos se abrieron y jadee. Edward me miro asustado al igual que lo hizo Carlisle.

— Oh Por Dios — grite mirando a Christie, quien soltó lo que tenía en las manos rompiéndose en el suelo, nos miró asustada. Esta era otra de las sorpresas que nos estaba esperando.

* * *

**Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, como ven la bomba de Esme y sus cochinadas salieron a la luz, desde aqui se las cosas se podran turbia por el juicio de divorcio y ademas de la venganza de la amante de Alec. espero sus reviews. ya saben, sean buenos o malos, me gusta leer todo lo que tengan que escribir. ademas quiero pedirles que lean y dejen sus comentarios en mi nuevo Fic. "Enséñame a Amar". Las dejo y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. **

**XD Roxy.**


	18. las sorpresas no paran

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es producto de mi Imaginación :)**

**Capítulo 18 Las sorpresas no paran…**

**Pov Bella.**

_— Oh Por Dios — grite mirando a Christie, quien soltó lo que tenía en las manos rompiéndose en el suelo, nos miró asustada. Esta era otra de las sorpresas que nos estaba esperando. _

Rápidamente me levante y abrace a Christie con fuerza, pude ver como Edward y Carlisle nos miraban confusos y un poco divertidos. Christie me devolvió el abrazo, la sentí sonreír contra mis hombros.

— ¿Puedo saber que sucede? — pregunto Edward y me aleje de Christie mirándolo.

— Pues que Annia no será la única niña en la casa —sonreí porque de verdad estaba feliz por Christie y por supuesto por Gabriel. Con esto me sentía mejor de que todo haya salido bien en Italia.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto Edward aun confundido.

— Christie está embarazada — contesto Carlisle. Quien al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que yo había visto. Edward sonrió y se levantó de su asiento.

—Felicidades — exclamo Edward abrazando a Christie.

Christie estaba más que sonrojada y por causas de las hormonas lloraba a mares. Luego de que pasó todo el alboroto de la noticia y que Gabriel y Thomas se nos había unido a nuestra pequeña celebración. Edward estaba pensando que era mejor contratar a alguien más para que me ayudara con Annia y también ayudara a Christie con las cosas de la casa.

Ver ese brillo en los ojos de Christie no me ayudaba mucho ya que yo de alguna forma anhelaba tener ese brillo. Aun me dolía haber perdido ese pequeño pedacito de vida se haya ido, pero sabía que esa personita hubiera sufrido mucho y eso no me lo hubiera perdonado jamás, quizás fue mejor así. Estaba acostada en la cama, Edward estaba duchándose, ambos estábamos cansados y en el caso de él estaba completamente agotado tanto física como psicológicamente. Y no era para menos, pues todo el problema con su madre, era demasiado para cualquier persona. Suspire, ambos hemos sufrido tanto, aun no puedo creer como una persona que haya sufrido tanto viendo como su familia estaba completamente destruida no termino en malos pasos. Edward en cambio, salió adelante, tiene su propia empresa, demasiado dinero para su propio bien, puede que en todo eso Carlisle tuvo mucho que ver y me alego que sea así, pues aunque no fuera tan rico, me hubiera enamorado de él sin pensarlo.

Mañana llegaría Alice, su hermana, espero que ese tema todo salga bien y que eso le dé un poco de paz a Edward, no me gusta verlo tan tenso y con su ceño fruncido, aunque muchas vece se veía adorable.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas? —escuche su voz en mi oído, su brazo me envolvió alrededor de mi cintura atrayendo hacia su cuerpo, pegando su pecho en mi espalda.

—En todo y en nada — dije en un susurro cerrando los ojos sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

—Dime lo que todo y nada —beso mi hombro y automáticamente. Todo era tan distinto con él. Su amor y delicadeza para conmigo hacían que mi roto corazón sanara a una velocidad alarmante, solo rogaba a Dios que siguiéramos así y que nada nos separe, porque no lo podría soportar.

— Mañana llega tu hermana —murmure, esperando que el supiera a que me refería.

— Carlisle esta aún más nervioso, no sabe qué hará o como reaccionara Alice respecto a lo que paso y decirte la verdad yo tampoco se, —se quedó en silencio por unos segundos — Amor, Alice puede que sea un poco pesada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunte curiosa mientras me giraba entre sus brazos para quedar frente a frente.

—Pues mi hermana es un tanto prejuiciosa y no quiero que con sus comentarios te sientas mal — se inclinó hasta presionar sus labios en mi frente.

—Gracias por advertirme sobre tu hermana — bese su mentón.

— solo quiero que sepas que eres la única mujer que Amo — se acercó aún más a mis labios, me acerque más a él besando sus labios, eran suaves y deliciosos, delineo mi labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, entre abrí mis labios dejando pase libre para que profundizara el beso.

Enrede mis dedos en su cabello, su brazo me acerco aun ma si es eso posible, el beso estaba lleno de pasión y lujuria, pero aunque estaba cansado sentí su erección contra mi abdomen, eso hizo que mi estómago se contrajera y las mariposas revolotearan sin parar. Se colocó encima de mi sin aplastarme poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de mi rostros y aún seguía besándome me quito la parte de arriba de mi pijama que consistía en una camiseta de mangas cortas blanca, la tiro fuera de la cama y continuo bajando con sus labios, hasta llegar a mi estómago, sus brazos bajaron y comenzaron a jugar con el elástico de mi pantalón, luego paso a quitarme los pantalones para ahora quedarme solo en ropa interior, se quedó mirándome, el rubor en mis mejillas, el sonrió volviendo a besar mi estómago, yo me quede atrás con un poco de fuerza y que él me permitiera, quede arriba de él sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, el me sonrió, fue como si estuviera dándome animo a continuar, nunca había estado al mando en este tipo de situación, pero seguí mis instintos. Le quite la camiseta y la tire lejos, creo que estaba un poco nerviosa, tenía una tés blanca que me dejaba aún más excitada de lo que ya estaba recorrí con mis labios su quijada, cuellos, sus manos a sujetaban mis caderas, su respiración se hacía cada vez más entrecortada, seguí bajando por toda la parte de su bello abdomen hasta que decidí quitarle sus pantalones cuando se los pude quitar pude ver su grande erección.

Edward nos volvió a girar quedando el encima de mí, quito mi brasier y comenzó a besar uno de mis pechos mientras que acariciaba el otro haciendo que mi espalda se arquera de placer, enrede mis dedos en su cabello y comencé a jugar y dar pequeños tirones en su cabello, subió hacia mi cara y me beso.

— Ya no puedo más amor — susurro encontrar de mi cuello, su mano estaba masajeando mi pecho y eso hacía que no pensara con claridad. — quiero hacerte mía esto que me está matando.

Con mi mano en la nuca de su cabeza lo acerque y lo bese con furia, quería sentirlo ahora, el calor de su cuerpo hacia que mi cuerpo entero gritara por él, con su mano rompió mi braga, gemí y alce mis caderas el sonrió dulcemente y como siempre lo hacía entro en mi con cuidado, era la sensación más extraordinaria que podía sentir y no me cansaba de sentirla. Edward gimió sobre mi hombro y poco a poco comenzó a mover sus caderas, sus movimientos eran lentos, como si yo fuera una muñeca y él no quería que me rompiera. Pero yo quería más, mucho más. Comencé a mover mis caderas, el sabia porque e hizo sus embestidas más rápidas haciendo que los músculos de mi abdomen se tensaran y mis paredes comenzaron a apretar su miembro. Estaba a punto de estallar en miles de pedazos, el hizo sus movimientos más profundos y fuertes.

— Edward — Grite cuando alcance mi clímax, clave mis uñas en mi espalda. Aprisione su miembro, lo sentí palpitar, puso su mano en mi cadera apretándola mientras podía sentir su liquido llenarme. Puso un poco de peso sobre mi cuerpo, su corazón palpitaba con rapidez sobre el mío, una sonrisa se puso en mis labios. Me sentía amada y querida, pero sobre todo me sentía deseada.

—Te amo — susurro saliendo de mí y mi cuerpo lo extraño.

— Te amo — conteste y sonreí.

—Ahora tenemos que dormir — beso castamente mis labios, se sentó en la cama y busco sus pantalones, se los puso, me dio su camiseta y me la coloque, nos acostamos, el monito sonó, Annia se estaba quejando y pronto comenzó a llorar, debería de ser su pañal y debería de tener hambre.

—Déjame, iré yo, tu descansa — se levantó pero le agarre su brazo antes de que dejara la cama.

— No, vuelve a la cama y duerme — sonreí y lo bese. — duerme, mañana te espera un largo día y necesitas descansar, vuelvo pronto.

Salí de la cama antes de que el me lo impidiera, él sabía que tenía razón, por lo que se quedó. Camine hasta la habitación de Annia que estaba a un par de puertas de la de nosotros, la puerta estaba abierta y me acerque sin hacer mucho ruido. Me quede en silencio apoyada en la pared.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no cambiaba un pañal — escuche una risa suave, la voz de Carlisle sonaba suave y tranquila, me asome un poco para verlo.

Estaba con una camiseta de Edward y un pantalón. Creo que tendría que ir a comprar algo de ropa o ir a su antigua casa a buscar algo de su antigua ropa. Estaba de pie frente a la mueble cambiadora. Annia lo miraba entretenida, mientras esperaba que su abuelo le pusiera un pañal nuevo. Sonreí porque él se veía muy tierno.

— Veamos — dijo pensativo, tomo la crema para el trasero de Annia y lo unto con mucho cuidado. Ya veía de donde había Edward sacado ese gesto delicado con las mujeres. Carlisle había educado a un gran hombre. Carlisle siguió con su trabajo, parecía muy concentrado, como si estuviera en una gran operación, Annia cada tanto lo miraba curiosa.

Carlisle termino de vestirla y la tomo en sus brazos acunándola, tomo una manta que estaba en la mecedora, arropándola comenzó a moverse por la habitación.

— Sabes, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo a un bebe en mis brazos espero estar haciéndolo bien — sonrió tristemente — la última vez fue cuando tuve a Alice, mi pequeña, te diré un secreto, desde que nació, no sentí esa conexión, que sentí con Edward, yo pensé que era porque era mujer, y que con Edward era la emoción del primer hijo y todo es, pero no me importo, la cuide, la protegí, jugué con ella, le cumplí cada uno de sus caprichos, sabes ¿ por qué? — quedo en silencio, mirando a Annia como si quisiera le respondiera, negó con la cabeza —ella era mi niña, mi princesa, bueno es mi princesa. Aunque ahora sé que no es mi hija, ella es mía, de nadie más.

— Deberías ponerla ya en su cuna es hora de dormir — dije entrando a la habitación, el me miro y se veía sorprendido.

Puso a la niña en la cuna y la arropo con su mantita, acaricio tiernamente su mejilla.

— Gracias — dijo después de unos minutos en silencio, eso me dejo bastante confundida.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunte, el sonrió.

— Por ser una gran mujer —sonrió — por una ser una buena madre, sabes si fuera unos cuantos años menor y si no estuvieras tan enamorada de mi hijo, yo hubiera dado la pelea por ti, vales mucho hija — se acercó a mí y me abrazo, un nudo en mi garganta cuando me dijo hija, automáticamente lo abrace. — me alegro que Edward te haya encontrado, pero sobre todo me alegra que seas tú la madre de esa pequeña.

— Gracias —susurre, era una sorpresa para mí que Carlisle me aceptara en su familia, además de que me aceptara como la "nuera".

Nos despedimos y me fui hasta mi habitación, Edward estaba acostado de lado, sin hacer ruido me acosté a su lado. Lo abrace por la espalda, descansando mi frente entre sus omoplatos, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño.

**.**

Me desperté mucho más descansada y recuperada. Gire para ver hacia el otro lado para ver a Edward pero la cama estaba vacía. Me extraño que Edward no me despertara hoy llegaba su hermana y la bomba volvería a explotar, pero esta vez con menos intensidad.

Me levante y me metí a la ducha, rápidamente me duche y busque algo para ponerme. Del closet saque una jeans desgastados a los costados, mire por la ventana y el sol estaba en el cielo alumbrando, para ser de mañana estaba muy alzado, mire el reloj en la mesita de noche y eran cerca de las doce, no sabía cómo es que había dormido tanto. Saque la primera camiseta que vi, era una camisa de color durazno sin mangas, me puse las converse y peine mi cabello, dejándolo suelto.

Salí de la habitación en búsqueda de Edward o de alguien más. Entre en la cocina y estaba Ryans junto con Christie, Annia estaba en su moisés.

— Buenos Días —salude acercándome a Annia, mi pequeña estaba dormida, bese su frente.

—Buenos Días Bella —sonrió Christie.

— Buenos Días Señorita — Gabriel asintió con su cabeza en manera de saludo, por más que le decía que me dijera Bella, era imposible.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? — pregunte sentándome en el desayunador.

— Pero que irrespetuosa, que no sabes que para ti es el señor Cullen o el señor Edward, yo no sé porque Edward se empeña en contratar gente sin educación alguna. — al escuchar esa voz que desconocía, me gire para ver de quien se trataba y allí de pie, estaba una chica, de estatura baja, su cabello corto hasta el mentón y las puntas estaban apuntando hacia todas las direcciones de un color muy negro, así como el carbón, sus ojos eran grises y sus facciones eran como de duende. Estaba muy bien vestida, llevaba una falda recta hasta la rodilla, blanco con negro y líneas horizontales. Una blusa blanca y un cinturón fino color negro. También llevaba un collar de flores rojo. Unos zapatos que eran un arma mortal de un color rojo furioso. Demasiado bien vestida, supuse que ella era Alice la hermanita de Edward. Me quede en silencio, no sabía que contestarle.

Su altivez y prepotencia me había dejado muda, además de Alec jamás nadie me había hablado así.

— Siempre es lo mismo con la servidumbre, jamás contestan — suspiro exasperada — todo caso necesito que arregles la habitación de invitados, desde hoy será mi habitación, debes de apurarte quiero descansar — me fije que sus ojos estaba rojos, Edward ya le había dicho lo que ha pasado con su madre.

— Señorita Alice, ella es… — Christie no pudo terminar.

— No me interesa —Ryans no decía nada. Y Alice tenía su ceño fruncido — ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación? Ve a hacer lo que te dije ahora.

Vi como Christie quiso decir algo pero no la deje, negué con la cabeza y Salí de la cocina, aún estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Alice, Edward me dijo que era pesada, pero jamás pronuncio que era altiva y prepotente. Suspire y comencé a subir las escaleras.

— ¿a dónde vas? — pregunto Edward desde el final de las escaleras, yo estaba en la mitad.

— Voy a preparar la habitación para Alice — dije sin mirarlo. Me sentía tan poca cosa.

—ven, le diremos a Christie que lo haga, en una hora llegara la otra chica que mandaran de la empresa, no te preocupes — su voz era suave y sabía que estaba tratando de persuadirme.

—Christie está ocupada y yo quiero ayudar — mentí, no quería que el supiera lo que había pasado en la cocina.

—Bella, tienes que conocer a mi hermana — escuche como subía los escalones, poco a poco acercándose a mí.

—Ya la conocí — susurre, sentí sus brazos en mi cintura, me hizo gira quedamos frente a frente. No quise mirarlo, el sabría lo que me pasa con tan solo ver a mis ojos.

— Bella ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto preocupado, alzo mi rostro con sus dedos en mi barbilla, mire sus ojos.

— Nada solo estoy cansada, creo que debería dormir más —dije y esperando que él me creyera.

— Dime —exigió.

— no es nada te lo prometo —cruce los dedos sin que él me viera. se acercó a mí y beso mis labios. Una voz nos interrumpió.

—Por Dios Edward como puedes andar besando a la servidumbre — exclamo Alice asqueada por lo que vio. Mire hacia abajo automáticamente. Era algo común, siempre había sido así.

— Alice — la voz de Edward era dura — ella es mi pareja, la madre de Annia, te pido más respeto si quieres vivir en mi casa.

— Veo que después de Tanya caíste bajo — negó con la cabeza — cada dia peor — susurro pasando por mi lado— cada vez más vulgar.

— ¡Alice! — la voz de Carlisle resonó por toda la casa.

— más respecto que no eres la dueña, además te recuerdo que estamos de invitados y tienes que respetar las decisiones de Edward — jamás había oído ha hablar a Carlisle de esa forma.

— Como sea —contesto Alice irritada por haber sido regañada y termino de subir las escaleras perdiéndose por el pasillo en dirección de las habitaciones.

Pero antes de irse completamente me miro y ¡sorpresa! Sus ojos destilaban odio, y sabía que mi vida iba a hacer un completo infierno mientras Alice viviera aquí…

* * *

**aqui esta otro capitulo mas. les cuento que los dias que actualizare esta historia seran los dias sabados y esta historia tendra 30 caps o unos cuantos mas. en el proximo capitulo veremos un poco mas de esta relación de odio entre Alice y Bella, ademas veremos a nueva contratacion en la mansion Cullen. gracias por sus reviews y espero que este capitulo les guste.**

**Roxy**


	19. Comienzo

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es producto de mi Imaginación :)**

**Capítulo 19 Comienzo.**

Las cosas en la mansión Cullen no estaban bien, Alice aún seguía con la idea de humillar a Bella pues no era de su agrado así que sin más la insultaba y la trataba como si fuera del servicio y no como la mujer que su hermano amaba, pero siempre lo hacía cuando su hermano no la viera, no quería que Edward la regañara ni mucho menos la corriera de su casa ya que ella no tenía donde ir.

Carlisle y Edward habían decidido hacer lo que Bella les dijo, decirle la verdad a media. Le contar que su madre le había sido infiel a su padre y que se divorciarían alegando adulterio, ella de primera no les había creído pues su madre era una señora respetable y digna, no era una cualquiera, entre todas esas palabras tuvo que morderse la lengua ya que apenas había comenzado a defender a su madre, su padre le había mostrado las fotos en donde Esme salía completamente desnuda teniendo relaciones con su tío Eleazar y muchas otras, dándose besos, abrazados, lloro hasta que se cansó, pero eso no le impidió humillar a Isabella.

Después del regaño que Carlisle le dio, se quedó todo el día en su habitación, no tenía ganas de salir, pero lo hizo solo con el gusto de fastidiar a Isabella. Esta estaba cansada de los desplantes de niña rica, por muy hermana que fuera de Edward no iba aguantar sus insultos. Christie estaba completamente mortificada, ya que jamás había visto a Alice comportarse de esa manera, muchas veces era una niña mimada pero jamás fue altanera y eso la impresiono en sobre manera. Ryans mantenía su postura fiel al señor Cullen y con la señorita Swan por lo que trataba de siempre estar al lado de Bella para protegerla de Alice. Thomas no le caía nada bien la Señorita Cullen por lo que prefería estar afuera de la casa que adentro y solo aparecía cuando alguien lo necesitaba.

Hoy llegaría la nueva contratación para ayudar en la casa dado a la condición de Christie.

Gracias a la ayuda de Esme podría llevar a cabo todos sus planes. La excusa de Esme para ayudar a Jane era ver sufrir a todos los Cullen's, aunque fuera su propio hijo quien sufriera las consecuencias, no le importaba, solo quería su venganza y que mejor que unirse a una mujer despechada y dolida. Porque eso es lo que Jane era, una mujer llena de odio e ira, despechada y llena de dolor. Esas personas le habían quitado lo que más quería y pagarían por ello.

Jane era una mujer hermosa, tenía los ojos negros y su cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros y su piel clara como la leche le daba un aire inocente que le favorecía mucho, nadie sospecharía de ella. Hizo las averiguaciones correspondientes, primero entro a la empresa donde solicitarían a la nueva sirvienta para la casa Cullen y luego sedujo al encargo de la empresa. Cuando el teléfono sonó, el gerente atendió muy amablemente la llamada, ya que Edward Cullen era un hombre importante y era esencial tener buenas relaciones con él. El gerente contesto que mandaría a una joven recién llegada pero que tenía muy buenas recomendaciones cosa que era completamente falso pero con tal de tener a esa belleza en su cama haría lo que fuera. Edward Cullen estaba bien con lo que el Gerente le había dicho, confiaba en su criterio y no quería espera más.

Jane le agradeció de una manera que cualquier quedaría completamente satisfecho y feliz. El día había llegado y sus planes estaban sobre ruedas, lo primero en su lista era ganarse la confianza de todos en la casa, aunque no le gustara la idea de tener que limpiar y ver a una mocosa, lo haría porque al final seria para su propio beneficio.

El día había llegado y estaba feliz porque estaría allí, donde estaba la mujer con la que su amado había estado atado. Ella sabía que Alec golpeaba a Bella pero realmente ella se lo había merecido, debería de haber sido más inteligente y haber hecho todo lo que él había dicho. Pero ahora la haría sufrir aún más. Ella pagaría por que fue su culpa, ella no debería de haber escapado, no debería de haber conocido a Edward. Aun no comprendía porque Alec jamás la dejo, si él no la amaba para que estar al lado de esa mujer, que por supuesto no era nada hermosa, era tan simple que no sabía que habían visto aquellos hombres en ella.

Toco el timbre de la puerta principal de la mansión Cullen, era un día hermoso, el sol estaba alumbrando como jamás lo había hecho, el aire primaveral se sentía. Jane llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta musculosa de color blanco, también llevaba unas converse. Espero hasta que alguien abriera la puerta, cosa que no tardaron mucho. Christie abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a la chica allí.

— Buenos Días — saludo Jane con una sonrisa, tenía que ganarse la confianza de Christie así todo sería más fácil.

— Buenos Días, tú debes de ser Jane Prescott ¿Cierto? — saludo Christie abriendo más la puerta, Jane actuaba muy bien, por lo que decidió hacerse la chica tímida, solo asintió a lo que Christie había dicho. — Pasa, el señor Edward te atenderá en unos segundos.

— Gracias —susurro Jane, a ella no le gustaba tener que ser la chica tímida y todo eso, ella era fuerte y con carácter, pero sabía que todo tenía un propósito y ese era ver a sus enemigos llorar lágrimas de sangre por el dolor.

—De nada cariño — contesto Christie completamente amable con la chica, se veía que era buena aunque muy joven pero confiaba en que la juventud le ayudaría con la casa además con Annia.

Edward estaba en el estudio reunido con su padre y con su amigo y abogado, Emmett, en esta ocasión lo estaba acompañado Rose y Jasper, quienes estaban en la habitación de Annia junto con Bella. Emmett le aconsejaba a Carlisle que congelara todas las cuentas que tenía en el banco, ya que Esme podría tener acceso al dinero. También lo tranquilizo diciendo que el trámite del divorcio no duraría mucho por la causa por la cual se estaba presentando la demanda. Edward estaba callado pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando. La vida estaba dando muchas vuelta. Emmett termino de hacer los documentos y Carlisle los firmo, el abogado les dijo que se iría al juzgado a presentar la demanda y que cuando tuviera la cita los llamaría, Carlisle estaba tranquilo, confiaba plenamente en Emmett.

Alice estaba en su habitación, muchas veces escucho las risas de Bella y de sus acompañantes. Le hartaba mucho que ella se sintiera la dueña de la casa, aunque se estuviera acostando con Edward, ella era más dueña que Bella. Conocía muy bien a las mujeres como Bella, ellas solo buscaban dinero y en cuanto pudiera hablaría con Edward para sacarle la venda que tenía en los ojos con respecto a su mujercita. Alice ya sabía que Annia era solo hija de Edward y ahora entendía muchas cosas, ahora podía ver que era lo que tramaba Bella y sabía que era lo más bajo que una podría hacer. Utilizar a su hija para sacarle dinero, ella iba a cuidar a su hermano a como diera lugar.

Emmett salió del despacho y subió las escaleras para juntarse con su chica, su cuñado y amiga. Carlisle le agradeció a Edward todo lo que estaba haciendo para ayudarlo en todo lo respectaba su divorcio y lo demás. Hoy iría a trabajar y luego iría con Thomas a recoger sus cosas a la casa que compartió con aquella mujer. El solo hecho de recordarla o pronunciar su nombre el dolor en su pecho era agobiante que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Cuando Edward estaba solo en el despacho llamo a Christie por el teléfono que muy pocas veces utilizaba. Ella en un segundo estaba tocando la puerta.

— Adelante — Dijo Edward mientras la puerta se abría y por ella aparecía Christie.

— Señor — Christie estaba un poco cansada, el embarazo le estaba pasando la cuenta y últimamente solo quería dormir.

— ¿Llego la chica que mandaría la empresa de servicios domésticos? —pregunto Edward rebuscando el contrato para la mujer que ayudaría en la casa.

— Si, ella está afuera esperándolo — contesto Christie, ella no creía que necesitara alguien pero agradecía enormemente el gesto ya que sabía que en un par de meses ya no se podrá mover como acostumbra.

— Bien hazla pasar y luego llama a Bella, que traiga a la niña con ella para que conozca a la nueva chica. — pidió Edward a Christie, ella asintió y salió en busca de Jane.

Jane estaba en la sala mirando las fotos que estaban sobre los exquisitos muebles. Le había llamado la atención Edward, pero en su corazón solo había espacio para su amado que ahora estaba en el cielo. Ahora tenía que jugar sus cartas muy bien, el primer paso ya estaba dado ahora solo quedaba el resto de la lista y sabía que eso le tomaría solo un mes. Luego de que estos 30 días terminaran ella comenzaría su ataque y nadie de los que estaban en su lista negra se salvaría.

— Jane —la llamo Christie ella se giró para verla y sonrió — El señor Edward te vera ahora, sigue por favor — pidió Christie amablemente, Jane asintió sonriendo forzadamente, pero sabía que nadie más que ella lo sabía.

Christie guio a Jane hasta el estudio de Edward Cullen. Al entrar jane quedo impresionada con la cantidad de libros que allí había, detrás de un imponente escritorio estaba Edward Cullen, el objetivo número dos en su lista.

— Buenos Días — saluda Jane cortésmente. Todas esas lecciones de actuación hoy le estaban dando frutos y le ayudaría bastante.

— Buenos Días Jane, toma asiento por favor — le indico Jane, la voz de Edward era autoritaria como debería de ser para un empresario y eso le gusto a Jane. — ¿deseas tomar algo? — pregunto poniendo sobre el escritorio el contrato de Jane.

— No, muchas gracias — contesto Jane en su postura de chica inocente y tímida, eso le llamo la atención a Edward, sabía que Jane era la chica perfecta para el puesto.

— Gracias Christie te avisare si necesito algo — Christie salió del estudio cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y fue en dirección de la habitación de Annia donde estaba Isabella.

— Bien — Dijo Edward acercándole a Jane el contrato de trabajo — este es el contrato, léelo y dime si quieres algunos cambios, dime allí, también está el día que tienes libre.

— Gracias — murmuro Jane tomando el contrato, era demasiado generoso y no pensaba que fuera así, pero nada haría cambiar su venganza. Cuando termino de leer el contrato y viendo la cuantiosa suma de su sueldo, sacaría algo más que un sueldo de todo esto. — Me parece bien, todo está perfecto — se estiro y tomo el lápiz y firmo.

— Christie en unos momentos le mostrara tu habitación, ahora iremos para que conozcas a los demás — Edward se levantó con elegancia y abrió la puerta, Jane se puso de pie y camino hacia la sala. Edward entro a la sala, allí estaba Isabella que tenía a Annia en sus brazos.

Jane solo quería saltar encima de la chica y darle una dura golpiza, pero no podía adelantar las cosas, una dura venganza que jamás olvidaran. Sonrió tímidamente al ver a todas aquellas personas.

— Bells —llamo tiernamente Edward a su mujer, porque eso es lo que era, suya, aunque no estuvieran casados aun, ella era suya. Bella sonrió y se acercó a Edward, este tomo a su hija en sus brazos y se giró mirando a Jane.

— Jane Prescott, ella es Isabella Swan, mi mujer — Bella sonrió y Jane se tuvo que tragar todas las ganas de estrangularla con sus propias manos, en cambio estiro su mano y Bella la estrecho muy cortésmente.

— Mucho Gusto — Dijo Bella sonriendo, algo en aquella mujer no le gustaba, pero confiaba en Edward y si él decía que ella era perfecta entonces bien.

— Igualmente — contesto Jane tratando de ser amable.

— Ella es Annia, nuestra hija — ¿Hija? Pensó Jane, ella no recordara que Alec le mencionara que Bella estuviera embarazada, él había intentado embarazarla pero jamás lo pudo, por lo que la opción de que Isabella tuviera un amante estaba fuera ya que ella estaba demasiado asustada como para hacer eso.

— Es una niña preciosa — halago Jane, después de meditarlo un poco supuso que Annia era solo hija de Edward. El clavo perfecto para que sintiera dolor.

— Gracias — asintió Edward — ellos son Emmett McCarty mi abogado y amigo, su novia Rose y amiga de Bells, él es Jasper hermano de Rose. — así Edward termino las presentaciones.

— Es un placer conocerlos — Jane ya tenía pensado todo y solo había que esperar.

Bella estaba muy insegura con respecto a Jane, no sabía porque ella le causaba miedo. Pero no quería molestar a Edward con sus inseguridades, solo se ocuparía de eso ella misma. Por ahora haría como si confiara en ella, todo sería más fácil así, de esa forma podría saber quién es realmente Jane Prescott.

Después de que todos cenaran, Jane se estaba instalo en su nueva habitación, mañana seria su primer día en la mansión Cullen. Por otro lado Alice caminaba de un lado hacia otro, hoy había conocido a Jasper Hale, un amigo de la mujercita y aun no se podía quitar a ese hombre de la cabeza. Pero jamás podría estar con él, Jasper es un hombre guapo, sí, eso no lo discutía, pero que de sus estudios, de su trabajo. Supo que Bella, Rose y Jasper trabajaron o trabajan en un club nudista y eso le estaba dando un gran dolor de cabeza.

Decidió que ya era hora de hablar con su hermano y decirle lo que pensaba de su mujercita. Bajo las escaleras yendo directamente al despacho de Edward. Este estaba solucionando uno de los problemas que había en su empresa, aunque ya había vuelto de Italia, decidió que Bree se quedara por un par de semanas más a cargo. Aun así se ocupaba de ciertas cosas desde la casa. El toque en la puerta hizo que levantara la vista y murmuro un "adelante", Alice escucho la voz de su hermano permitiéndole pasar y ella entro, estaba segura que Edward le haría caso y echaría a esa caza fortunas.

— ¿Puedo Hablar contigo? — le pidió Alice a su hermano, su voz era suave.

— Claro, siéntate — dijo Edward mientras cerraba la sesión de su computador para poder prestar la mayor cantidad de atención a su hermana.

— Bien, seré breve — tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Edward asintió para que continuara — Sé que Isabella es una caza fortunas, solo quiere tu dinero, está utilizando a tu hija para sacarte la mayor cantidad de dinero que pueda.

Edward no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar su hermana estaba diciendo que Bella estaba con él por el dinero, quiso reírse por todo lo que ella había dicho era una estupidez.

— Mira Alice, no quiero ser pesado contigo pero te repito, no te metas con Bella, yo la conozco lo suficiente para saber que ella no es así, Isabella es la madre de Annia y por ultimo si no te gusta que Bella sea mi mujer, puedes tomar tus cosas e irte — finalizo Edward con la voz lo más calmada que pueda.

— No me iré, me quedare para demostrarte de que estoy en lo cierto — sentencio Alice saliendo del estudio. Edward sacudió su cabeza aun no podía creer lo que había oído.

Desde una esquina escondida se encontraba Jane, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, esto le ayudaría a que Edward dudara de Bella, era lo mejor que podía pasarle, con que Alice acababa de decir le estaba dando muchas ideas y que mejor que utilizarlas. Todo iba viento en popa, pronto todos ellos estarían arrepentidos por lo que hicieron.

* * *

**AQUI UN NUEVO CAPI, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ESTOS ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. ESTE FIC TIENE 30 CAPS, POR LO QUE YA ESTAMOS ENTRANDO A LA RECTA FINAL. DISFRUTENLO. :3**


	20. Desconfianza

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es producto de mi Imaginación :)**

**Capítulo 20**

Jane sutilmente se estaba haciendo amiga de Alice, ganándose su confianza todo sería más fácil. Jane se ocupaba de cuidar a Annia y se ocupaba de algunas cosas de la casa. Se aguantaba las ganas de arrogar a Christie por las escaleras o apuñalar a Isabella cuando se la topaba en la cocina. Sabía que hiriendo a Isabella Edward sufriría, en los pocos cincos días que llevaba en la casa se había dado cuenta de que Edward moría de amor por Bella.

Edward pasaba las mañanas en la empresa trabajando a full para poder pasar la tarde junto a su mujer y su hija, le alegraba enormemente de que Bree estuviera haciendo un gran trabajo al frente de su empresa, que le había ofrecido trabajo, ella sin dudarlo lo acepto ya que no le venía nada de mal un salario extra. Bella pasaba su mañana entre Annia y las horas de estudio. Edward quería que ella tuviera algunos conocimientos de francés e italiano, además de algo de historia universal, matemática y literatura, también algo de protocolo, ella estaba muy entusiasmada por todo, pero por sobre todo ya que le encantaba la idea de escribir. Su sueño era escribir un libro.

Thomas no aguantaba a la Señorita Cullen, pero tenía que estar dentro de la casa para cuidar de la Señorita Swan, muchas veces presencio las humillaciones que Alice le hacía pasar a Isabella. Por otro lado Carlisle se enfrascaba en el trabajo tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado con su esposa. En los días que llevaba en la casa de su hijo, no se había comunicado con Esme y si lo hacía solo era Emmett que liaba con todo lo del divorcio. Esme por su lado estaba tranquila con lo del divorcio, sabía que Carlisle no la dejaría sin nada de dinero, había hecho bien en casarse con él. Carlisle era una persona ultramente generosa, pero lo que no sabía que Edward su propio hijo estaba aconsejando a su padre de que no le diera nada de dinero a Esme, con el alegato de adulterio y tomando la carta de que Alice no es su hija, sería mucho más fácil.

Bella se sentía observada, cuando tenía a Annia en sus brazos, se sentía un nudo en el estómago desde que esa chica Jane entro a trabajar pero no sabía porque le causaba esa inquietud. Lo había hablado con Edward pero este solo la tranquilizo.

— Cariño, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ella es solo hace su trabajo. — le dijo Edward cuando estaba en la cama, ya era cerca de las dos de la mañana, pero ellos recién habían terminado su actividad física. Isabella tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward, este tenía sus dedos enredados en el cabello de Bella, ambos trataban de que sus respiraciones volvieran a ser normal.

— Lo sé, pero no puedo estar tranquila, ella hace sentir miedo, tengo terror cuando ella está cerca. — Bella soltó un fuerte suspiro, ya habían pasado 15 días de que Jane había entrado a la casa a trabajar.

— Bella — la llamo Edward, Bella apoyo su mentón en el pecho desnudo de su hombre, Edward no sabía cómo es que amaba tanto a aquella mujer. — quiero que estés tranquila y si para eso, tengo que poner a Scott a investigar a esa chica, lo hare. — Edward elevo su dedo índice acariciando la mejilla de Bella.

— Lamento todo esto, pero creo que no nos haría ningún daño que Scott la investigue. — Bella beso el pecho de Edward.

Ambos contentos con la decisión, se acomodaron para dormir. Bella pensaba que tenía que hacer algo, estar prevenida, tenía ese presentimiento. A la mañana siguiente Isabella se levantó con una idea en la cabeza. Secretamente llamo a Ryans y lo había citado en el centro comercial. El sabría bien como seguir con su plan, por su parte no le diría nada a Edward ya que este le diría que estaba siendo exagerada en el asunto y que podrían esperar para ver que tendría que decir. Bella tomaría sus propias precauciones.

Termino de desayunar y le dijo a Christie que saldría y que se llevaría a Thomas, le rogo que cuidara a Annia mientras salía. Christie sabía que Bella estaba angustiada y que le costaba confiar en Jane, por lo que le dijo que fuera tranquila. Bella le agradeció y se fue al estudio ya que necesitaría dinero para llevar a cabo su plan. Entro en el estudio y no se dio cuenta de que en la parte alta de las escaleras estaba Alice observándola, decidió que tenía que averiguar que iba hacer Isabella en el estudio de su hermano. Sin hacer ruido bajo las escaleras y rápidamente se abrió la puerta. Vio a Isabella agachada apretando unos botones, en silencio saco su teléfono móvil y puso la cámara, le tomo varias fotos, sacando el dinero y poniéndolo en el bolso.

Alice decidió que era mejor enviarle las fotos a Edward. Espero a que Isabella se metiera en el volvo junto con Thomas, apenas escucho el coche salir por la callecita, presiono enviar. Bella estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, Thomas iba muy serio. Bella solo le dijo que manejara al centro comercial.

En la empresa Masen Enterprises inc. Edward estaba atendiendo una llamada cuando su móvil sonó, miro la pantalla y vio que se trataba de Alice, suspiro y siguió atendiendo su llamada. Tenía un poco de trabajo atrasado, aparte tenía que volver a juntarse con Charlie para terminar lo que quedó inconcluso cuando sufrió el infarto y luego vino lo de Italia. Cuando termino la llamada, tomo su móvil y abrió el mensaje que su querida hermana le había mandado. En el mensaje habían unas fotos de Bella con dinero en su mano y al pie de las fotos estaban las palabras de Alice.

"esto demuestra que es una caza fortunas, ella solo está contigo por el dinero. A"

Edward solo negaba con la cabeza, su confianza en Isabella era muy grande y no caería en las provocaciones de Alice y eso ya le estaba colmando su paciencia, muy su hermana seria pero no tenía por qué meterse en la relación que tenía con Bella. Marco el número de Bella y espero a que ella le contestara, no le diría nada de lo del dinero dejaría que ella lo hiciera.

— Hola —contesto Bella del otro lado de la línea, Thomas estaba terminando de aparcar el coche, a lo lejos ella vio el auto de Ryans.

— Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás? — pregunto Edward, tecleando unas cuantas cosas en su computadora.

— Bien, salí un rato para tomar aire y comprar algo — dijo Bella, tendría que comprar algo para que Edward no sospechara nada.

— Eso está Bien, ¿tienes dinero suficiente? — pregunto Edward.

— Si, no comprare algo muy caro, quiero comprar algo para Annia — contesto con una sonrisa, ya sabría cómo tapar su real asunto.

— Bien divierte cariño, Te Amo — se despidió Edward.

— Lo hare, te amo— dijo Isabella cortando la comunicación, mirando a Thomas este la miraba seriamente.

Ambos bajaron del coche y se reunieron con Ryans en la entrada del centro comercial, nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron al patio de comida, se sentaron en la mesa más apartada que encontraron. Ryans espero hasta que Isabella le dijera lo que se traía entre manos.

— Sé que encontraran que es un poco exagerado de mi parte pero de alguna forma necesito hacerlo — la voz de Isabella tiritaba solo de los nervios.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — pregunto Thomas, Ryans podía adivinar de que iba todo esto.

— Necesito proteger de alguna manera a Annia — Tomo aire haciendo una pequeña pausa — La presencia de Jane me pone demasiado nerviosa, es como si estuviera viviendo con Alec otra vez — susurro la última frase y miro a Gabriel.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesita? — pregunto Gabriel decidido a ayudar a Bella, pues también sentía que esa mujer era muy turbia y no podía quedarse tranquilo mientras su jefe hace oído sordo a las advertencia que Bella le decía.

— Quiero comprarle a Annia un par de Aros, pero quiero que estos tengan algún artefacto de GPS o un chip de rastreo. Si algo sucede, estaré tranquila cuando se ponga a funcionar.

— Me parece una muy buena idea, pero le aconsejaría que usted también utilizara uno, quizás una pulsera — respondió Gabriel, Thomas estaba tranquilo, sabía que las dudas e inquietudes de la señorita Swan estaban en lo cierto, el único ciego en la casa era Edward.

— Creo es una buena idea, me alegro que me ayuden en esto, aunque les pediría que no le digan nada a Edward, él dirá que soy una paranoica, pero no puedo esperar a que Scott le llame para decir que sabe — los dos guarda espaldas asintieron y se levantaron, Gabriel le iba explicando donde compra lo que quería y Bella lo escuchaba atentamente.

Edward por otro lado no quería entrar en el juego de Alice, pero ciertamente el bichito le estaba picando y eso le molestaba, esperaría a ver a Isabella, y escuchar que tenía que decir. Decidió que tenía que dejar de pensar en aquello ya que nada resolvería, se mantuvo ocupado hasta la hora de su habitual salida. Cuando termino todo lo que debía de firmar y todo lo demás, llamo a Ryans, este lo estaba esperando en el vestíbulo. Edward jamás se dio cuenta de que Gabriel se había juntado con Bella.

Ambos se subieron al Audi, en completo silencio Gabriel manejo hacia la mansión de Edward, este estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, todo era demasiado confuso, aún tenía las fotos que Alice le había mandado. No sabía que pensar, durante toda la mañana le había dado vuelta al asunto y podía decir a su favor que en estos dos meses y medio que Bella llevaba a su lado jamás se comportó como una persona interesada, incluso le rehuía a que el gastara dinero en ella, quizás era una pantalla para que nadie sospechara, no podía pensar eso de ella ya que conocía a Bella y con eso le bastaba, no volvería a caer en la trampa de Alice, por lo que tendría una gran conversación con su pequeña hermana.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue correr prácticamente a la habitación de Annia, donde sabia perfectamente que Bella estaría allí y no se equivocó, su mujer estaba sentada en una mecedora blanca con Annia en los brazos y le estaba hablando. Sonrió y dejo su maletín en una esquina y se acercó hasta donde estaban sus dos mujeres más importantes.

— Hola — susurro Edward para no despertar a su pequeña. Isabella lo miro y sonrió.

— Hola — contesto Bella en el mismo bajo tono que Edward.

— ¿Cómo estás? — pregunto acariciando la cabecita de Annia, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, su hija estaba llevando unas pequeñas perlas rojas en forma de frutillas en sus orejitas, este levanto la vista para ver a Isabella, esta sonreía de manera adorable.

— Estamos bien — sonrió — espero que no te moleste que le haya abierto las orejitas, pero entre más grande es más dolor y cuando los vi me gustaron mucho, así que se los compre. — le explico Bella. Esperando que no preguntara nada más, aunque sabía que no había nada de raro en todo esto.

— Son hermosos, me alegro que los hayas hecho, pero quiero saber cómo le abriste las ojeras a Annia. — Edward también reparo en que en una de las muñecas de Bella descansaba una hermosa pulsera de plata con dos corazones.

— Christie me ayudo a hacerlo, ella sabía cómo, yo solo sostuve a Annia. — Bella soltó una risita. Edward asintió y beso la frente de su mujer.

— Iré a darme una ducha, ¿quieres acompañarme? — le pregunto de forma sugerente.

Isabella se mordió el labio, esa era una propuesta muy atractiva, pero no podía aceptar.

— Ve y dúchate, te estaré esperando para que comamos algo — sonrió y Edward asintió levantándose y yéndose a su habitación para tomar una ducha.

Isabella boto el aire que estaba conteniendo, no le gustaba ocultarle nada a Edward, pero si se lo contaba él pensaría que estaba loca y que esperaran a que Scott le dijeran que sabía de la chica, ella tenía que actuar antes de que algo malo sucedieran no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Gabriel había pensado que si Bella tenía razón, el necesitaba cuidar de su novia y ahora más que ella lleva en su vientre a su primer hijo.

Bella al volver del centro comercial hablo con Christie en el jardín ya que no quería que las paredes supieran lo que estaba pasando. Christie acepto la pulsera que era una igual a la de ella. Dejo a Annia en la cunita y se fue a su habitación, quería estar cerca de Edward. Cuando entro escucho el agua de la ducha corriendo, ella sonrió imaginándose a ese espécimen de hombre completamente desnudo. Se sentó en la cama esperándolo. El sonido del teléfono de Edward sonó, Bella se levantó para tomar el aparato que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, apretó un botón y era un correo electrónico, lo cerro de inmediato, pensando que Edward se podría molestaría por su intromisión. Apretó otro botón y de repente la bandeja de mensajes se abrió y delante de sus ojos estaban unas fotos de ella sacando el dinero de la caja fuerte, otras de ella con el dinero en la mano y otras poniendo el dinero en su bolso. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al leer las palabras que tenía al pie de las fotos. Sintió que el alma se le caía a pedazos recordando la llamada que le hizo Edward, fueron unos minutos más tarde, ¿él estaba creyendo a lo que Alice le decía? ¿Él estaría pensando que ella era una interesada? ¿Él estaría desconfiando de ella por eso la llamo?

La llave de la ducha se cerró y el agua dejo de correr, pero Isabella estaba congelada sentada en la cama con el teléfono en sus manos, los ojos llorosos y su mente llena de preguntas. Edward salió de la ducha y se cubrió con una toalla, salió a buscar su ropa y se encontró con Isabella completamente encorvada sentada en la orilla de su cama.

— ¿Bella? — Edward se acercó lentamente, Bella reacciono poniéndose de pie, levantando su mirada para verlo. Edward quedo sin aire al ver el rostro de dolor de Bella, le impacto ver sus ojos sin el brillo que se había acostumbrado.

Bella tomo aire para poder controlar las ganas que tenia de llorar, tenía que ser fuerte y hablar con Edward, escuchar su versión, no podía dejarse llevar por sus propias conclusiones.

— ¿Fue por estas fotos que me llamaste hoy? — le pregunto Bella, calmada, alzo su mano mostrándole el teléfono a Edward, este frunció el ceño, ya que por culpa de su hermana estaba viendo a su mujer destrozada.

— No fue por eso — medio mintió, ya que en un punto si lo había hecho, pero si le decía la verdad absoluta, la perdería para siempre.

— ¿entonces? — Hizo una pausa — ¿me llamaste, me preguntaste si tenía suficiente? ¿Todo porque tu hermana saco estas fotos?

— reconozco que en un momento me confundí y las fotos me hacían pensar muchas cosas, pero no por eso desconfió de ti, no te dije nada al llegar. Eres mi mujer por tanto mi dinero es tuyo también, sea cual sea la finalidad de este — Edward se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar a milímetros del cuerpo de Isabella. Ella lo miraba asimilando las palabras que él le había dicho.

— Pero desconfiaste de mi — susurro Bella con un deje de dolor.

— No, solo esperaba que confiaras en mí y me dijeras el para qué del dinero, no desconfió de ti así que no pienses eso, puedes tomarlo todo si quieres porque te amo — Edward acuno el rostro de bella acercándose más hacia ella.

Bella solo pudo suspirar, no sabía que pensar, sabía que tenía que hacer, tenía que decirle a Edward lo que había hecho con el dinero y se arriesgaría a que él le dijera que estaba loca y era una paranoica, pero lo que más le importaba era la seguridad primeramente de su hija y luego su propia vida.

— Me reuní con Ryans hoy en centro comercial — hizo una pausa y Edward automáticamente soltó su rostro, la ola de celos comenzó estremecerlo — estaba con Thomas, él es el único que podría ayudarme en lo que quería hacer.

— ¿Y qué es eso que necesitabas? — la voz de Edward era un poco dura a causa de los celos.

Bella se acercó a Edward y poniendo sobre los dedos de los pies se inclinó para quedar más cerca de su oído, Edward vio a intención de Bella y de inclino hacia abajo para facilitarle la tarea. Bella solo quería asegurarse de que nadie escuchara lo que iba a decir.

— Los aros de Annia, mi pulsera y la pulsera de Christie, todos tienen un chip de rastreo, eso fue lo que hice con el dinero — susurro bella cerca del oído de Edward, este quedo en shock por lo que acaba de decir. — Ahora puedes decir que estoy loca, pero no puedo esperar a Scott con su informe.

— No fue tan difícil decirlo ¿cierto? — Bella frunció el ceño y se alejó de Edward.

— Solo porque tú no sientas lo que yo, no quiere decir que me quede tranquila, prefiero actuar como una loca y proteger a mi hija — Bella lo miro y sonrió débilmente. — en tus ojos puedo ver que tu hermana hizo un buen trabajo mandándote las fotos, puedo ver que has desconfiado de mí.

— Bella no digas eso — Edward quiso abrazarla, pero Bella alzo su mano mostrándole la palma lo detuvo.

— No, no necesito esto — puso el teléfono sobre la cama y comenzó a caminar para salir de allí, cuando al fin salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, al final del pasillo estaba Alice con una sonrisa de victoria, Bella cerro los ojos y se fue a su antigua habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se acostó, después de sacarse sus zapatos, se permitió llorar, porque Alice había conseguido lo que quería, quería que Edward desconfiara de ella y lo logro, lloro porque le dolido el alma ver como la persona a quien más amaba no confiaba en ella. Lloro hasta que se quedó dormida en un profundo e inquietante sueño.

Edward quedo petrificado, había sido un gran idiota, rápidamente busco su ropa, se colocó lo primero que encontró, que fueron un jeans negros, una camiseta azul y sus tenis. Tomo su teléfono y poniéndolo en el bolsillo trasero salió en busca de Bella, tenía que arreglar las cosas, no podía dejar que todo quedara así. Al cerrar la puerta se encontró con Alice y la rabia se apodero de él.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? — espeto Edward completamente tenso.

— Vengo a escuchar un gracias por tu parte, ella se ira y tu fortuna está a salvo ahora — sonrió alegremente.

Edward frunció el ceño y la tomo del brazo sin decir nada la arrastro a la habitación que ella estaba ocupando y la tiro sobre la cama.

— Toma toda tu basura y te larga ahora mismo de mi casa y no me hagas a hacerlo yo mismo — rugió, Alice tembló literalmente al escuchar el tono de voz de su hermano — Mueve tu culo, lo quiero fuera de mi casa hoy mismo.

Edward dejo la habitación de Alice y bajo las escaleras buscando a Ryans, sabia donde lo podía encontrar. Entro en la cocina, allí estaba Carlisle, Ryans y Christie, Jane había salido por unas cosas que Christie necesitaba.  
— ¿Edward? — lo llamo su padre pero este aún tenía la furia recorriendo sus venas.

— Alice se ira hoy de mi casa — con tono autoritario y su mirada completamente lleno de furia miro a Gabriel. — ¿Dónde fuiste hoy en la mañana?

— Me reuní con la señorita Bella y Thomas — Edward solo asintió y se sentó en el taburete poniendo su cabeza sobre sus manos. Preguntando eso lo único que corroboraba que él había desconfiado de Bella y toda la culpa la tenía Alice y en parte él por qué pensar tantas idioteces.

— ¿Por qué Alice se va? — Pregunto un muy cauteloso Carlisle, conocía a su hijo, que cuando estaba de ese humor era mejor no ponerse en su camino.

Edward se levantó sacando su teléfono y busco el mensaje de Alice, el paso el aparato a su padre este al ver la pantalla frunció el ceño.

— Creo que haces lo correcto y creo que Alice debe de saber la verdad, hay que romper su burbuja, tiene que madurar un poco y pensar mejor las cosa. — Dijo Carlisle devolviéndole el teléfono a Edward.

Desde la segunda planta el grito de Alice llamando a Edward los paralizo a todos, Edward sin pensarlo se levantó y corrió, lo siguió Gabriel y Carlisle, por ultimo iba Christie, todos preocupados y llenos de terror.

* * *

**Perdon por la tardanza. que lo disfruten .**


End file.
